Le Charme De La Trahison
by Carolune
Summary: La suite d'Un Majestueux Navire. Laïta est fiancée au seigneur Celiwern. Lusulien et Thranduil deviendront rivaux. Mais qu'en est-il de la quête? Du dragon? Du Maître? Et du traître qui rôde à la Cour? Peut-être même y en a-t-il deux...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

« Laïta… Réveillez-vous, Laïta… »

Le doux murmure du seigneur Celiwern tira lentement Laïta du sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux, passa ses mains sur son visage, mais resta allongée.

« Avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda l'homme.

-Oui… Assez, je pense. Et vous ?

-Bien. Très bien, je vous remercie. »

Il était déjà prêt pour la chevauchée à venir, à en juger par ses vêtements.

3Je vous ai apporté votre petit-déjeuner. »

Laïta tourna la tête à gauche pour découvrir un plateau bien garni posé sur la table de chevet.

« Merci, c'est gentil.

-J'ai appris que vous ne mangiez plus guère, à cause des derniers événements. Tout cela est bien triste, mais malgré tout, il faut vous ressaisir. »

Laïta se dressa lentement sur son séant.

« Je le sais bien, seigneur Celiwern, répondit-elle, mais… Etes-vous au courant de la raison de notre présence ici ? De cette menace ?

-Oui. Des personnes de la Cour m'en ont informée, ainsi que votre frère et votre père. Je suis au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Dans ce cas, si je puis vous faire une confidence, en partant d'ici, j'obéis aux ordres de cet… homme qui nous menace tous.

-Comment cela ?

-L'autre soir, le Maître, c'est ainsi qu'il se fait appeler, a pénétré dans l'esprit de Legolas, pour nous dire que si nous ne partions pas dans les plus brefs délais, il s'en prendrait à la population.

-Ah…

-Nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative. »

Un silence vint un instant glisser entre eux.

« Sachez que je ne laisserai pas le Maître vous faire le moindre mal. S'il devait vous arriver quelque chose, je serai là pour vous protéger.

-Merci.

-Allons, vous devriez vous préparer.

-Ai-je beaucoup de temps ?

-La soleil commence à se lever. Et votre père n'est pas d'une humeur très patiente. Vous devriez vous hâter.

-Bien. Je vous remercie.

-Mangez, surtout. La journée va être fatigante. »

Il s'éloigna et sortit dans un faible bruit de loquet.

Laïta resta un instant allongée, profitant du calme, laissant le silence l'emplir et l'apaiser comme une eau fraîche. Elle s'immergea dans cet instant de paix pour oublier. Et malgré elle, elle se laissa emporter par le doux courant du sommeil.

« Aïe ! »

Percevant cette voix, Laïta se dressa d'un bond, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche. Puis elle entendit des protestations étouffées en murmure. La jeune fille retenait son souffle sur son séant, à l'affût du moindre geste. C'est alors qu'apparut Lusulien : à sa gauche, il se redressait, une main derrière la tête.

« Oh ! Lusulien, c'est toit, soupira-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur. »

Les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant, elle s'empressa de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et de rajuster sa chemise de nuit. Mais malgré tout, une de ses manches, rebelle, glissa de nouveau de son épaule. Lusulien regarda Laïta en souriant, ses yeux pétillèrent. Il s'assit sur le lit, baissa la seconde manche.

« C'est joli aussi, comme ça, tu sais. »

Laïta baissa les yeux et ses joues s'enflammèrent.

« Je trouve encore le moyen de te faire rougir… Désolé, mais c'est tellemEnt joli ! susurra-t-il. 3

Il caressa sa joue de son index, puis vint s'allonge sur elle, pour l'embrasser passionnément. Toute la nuit, l'envie l'avait tourmenté, d'une façon si cruelle et si tendre à la fois. Toute la nuit, le souvenir du soir ou ils avaient découvert le corps de l'autre l'avait hanté. La pensée de ses jambes si douces, de sa taille fine, des deux perles de sa poitrine, de ses lèvres brûlantes sur sa peau, l'avait dévoré à un tel point qu'il n'y avait plus tenu : il était venu dans sa chambre et l'avait regardée dormir. Il avait frissonné, frissonné à sa respiration profonde, frissonné à la vue de ses cheveux caressant son visage, frissonné de désir. Plus il la regardait et plus il avait l'impression de ne pas être digne d'elle. Elle était beaucoup trop belle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sous le lit ?

-En fait…J'étais venu te voir dormir. Et…

-Me voir dormir ? demanda l'elfe en riant.

-Et l, même si c'était terrible de penser à ça dans un tel moment, je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être dormir. »

En effet, la sensation qui avait mis tout son corps en ébullition s'était un peu calmée, et Lusulien s'était senti fatigué, trop pour retourner dans ses appartements.

« Mais tu n'avais pas peur de faire un cauchemar et de te réveiller en criant ou en sursautant ?

-Faire un cauchemar ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers. Laïta, explique-moi comment j'aurais pu faire un cauchemar sachant que tu dormais juste au-dessus ? »

La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Si tu m'avais réveillée, je t'aurais fait une place !

-Je savais que tu avais besoin de repos, qu'il fallait te laisser dormir.

-Tu es tout plein de poussière, maintenant.

-Tu peux me nettoyer, tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Aïe ! Fais attention quand même, je dois avoir une belle bosse…

-Je peux peut-être y faire quelque chose. Mais je ne suis pas très habituée à agir sur des êtres vivants…

-Oh, mais je suis sûr que tu es très douée.

-Arrête, rit-elle, modeste.

-Oh que non ! »

Et il l'embrassa dans le cou.

Laïta passa plusieurs fois ses doigts sur la bosse, très délicatement. Lusulien se tint tranquille. En un instant la bosse disparut.

« Hum… oui… C'est efficace, et… ça fait du bien. Je devrais me cogner plus souvent. »

Laïta sourit.

« Lus, il faut que je mange, maintenant.

-Encore un peu !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Mais si ! Allez ! »

Il l'embrassa encore. L'elfe ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu es un grand enfant. »

Elle lui rendit quelques baisers, longs et savoureux, puis ils se redressèrent. Laïta s'assit en tailleur et prit le plateau bien garni que lui avait apporté le seigneur Celiwern.

« Au fait, le type qui est venu…

-C'est l'homme auquel je suis fiancée.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'on puisse faire tant de mal à une personne en jouant comme ça avec son cœur et ses sentiments, en la mariant à n'importe qui, sans lui demander son avis. C'est e genre de chose qui brise une vie. Et pire : vous, les elfes, vous êtes immortels !

-C'est ainsi.

-Non !

-De toute façon, même si nous nous étions mariés, enfin… Cela aurait mal fini…

-Eh oui. Je vais…mourir un jour. »

A cette pensée, les yeux de Laïta s'emplirent de larmes. C'était terrible de songer qu'elle resterait des siècles, des millénaires, à tout jamais seule. Sans Lusulien.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de me rendre immortel ?

-Je n'en connais aucun, répondit-elle, la voix tremblante. Oh, Lus… Et dire qu'en nous aimant, nous nous enfonçons dans quelque chose de tragique… Lorsque tes jours se termineront, je crois que je mettrai fin aux miens. Je ne veux pas souffrir éternellement. »

Il y eut un silence pesant de tragédie. Finalement, Laïta coupa deux morceaux de brioche et ouvrit un pot de confiture.

« Lusulien…

-Oui ?

-Tu dois t'occuper de Dol Amroth, dit-elle en le regardant fermement dans les yeux.

-Non.

-Lusulien, je t'en prie…

-Non, Laïta, je ne le ferai pas. Je vous suivrai. »

A chaque réplique, leur voix montait d'un ton, mais c'était plus par nervosité que pas colère.

« Ne fais pas ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui me retient ici ? »

La réponse se fit attendre.

« Ton devoir, dit-elle à mi-voix.

-Mon devoir ?

-C'était le souhait de ton père ! Que tu t'occupes de cette forteresse ! C'est ton sang qui le demande. Tu dois gouverner. Tu es un prince. »

Son ton s'était adouci sur ces derniers mots.

« Tu sais bien que j'en serai incapable. Et puis, qui est là pour assurer le peuple de mon ascendance ? Après ce qu'il vient de vivre avec Rhald, il ne prendra pas le risque de mettre un nouvel usurpateur sur le trône. »

Laïta demeura pensive un instant, tartinant les tranches de brioche.

« C'est vrai…Mais alors qui prendra ta place ? On ne peut pas partir en laissant le peuple sans guide.

-Il faut que ce soit Aragorn qui le nomme officiellement. Et il faut que la personne soit fiable.

-Est-il au courant du problème ?

-Peut-être… »

Lusulien poussa un profond soupir. Il prit la tartine que Laïta lui tendait.

« Je ne sais pas, en fait. Mais il doit bien se douter que je ne vais pas monter sur le trône ! »

Il mordit dans la brioche avec franchise.

« Je n'y connais rien, moi, à toutes ces choses. Comment on appelle ça, déjà ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine. Rhé… to… Rhétorique ? Voilà, la rhétorique!"

Laïta eut un petit rire à l'accent que la brioche lui donnait.

« On se moque pas ! rétorqua le jeune homme, lui aussi amusé. »

Mais ils partirent à rire pour de longues minutes. La moindre chose, un brin amusante, lorsque l'on est nerveux ou angoissé, devient vite un départ pour un fou rire mémorable. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils purent continuer de manger, le visage ayant viré au rouge, les larmes aux yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Laïta ouvrit les yeux : son cœur savourait encore, quelques heures plus tard, ce souvenir délicieux de ses derniers instants en compagnie de Lusulien, et tous les baisers qui suivirent. Mais maintenant, la réalité qui s'offrait à son regard était la Cour à cheval qui l'entourait, sous un ciel ravissant. Ils avançaient paisiblement vers le nord dans la fraîcheur du matin.

« Tout va bien, Mademoiselle ? »

Laïta tourna la tête à gauche : le seigneur Celiwern était remonté à son niveau.

« Oui, oui, je vous remercie. »

Malgré elle, sa voix était empreinte d'émotion.

« Ce sont de bien sombres nuages qui obscurcissent votre cœur.

-La séparation a été dure, confia-t-elle. »

Elle tenait à rester brève si elle en disait trop, elle risquait de dévoiler que Lusulien était sur leurs traces.

« Les couturières m'ont dit que votre robe de mariée serait somptueuse, l'une des plus magnifiques qu'elles auront jamais faites, dit un instant plus tard le seigneur Celiwern, essayant de lui remonter le moral.

-J'ai intérêt à sourire, dans ce cas. »

La remarque de l'homme l'enfonçait davantage dans les regrets.

« Reste à savoir la couleur. Verte et or s'il fait beau, bleue s'il pleut, et blanche s'il neige. Mais il ne devrait pas neiger.

-Vous savez, on n'est plus sûr de rien, dit Laïta en se remémorant la Comté.

-C'est vrai, en effet, par ces temps troublés… »

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien. Elle resta plongée dans ses pensées, fixant l'encolure de son cheval. Voyant que la conversation ne l'inspirai pas plus, le seigneur Celiwern s'éloigna, la laissant seule.

Laïta aurait tellement aimé savoir où était Lusulien à cet instant. Malgré leur discussion avec Aragorn le matin-même, il avait dû se lancer sur leur piste. Elle connaissait assez le jeune homme pour savoir qu'il était têtu comme une mule. Aragorn lui avait expliqué qu'il en allait de sa vie, que le seigneur Thranduil était d'une autorité redoutable, et s'était même un peu énervé devant ce gamin qui ne voulait en faire qu'à sa tête. Lusulien avait répondu qu'il avait croisé et affronté bien pire, la Dame aux Iris d'Or, par exemple. Il avait été impossible de lui faire entendre raison il était sorti, sans plus attendre, après quelques minutes de discussion vaine, en claquant la porte. Laïta était alors toute bouleversée, en voyant les risques que Lusulien refusait d'éviter, à cause de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. « Dès que je le pourrai, je t'enlèverai à ces monstres infâmes qui te retiennent prisonnière. Quoi que vous puissiez en dire, je suis conscient que mes intentions sont louables. Et si je meurs, je mourrai pour une bonne cause. »

Aragorn avait essayé de rassurer Laïta en disant que Mara essaierait de le maintenir près d'elle. Le roi allait en effet confier les rênes de Dol Amroth à la jeune femme. Il allait rester avec elle une semaine ou deux pour lui apprendre comment se débrouiller, puis rejoindrait l'Eryn Lasgalen pour assister au mariage, invité par Thranduil. Mais ils ne devaient pas laisser Lusulien s'échapper.

Avant de partir, Legolas et Laïta, ainsi que Gandalf, avaient fait leurs adieux aux autres membres de la Communauté : Eomer, Faramir, Gimli et la quatre hobbits, qui devaient tous les sept se rendre dans la Comté qui avait, on ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, été dégelée. Ils devaient s'assurer de la sécurité et du bien être de la population. Laïta pensait que cela était dû au fait qu'elle obéisse aux ordres du Maître. Elle en avait fait part à Gandalf, qui avait trouvé cela fort probable. Ils obéissaient, malgré eux, au Maître.

« Tu penses à elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lusulien poussa un profond soupir, la tête dans les mains. Assis à une table dans les cuisines, une chope de bière devant eux, lui et Ysan s'étaient retrouvés.

« Je le sens… Elle est si loin de moi… Elle me manque…

-Oui, elle me manque aussi. Elle dansait bien et elle était rigolote. Et puis… ma foi… elle avait des jambes plutôt jolies… »

Lusulien leva lentement le regard vers lui, un sourcil rehaussé.

« Enfin, je.. je suppose, se rattrapa Ysan. »

Lusulien fixa de nouveau le bois de la table.

« Je ne peux pas les laisser lui faire du mal. Je n'ai pas le droit.

-Et tu n'as pas le droit de partir d'ici.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me retient ici ? »

Ysan le fixa longtemps, puis baissa les yeux. Lusulien se rendit compte de sa cruauté.

« Oh… Pardonne-moi Ysan, mon frère, mais… Laïta souffre, et vous, vous êtes en sécurité.

-Oui. Je comprends, murmura Ysan en acquiesçant de la tête. »

Il y eut un instant de silence pesant. On n'entendit plus que la vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait et des appels entre les employés des cuisines.

« Je suis un salaud, culpabilisa Lusulien. Dis-le.

-T'es un gars bien, dit Ysan en posant une main ferme sur son bras. »

Le ciel nocturne répandait sur le campement une obscurité réchauffée par des feux allumés dans les allées. Des gens de la Cour comme des serviteurs allaient et venaient, tout comme les soldats qui, carquois à l'épaule et lance en main, montaient la garde. Tout était très calme.

Dans une couche chaude et confortable, peut-être même la plus confortable du campement, Laïta cherchait le sommeil. Bien qu'elle fut fatiguée après deux semaines de voyage, elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Ils étaient à présent dans la Forêt, non loin des Monts de l'Eryn Lasgalen. Et elle ne savait pourquoi, elle les craignait ce soir. Ils l'empêchaient d'être tranquille et de dormir.

Un peu plus tard, elle commença à vraiment s'agiter. Le ruban noir de la crainte se serrait autour de son cœur, qui palpitait de plus belle. Elle se tourna une dernière fois en cherchant une nouvelle position propice au sommeil. Elle ferma les yeux.

Des pierres.

Un grondement.

La jeune fille se leva, enleva sa chemise de nuit, enfila une chemise, une tunique, des chausses et des bottes. Elle ajouta une ceinture à laquelle elle accrocha une épée. Puis elle se faufila aussi discrètement que possible au dehors de sa tente de tissu blanc si accueillante, passant par derrière, l'entrée étant surveillée par des gardes. Elle fit bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer des soldats qui tournaient autour du campement. Elle courut rejoindre les arbres qui bordaient la clairière. Enfin, elle s'enfuit dans la fraîche nuit d'automne vers les Monts.

Laïta n'eut pas à marcher longtemps pour les atteindre. Emergeant des frondaisons, elle s'arrêta un instant et leva le regard vers les rochers baignés de lune. Les amas s'élevaient à des hauteurs impressionnantes. Ils dominaient Laïta, si fiers, froids et menaçants qu'ils semblaient prêts à l'avaler. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir rapetissé.

Elle sentait aussi un bouillonnement dans son ventre. Tout ce silence qui l'entourait, qui pesaient sur les Monts comme les Monts pesaient sur la terre et l'estomac de l'elfe, n'était que davantage angoissant. Seuls quelques craquements de temps à autre, de bois ou de pierre, le rompaient.

Il fallait qu'elle monte. Cela, elle le savait. Elle pensait aussi savoir ce qui l'attendait un peu plus haut. Bien qu'elle ne se sentit pas prête à l'affronter. Elle posa son pied sur la première pierre, et commença ainsi une longue ascension.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait mal au jambes. Un léger brouillard éclairé par la lune s'étendait à cette altitude. Elle décrocha son épée qui se faisait lourde, la déposa tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle était fatiguée, et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire ici. La tête baissée, pensive, elle prit du temps pour se reposer.

Elle releva la tête.

Il n'y avait eut ni bruit, ni mouvement. Mais elle savait qu'il était là. Tout près. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, plus fort. Elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le voir apparaître. Car il ne pouvait pas se cacher dans cette petite brume. Car la plupart des rochers étaient plus petits que lui.

Elle se leva lentement, ramassant son épée sans faire de bruit. Elle tourna prudemment sur elle-même.

Quelque chose gronda derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta, les yeux grands ouverts de peur.

Elle sentit de l'air affluer sur ses épaules.

Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle se retourna.

Le dragon était là.

Son immense corps de glace, comme une sculpture, se dressait avec majesté. Les griffes de sa patte droite, dans lesquelles la jeune fille avait un jour été enfermée, enserraient un rocher. Et ses yeux, noirs et profonds, la fixaient, comme une proie, alors que Laïta perdait son souffle.

Les griffes se crispèrent sur le rocher qui se brisa, et le dragon envoya les morceaux sur le côté. Il s'avança vers Laïta en rugissant et en donnant des coups de pattes. La jeune fille reculait, la peur serrant son ventre comme une ceinture de plomb. Son pied glissa, elle sentit son corps basculer dans le vide mais se rattrapa de justesse avec les mains. Le dragon tenta de lui asséner un coup de griffes elle lâcha et retomba un peu plus bas, sur le dos. Elle eut mal, mais s'efforça d'oublier la douleur Plus haut, le dragon ne bougeait plus. Laïta pensait savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

Elle roula sur le côté, sur plusieurs mètres, avant que les flammes ne l'atteignent. Elle se releva précipitamment et alla chercher son épée qui avait chuté plus loin. Puis elle descendit un peu plus bas et se cacha sous un rocher creux.

Elle devait se concentrer, car elle ne voyait aucune possibilité de survivre à ce combat sans utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle respira profondément. Laïta frémit lorsqu'elle entendit le dragon rugir. Elle devait réussir. Elle mobilisa toutes ses forces.

Elle lui vint une idée.

Même si le dragon était de glace, il crachait du feu.

Il poussa soudain un rugissement qui déclencha une avalanche de pierre. Laïta s'empressa de mettre son épée entre son ventre et ses jambes et de se protéger la tête de ses mains, tout en essayant de ne pas relâcher sa concentration. Elle ferma les yeux, le visage crispé. Elle entendait les pierres heurter violemment le sol, elle sentait vibrer ce dernier partout autour d'elle. Lorsque cela fut fini, elle sut qu'il était temps d'agir. Elle ne devait pas échouer. Elle serra très fort la poignée de son épée, prit une grande inspiration et se leva, se tournant vers le sommet pour voir où était le dragon. Il la repéra bien vite. Il déploya ses ailes pour venir se poser un peu plus près, se dressant, splendide et terrifiant. Laïta ne voulait pas lui faire de mal elle le trouvait magnifique.

Il envoya de nouveau de flots de feu dans sa direction. Laïta se campa sur ses pieds, prit son épée à deux mains et la brandit devant elle, envoyant des pouvoirs à l'intérieur. De la lumière apparut de chaque côté de la lame, protégeant l'elfe du feu. Et pendant ce temps, la chaleur des flammes s'incrustait dans le métal. Le dragon reprit son souffle, puis tout recommença. Laïta peinait elle devait avancer ses pieds car ils glissaient face à la force du souffle de l'animal. Il ne restait à présent plus qu'une étape : planter la lame dans le corps du dragon.

Une périlleuse course-poursuite s'ensuivit. Le dragon était plus énervé que jamais. Laïta courait, tombait, sautait, s'écorchait, esquivait les flammes pleines de fougue, tandis que le dragon bondissait, rugissait, vomissait son feu, lui barrait la route.

Il réussit à la saisir entre ses griffes. Pas assez bien cependant, car le bras de la jeune fille qui portait l'épée n'était pas prisonnier. Réprimant sa panique alors que le dragon s'envolait avec elle, l'elfe planta sa lame dans la patte qui la tenait. Le dragon s'agita, les griffes se desserrèrent. Elle s'en dégagea, et se cramponnant très fort à son épée, elle escalada la patte du dragon, appuyant ses pieds dessus, puis sur la lame. Elle passa son bras autour d'un des pics de la crête de l'animal, se hissa aussi agilement que possible sur son dos et retira l'épée. Elle cria de douleur : le pic était pointu et coupant il avait percé des trous béants dans le tissu de sa chemise et du sang coulait sur son bras. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, car elle était sur le point de réussir : elle serra fermement son épée, et dans un ample mouvement, l'enfonça dans l'encolure de l'animal, qui rugit en se débattant. La chaleur de la lame l'affaiblissait. Laïta retira l'arme et la planta de nouveau en criant. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle envoya davantage de chaleur. Elle allait gagner la bataille. Quand soudain, son épaule droite l'élança.

Elle ne s'en rendit tout d'abord pas vraiment compte, pensant que c'était à cause de toutes les forces qu'elle avait dû mettre en œuvre. Mais lorsqu'elle retira sa lame, la douleur devint aussi violente que si le dragon avait planté une de ses griffes dans son épaule. Elle poussa un cri de souffrance puis se sentit faiblir. Toutes ses perceptions diminuèrent, sa vue se brouilla, ses oreilles se bouchèrent. Elle sentait le dragon remuer sous elle, mais tout semblait ralentir. Elle serra davantage son bras autour du pic, car elle ne voulait pas tomber à cette altitude, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur. Trop faible, elle lâcha son épée et le pic, et chuta sur les rochers quelques mètres au-dessous. Puis elle roua, roula, roula, accumulant les coups des rochers plus ou moins acérés, mais elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle termina sa chute en bas des Monts, et resta là, inerte.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Legolas se hâtait par les bois. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint la tente de sa sœur pour voir si tout allait bien, elle n'y était pas. Il avait alors demandé à de nombreux gardes s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue : aucun ne savait ce qu'il en était. Il avait alors pris peur. Gandalf n'étant pas au campement, parti pour une promenade nocturne en solitaire, il n'avait pas pu lui demander son aide. Il avait donc demandé à une vingtaine d'homme de venir explorer les bois avec lui. Parti seul de son côté, il avançait maintenant nerveusement. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

C'est après de longs moments passés dans les bois obscurs que ses pas le guidèrent aux pieds des Monts. Il regarda vers les cimes : rien ne bougeait. Il explora ensuite les alentours.

C'est alors que ses yeux perçant découvrirent quelque chose dans le clair de lune quelque chose, au sol. Il avança c'était un corps. Il avança plus vite, sa respiration s'accélérant c'était une personne à la peau pâle et aux très longs cheveux bouclés. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine : c'était sa sœur. Et elle ne bougeait pas.

« Laïta ! fit-il en s'élançant vers elle. »

La jeune fille était allongée sur le côté. Son visage se couvrait d'égratignures. Pis encore : une flèche était plantée dans son épaule droite. La partie supérieure de la hampe pendait, cassée par la chute.

« Laïta ! Laïta, tu m'entends ? appela-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. »

Mais elle ne répondait. Legolas la souleva et se rendit aussi vite que possible au campement.

« Faites place ! criaient les soldats. Faites place ! »

Les elfes se rassemblaient au bord des allées pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais ils prirent peur lorsqu'ils virent la flèche plantée dans l'épaule de la jeune fille. Le bruit augmentait et augmentait encore.

« Qu'on fasse doubler la vigilance ! disaient les gardes.

-Rentrez dans vos tentes !

-Ne paniquez pas !

-Veillez sur vos femmes et vos enfants ! »

Tout ce bruit devint insupportable pour Legolas. Il baissa le regard vers le visage de sa sœur, brillant à la lumière des feux. Il avait tellement mal pour elle. N'y tenant plus, il se mit à courir avec légèreté pour que Laïta soit plus rapidement au calme et au chaud dans sa tente.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant, il ordonna aux gardes :

« Qu'on apporte de l'eau et des couvertures. Allez quérir le guérisseur. »

Et il s'engouffra dans la tente. Là, il allongea sa sœur à plat ventre sur sa couche. Il enleva le morceau cassé de la hampe. Il s'empara ensuite du couteau accroché à sa ceinture, coupa délicatement les vêtements à partir du cou jusqu'au trou que formait la flèche. Il redressa sa sœur, dégrafa tunique et chemise, les lui ôta et l'allongea de nouveau.

Un instant plus tard, on apporta un seau d'eau chaude et un seau d'eau froide, des couvertures plus ou moins épaisses, et le guérisseur arriva.

« Elle a reçu une flèche d'orc dans l'épaule, signala Legolas. Elle a des entailles au bras, des écorchures aux mains et au visage. »

Le guérisseur s'empara d'un tabouret et examina attentivement la plaie. Puis il sortit de sa mallette des bandes de tissu blanc, des onguents et des fioles, ainsi qu'une petite boîte.

« Je vais retirer la flèche, annonça-t-il, résolu. »

Il positionna ses mains avec méthode, et en un instant, la flèche fut extirpée. Laïta s'éveilla d'un coup, respirant vite et péniblement.

« Legolas… »

Le jeune homme tenait sa main crispée par la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniquait-elle. Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que…

-Chut, Laïta… Reste calme.

-J'ai mal… J'ai… j'ai mal gémit-elle.

-Reste tranquille. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Pendant ce temps, le guérisseur avait nettoyé le contour de la blessure.

« C'est une vilaine plaie, dit-il, inquiet, à Legolas. »

En entendant le mot « plaie », Laïta eut encore plus peur.

« Legolas, dis-moi…

-Laïta, il faut que tu sois forte. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. »

Le guérisseur étala un onguent autour de la plaie. Laïta gémit. Elle était agitée de tremblements irréguliers qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. L'homme versa quelques gouttes d'un liquide étrange dans la blessure, ouvrit la boîte, prit une fleur sèche aux pétales larges et l'appliqua sur le sang. La fleur retrouva ses couleurs un instant mais aussitôt se fana.

« C'était une flèche empoisonnée, déclara-t-il, essayant de garder son sang-froid. »

Il se hâta de prendre de toutes petites fleurs et de les enfoncer délicatement dans la plaie. Laïta cria, et sa main se serra dans un sanglot de douleur. Son visage couvert de sueur pâlit, ses yeux faiblirent.

« Elle repart, dit Legolas.

-Laissez-la. »

Progressivement, la respiration de Laïta disparut. Une fois que le guérisseur eut fini d'incruster les plantes, Legolas l'aida à bander l'épaule. Ils nettoyèrent ensuite le bras gauche, les mains et le visage de la jeune fille, les bandant tous sauf ce dernier. Enfin, le guérisseur massa toute la colonne vertébrale et les côtes, Legolas lui ayant indiqué que sa sœur avait sûrement fait une chute non négligeable.

« Cela se ressent, affirma l'homme. Les os sont fragilisés, les côtes un peu déplacées. Elle risque d'avoir un peu de mal à respirer pendant deux ou trois jours, mais cela va s'arranger.

-Et pour le poison ?

-Les fleurs vont l'absorber. N'ayez crainte. Je viendrai les renouveler au matin. Vous pouvez la couvrir. S'il y a le moindre problème, appelez-moi.

-Merci. »

Le guérisseur disposa. Legolas enleva les bottes et les chausses à la jeune fille et lui passa sa chemise de nuit. Il l'installa confortablement sur le ventre et la couvrit soigneusement. Et il veilla sur elle, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

Le lendemain, bien qu'elle fut très faible, Laïta dut tout expliquer à son père, son frère et Gandalf. Après cela, Thranduil et le Magicien Blanc avaient eu une conversation assez animée. Elle savait que tout le monde au dehors s'inquiétait pour elle, et que c'était à cause d'elle qu'on n'avait pas continué la route, bien que la cité n'était plus si lointaine. Le guérisseur avait changé plusieurs fois les fleurs pour éradiquer le poison. Le seigneur Celiwern était passé la voir, ainsi que ses trois autres frères. Legolas avait veillé sur elle toute la nuit et toute la journée.

« Vas te reposer, lui avait-elle dit le soir.

-Non. Si tu as besoin, il n'y aura personne pour…

-Si j'ai besoin, j'appellerai les garde. Vas. »

Legolas n'avait pas résisté davantage.

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment. Laïta se reposait dans sa tente, allongée sur le dos, un oreiller bien moelleux sous l'épaule. Son bras allait mieux, Gandalf ayant pris soin de refermer un peu les entailles et d'atténuer les douleurs de son corps meurtri.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sur sa droite. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête.

« Lusulien ! souffla-t-elle. »

Elle ignorait si elle était agréablement ou désagréablement surprise : elle était contente de le revoir, mais savait que c'était dangereux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? murmura-t-elle en essayant de se mettre sur son séant. »

Mais elle retomba aussitôt en gémissant malgré elle.

« Aïe ! »

Le jeune homme avait terminé de se faufiler sous le tissu blanc de la tente.

« Je suis venu te sauver, fit-il en se précipitant vers elle, voyant qu'elle souffrait. »

Il lui prit les mains, mais vit les bandages qui enserraient celles-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura-t-il.

-Vas-t'en ! Vas-t'en vite ou ils vont te trouver !

-Non ! Je ne partirai pas sans toi !

-Lus ! Je t'en prie !

-Allez, viens !

-Non ! Ah ! Non ! »

Il venait de poser sa main sous son épaule pour la faire lever. Il la reposa, fronçant les sourcils, interrogateur.

« Lus… Je suis blessée… Tu ne peux pas m'emmener. »

Lusulien hésita un instant, parcourant la chambre des yeux. Il aperçut soudain les pots d'onguent, les fioles, la boîte et les bandes blanches. Il chercha ensuite un sac du regard, en aperçut un dans un coin, s'en empara et mis tout le nécessaire à soigner dedans, non sans un peu de bruit.

« Lusulien ! Arrête ! A quoi tu joues ? »

Et alors qu'il fermait le sac, elle prit peur.

« Lus ! Lus, cache-toi ! Vite ! »

Croisant son regard, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se précipita derrière sa couche et s'y jeta à plat ventre. Un des deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée écarta le pan de tissu.

« Tout va bien, Votre Altesse ?

-Oui, oui ! Je me suis juste fait mal. »

Le garde inclina la tête et tira le tissu.

Lusulien n'attendit pas davantage et surgit de nouveau. Il prit le plus délicatement possible Laïta dans ses bras, contre le gré de la jeune fille. Elle ne se débattait pas, car elle savait que s'ils faisaient du bruit, Lusulien avait de fortes chances de ne pas voir le soleil se lever. Le jeune homme se débrouilla pour faire passer Laïta et le sac de l'autre côté de la tente, replanta le piquet derrière lui, prit de nouveau Laïta et courut rejoindre son cheval un peu plus loin dans les bois.

« Lus… Je t'en supplie, arrêtons-nous ! gémit Laïta. »

Lusulien fit passer son cheval au pas. La jeune fille pleurait, assise devant lui. Il la serra dans ses bras.

« Allez, Laïta, sois courageuse, lui dit-il tout bas.

-Où allons-nous ?

-En sécurité. »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. L'épaisse obscurité qui envahissait la Forêt était inconfortable. Ils avançaient depuis presque une heure sur la Vieille Route les phases de galop étaient les plus violentes et les plus affreuses pour Laïta, car son épaule encaissait tous les chocs.

« Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais… »

La jeune fille échappa un sanglot.

« Il faut avancer. Courage. Plus nous avancerons vite, moins longtemps tu auras mal. Je m'occuperai de toi en arrivant, et tu pourras dormir. Je sais que tu souffres, mais c'est pour ton bien. Bon, c'est un peu contradictoire… »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et lança sa monture au galop.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la matinée dans une petite chaumière aux murs de pierre et de bois appartenant à un petit groupe de maisons et de fermes, à l'ouest de l'Anduin dans le Champs aux Iris. Lusulien disait qu'il y avait une ville non loin, et que dès le lendemain, lundi, il irait chercher du travail.

Ce matin-là, il pleurait. Heureusement l'eau effaçait leurs traces. Pour l'heure, Lusulien s'occupait de Laïta. L'elfe était allongée sur le lit, trempée de sueur, alors que le jeune homme se donnait du mal pour la soigner le plus délicatement possible.

« Je nettoie. Et après ?

-Après, il faut verser quelques gouttes de ce liquide blanc dans la plaie. Ensuite, tu appliques une fleur sèche sur le sang, disait Laïta d'une voix faible. Si elle fane, c'est qu'il y a encore du poison. »

Lusulien s'exécuta.

« La pointe des pétales est toute grise, dit-il au bout d'un moment. »

Laïta inspira longuement, se préparant à affronter la douleur.

« Il faut que tu prennes les toutes petites fleurs.

-Celles-ci ?

-Oui. Ensuite… mets-les dans la plaie.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va te faire mal !

-Vas-y. Il le faut. »

Lusulien prit un instant pour se concentrer. C'était plus douloureux que s'il devait enfoncer ses doigts dans sa propre plaie. Il inspira et se mit à l'œuvre. A la première fleur, Laïta cria, et aux deux qui suivirent, elle tenta de se retenir. Elle était essoufflée et gémissait.

« Laïta, c'est bon, j'ai fini, respire, respire doucement, la rassurait-il. »

Il prit le tissu blanc et l'aida à se mettre à genoux pour pouvoir bander. Il s'y appliqua, employant pour cela toute sa douceur. Puis il la rallongea.

« Voilà, murmura-t-il. Dors, maintenant. »

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu veux ta chemise de nuit ?

-Non, merci, je n'ai pas froid. »

Lusulien plia la robe blanche au pied du lit.

« Lus… Toi aussi, repose-toi… »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans un profond sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

« Je veux que l'on retrouve ma fille et son ravisseur ! Fouillez tout le pays, et plus si nécessaire ! Ne revenez pas avant de les avoir trouvés, et amenez-moi le criminel vivant ! »

Thranduil, devant sa tente, alors qu'un gris pâle éclaircissait timidement le ciel, regarda les soldats partir.

« Etes-vous sûr qu'il ne s'agit que d'un seul homme ? demanda le seigneur Celiwern, debout dans la tente du roi. »

Thranduil entra et tira le pan de tissu.

« Sûr et certain.

-Qui est-ce ? Vous en avez sans doute une idée, puisque vous savez qu'il est seul. Je pense personnellement qu'il s'agit de ce Maître malsain.

-Oh non, l'arrêta Thranduil. Le « Maître », comme vous le dites si bien, ne se déplacerait pas en personne pour s'emparer d'un si modeste butin.

-Mais cette attaque au milieu de la nuit… Cette flèche dans son épaule…

-Le matériel qui servait à la soigner a été emporté aussi, seigneur Celiwern. Le Maître ne l'aurait pas blessée pour la guérir ensuite… Non. Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui lui veut du bien. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. C'est bien sûr ce misérable… Lusulien, dit-il, et la colère recommença à le gagner à ce nom. Il semble que ce vaurien soit plus habile que nous ne le pensions. Qui aurait pu croire que ce gamin des rues ait pu déjouer la vigilance de mes gardes ?

-Il s'agit bien de ce garçon dont elle m'a parlé l'autre jour ? Celui dont elle s'est éprise ?

-Qui d'autre ? Qui accepterait de se charger d'un tel fardeau ?

-Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas séduite pour la violenter.

-Cela apprendrait à cette petite sotte à bien se tenir et à obéir aux convenances.

-J'y veillerai une fois que nous serons mariés.

-Il faudrait déjà que les gardes la retrouvent. Et lorsqu'ils m'amèneront ce gueux… »

Le roi éleva sa main au niveau de son torse et, fébrilement, ses doigts se refermèrent en un poing fatal.

« C'est une haine intense qui vous anime, monseigneur.

-Oui. Je le déteste. Je le hais. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Je les hais tous les deux.

-Ne faites pas souffrir Laïta, seigneur Thrand…

-Elle aura le châtiment qu'elle mérite ! Elle est encore, et malheureusement, ma fille ! »

Le seigneur Celiwern resta silencieux.

« Mais peut-être, dit le roi, redevenant calme, pourriez-vous me dire où ils se trouvent actuellement ? »

Le seigneur Celiwern fixa le roi dans les yeux, mettant tout en œuvre pour ne pas faire transparaître sur son visage qu'il était décontenancé.

« Eh bien, continua Thranduil. Vous avez su nous dire, en échange de sa main, qu'elle était dans le Belfalas. Vous pouvez bien nous dire, à présent, où ils se cachent.

-Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes, se défendit-il sèchement. Je ne suis ni sorcier, ni devin.

-Et en quoi les circonstances changent-elles ? Allons, expliquez-moi. Vous n'avez, de toute façon, rien à cacher. »

Laïta ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Sa vision floue laissait apparaître les contours estompés d'une table au centre d'une pièce, ainsi que des étagères suspendues au mur. Puis elle garda les paupières closes un instant, le temps que les événements lui reviennent.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, sa vision était un peu plus nette. Dans la douce lumière qui éclairait la pièce, elle put voir Lusulien assis à la table.

« Lus… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle faiblement et mollement.

- Laïta ? dit-il tendrement, à mi-voix, s'approchant d'elle. Ca va ? »

Elle mit du temps à répondre.

« Hum… non…

-Tu as mal ?

-Oui. »

Il souffrait avec elle.

« Je mangeais un morceau, reprit-il en montrant le pain et le fromage qu'il tenait dans sa main. Tu en veux ? »

La jeune fille hésita.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas le courage de me redresser, marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu pourras manger demain matin, je ferai chauffer du lait et je préparerai des tartines de beurre.

-Oui, c'est gentil. As-tu dormi ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il l'observa en silence.

« Tu as une petite mine. Repose-toi, susurra-t-il en l'embrassant. »

Au lendemain, lundi matin, Lusulien renonça à aller chercher du travail. Il préférait rester avec Laïta pour pouvoir la soigner et pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Elle ne pouvait pas faire les choses seules.

Le jour suivant, Laïta lui assura qu'elle se sentait mieux et qu'il pouvait se rendre en ville. Mais Lusulien préféra tout de même la confier à une de leurs voisines dont il avait fait la connaissance quelques jours plus tôt. Ils se rendirent donc au matin devant la chaumière lui appartenant.

« Ah ! Bonjour Lusulien ! fit une femme bien en chair aux cheveux bruns attachés en un simple chignon.

-Bonjour Eles ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, mon garçon ! Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Je voulais vous demander si Laïta pouvait rester avec vous aujourd'hui. Je dois aller en ville, et j'ai peur de la laisser toute seule.

-Oui, oui, aucun problème ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle à Laïta. »

Elle avait remarqué le bandage qui soutenait son bras.

« Elle a brusquement reculé contre une étagère et un couteau s'est planté dans son épaule.

-Aïe ! s'exclama la femme en grimaçant. C'était un gros couteau ?

-Un couteau à viande, très gros et très lourd, répondit Lusulien.

-Il faudra changer les bandages ? demanda la femme, prévoyante.

-Une fois seulement, dit Lusulien en lui tendant un rouleau de bande blanche et un petit pot de crème.

-D'accord, y a aucun souci. Pendant que j'y pense, tu veux qu'Hendren t'emmène en ville sur la carriole ? Il y va aussi pour la journée.

-Pourquoi pas ! »

Après que la femme eut tout expliqué à son mari, lui et Lusulien partirent, laissant Eles et Laïta.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda Eles. »

Elles étaient toutes deux installées à une table devant un bon repas chaud. Laïta était assise sur une chaise que la voisine avait spécialement aménagée avec des coussins. Ainsi, la jeune fille pouvait s'adosser dans trop souffrir. Il était midi, et Laïta avait passé tout le matin à se reposer sur le lit, pendant qu'Eles effectuait courageusement les travaux ménagers.

« J'étais en train de pétrir de la pâte pour faire une tarte, et j'ai vu un gros rat noir sur le sol. J'ai eu peur, je me suis reculée et la pointe du couteau qui dépassait de l'étagère s'est enfoncée dans mon épaule. Juste avant le départ pour venir ici. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus arrangeant.

-Pour sûr, acquiesça Eles. »

Elles gardèrent le silence un instant, le temps de finir leur assiette de viande et de haricots. Puis Eles se leva pour débarrasser et mettre du fromage sur la table.

« Lusulien a l'air de bien s'occuper de toi, disait-elle en même temps.

-Oui, il est très attentionné.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariés ?

-Moins d'un mois.

-Le départ a été précipité, remarqua la voisine.

-C'est-à-dire que… Lusulien n'a plus ses parents, et les miens l'ont tout de suite apprécié lorsque je leur ai présenté. Ainsi, comme je viens d'une famille nombreuse et que mes parents savaient que je ne leur rapporterai rien, ils nous ont mariés et nous ont donné un peu d'argent pour pouvoir nous installer.

-Lusulien m'a dit que vous habitiez une ville pas tout près d'ici. C'est beau, les amoureux qui prennent la clé des champs ! »

Dans une pièce sombre et calme, un plateau semblable à un damier était posé sur une table. Il portait plusieurs petites poupées, la plupart représentant des hommes. Il y en avait une parmi elles, un peu plus petite, de la taille du pouce. Elle représentait une petite fille, dont le visage de porcelaine avait été peint. Elle portait une robe rouge trop imposante pour son petit corps.

Un homme entra, vint s'asseoir et la prit au creux de sa main, en caressant doucement ses cheveux bouclés.

Le soir vint, et Lusulien et Laïta regagnèrent leur humble logis. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent convenablement éclairé, Lusulien posa sa grande besace sur la table.

« J'ai acheté toute une réserve de fromage, de quoi faire un potager, du savon, de la vaisselle en bois, des ustensiles de cuisine… »

Et il sortait tout cela au fur et à mesure. Bientôt, tout l'équipement nécessaire fut étalé sur la table.

« Ah ! Et je t'ai aussi acheté une robe. J'espère que c'est la bonne taille. »

Laïta le regarda déployer de son sac l'étoffe blanche. Ils en avaient parlé au matin : la chemise de nuit de l'elfe était une simple robe tout de même finement brodée, non pas de manière grandiloquente mais facilement suspecte dans un milieu campagnard.

« Tu as bien fait. Eles m'a demandé d'où je tenais celle-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-Que c'était une cousine aisée qui me l'avait offerte.

-Bien ! »

Laïta prit la robe et la colla contre elle. Elle avait été très simplement coupée, dans du lin teint en blanc.

« Elle a l'air assez grande. Je te la passerai demain matin. A moins que tu ne veuilles la retoucher avec le nécessaire à coudre… »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Laïta lui sourit.

« Tu es gentil de t'être rappelé que j'aimais coudre.

-Je te ramènerai du tissu, à foison, et tu pourras…

-Lusulien, l'arrêta-t-elle. »

Elle posa sur lui un regard dubitatif.

« Où as-tu pris tout cet argent ? »

Le regard de Lusulien lui échappa un instant, puis revint dans le sien.

« Dans la fortune d'Imrahil. »

Laïta ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir rien dire.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

-Non.

-Tu as profité d'un argent qui ne t'appartient pas ! Tu l'as volé !

-Cet argent me revient parfaitement ! Imrahil m'a choisi comme son héritier !

-Mais tu n'as jamais voulu de ce titre !

-Quand bien même, je ne l'ai pas volé, puisque j'en ai hérité !

-On n'accepte pas son ascendance que lorsque c'est arrangeant !

-Quand bien même…

-Quand bien même, je doute qu'Aragorn et Mara t'aient laissé entrer et sortir de la réserve à ton bon vouloir. »

Le jeune homme voulu protester, mais en fut incapable.

« Tu as dérobé cet argent. C'est mal. »

Lusulien s'assit en soupirant.

« On dirait que tu fais la morale à un enfant.

-Peut-être parce que tu es un enfant. »

Chacun resta plongé dans ses pensées. Puis Lusulien vint s'asseoir tout près d'elle et la blottit contre lui.

« Je fais ça pour te protéger. »

La jeune fille se serra plus fort contre lui.

« Tu ne dois pas. Il faut que je rentre. Et que tu t'enfuis.

-Non. »

Elle frissonna.

« Ils nous trouveront. Ils nous trouveront, Lusulien, et tu mourras.

-Non.

-Tu le sais très bien. Ils finiront par venir ici un jour, et ce sera fini. Tous tes efforts auront été vains. Ils m'emmèneront là-bas, et ce sera plus horrible que jamais. Et toi, tu… Lusulien ! Lusulien ! Je ne veux pas… que tu meures…

-Laïta, dit-il doucement. »

Il la prit par les bras et l'éloigna de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Laïta. Je ne mourrai pas. Parce que je ne veux pas mourir.

-Tu dis cela comme si c'était si facile.

-J'ai foi en nous. En notre amour. Il est trop beau pour pouvoir s'arrêter maintenant.

-Il ne s'arrêtera jamais. Et il sera encore plus beau, plus fort et plus déchirant quand tu ne seras plus là, car il ne vivra que dans la souffrance.

-Laïta, chut…

-Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas, sanglota-t-elle.

-Laïta… »

Il l'attira contre lui.

« Nous allons prendre la mer. Nous serons en paix, comme ça.

-Mais… Et ma famille ?

-Ta famille ? »

Il l'éloigna de nouveau.

« Ta famille ? Un père qui te déteste et des frères qui se moquent de toi ? Des gens qui te marient avec n'importe qui sans se soucier une seule seconde de ton bonheur. A cause de qui nous sommes en fuite ? Tu parles d'une faille !

-Mais ma mère ? Et Legolas ? »

Un lourd silence s'abattit soudain. Lusulien fixa ses pupilles bleues, si profondes, si sombres et si tristes ce soir… Il prit doucement sa main dans les siennes. Laïta attendait, le souffle court.

« Partis comme nous sommes… »

Il allait être cruel, tellement cruel, elle le haïrait, lorsqu'il lui aurait dit :

« … je crois qu'il va falloir faire un choix entre ta famille et moi. »

Et il prononça ces mots. Et Laïta fondit en larmes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V

Ce fut une épreuve terrible. En agissant pour ne pas souffrir, ils n'en supportaient que plus de douleur. Les larmes coulèrent longtemps encore. Le cœur de Laïta était lourd et battait à peine, elle était blanche comme le ciel d'hiver. Et Lusulien avait lui aussi les joues creusées de larmes, car Laïta souffrait par sa faute, alors qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur. Il ne savait comment agir. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, que les soldats de Thranduil les trouveraient un jour, que s'ils les trouvaient un jour, il mourrait, et que s'il mourait, Laïta n'aurait plus que le malheur à ses côtés. Et si Laïta souffrait de ses erreurs, il s'en voudrait jusque dans la mort, éternellement.

N'ayant aucune envie de manger, ils verrouillèrent la petite maison et se glissèrent dans le lit, au fond de l'unique pièce, à droite, après avoir changé les bandages de l'elfe. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, espérant tous les deux que la nuit leur porterait conseil, puis s'endormirent.

L'elfe aux cheveux noirs s'approcha en silence.

« Qu'est-ce donc que ceci, Maître ? demanda-t-il. »

L'homme était toujours assis à contempler les figurines.

« Des poupées, des marionnettes. »

Le damier était éclairé grâce à une torche accrochée au-dessus.

« Ah… Faites attention à ce que personne ne les voit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les range toujours très soigneusement.

-Celle-ci représente Laïta, demanda l'elfe en désignant du menton la poupée que le Maître tenait en sa main.

-Pourquoi prenez-vous ce ton, Larón ?

-Je repensais à la vraie. Et je préfère celle-ci.

-Allons… Laïta est certainement loin d'être un laideron.

-Certes, mais la marionnette ne prend pas cet air affligé que l'autre à tout le temps.

-C'est normal qu'elle ait peur. Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

-Une gamine pleurnicharde.

-Trêves d'injures, Larón. Regardez plutôt celle-ci. »

Il prit une autre poupée et la montra à l'elfe. Il la considéra avec réticence.

« Je suppose que c'est moi.

-J'apprécie votre sens de déduction, mon ami. »

Il soupira, puis reprit la marionnette vêtue de la robe rouge trop volumineuse.

« Ne soyez pas méchant avec Laïta, dit le maître, mielleusement. Elle est petite et farouche, et c'est tout à fait normal, car la Cour n'est pas un milieu facile. Surtout lorsqu'on la marie à un homme qu'elle ne connaît pas. »

Lusulien et Laïta s'éveillèrent dans le frais matin d'automne qui faisait frissonner la pièce. La nuit ne leur avait pas vraiment porté conseil ils étaient en revanche plus disposés à face aux problèmes.

Ils décidèrent de changer Laïta, par ses vêtements et son apparence : Lusulien l'aida à se vêtir de la robe simple. Grâce à ses dons, Laïta lissa ses cheveux et les tressa, en deux très longues torsades qui atteignaient le dessous de ses genoux. Elle tenta de les raccourcir quelque peu, pour que la longueur soit moins remarquable. Au moins, si les gardes la voyaient de loin ou de dos, ils auraient moins de chances de la reconnaître. Malheureusement, elle ne parvint pas à modifier la couleur de ses yeux, chose problématique car représentative chez Laïta. Mais, ses oreilles pointues étant cachées, on douterait moins de ses origines.

Les jours s'écoulèrent donc ainsi : Lusulien, qui avait trouvé un emploi grâce à son talent- et aussi parce qu'il demandait, étrangement, peu cher de revenu- partait tous les jours à la ville. Laïta, elle, restait à la maison et sortait peu, s'occupant du petit logis aussi bien que son épaule le lui permettait, et fermant bien la porte.

Les jours allaient se rafraîchissant. Un matin, alors que Lusulien se levait et que Laïta était encore au lit, celle-ci lui demanda :

« Lus… Est-ce que nous avons assez d'argent ? »

Le regard tendre du jeune homme croisa le sien.

« A foison, mon amour. Pourquoi donc ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? demanda-t-il à son tour en revenant sur le lit près d'elle.

-C'est que l'hiver est bientôt là, il fait de plus en plus froid… »

Il la regarda blottie sous la couverture peu épaisse qu'ils avaient.

« Je vais nous acheter des couvertures, s'empressa-t-il. Et une robe plus épaisse pour toi, avec un châle, et de quoi mettre tes pieds au chaud. Avec une grosse écharpe de laine, et…

-N'en dépense pas trop pour moi. Gardes-en aussi pour toi.

-J'avais fait des économies pour m'acheter une petite carriole. Pour l'instant, je peux nous avoir une chèvre. Si on emmène son lait à la ville, on peut avoir du fromage beaucoup moins cher. Je lui construirai un abri et un petit enclos.

-Il y a tes économies… Et l'argent d'Imrahil. »

Lusulien sourit bêtement de son idiotie.

«Eh oui.

-Il nous offre gracieusement son or, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? D'autant plus que tu ne t'es pas privé.

-Mais non. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu as tellement de projets… Tu es sûr que nous allons rester ici ?

-Pour l'instant, nous allons essayer de nous protéger contre l'hiver qui arrive. Ce serait trop risqué de partir maintenant, sans but précis. Il va faire trop froid et on pourrait nous voir. »

Laïta soupira.

« J'ai quand même peur, ici, toute seule toute la journée.

-Si tu fermes bien la porte, que tu tires les rideaux et que tu ne réponds pas, sauf aux voisins, tu n'as rien à craindre. Si tu as trop peur de sortir, je m'occuperai du potager. Mais maintenant que tu n'as plus de bandage et que ton épaule est guérie, les gardes ont encore moins de chance de te reconnaître. »  
>Laïta resta silencieuse un instant, puis dit:<br>"S'ils venaient à m'emmener, ne reviens pas ici. Ils pourraient aussi t'y attendre.  
>-Ils ne t'emmèneront pas. »<br>Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Leur petit logis était devenu agréable et confortable. Il n'avait qu'une seule pièce mais cela suffisait aux deux jeunes gens. Lorsqu'on rentrait, il y avait sur la gauche des petits placards qui surmontait un plan de travail nécessaire à la cuisine; ils avaient rangé leur humble vaisselle dedans, ainsi que quelques aliments. Sur le même mur se trouvaient des étagères, et encore au fond, un four alimenté de bois ou de charbon. Au départ du mur de droite, il y avait un petit âtre devant lequel Laïta et Lusulien aimaient s'asseoir et se retrouver. Ensuite étaient accrochées des étagères pleines d'effets personnels ou d'objets nécessaires. Puis il y avait leur lit, d'apparence plutôt douillet. Ils se lavaient dans le fond de la pièce, dans un cuvier de bois. Et un peu plus loin que le centre de la pièce, devant le four, une table carrée les attendait à chaque repas réconfortant que Laïta leur préparait..  
>C'était Lusulien qui, de ses mains habiles, avait rendu cette chaumière abandonnée un peu plus agréable, avant d'y amener Laïta. Il avait bouché tous les trous, replacé des carreaux aux deux fenêtres de part et d'autre de la porte, récupéré quelques meubles… Et Laïta continuait à la rendre accueillante chaque jour, en la nettoyant et en la rangeant.<p>

La crainte était toujours là, mais s'estompait à mesure que les jours défilaient.

Ils ne pouvaient refuser de voir leurs voisins: cela aurait paru trop suspect. Ainsi ils furent invités à un grand repas regroupant tous les propriétaires du petit groupe d'habitations.  
>Bien qu'ils étaient considérés comme des enfants, on les avait placés au milieu de la longue table, et non au bout, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent se sentir intégrés. Ainsi, Lusulien se retrouvait entouré de deux femmes, Eles et une autre femme frêle, et en face de lui, Laïta était flanquée de deux hommes, dont Hendren, à la carrure protectrice.<br>Ils se souriaient et jouaient avec leurs pieds sous la table, discrètement. Ils devaient faire attention, ce soir, à ne rien révéler. On les voyait comme deux jeunes tourtereaux qui s'aimaient poétiquement. Ils tâcheraient de conserver ce rôle, bien que cela n'était pas trop difficile.  
>"Lusulien! De la bière! lança un homme en faisant passer une cruche.<br>-Volontiers, merci!  
>-Tu m'en diras des nouvelles! Je l'ai ramenée spécialement de la ville.<br>-Pas trop, Lusulien, dit doucement Laïta.  
>-Ne t'en fais pas.<p>

-Hendren, écoute les voix de la sagesse !

-Tu entends des voix, toi, maintenant ? Quelqu'un a parlé ? Vous avez parlé, vous ? demanda l'homme aux deux jeunes gens. »

Il taquinait Eles, sa femme.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! rétorqua-t-elle, et elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. C'est comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer, la dernière fois !

-Quelle dernière fois ?

-Tu vois ! Tu avais tellement bu que tu ne t'en souviens plus.

-J'avais bu modérément, dit-il, joueur.

-Ah bon ! Parce que, pisser dans le lit, ça, tu ne l'as pas fait modérément. »

L'assemblée éclata de rire. Puis la soupe fut servie.

Laïta regardait attentivement les gens et écoutait leurs conversations. Elle avait l'habitude de le faire à la Cour, puisqu'elle parlait peu. Ainsi, elle pouvait constater un e nouvelle fois combien tout était différent ici. Les rires jaillissaient fort et naturellement, la bière coulait presque à flots, on ne se souciait pas des belles tenues, de l'accord des couleurs, des arbres, de la poésie, on mangeait plus ou moins proprement, entre quelques commérages et les plaisanteries osées. Ces dernières, Lusulien et Laïta ne pouvaient pas les comprendre, car ils n'avaient jamais reçu d'enseignement dans ce domaine.

Lusulien tendit les bras pour attraper le saucisson et le pâté qu'on lui donnait. Seulement, la soupe venait d'être servie une seconde fois, et son assiette était pleine lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, Laïta s'écria :

« Lusulien, tes manches ! »

Les manches bouffantes de la chemise du jeune homme étaient pleines de soupe. Tout le monde riait de bon cœur, Lusulien et Laïta aussi.

« Tu aurais pu faire attention ! Elle était propre, et l'autre n'est pas sèche, dit la jeune fille, clémente.

-Eles, écoute-la un peu parler ! s'exclama Hendren.

-Quoi ?

-Eh ben, elle, au moins, elle braille pas sur son homme dès qu'il se salit !

-C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu reviens tous les jours complètement dégoûtant ! Alors, je braille, parce que ça m'énerve, à force !

-Ah ! Tu m'excuseras, je ne suis pas un elfe pour prendre un bain à chaque coin de rue.

-Les elfes ! Parlons-en, des elfes ! dit une femme en bout de table.

-Je ne te demande pas d'être un elfe, parce que, dans ce cas, tu serais insupportable, mais essaie au moins de rester propre ! Laïta, tu laves les vêtements toutes les semaines ? Tous les mois ? »

La jeune fille hésita.

« … Tous les deux jours… »

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise autour de la table.

« Mais ma parole ! Cette gamine est aussi maniaque qu'une elfe ! dit Hendren, rieur.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de ma journée…

-Une lessive tous les deux jours, tout de même !

-C'est beaucoup plus agréable ! dit Lusulien.

-Pour e revenir aux elfes, ici, ils ont de la concurrence !

-Enfin, ça doit être quelque chose quand leurs marmots reviennent d'avoir été joué dehors !

-Ils ne jouent pas, ça résout tout le problème. Les parents leur font lire des livres, ils apprennent trop de choses, c'est ce qui les rend merdeux comme pas possible.

-Je me demande ce que ça doit être quand ils font des bêtises.

-Qui donc ? Les adultes ou les gamins ?

-A ton avis ? »

Et ils riaient de plus belle.

« J'étais perdue. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent. »

Laïta et Lusulien étaient assis devant le feu. Il se faisait très tard, et ils parlaient doucement, comme de peur de réveiller la campagne endormie.

« Lusulien… C'est quoi, un « merdeux » ? »

Seuls les crépitements du feu se faisaient entendre.

« C'est quelqu'un de méprisant, quelqu'un de méchant. »

L'air devenait encore plus froid dans le silence.

« Tu crois qu'ils pourraient se douter de quelque chose ? Si les soldats les interrogent, ils parleront sûrement. Tu aurais peut-être dû changer d'activité, mon père sait que tu es forgeron. Et si jamais on voyait mes oreilles… »

Le jeune homme avait passé son bras derrière elle et vint poser sa main sur sa bouche. Elle le regarda, surprise.

« Pour les oreilles, je peux peut-être arranger ça… »

Il l'attira contre lui et se mit à les lui mordiller amoureusement. Pourtant, Laïta ne sembla pas se détendre : d'autres inquiétudes tournaient en elle.

« Lusulien, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je ne peux pas m'enfuir comme cela. Je t'avais déjà parlé de ce Maître, de pouvoirs que je possède et qui lui appartiennent. Je ne peux pas partir sans l'avoir vaincu.

-Mais Laïta ! Il te recherche ! Tu es en danger ! Partir est tellement plus facile !

-Non ! Si je pars, il accentuera ses recherches et n'hésitera pas à commettre des crimes infâmes.

-Laïta… As-tu seulement une idée de comment vaincre cet homme ?

-Nous ne savons même pas de qui il s'agit, je veux dire… Si c'est un homme, ou…

-Alors comment veux-tu avoir la moindre idée…

-Nous ne savons rien de lui. »

Des frissons les parcouraient, bien qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre.

« Dès que nous en aurons l'occasion, il faudra lui faire face.

-Pourquoi dis-tu « nous » ?

-Oh… La Communauté, probablement. »

Lusulien avait passé sa main dans son cou et gardait sa tête sous la sienne.

« J'ai besoin de leur aide, ajouta Laïta. Sans eux, je ne peux même pas songer à essayer quoi que ce soit.

-Mon aide ne te suffirait pas ? »

Laïta réfléchit : elle doutait que Lusulien puisse tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si elle avait confiance en lui. Elle voulait le lui dire sans le blesser.

« Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle. J'ignore tout de ses capacités.

-Il ne t'a encore rien fait, depuis Rhald. Pourtant, sur la route et ici, tu es vulnérable.

-Oui. C'est étrange. J'ai peur de ce qu'il prépare. «

Elle soupira, et de ce soupir naquit un silence qui longtemps dura. Puis Laïta soupira de nouveau.

« J'aimerais tellement être libre. Au moins une fois dans ma vie. Si j'ai la chance de la voir se prolonger après tout cela. »

Ils profitaient tous deux de cette étreinte.

« Laïta… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider.

-Alors, tu vois maintenant ce que je ressens.

-Ce que tu ressens ?

-Quand je pense à ce qui pourrait t'arriver si on te capturait.

-On en a déjà parlé. J'ai vu pire qu'une bande de soldats.

-Tu fais celui qui a de l'assurance, mais quand tu seras pris au dépourvu…

-Chut, Laïta. »

Fixant l'obscurité devant lui, ses pupilles brillaient d'inquiétude.

« Chut. »

« Non ! Non ! NON ! »

Laïta s'arracha à son sommeil en criant. Elle revint à la réalité en se débattant, essoufflée.

« Laïta ! Laïta, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle fit une pause, puis se réfugia contre Lusulien.

« Laïta, ça va aller, hein ? Calme-toi. Je suis là. »

Son front brûlant contre son torse tiède, elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

« J'ai fait un rêve affreux, gémit-elle. »

Il la tenait tout contre lui, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle avait vu.

« Raconte-moi, souffla-t-il, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il y avait … Rhald et… mon père et… le Maître… Ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne, géante… Les … les visages et les identités se mélangeaient… C'était tellement… Et tous ricanaient… Ils riaient aux éclats, je… J'étais prise sans une main immense, un poing qui me serrait… Ils… Je… Je me débattais, je ne pouvais plus respirer, et ils riaient…

-Là, dit Lusulien en essayant d'apaiser sa panique. Tu es en sécurité. Je te protège. »

Elle se serra plus fort contre lui. Les flots tumultueux de sa peur se tranquillisèrent petit à petit. Elle peina à se rendormir, mais de savoir que Lusulien veillait sur elle lui ouvrit de nouveau les portes du sommeil.

Le jeune homme n'en faisait pas part à l'elfe, mais plus les jours passaient, plus sa conscience se troublait de sombres nuages : il y avait longtemps qu'ils étaient ici, et Laïta était poursuivie par deux forces qui n'étaient certainement pas moindres.

Et tôt ou tard, l'une ou l'autre finirait bien par les trouver.

Il avait l'impression de sentir la fureur de ces deux puissances. Elle montait, montait. Il sentait les cœurs de ces deux seigneurs s'embraser à la simple pensée de Laïta.

Une fois de plus, il fixait l'ombre devant lui Mais pour la première fois, la respiration de Laïta ne parvint pas à lui faire oublier tout le reste.

« Il ne fait pas froid aujourd'hui. Pourtant, nous ne sommes plus si loin de l'hiver. »

Laïta était assise dans l'herbe, dans le petit enclos que Lusulien avait construit. La chèvre broutait tranquillement à ses côtés.

« Il faudra que l'on aménage ton abri, de manière à ce que tu n'aies pas froid toi non plus. «

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était coloré d'un magnifique bleu pâle. Elle pensa aux pupilles de Legolas. Son frère lui manquait tant… Elle espérait le revoir bientôt. –Dans de bonnes conditions.

Elle soupira. Il devait s'inquiéter. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que tout allait bien, que Lusulien s'occupait bien d'elle, et qu'elle ne manquait de rien, à part de lui. Quant à son père, il devait être fou de rage. Si jamais Lusulien tombait entre ses mains… Non. Mieux valait ne pas y penser ? Elle caressa la petite chèvre pour se rassurer. Puis, comme elle vint contre Laïta pour en demander encore, elle l'enlaça.

« Tu aimes ça, hein ? dit-elle affectueusement. »

Puis elle la caressa de nouveau. La petite chèvre partit brouter. Laïta se leva, inspira longuement et poussa un profond soupir. Elle observa la paisible campagne, eut un sourire, puis retourna dans le petit logis.

Elle se mit en cuisine pour faire une tarte aux pommes. C'était le point faible de Lusulien il aimait cela presque autant qu'elle. Elle prépara la pâte avec amour, la plaça dans le moule, y versa la compote qu'elle avait préparée au préalable, puis éplucha, découpa et répartit soigneusement les pommes. Elle mit du bois dans le four, alluma un feu, puis y engouffra la préparation. Après avoir refermé la porte du four, elle alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur le lit. Elle avait laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte : puisqu'il ne faisait pas mauvais, autant en profiter pour aérer. Elle continua à broder un ouvrage qu'elle avait déjà commencé. Et elle brodait si bien…

Les fils avaient glissé maintes fois au travers du tissu maintenant orné de si jolis dessins, quand la tarte fut cuite. Laïta alla la sortir du four, la posa sur la table, prit un couteau et commença à couper les parts.

Mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle sursauta.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait un homme.

Ses vêtements sales et sa peau crasseuse rendaient son allure vraiment repoussante. Des cheveux gras en désordre tombaient sur son visage enlaidi d'yeux avides. Visage qui se déforma lorsqu'un rictus étira les lèvres de l'inconnu, dévoilant un affreux sourire de dents pourries ou manquantes.

La peur ne laissant pas de place au dégoût, Laïta demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Hé ! Les gars ! Venez voir ! »

Laïta ouvrait de grands yeux effrayés, et ses pupilles s'agrandirent encore lorsqu'elle vit une petite dizaine d'hommes aussi répugnants que le premier entrer dans la maison et s'avancer vers elle. Le couteau dans la main, elle reculait, et eux la regardaient en échangeant des rires gras.

« N'approchaient pas ! protestait-elle. »

Mais elle ne s'en sentait que plus fragile. L'homme du départ, qui paraissait être le dirigeant du groupe, planta son doigt dans la tarte, puis le porta à sa bouche.

« Hum… Très réussi ! »

Laïta se retrouva bientôt contre le mur du fond, prise au piège. Elle n'eut d'autre solution que de les menacer avec le couteau, essoufflée, les regardant tous d'un air apeuré. Les hommes rirent encore lorsqu'ils la virent faire. La jeune file se sentait, effectivement, ridicule.

« Allons, tu n'oserais même pas t'en servir ! dit l'homme en se plantant devant elle. »

Laïta le fixait, incapable de faire le moindre geste. L'un des hommes se rua en avant pour la faire sursauter. Les hommes rirent de plus belle.

« Allez ! Emparez-vous d'elle ! »

Laïta voulut se servir du couteau, mais on saisit son poignet et elle dut lâcher l'arme. Tous fondirent sur elle comme un seul, et malgré qu'elle se débattit, ils parvinrent sans problème à la ligoter. Elle criait en espérant que les voisins l'entendraient, et elle aurait tant aimé que Lusulien surgisse et la sauve. Mais elle ne put espérer davantage, var les hommes l'assommèrent et sa tête pendit sans plus de retenue ni de pensée la traversant. Ils voulurent la fourrer sans délicatesse dans un grand sac.

Mais un groupe de soldats elfes passait par-là.

Et lorsque l'homme en tête de troupe vit les brigands s'affairer après un sac, il leva la main et les autres s'arrêtèrent. Puis il entra dans la maison, et pendant que les brigands fermaient le sac et pillaient la tarte et les placards, leur chef regarda l'elfe d'un air malsain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?

-Je suis le meneur d'une troupe de soldats envoyée par Sa Majesté le Roi Thranduil d'Eryn Lasgalen. Nous aimerions savoir ce que vous faites ici, et ce qu'il y a dans ce… sac.

-De quoi je me mêle ? Retourne donc dans ton terrier ruminer de l'herbe avec ton roi jusqu'à ce que tes dents en pourrissent ! »

L'elfe dégaina son épée, et les hostilités furent ouvertes. Il fut évident que les elfes avaient l'avantage, car ils se battaient prestement et leurs armes étaient adaptées au combat. De plus, ils étaient bien protégés face aux coups et aux couteaux des malfaiteurs. C'est pourquoi la bagarre fut rude surtout pour le logis : les bandits se servaient des tabourets, de la vaisselle en bois, des pieds de la table et du lit, des portes de placards… Mais malgré tout ce sacage, les elfes en vinrent à bout.

« Emmenez les corps au dehors et brûlez-les, dit le chef des soldats lorsque le calme eut regagné la maison. »

Quelques-uns uns s'en chargèrent. Les autres rejoignirent le meneur qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir le sac. Et, lentement, il en tira une jeune fille évanouie. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et tous la contemplèrent, pensant la même chose.

« Venez voir ! dirent-ils aux autres lorsqu'ils rentrèrent. »

Cela ne faisait aucun doute : c'était le visage de leur dame que le soldat tenait doucement entre ses mains. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour rencontrer les pointes de ses oreilles. Puis, ne perdant plus de temps, il coupa les cordes qui la liaient et ils repartirent, laissant derrière eux la maison déserte et dévastée.

Lusulien faisait avancer son cheval d'un pas vif dans la plaine lumineuse, bien heureux de sa journée. Il était reparti de son travail avec une prime, et, pour le récompenser davantage, on l'avait laissé rentrer chez lui plus tôt. C'était bien plus agréable de faire le trajet de retour lorsqu'il faisait encore jour.

Il arriva en haut du dernier vallon, inspirant l'air frais à pleins poumons.

Il s'arrêta.

Ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent grands lorsqu'il vit le spectacle plus bas.

De la fumée noire s'élevait de derrière la maison, et une odeur nauséabonde se répandait dans l'air. La porte gisait à l'extérieur, l'enclos de la chèvre était ouvert et vide.

Le cœur de Lusulien peina à se remettre à battre.

« Non… Non… »

Il se souvenait tout juste de comment respirer. En revanche, il ne se rappelait que trop bien le fou qu'il avait été d'amener Laïta ci et de la laisser seule tous ces jours. Il mit son cheval au galop, et le talonna encore, pour qu'il aille toujours plus vite. Laïta lui avait dit de ne pas revenir si on l'emmenait, mais si on avait vraiment voulu l'attraper lui aussi, on n'aurait pas fait un feu de cette taille.

Il sauta à bas de son cheval et arriva essoufflé dans le logis détruit, et ses yeux s'embuèrent quand il vit ce massacre. Pourquoi Laïta ne venait-elle pas le prendre dans ses bras, comme chaque fois qu'il rentrait ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas qu'un mauvais rêve ? Où était son âme ? Qu'en avait-on fait ? Et de quel droit avait-on détruit sa maison, de quel droit la cruauté avait-elle pourri le fruit de tout son travail ? Il regardait, le visage crispé de douleur, les meubles renversés, leurs ruines étalées sur le plancher tâché de sang, fenêtre cassée à son côté, les objets répandus partout, le lit en désordre… Son regard tomba sur la broderie de Laïta. Il alla, d'un pas mal assuré, la prendre doucement entre ses mains, la contempla, puis fondit en larmes.

« Pourquoi… »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-on à tout prix les empêcher de s'aimer ? Pourquoi voulait-on toujours les arracher l'un à l'autre ? Pourquoi n-avaient-ils pas le droit d'être heureux ? Pourquoi les faisait-on souffrir, alors qu'ils ne faisaient de mal à personne ? Pourquoi ces évidences ne frappaient-elles aucun esprit ? Pourquoi, qu'avaient-ils fait ? Pourquoi ?

Lusulien décida de se reprendre. Il ne pouvait rester là à attendre. La trace des chevaux dont il avait vu les empreintes de sabots au-dehors, devait être encore fraîche. Il s'empara d'un sac, y fourra une chemise propre, une couverture, une gourde, ce qu'il trouva comme nourriture, puis il déposa sur le dessus la petite broderie. Il ferma le sac, enfila une tunique chaude que Laïta lui avait cousue, accrocha à sa ceinture un couteau dans sa gaine et… l'épée d'Imrahil dans son fourreau.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver son âme.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII

Ils avaient chevauché si vite que Laïta ne s'était pas rendue compte que le voyage avait duré deux jours. L'anxiété l'avait rongée sans relâche. Elle avait supplié les soldats de la laisser partir, puis les avait assaillis de questions à propos de la capture de Lusulien. Ils l'avaient rassurée en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas laissé d'hommes dans la maison, ni aux alentours. Comme elle le demandait, ils le lui jurèrent sur leur honneur, leur lame, … Mais elle ne devait rien en dire, car la chance qu'ils offraient à Lusulien était contraire aux ordres de leur roi. Ils avaient fait cela par pure bonté de cœur et par compréhension. Elle s'était jetée dans leurs bras.

Mais sur l'ordre qui leur avait été transmis, ils la jetèrent aux pieds de son père. Recroquevillée à terre, Laïta n'arrivait plus à respirait. Elle avait vu le visage de Thranduil tremblant de colère.

« Alors comme ça, on fugue pour aller se traîner dans la boue ! rugit le roi, redoutable. C'est la boue de la honte dont tu t'es couverte ! Qui t'a réduite en une pauvre souillon crasseuse ! Tu mériterais d'être pendue avec les lambeaux de ce vaurien ! »

Crispée, Laïta n'osait même pas regarder vers le haut. Face contre terre, le regard fuyant, elle se sentait écrasée sous la colère brûlante de son père. Il agrippa ses cheveux et lui fit^lever la tête.

« J'ignorais que tu étais idiote au point de te reconvertir en vermine ! »

Il la gifla violemment, puis planta son sceptre dans le dos de sa main. Laïta cria de douleur.

« Tu es la honte de cette famille depuis son commencement. Que ne puis-je te jeter aux oubliettes ! Mais tu te retrouverais… AVEC L'AUTRE ! »

Il enfonça de toutes ses forces sons sceptre Laïta cria de nouveau.

« Père… Père, je vous en supplie…, gémit-elle, trempée de sueur.

-Est-ce possible ? Tu saurais encore parler le langage de la société civilisée ?

-Par pitié… Pardonnez-moi… Je…

-Te pardonner ? »

Il émit une sorte de ricanement.

« Il est trop tard ! Ton châtiment devrait être plus effroyable que tes actes ! Plus cauchemardesque que la plus noire des débauches ! s'enflamma-t-il, posant son pied sur sa tête. »

Enfermée dans ce rêve affreux, Laïta n'en voyait pas venir la fin et n'en pouvait plus. Une fois encore, face au supplice que lui infligeait son père, elle aurait voulu s'évanouir ou voir quelqu'un arriver pour la défendre.

« Quelles nouvelles du gueux ?

-Aucune. Nous avons laissé une patrouille dans son repère, mais nous ne l'avons toujours pas capturé. »

Thranduil rugit.

« Traquez-le ! Trouvez-le ! Et amenez-le-moi vivant ! Que je puisse prendre plaisir… »

Il fit tourner son sceptre sur la main de sa fille, ôtant son pied de sa tête.

« … A LUI FAIRE PAYER SES CRIMES !

-NON ! NON ! »

Il écrasa sans pitié la main de la jeune fille de son pied. Elle hurla, puis échappa un sanglot.

« Après s'être traînée et avoir rampée, se souvient-elle de comment marcher ? Debout ! »

Il la prit par le cou et la remit sur pieds. Laïta porta sa main à sa gorge. Le roi fit signe à une domestique qui attendait non loin.

« Coupez-lui les cheveux de manière décente, dit-il en fixant les boucles que Laïta avait fait réapparaître. Lavez-la et vêtissez-la pour qu'elle paraisse en meilleure forme. »

La femme s'inclina. Thranduil planta son sceptre dans le dos de Laïta, comme s'il avait pu u déverser toute sa rage, et la poussa en avant vers la domestique.

La mine défaite et la tête basse, tenant sa main ensanglantée, la jeune fille avança dans le sombre couloir.

Son père n'avait pas annoncé la sentence.

« Venez. Asseyez-vous. «

La domestique, du nom d'Aliësa lui parlait doucement pour la rassurer. Toutes les deux se connaissaient bien et s'aimaient beaucoup. Laïta s'assit lentement sur son lit. Elle était de retour dans sa propre chambre, là où elle n'était pas venue depuis plusieurs mois. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas chez elle, comme si ce qu'elle voyait avait changé. La tête dans les épaules, elle se risquait à regarder craintivement autour d'elle. Son visage sombra de nouveau dans cette immensité de lassitude et de tristesse, et ses pupilles ne furent plus que des îlots subsistants noircis de peine et de douleur.

Aliësa revint de la salle de bain et s'approcha d'elle.

« Oh… Mademoiselle… Je suis tellement désolée pour vous. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre père est si cruel envers vous. »

Laïta garda le silence très longtemps. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et la peur.

« Mais pourquoi suis-je née ici… Je ne veux pas… que tout se finisse comme ça. Je ne veux pas épouser cet homme et je ne veux pas…. »

Sa respiration se bloqua, puis elle soupira, d'un soupir fragile et tremblant.

« Je n'aimerais pas être à votre place.

-Tu es bien la première femme à me dire cela…

-Cela me fait mal au cœur de vous voir ainsi…

-Alors… Tu me comprendrais ? »

Elle leva vers la belle jeune femme un regard suppliant. Aliësa eut tellement mal devant sa détresse…

« J'essaie d'imaginer, avoua-t-elle, les yeux égarés dans le vide. …allons, se reprit-elle. Je dois vous préparer. Vous devez être présente au repas de ce soir. Votre oncle et votre tante, du côté de votre père, y seront présents. »

La jeune fille se leva à contrecœur, et s'avança telle une condamnée vers la salle de bain.

On la débarrassa de sa robe, on fit couler son bain, dans lequel elle dut frotter fort et partout, avec force savon et eaux parfumées. Puis Aliësa lava ses si longs cheveux, et après qu'elle fut sortie et se fut séchée, elle lui enfila jupon et corset. Laïta peina à respirer : elle avait perdu l'habitude. Aliësa entreprit ensuite de lui couper les cheveux. Mais, comme un animal que l'on tond, ou que l'on enferme dans une cage, la jeune fille avait le regard las et dans le vague. Elle laissait Aliësa faire sans observer autour d'elle.

« Je ne coupe pas trop court… »

Laïta entendit à peine. Elle n'avait de cœur que pour la douleur et Lusulien. Couper ses cheveux n'était guère aisé : ils étaient bouclés et atteignaient ses genoux. La domestique les raccourcit en un bel arrondi au niveau des fesses. Elle fit ensuite enfiler une charmante robe à Laïta, qui lui accorda à peine un regard dans le miroir. Pour finir, elle pommada et banda sa main droite blessée, puis déposa un diadème raffiné dans les cheveux.

Le couteau de Lusulien coupa ses cheveux d'un coup sec. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant dans le cou, comme lorsqu'il avait rencontré Laïta. Le jeune homme les ébouriffa, puis jeta la queue dans la rivière. Il la regarda partir. Il ignorait si la rivière passait devant la cité. Auquel cas, Laïta aurait peut-être une chance de la voir ? Aux dernières lueurs du soleil, avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les montagnes qui séparaient l'Ouest et l'Est de la Terre du Milieu, Lusulien, adossé à un arbre dans la forêt, contempla la broderie, puis la colla tendrement contre son cœur.

Laïta avança à pas mesurés, tentant de retrouver un maintien adapté. Lorsqu'elle sortit du couloir et entra dans la salle, son père tourna lentement la tête et posa sur elle un regard terrifiant. Tout le monde avait déjà pris place autour de la table : lui, ses fils, son frère –le seul qui lui restait- et sa belle-sœur. Ces deux elfes étaient élégants et avenants, ils avaient tous deux les cheveux blonds. Laïta s'avança, sous le regard excessivement attentif et inexorable de Thranduil.

« Ah ! Laïta ! »

La jeune fille fit une révérence, moins gracieuse qu'auparavant.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda son oncle.

-Très bien, merci, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. »

Elle s'approcha du fauteuil libre près de Legolas. Oh ! Elle allait de nouveau se retrouver à son côté !

« Non. »

Elle s'arrêta et regarda son père qui la fixait durement.

« Tu resteras debout jusqu'à ce que je te dise de t'asseoir. »

Laïta baissa les yeux et resta donc debout à côté du fauteuil. Son oncle et sa tante s'agitèrent dans leur siège, mal à l'aise.

L'humiliation continuait.

L'entrée fut servie, sauf à Laïta sur ordre de son père. Tous mangèrent donc, et Legolas essaya de lancer la conversation pour que Thranduil détourne son attention de Laïta. Les autres y contribuèrent aussi, mais tout n'était que timide tentative contre la pression qui pesait à table.

« Redresse-toi, lui lançait-il, n'hésitant pas à couper la parole. »

Et Laïta obéissait péniblement. Sa mère n'était pas là, car, souffrante, elle devait prendre du repos. Autour de la table, on prenait des nouvelles de chacun, mais rien n'était assez passionné pour que Thranduil cesse de jeter des regards noirs et sévères à Laïta toutes les minutes. Elle se tortillait le moins possible, mais passait irrésistiblement d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle avait mal aux jambes et au dos.

« Assieds-toi, finit-il par dire sèchement quand tout le monde eut terminé son assiette. »

La jeune fille prit donc place, on vint la servir. Cœur et estomac comprimer, manger était une rude épreuve et elle dut avaler toute la copieuse portion qu'on lui avait servie, car gaspiller était très discourtois, et elle ignorait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle si elle enfreignait de nouveau les convenances. Elle se força donc –et sa gaine ne lui facilitait pas la tache- alors que l'assemblée attendait. Quand elle eut fini, on débarrassa, puis on servit le plat principal. Pendant ce temps, discrètement, la main de Legolas vint rejoindre celle de Laïta sur l'accoudoir. Les doigts de la jeune fille étaient encore rouges et gonflés d'avoir été écrasés si impitoyablement.

« Ca va aller, lui glissa-t-il à l'insu de leur père, caché par un serviteur. Tiens bon. »

Le serviteur se retira. il ôta sa main.

« Laïta ? J'ai vu que tu portais un bandage à la main. T'es-tu blessée ? demanda sa tante.

-Je… Je me suis brûlée. Avec une bougie.

-Ah… Tu sembles…

-Fatiguée, oui, un peu, répondit-elle doucement.

-Alors, dis-nous, Laïta, que fais-tu en ce moment ? demanda gentiment son oncle.

-Euh…

-Elle ? »

Thranduil était intervenu tout sembla se figer dans la glace. La jeune fille tourna des yeux apeurés vers son père, le souffle court. « Oh non », se dit-elle, « oh non … ».

« Des sottises, des fugues, des caprices, des crises de larmes. Elle a sali notre honneur et plongé notre nom dans la honte. »

Tous s'étaient arrêtés de manger. Laïta regardait son père, son oncle et sa tante à tour de rôle, d'un regard paniqué qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela volontairement.

« Père, vous…

-Silence ! aboya-t-il.

-Thranduil, mon frère, il doit bien y avoir une explication à tout cela !

-Oui. Ses erreurs n'ont d'égale que son idiotie.

-Allons ! Laïta ne peut pas être coupable de faits si grave ! Pour entacher un honneur et humilier toute une famille, il faut en être conscient. Laïta est beaucoup trop jeune, et ce n'est pas son genre !

-Père… Je ne me sens pas bien… Pourrais-je…

-Non !

-Mais qu'a donc fait Laïta pour que tu lui en veuilles ainsi ?

-Père, intervint Legolas, si je puis me permettre, je pense que Laïta n'a pas songé aux conséquences.

-Bien sûr que non ! ragea Thranduil. Ses yeux étaient aveuglés par la débauche, et son cœur ne bat plus aujourd'hui que pour ce traîne-misère de Lusulien ! Elle a trahi sa royauté et son peuple parce qu'un pauvre pouilleux en guenille s'est entiché d'elle !

-Il vaut bien mieux… Père ! Je vous en prie, laissez-moi…

-Laisse-la donc sortir de table, voyons ! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne se sent…

-Pas bien ! reprit la tante, alertée. »

Le visage de Laïta avait pâlit, ses yeux partaient dans le vague et elle respirait très mal. Legolas et la femme se levèrent et l'emmenèrent dans ses appartements.

La jeune fille, agitée de soubresauts, parvenait à peine à marcher. Son frère et sa tante comprirent tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, et ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, la firent asseoir, et la femme alla chercher un seau dans la salle de bain. Elle s'assit aux côtés de Laïta, passa son bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir et posa le seau sur les genoux de sa nièce. La jeune fille s'en servit.

« Voilà, ça va aller, maintenant, c'est fini, dit la tante lorsque Laïta sortit la tête du saut. »

Ses haut-le-cœur se calmèrent.

« « mais… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…, sanglota la jeune fille, désemparée.

-Respire. Voilà, souffle. Calme-toi ? Tu vas t'allonger quelques minutes, et tout ira mieux. »

Ils l'aidèrent à s'étendre sur son lit.

« Tu veux que l'on reste avec toi ? Tu préfères rester toute seule ? »

Laïta hocha la tête.

« Bon… S'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelle-nous, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête elle était pâle comme un triste et froid matin d'hiver, et paraissait complètement abattue. Ils partirent.

A des lieues du palais, quelque part dans la forêt, Lusulien cherchait le sommeil. Il faisait nuit à présent. Sous la couverture, contre l'arbre, il songeait à Laïta. La jolie broderie toujours contre son cœur, il avait l'impression d'entendre et de sentir sa respiration délicate, et ses doigts qui venaient s'aventurer dans ses cheveux. Il se demandait quel nouveau moyen on avait trouvé, là-bas, pour la torturer. Son père devait bouillonner de rage, et ses soldats devaient le traquer sans répit. Et sa belle Laïta… On avait dû lui mettre une robe magnifique, elle était peut-être splendide, mais ô combien triste. Comment allait-il la sortir de là ? Et où iraient-ils, après ? Une chose était sûre : il devait faire vite, avant que trop de décisions ne soient prises. Mais peut-être pourrait-il profiter d'une promenade royale pour la revoir ? Son père n'irait peut-être pas jusqu'à l'enfermer…

Laïta pris un peu de repos. La porte était fermée, celle du couloir aussi, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il devait y avoir un débat conséquent à table.

Elle décida de se lever pour revenir à table, rassemblant son courage. Elle aurait voulu montrer à son père qu'elle faisait des efforts pour se réadapter. Elle avança à petits pas dans le couloir qui menait à la salle du repas. Ce dernier devait être fini, car Laïta ne distinguait plus ses frères. Seuls restaient son oncle, sa tante et son père. Ce dernier, dès qu'il la vit, se leva de son fauteuil et marcha à toute allure cers elle, la fixant d'un regard brûlant d'un feu noir. Le cœur de Laïta accéléra d'un coup, tout son courage s'écroula.

« Thranduil, non ! »

Mais, imperturbable, il semblait grandir et noircir à chaque seconde, animé de ténèbres, de rage et de détermination. Effrayée, Laïta ne savait plus que faire. Son père fondit sur elle, et la saisissant par les cheveux, il la reconduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils croisèrent Legolas, qui prit peur.

« Laïta !

-Legolas ! Legolas ! »

Son père la poussa à l'intérieur.

« Père, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Elle le vit s'emparer des clés pendues à côté de la porte.

« Non ! Non, pas ça ! Non ! »

Il ferma violemment la porte et la verrouilla, alors que Laïta tambourinait de l'autre côté.

« Tu ne t'enfuiras pas, ragea-t-il entre ses dents en s'acharnant sur la clef. Pas cette fois !

-Père ! Par pitié ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi sortir ! »

Thranduil jeta un petit cristal blanc qui se brisa au pied de la porte. Une lumière blanche en monta, formant un mur infranchissable.

« Tu resteras ici sans manger, ni boire, ni voir personne ! tonna le roi, plus cruel et sadique qu'il ne l'avait été jusque là. Tu ne le reverras jamais ! Sauf lorsqu'il montera à l'échafaud !

-Non ! Non ! »

Recroquevillée au sol, les poings contre la porte, la jeune fille sanglotait.

« Oh non… non… »

Et elle pleura, se lamentant doucement en sa langue et implorant les étoiles. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, à présent. A part attendre que le temps passe et espérer que Lusulien ne serait pas capturé de sitôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII

Le Maître et Larón riaient de la voir marteler la solide porte de ses petits poings. Leurs ricanements étaient aussi froids et acérés que des éclats de glaces.

L'homme regardait Laïta allongée dans son lit. La jeune fille s'était assoupie, si épuisée de cette journée. Il caressait doucement la boule de verre comme si cela avait été le visage de la jeune fille. Les yeux qu'il posait sur elle étaient tendres mais pourtant inquiétants.

« Larón? dit-il mielleusement.

-Oui, Maître ?

-Il me faudrait une robe.

-Plaît-il ?

-De manière à consoler cette petite lorsqu'elle viendra chez nous.

-Hum… »

Larón acquiesçait nonchalamment l'idée de faire plaisir à Laïta ne lui convenait guère.

« Prenez donc note j'aimerais un corset rouge brodé d'or, pour flatter et affiner encore sa taille svelte. J'aimerais… des manches un peu trop généreuses… rouges, dit-il, toujours souriant. Et… des jupes et des jupons, avec toute l'ampleur que vous pourrez me donner. Il faudra aussi que les jupes soient trop longues, pour qu'elles puissent gonfler et s'arrondir. Comme une brioche au four. »

Larón garda un silence interrogateur, puis demanda :

« C'est vous qui allez faire cette robe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de vous mettre une aiguille dans les mains »

Larón eut un sourire amer.

« Je voulais seulement vous en faire part, pour ne rien omettre le moment venu. Ah ! Et j'ai oublié de dire que les jupes seraient rouges. Vous voyez, j'oublie déjà des choses, rien que de penser à toutes les réjouissances qui arrivent… »

La lune et les étoiles régnaient sur le ciel à présent, et mouchetaient la Forêt de petites tâches de lumière argentée. Lusulien s'était endormi sous l'arbre. Lorsque de petits craquements l'éveillèrent.

Il se frotta les yeux en se redressant. Se rendant compte qu'il ne rêvait pas, il décida de rester prudent. Lentement, il tira l'épée d'Imrahil de son fourreau. Elle luisit d'un bel éclat à la lumière de la lune filtrant dans les feuillages. Le jeune homme regarda attentivement autour de lui, scrutant l'obscurité du sous-bois.

Les craquements semblaient danser en rond autour de l'endroit où il était assis. La peur commençait à monter légèrement en lui. Il se leva, plaçant devant lui l'épée, protectrice. Dos à l'arbre, il fit le tour de ce dernier tout en observant autour de lui. Mais alors qu'il regardait vers l'endroit opposé, sa lame se prit dans quelque chose. Il se mit à tirer son épée était prise dans une matière collante et résistante. En regardant plus attentivement, il s'aperçut que le clair de lune faisait scintiller, dans le silence, de petites perles d'eau. Elles étaient comme enfilées sur l'entrelacs de fines cordes visqueuses qui retenaient son épée. Il comprit soudain.

Il tira de toutes ses forces pour arracher son épée de la toile. Le poids de l'arme libérée l'emporta de l'autre côté, et il heurta une masse noire qui se trouvait là, tapie. Il y eut une sorte de cri rauque qui jaillit de la chose, si horrible que Lusulien sentit ses poils se hérisser. Puis la masse bondit sur lui, et alors qu'il se débattait, il vit qu'elle était dotée de pattes immondes et velues, et que sous son corps lourd s'agitaient deux mandibules et un dard. Il avait affaire à une araignée géante.

Il la repoussa de toutes ses forces avec ses pieds, se remit debout, et lutta vaillamment avec l'épée de son père. Il creva les yeux de l'animal, blessa ses mandibules, puis lui asséna un coup fatal après qu'elle se fut renversée. La bête ignoble mourut dans un gargouillement, et ses pattes se replièrent en tremblant.

Lusulien reprit haleine tout en restant vigilent. Laïta lui avait déjà parlé de ces monstres qui infestaient les bois de l'Eryn Lasgalen. Les gens de son peuple étaient impitoyables face à ces araignées.

« Eh bien alors, on dirait qu'elle ne l'a pas eu ! fit une voix grinçante quelque part.

-Il n'est pas bien dodu. On ne mangera pas grand chose avec ça. »

Lusulien tournait la tête en tous sens pour voir d'où provenaient les voix.

« Personne ne vient en ce moment. Pourquoi laisser passer cette chance ? dit une voix suraiguë.

-Il nous cherche ! Il nous cherche ! ricana-t-on.

-Ne le laissons pas s'échapper ! »

Lusulien tournait en brandissant son épée. Il entendit des pas rapides dans la végétation, mais là encore, ces pas venaient de tous côtés. Une araignée l'assaillit il riposta en plantant sa lame dans son ventre. Une autre se jeta sur lui d'une branche pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba à terre, et une des créatures surgit et commença à lui lier les pieds avec des fils gluants. Lusulien se démenait il se débarrassa de la première qui tentait de lui asséner un coup de dard pour le calmer. Celle qui lui engluait les jambes posa une de ses pattes sur son torse pour l'immobiliser, mais il la trancha rageusement. Englué vivant, quelle horreur ! L'animal s'écarta dans un soubresaut de douleur. Il entendit une araignée pousser un cri strident derrière lui. Devinant qu'elle allait bondir sur lui, il éleva son épée et le monstre vint s'y empaler dans un giclement de sang noir. Elle retomba lourdement derrière la tête du jeune homme, qui en retira son épée avec une prestance involontaire. Il chercha celle qu'il venait de mutiler, mais ne la vit pas. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'empressa d'essayer de se libérer de la toile gluante qui gardait ses jambes prisonnières. Avec son épée d'abord, mais la lame restait accrochée. Il tenta avec mains il mit toute sa force pour déchirer la matière répugnante. Une fois libre, il ramassa son épée et courut pour disparaître dans les buissons. Observant discrètement l'espace où il s'était battu, retenant son souffle pour ne faire aucun bruit, il vit s'avancer de nouveau l'araignée à la patte manquante. Elle le cherchait. S'élevant des fourrés il monta discrètement dans un arbre. De là, il regarda attentivement les déplacements de la créature. Dès qu'elle fut sous l'arbre, il saute de la branche et donna un coup de grâce magistrale. L'animal émit un grincement d'agonie. Mais soudain, une autre s'approcha de lui par derrière, et par devant une bondissait. Il éleva son épée, transperça cette dernière, tourna sur lui-même et planta son arme dans la terre au travers du corps de la première, embrochant les deux, l'une à l'endroit, l'autre à l'envers.

Lusulien attendit, l'épée au poing, les muscles bandés, à l'affût de la première araignée qui se risquerait. Il sentait une grande force en lui, mais la modestie le faisait se tenir prêt à se battre encore, et maintenait une crainte méfiante en lui. Mais le calme était revenu et le regagnait peu à peu. Il se décontracta. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas avec une vulgaire épée qu'il s'était battu il avait essayé toutes les épées de la forge, les avait contemplées, admirées, mais jamais il n'avait était aussi fasciné par une lame de toute sa vie de forgeron non, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle lame; c'était la noble lame du Prince Imrahil, seigneur de Dol Amroth et vassal du Gondor. Il avait combattu et vaincu avec l'épée de cet homme, comme cet homme avant lui. Alors… cette arme lui revenait-elle vraiment ?

Laïta dormait, incarcérée dans sa chambre sans lumière. Elle n'avait pas eu la force d'allumer ni torche ni bougie avec ses pouvoirs. Mais cette lumière n'aurait su l'apaiser. Il lui fallait celle de Lusulien.

Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, ce devait être le milieu de la nuit. Laïta se demandait pour elle s'était réveillée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une douce lumière lui parvenait. Elle redressa la tête, puis s'appuya sur son coude. Mais quand son regard tomba eu bout de son lit, elle sursauta et s'empressa de reculer, terrifiée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

En face d'elle se tenait, une torche à la main, une étrange vieille femme au visage effrayant, ridé et marqué par les âges. Elle sourit.

« N'aie crainte, mon enfant, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante qui se voulait douce. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda Laïta, apeurée.

-Quelle adorable petite ! se dit la vieille. Si mignonne avec toutes ses boucles ! Dis-moi, ma chérie, est-ce normal que tu paraisses perdue dans ta propre chambre ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Allons, viens donc ! Viens avec nous ! Nous allons nous occuper de toi ! Nous allons prendre soin de toi ! »

Et tandis qu'elle parlait, deux petites lumières tiraient les manches de Laïta et l'entraînaient vers l'avant.

« Non, attendez ! »

Les lumières disparurent alors que la veille femme continuait de la séduire avec de doucereuses paroles. Enfin, sa voix résonna et elle disparut elle aussi.

Laïta se retrouva seule dans le silence et dans le noir. Elle réfléchissait : après tout, personne ici ne la regretterait, et personne ne se rendrait compte qu'elle était partie. Elle comprit la phrase étrange de la femme : à quoi bon rester ici, si elle n'était même pas à sa place dans sa propre demeure ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis soupira en baissant les yeux. Où allait-elle ? Et qu'allait-on faire d'elle là-bas ? Peu importait : elle pourrait toujours se défendre avec ses pouvoirs. Elle retroussa sa robe, et aventura son pied près du trou de lumières violette et noire qui y tournaient. Elle avança lentement la pointe de son pied nu, comme lorsque l'on prend la température de son bain. Mais à peine eut-elle touché le puits qu'elle se retrouva emportée par un tourbillon déchaîné d'ombres et de lueurs, de formes et de bruits assourdissants, qui la faisait tomber et tourner toujours plus vite.

Laïta se réveilla en sursaut et se dressa aussitôt pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait au bout de son lit.

« Laïta ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête à droite et son visage se figea.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Legolas… Legolas, je ne rêve pas ?

-Réponds à ma question, et si je réponds à la tienne, alors tu ne rêves pas.

-… Ca va bien mieux, maintenant que tu es là.

-Oui, je suis bien là, dit-il dans un sourire.

-Oh ! Legolas ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Assis sur le lit, il l'étreignit tendrement.

« Legolas… Je n'y croyais plus… Comment es-tu entré ?

-Par un passage secret dans ma penderie, derrière le tissu qui en tapisse le fond. »

L'espoir semblait avoir ranimé le cœur, le sang et les traits de la jeune fille. Toujours contre lui, elle respirait pleinement.

« Je crois que tu faisais n cauchemar. Tu t'agitais dans tous les sens.

-Oui. Il y avait une vieille sorcière qui voulait m'enlever en prétendant que je serais bien mieux chez elle qu'ici. Je l'ai suivie, car j'ai pensé qu'il n'existait pas pire façon de s'occuper de moi que de m'enfermer sans rien pour survivre. »

Legolas l'avait éloignée de lui pour la voir alors qu'elle parlait. Quand elle eut fini, ils se regardèrent, se sourirent, puis s'étreignirent de nouveau.

« Oh… Legolas, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver…

-Moi aussi… J'ai eu peur pour toi. Loin de Gandalf, il pouvait tout t'arriver.

-Lusulien me protégeait.

-Laïta… Je sais que Lusulien est fort. Mais tu as failli te faire enlever par des brigands.

-Oui… En tout cas, ce n'était pas des hommes du Maître. Je ne pense pas. »

Legolas secoua la tête, pensif.

« J'ai l'impression que le Maître a abandonné ses recherches pour me trouver. Nous sommes restés plus d'un mois sans nouvelles, réfléchissait Laïta. Il ne vous a pas contactés durant mon absence ?

-Non.

-C'est tout de même étrange…

-C'est comme s'il ne cherchait plus à s'emparer de toi. Toutefois, je te conseille d'en profiter pour te reposer.

-Je n'ai plus que cela à faire : je ne peux pas sortir !

-Je t'apporterai de quoi manger.

-Pas trop, sinon père verra que je ne me suis pas asséchée, et il trouvera cela louche.

-Cela l'arrangera au final, car il te mariera sous peu. Que tu sois en bonne forme vaut bien mieux pour son orgueil.

-Legolas… Je ne veux pas me marier.

-Je sais, Laïta. Je sais. »

Il y eut un instant de triste silence.

« Legolas, que pouvons-nous faire pour Lusulien ?

-Mon valet et moi allons nous mettre à sa recherche. Je vais essayer de soutirer des informations aux soldats et aux gardes pour voir l'avancée de leur quête. Je pense qu'il est dans la Forêt.

-Je le pense aussi. J'ai tellement peur pour lui.

-Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. J'en ai parlé à Gandalf.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va bien, mais il est inquiet pour toi.

-J'aimerai tellement le voir…

-J'essaierai de le faire venir.

-Quand crois-tu que je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ? demanda-t-elle, l'air misérable.

-Dans moins de temps qu'on ne peut le croire. Le peuple attend ton mariage.

-… Je ne veux pas me marier. »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX

Legolas avait pris Laïta par la main, avec toute la douceur qu'il savait donner, et l'avait emmenée dans sa chambre. Elle avait pu manger un peu pour reprendre des forces. Puis elle s'était blottie dans le lit de son frère, tout contre lui, contre son torse chaud : le jeune homme ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

Et pendant maints jours, alors que Laïta se morfondait pour lui, Lusulien parcourait la Forêt et y prenait ses repères : il savait trouver la cité elfique, les Monts la Vieille Route et le Sentier, la Rivière… Il avait même, un jour, découvert un arbre étrange, au feuillage et au tronc teintés de bleu.

Mais ses explorations n'étaient pas sans risque : de nombreuses troupes de soldats étaient à sa recherche, et il se cachait de tous les voyageurs, elfes ou étrangers, qui pouvaient très bien être une ruse du roi pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Et les araignées ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche.

Il ignorait de quelle manière il pourrait revoir Laïta, mais son absence le dévorait, et il lui semblait qu'il errait sans cœur, son âme évaporée. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'une démangeaison dont on ne peut s'occuper, douloureuse et agaçante. En bien pire.

Gandalf entra dans le cabinet de Thranduil dans un silence respectueux. Le roi s'était levé et se tenait bien droit derrière son bureau.

« Vouliez-vous me parler, Gandalf ? demanda aimablement Thranduil. »

Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis longtemps et s'appréciaient beaucoup.

« Oui.

-Asseyez-vous donc.

-Je resterai debout tant que mon roi le sera.

-Allons, ne faites pas de manières ! A quel sujet est-ce ? demanda Thranduil en commençant de s'asseoir.

-C'est à propos de Laïta. »

Thranduil se redressa son sourire avait tout à coup disparut, et ses yeux étaient durs.

« Qu'avez-vous à me dire à propos d'elle ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour elle et pour vous que vous la jugiez moins sévèrement.

-Gandalf, commença Thranduil, les mâchoires légèrement crispées, nous sommes amis depuis très longtemps. Aussi, et sauf votre respect, je vous demande de ne pas venir vous interposer entre Laïta et moi, car le sort de ma fille est entre mes mains !

-Votre fille ? Vous ne la traitez pas même en tant que telle, dit calmement le magicien. »

Le roi baissa les yeux et sembla se décontracter : cependant, un sourire glacial flotta sur ses lèvres.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. »

Son sourire s'effaça et il regarda de nouveau Gandalf.

« Laïta n'est qu'une servante dans une robe dorée. »

Le magicien entre-ouvrit la bouche, saisi par la méchanceté du roi. Il ne la considérait donc pas même comme sa descendante ?

« Vous avez arrangé ce mariage pour vous débarrasser d'elle, dit Gandalf, le regard perçant.

-Bien sûr que non ! Restez donc sensé, Gandalf !

-Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi… avec le seigneur Celiwern ?

-J'ai mes raisons et cela ne regarde que moi ! répliqua Thranduil, sur la défensive. »

Il s'était soudainement tendu et en devenait presque agressif. Gandalf fronça les sourcils gardant sa tranquillité.

« Avez-vous eu… des problèmes avec le seigneur Celiwern ?

-Le seigneur Celiwern est un homme très correct qui a toujours été à ma Cour.

-Ah ? C'est étrange, car Laïta m'a dit qu'il venait seulement d'arriver.

-Cette sotte a complètement perdu l'esprit ! s'énerva Thranduil.

-Est-ce parce que vous refusez d'avoir tort, ou parce que vous cachez quelque chose, que vous rejetez la faute sur elle ?

-C'est ce débauché qui l'a rendue folle.

-Ne détournez pas la conversation, dit Gandalf d'un ton autoritaire. C'est le seigneur Celiwern qui l'a informé de ses origines. Et ce « débauché » dont vous parlez…

-Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot à son sujet !

-Je peux vous assurer que si vous appreniez à le connaître, vous en seriez bien surpris. Vous n'avez pas même vu son visage.

-Les humains de cette… origine sociale sont les premiers à commettre des trahisons en amour

. Cela n'aurait pas rendu Laïta plus heureuse bien au contraire, ce gamin aurait aggravé son cas !

-Mais ils s'aiment ! L'amour n'est-il pas un des sentiments les plus nobles qu'une âme puisse ressentir ? L'amour est essentiel pour vous les elfes !

-Lorsqu'il est pur ! Et non pas l'invention d'un rejeton d'une fille de joie prêt à toutes les infidélités, élevé dans la crasse sans même un sou pour se payer autre chose à manger ! s'échauffa Thranduil. Comment un être pareil pourrait être pourvu des valeurs qu'un homme doit posséder pour convenir à une personne du rang de Laïta ? Pas à Laïta, mais à la personne qu'elle aurait dû devenir, et qu'elle n'est pas devenue ! Et vous n'êtes pas innocent dans cet échec ! Sortez à présent !

-Croyez-moi, vous ignorez tout de lui, dit Gandalf d'une voix grave. Surtout en ce qui concerne ses origines. »

Il se détourna et s'en fut.

Laïta s'éveilla doucement. Elle sentait une main posée sur son bras. Elle cligna des paupières, tourna la tête. Le seigneur Celiwern était assis à son chevet.

« Seigneur Celiwern, salua-t-elle dans un sourire.

-Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il gentiment à voix basse.

-… Bien.

-J'espérais que vous ne manquiez de rien. »

Et il posa sur ses genoux un panier rempli de fruits. Les yeux de Laïta s'illuminèrent. Sous la surprise, elle demeura un instant le souffle coupé et la bouche ouverte.

«… C'est… pour moi ?

-Qui d'autre en aurait besoin ? Et qui d'autre le mériterait ? dit le seigneur Celiwern, toujours aussi charmant.

-Mais comment avez-vous fait pour amener ceci sans vous faire repérer ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Allons, mangez donc ! »

Laïta le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Puis elle eut un petit rire, se redressa et s'empara d'une poire bien juteuse. Et pendant qu'elle mangeait avec appétit, le seigneur Celiwern la fixait, l'air pensif, un étrange sourire étirant à peine ses lèvres.

« Gandalf m'a dit quelque chose de curieux, dit Laïta lorsqu'elle eut fini le fruit. »

Elle en reprit un autre.

« Apparemment, père lui aurait dit que vous aviez toujours été à la Cour. Alors que vous m'avez dit vous-même que vous veniez d'arriver. C'est donc ce que j'ai dit à Gandalf, mais père lui maintient que je me suis trompée !

-C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre ! plaisanta le seigneur Celiwern.

-Vous avez raison ! De ce fait, Gandalf pense que père cache quelque chose. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Qu'aurait-il à cacher à mon sujet ? Non, je pense que votre père est débordé par les événements, simplement, dit-il d'un ton doux et rassurant. Notre mariage approche à grand pas. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. »

Laïta s'était arrêtée de manger : le regard triste, elle baissa lentement la main.

« Ce n'est pas votre cas. »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton de regret.

« Votre père m'a donné votre main pour que vous soyez heureuse avec moi. »

Un profond silence passa. Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent : les siens étaient verts, d'un magnifique vert lumineux. Ils étaient aussi beaux, brillants et intenses que ceux de Laïta.

« Souriez…, supplia le seigneur Celiwern. »

C'était bien la première fois que Laïta le voyait dans cet état. Le voile de mystère qui l'entourait toujours semblé être tombé. Il prit tendrement la main de la jeune fille.

« Laïta, je… »

Il voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important, elle le voyait bien.

« Tout va bien ? demanda soudain Legolas, dont le visage venait d'apparaître près du mur.

-Oui…, répondit sa sœur comme dans un état second. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et partit. Laïta reporta ses yeux dans ceux du seigneur Celiwern. Elle avait deviné ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle posa délicatement son autre main sur celle de l'homme.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une petite voix attristée. Je vous l'avais déjà dit. Je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous attendez de moi. Je l'ai déjà donné. »

L'homme la fixait d'un air pitoyable et insistant.

« Je regrette, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Vous m'avez dit l'autre jour que vous compreniez.

-Je n'étais pas autant amoureux de vous à cette époque. »

Laïta essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son cœur. Comment lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ?

« Ecoutez, seigneur Celiwern, je ne peux pas vous faire cette faveur. Ce serait trahir Lusulien, et de toute façon, tels ne sont pas mes sentiments pour vous. »

Le seigneur Celiwern semblait réellement effondré.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de charmant, dit doucement Laïta pour le rassurer. Vous êtes attentionné et intelligent. Vous pouvez sûrement trouver une personne aux sentiments réciproques ! Nous ne sommes pas encore liés par le mariage vous pouvez toujours refuser et trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui vous aimera comme vous l'aimerez ! Vous serez bien plus heureux ainsi !

-Je ne peux refuser ce que m'a offert votre père. Et je vous aime. »

Laïta ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne put en sortir.

Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent, puis ouvrirent les portes d'un corridor menant au cabinet de Thranduil. Laïta les franchit, puis elle se refermèrent, la laissant seule.

La jeune fille était restée deux semaines enfermée dans sa chambre, recevant les visites de son frère, de Gandalf et du seigneur Celiwern. Son père avait tout de même ordonné qu'on lui apporte de l'eau. Elle avait pu manger régulièrement, mais sans excès : autrement, son père aurait vu que ses joues ne s'étaient pas creusées, et que ses hanches ne s'étaient pas aplaties.

Legolas, son valet, Aragorn et Gandalf avaient fini par retrouver Lusulien, en feignant de se promener chaque matin. Ainsi, le jeune homme et Laïta avaient pu s'échanger quelques lettres. Il lui disait avec des caractères encore maladroits :

« Laïta, sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. J'ignore ce qui va se passer, mais je pense fort à toi chaque seconde. Tu me manques. Sois forte. Je t'aime. »

Cela réchauffait le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle le savait vivant, nourri par des hommes en lesquels elle avait confiance et toujours fidèle.

Enfin, son père avait donné l'ordre qu'on la sorte de sa « prison ». Elle était un peu souffrante, car il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas respiré l'air libre et été en contact avec la nature. Il avait fallu qu'on l'emmène au dehors, puis qu'on la poudre pour redonner de l'éclat à son teint. On l'avait lavée, habillée et coiffée de manière à ce qu'elle soit présentable : elle était convoquée chez son père le matin même.

Laïta avança dans le couloir, puis poussa une autre porte. Le bureau était vide lorsqu'elle entra. Elle attendit donc, le souffle court pour ne pas faire de bruit, se répétant que tout allait bien se passer. Elle essaierait de ne pas faire d'erreur.

Son père arriva par un autre couloir. La jeune fille fit une profonde révérence avec application.

« Père.

-On salue d'abord et on s'incline ensuite, fit-il sévèrement. »

Il passa derrière son bureau et mit de l'ordre dans ses parchemins.

« Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle doucement et tristement. »

Son père soupira d'un air exaspéré.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? Assieds-toi. »

Laïta obéit, sans un mot, sans bouger, craintivement, comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'il eut fini de ranger sous le regard inquiet et le cœur cognant de sa fille, Thranduil resta debout, la dominant.

« J'espère que cette sanction aura porté ses fruits. Et qu'à présent tu te tiendras tranquille.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, mon roi, acquiesça-t-elle, soumise.

-Ton mariage est pour dans peu de temps. Je compte sur toi pour être agréable, souriante et… »

Il s'arrêta net. Laïta leva les yeux vers lui. Il la fixait d'un air furieux, sa respiration se fit intense et profonde comme pour contenir sa colère.

« Regarde un peu ta posture…, fit-il en secouant la tête. »

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, la jeune fille le regardait, effarouchée.

« Redresse-toi, baisse les épaules, lève la tête ! »

Laïta obéit docilement. Elle était très droite, mais cela lui faisait mal au dos.

« Détends ton visage ! »

Ses traits se décontractèrent.

« C'est mieux, constata le roi avec raideur. »

L'effort était douloureux : le dos de la jeune fille l'élançait.

« Donc, je te fais confiance pour bien te tenir. Bien que la confiance soit un bien grand mot… »

Il se détourna vers les étagères qui se dressaient derrière le bureau et posa sa main sur une magnifique boîte aux riches ornements.

« J'ai dépensé beaucoup pour que votre mariage soit réussi. Tâche de ne pas me décevoir. »

Le silence plana un instant au-dessus d'eaux.

« Père… »

L'homme se tourna vers elle, puis porta ses mains à ses tempes en secouant la tête, désespéré.

« Tiens-toi correctement ! se fâcha-t-il.

-Je vous en prie, cela me fait mal. »

Thranduil soupira, puis se détourna de nouveau.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Le roi s'attendit au pire : encore une question sur ce pauvre miteux, Une revendication de leur soi-disant « amour » ? Pouvons-nous annuler le mariage ? Il allait encore devoir se mettre en colère. Il n'en avait aucune envie, mais cela arrivait inéluctablement lorsqu'il parlait à Laïta : il fallait bien lui faire la leçon pour la remettre dans le droit chemin.

« Si elle ne me fait pas sortir de mes gonds…, tenta-t-il.

-Quand est arrivé le seigneur Celiwern à la Cour ?

-Il te l'a dit l'autre jour : sous peu.

-Alors pourquoi avoir dit à Gandalf que cela faisait longtemps ?

-Cela n'a aucune importance. Ce n'est qu'un futile détail. »

Il était sur la défensive : cela, Laïta le sentit.

« Je pense que cela compte, au contraire : car si cela fait peu de temps, il est difficile que vous lui donniez entière confiance. Pourquoi lui avoir donné ma main ? Et pourquoi à lui ?

-Il m'a rendu un service, alors je l'ai récompensé. Ne me demande pas quel service, car ce sont des raisons qui me regardent ! dit-il, tendu.

-Elles me regardent aussi : vous avez pris des décisions concernant mon avenir, j'ai le droit d'en connaître les raisons.

-Je pensais que tu serais heureuse avec lui. Maintenant, cesse avec tes questions ! »

Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer qu'un mariage forcé pouvait apporter du bonheur ? N'avait-il pas fait cela pour se débarrasser d'elle ?

« L'avez-vous vraiment pensé ?

-Bien évidemment ! mentit-il avec tant de sincérité que Laïta, toute naïve, le crut. »

Le silence devint soudain très lourd.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as songé une seule seconde à épouser ce gueux ! gronda-t-il, s'avançant vers elle.

-N… Non…, bredouilla-t-elle, apeuré.

-Oh… Inutile de me le cacher !

-Je vous assure que…

-Si tu es idiote au point d'avoir pu croire que je laisserai faire une chose pareille…

-Vous ne lui avez même pas donné sa chance ! Je lui dois plusieurs fois la vie ! Vous n'avez jamais rien voulu savoir à propos de lui. Vous n'avez su qu'être cruel avec lui !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Il connaît des choses dont tu ignores tout ! Il aurait très bien pu te violenter !

-Me… Me violenter ? dit-elle en baissant la voix.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répéta le roi. Ne me parle plus jamais de lui !

-Pourquoi m'empêchez-vous de l'aimer ? Imaginez que l'on vous interdisse d'aimer mère !

-Silence !

-Sans lui, je suis comme un elfe sans l'air pur et la nature.

-Tu es une elfe, la nature devrait te suffire, répliqua méchamment Thranduil. »

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux tristes : elle sentit son cœur se déchirer en elle. Finalement, elle baissa la tête. Sa respiration devint si fine qu'elle en fut inaudible, et son regard était affligé et désabusé.

« Vous ne m'aimez pas, dit-elle d'une voix très faible. Comment pourriez-vous l'aimer lui ? »

Son père s'approcha sans bruit. Elle crut qu'il allait se montrer rassurant avec elle, lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur, et alors elle pourrait lui expliquer calmement ce qu'était le bonheur pour elle. Il se pencha vers elle, et prit son menton entre ses doigts avec une douceur détestable. La jeune fille fut forcée de la regarder. Ses yeux étincelaient de cruauté.

« Puisque tu insistes, je ferai connaissance avec lui… Lorsqu'il sera dans mes cachots. »

Les yeux de Laïta s'emplirent de larmes. Il lâcha son visage.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez, dit l'elfe d'une voix tremblante. Vous ne l'attraperez jamais ! Jamais, vous entendez ?

(Dehors. »

La jeune fille le regardait, désespérée.

« Dehors. »

Laïta prit ses jupes dans ses mains, se leva et s'en alla, la tête baissée, et ses yeux bleus tellement malheureux…

Jamais…

Et Laïta courait, courait dans la boule du Maître.

« Eh bien… On dirait que la petite n'est toujours pas sage. Regardez cette lueur dans son regard : elle s'apprête à faire une bêtise. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, Larón… Dépêchez-vous…

-Pensez-vous que le seigneur Celiwern va intervenir, lui aussi ? »

Le Maître ricana.

« Je crois bien. Cela lui attirera encore davantage les bonnes grâces de Thranduil, au vu de la bêtise que la petite va faire… »


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X

Laïta se mit à marcher. Elle reprit haleine, rajusta sa capuche, toujours en regardant bien autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus très loin du lieu où elle avait rendez-vous. Il faisait gris et la les arbres autour d'elle gouttaient de la dernière pluie, comme s'ils pleuraient. Pourtant, son cœur était en joie, et elle avançait d'un pas rapide. Evidemment : elle allait le revoir.

Lorsqu'il apparut à sa vue, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Elle se mit à courir, son ample cape volant derrière elle. Il lui ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y jeta, comme dans un refuge.

Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps, mais ce n'était jamais assez pour eux, et pour leur amour si grand.

« Comment vas-tu ? susurra Lusulien tendrement.

-Mieux, maintenant que je suis avec toi, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Oui. »

Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses joues.

« Tu as changé. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. J'étais inquiète pour toi.

-Je suis la, dit-il en la collant doucement contre lui. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence où seuls leurs corps parlèrent. Leur cœur battait, enfin vivant.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sortit une petite boîte qu'il posa délicatement dans les mains de Laïta. Elle le regarda, interrogatrice, puis ouvrit lentement.

« Oh ! »

Ses yeux brillèrent de surprise et de plaisir.

« Elle est magnifique, dit-elle dans un souffle, émerveillé. »

Dans la petite boîte se lovait une bague en argent ornée d'un petit saphir. Même si le soleil n'était pas là, il scintillait, sûrement par la force, la beauté et la lumière de leur amour.

« Il m'a rappelé tes yeux quand je l'ai vu. Je n'ai pas pu résister. »

La jeune fille avança timidement ses doigts pour le prendre. Il avait dû dépenser une somme folle…

« Attends ! souffla-t-il. »

Laïta s'arrêta, retirant ses doigts comme si elle s'était brûlée. Le jeune homme eut un petit rire, l'elfe sourit de sa maladresse. Lusulien prit la boîte, puis la bague et enfin la main de Laïta, avec tendresse et délicatesse, comme si elle avait été de verre ou de cristal. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux immenses dont l'océan de générosité et de beauté abreuverait tous leurs rêves et les ferait grandir. Oui… Il en serait la terre, elle en serait l'eau et le ciel, leurs rêves pourraient éclore ouvrir leurs pétales au grand jour, comme autant de fleurs de vie. Ils déploieraient leurs ailes de lumière et voleraient dans les vents de l'essentiel, vers les rivages d'or de l'éternité. Si elle acceptait…

« Laïta… Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire, un sourire à la fois d'enfant heureuse et de femme comblée.

« Oh, oui, souffla-t-elle, captivée. »

Lusulien sourit lui aussi largement. Puis, avec toute la douceur dont aucun homme n'avait jamais su faire preuve, il enfila la bague au doigt de Laïta. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence en toute candeur. Ils semblaient entourés d'une auréole de lumière, de tendresse et de pureté, dans un monde rageant de menaces et d'interdits. Mais une fois encore, bien qu'il y avait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, ils se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux, les mains dans les mains, comprenant tout de ce qu'était la vie. Les yeux de chacun était un monde qu'aucun des deux ne se lasserait jamais d'explorer.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord calmement, d'un baiser suave, mais comme tout ruisseau qui mène à une cascade la passion les emporta. Les arbres pleuraient autour d'eux, mais eux jouissaient de s'être retrouvés. Ils caressaient le corps, le cou et les cheveux de l'autre tout en s'échangeant l'amour par le ballet de leurs lèvres. Leurs cœurs vibraient comme deux violons si émus, et cette romance dans cette noirceur de peines et de craintes étaient tellement touchante à voir ! C'était tellement bon, et tellement beau ! Ils s'abandonnèrent à la vie, qui semblait leur sourire à nouveau.

« Halte ! »

Ils se retournèrent, et toute la poésie sembla s'évanouir piétinée par leurs bottes, empalée sur leur lance, brûlée vive par leurs yeux. Les soldats de Thranduil étaient là. Lusulien fit passer Laïta derrière lui et dégaina son épée.

« Emparez-vous de lui ! dirent les gardes, imperturbables. »

Les hommes fondirent sur lui, et, malgré son agile combat, le désarmèrent en peu de temps. D'autres retenaient Laïta, qui se débattait. Et le jeune homme aussi lutta, lorsqu'ils l'eurent attrapé. Seule une main les retenait encore, mais il semblait qu'elle avait abusé de cette poésie excitante, car elle glissait alors que les soldats les tiraient vers l'arrière l'un et l'autre. Ils voulaient s'accrocher mais leur main lâcha, et c'en fut fini. Les gardes les maîtrisèrent.

« NON ! »

Laïta criait, en larmes, voyant le jeune homme s'éloigner.

« LUSULIEN ! LUSULIEN ! Lâchez-le ! C'est un ordre ! Lâchez-le ! pleurait-elle, déchirante.

-Nous sommes navrés, dirent les gardes, de glace. Cet ordre nous a été donné par une personne supérieure à vous.

-Qui est-ce ? cria la jeune fille, perdue.

-Le Conseiller Larón.

-LUSULIEN ! NON ! hurla-t-elle, le visage et le cœur lacérés par la souffrance. »

Mais Lusulien avait déjà disparu. Et cela lui faisait tellement mal, c'était tellement horrible et tellement triste qu'elle se plia en deux, puis tomba à genoux, le visage baigné de larmes.

« Non… Je ne veux pas que tu meures… »

Et la douleur était si forte qu'elle se recroquevilla à terre.

Elle comprenait, à présent, pourquoi les arbres pleuraient autour d'elle.

Laïta entra dans l'un des nombreux salons du palais. Celui-ci était richement décoré, et accueillait de coutume les plus hauts membres de la Cour. Ce soir-là, il était désert, car les élites prenaient le repas à cette heure. Enfin, il n'était pas tout à fait désolé. Car la jeune fille aperçut Larón, le conseiller de son père, qui semblait errer, oisif.

« Larón, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire. »

L'homme sembla tiré de ses pensées il se retourna et s'inclina profondément. Il était encore plus somptueusement vêtu que d'habitude, et Laïta se demandait comment une heure si sombre pouvait se prêter aux apprêts.

« Votre Altesse…

-Vous avez ordonné à ce que l'on arrête un jeune homme.

-Certes. J'ai agi en ce que je songeais être la meilleure façon.

-Mais vous vous êtes largement trompé !

-Votre père et moi ne voyions que votre sécurité. Il vous voulait du mal.

-Il ne me voulait pas de mal, arrêtez ! Où est-il, à l'heure qu'il est ? Où puis-je le voir ?

-Oh… »

Larón détourna le regard, perplexe.

« Mademoiselle, je suis vraiment… navré… »

Il lui tourna lentement le dos.

« Vraiment… c'est regrettable… »

Un sourire mauvais et sardonique étirait le coin de ses lèvres : il avait très envie de rire. Il était tellement bon de se moquer d'elle et d'être cruel avec elle !

« Enfin… Lui ne l'était pas, après tout… »

Laïta était pendue ses lèvres, sans respirer.

« … Ce qui est regrettable, c'est surtout le fait que votre requête ne puisse être accomplie… Que vous n'ayez pu lui parler… une dernière fois… »

Laïta ouvrit de grands yeux. La tête se mit soudain à lui tourner, son cœur à s'affoler.

« Non… Vous n'avez pas…

-Je crains fort que la sentence… l'ait déjà retiré à nous.

-Non… »

Laïta ne savait que dire. Elle était blanche et ses lèvres tremblaient, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes et l'empêchaient de voir cet homme qui ne pensait qu'à rire d'elle et à la faire souffrir.

« C'est impossible… Larón, vous mentez, c'est impossible… »

Non… elle ne voulait pas… Pas lui, pas maintenant, pas ici, pas elle. Pas eux…

« Vous êtes si pâle tout à coup… Asseyez-vous.

-Pourquoi… »

Larón l'assit.

« Pourquoi…

-Allons, cette affaire n'a vraiment rien de tragique.

-Mais qu'avons-nous fait ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter ça ? Nous ne faisions rien de mal, à part aimer, aimer la vie, aimer l'amour ! Oh, pourquoi, pourquoi ? »

Elle fondit en larmes, plongeant son visage dans ses mains, dont l'une était ornée de la bague au saphir. C'était trop insupportable pour être vrai ! Qu'avaient-ils fait à la vie pour être ainsi punis ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi aimer était une mauvaise chose ! Toutes les légendes, tous les contes qu'elle avait pu lire mentaient donc ? Pourquoi eux n'avaient-ils pas le doit de vivre en paix et heureux, et de rester ainsi jusqu'à une fin qui n'arriverait jamais ? Comment allait-elle faire, à présent ? Comment allait-elle vivre ? Une vie sans lui ne pouvait pas être une vie. Tour était clair à présent : elle n'existait plus elle n'avait plus aucune main à tenir elle n'avait plus de ciel à regarder sans ses yeux elle devenait muette sans ses lèvres sa douceur s'épuisait sans ses mains elle n'aimerait plus jamais sans son cœur. Et surtout, elle n'avait plus aucun monde dans lequel elle pouvait jouir, s'épanouir et répandre son bonheur. Plus aucun monde dans lequel vivre. Et plus de vie pour errer dans un monde qui était tout soudainement devenu froid, terne, dénué d'intérêt, de plaisir, de compréhension et de gentillesse. C'était ce monde-là qui les avait arrachés l'un à l'autre dans raison ni compassion, de cette impitoyable frontière qu'on ne franchit qu'une seule et unique fois. Il ne reviendrait jamais plus. Il ne l'embrasserait jamais plus. Et jamais plus personne ne lui dirait « Je t'aime ».

Alors il n'y avait plus aucune raison de rester ici, de devenir un monstre.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, perdre son cœur dans la Forêt où elle courait petite fille, l'abandonner au pied d'un arbre. Et laisser son âme d'évader par delà les feuillages tristes qui se désolaient de la cruauté qui avait ravagé et gâché sa vie. Ainsi, elle pourrait le rejoindre.

Comme ils n'avaient pu s'aimer paisiblement dans la vie, peut-être ne viendrait-on pas les en empêcher dans la mort ?

Mourir.

Passer la frontière.

Mais quand elle revint à elle, elle sentit ses mains glacées de larmes brûlantes tremper son visage. Elle sentit deux mains sur le haut de ses bras. Elle devina qu'elles se voulaient douces, mais elles lui firent l'effet de serres qui se crispaient pour faire mal.

« Oh… Vous l'aimiez ? »

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un constat beaucoup trop tardif. C'était une voix douce et mielleuse qui avait parlé, mais cette voix dégoulinait de sarcasme, grinçait de méchanceté et de moquerie.

« Oui, dans ce cas, je comprends que cela vous afflige. Mais sachez que cette… aventure, fut pour nous incompréhensible. J'entends par là qu'au vu de l'abysse qui vous séparait… »

Ses mains étaient immondes et sa voix raffinée telle un violon doucereux.

« Regardez-vous, dit Larón en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille. Vous êtes fine et gracieuse vous respirez la fraîcheur du printemps naissant et votre visage a la perfection du ciel d'été. Vos cheveux brillent et sentent la rose. Vos lèvres embrassent la richesse et sont embrassées par le luxe et vos yeux… vos reflètent une intelligence profonde. Ils sont les seuls à connaître des secrets et des savoirs mystérieux comme la nuit car ils sont les seuls à en avoir la couleur ? Vous êtes la beauté, la finesse et le lumière de ce royaume. Que dis-je… la perfection ! »

Et le violon doucereux sifflait des flatteries sur un air aigu et perçant à la tendresse vaniteuse.

« Et lui… Son corps est devenu difforme à force de manger irrégulièrement. Il pue plus que la grange dans laquelle il a grandi. Ses cheveux sont sales, gras et foisonnant de poux. Et ses yeux sont vides d'une idiotie qui, innocente comme elle est, existe à peine. Mais elle est à la fois tellement évidente que la bave lui en coule d'une bouche aux dents gâtées. »

Il soupira. Il souriait, glorieux, alors qu'elle sanglotait, transie de froid et de peine.

« Oh ! Mais pourquoi ai-je donc parlé au présent ? Enfin, je ne vais pas recommencer, tout au passé n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Il se dit que, grâce à la boule du Maître, il pourrait visionner cette scène et rire à loisir.

« Allons… Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous aimiez une chose pareille ?

-Il était mon mari ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix brisée en se retournant vers lui. »

Larón échappa un long ricanement, dont la méchanceté était telle que la jeune fille eut l'impression d'une série de dagues lancées dans son cœur. Elle le regardait avec des yeux morts à moitié fermés par des paupières bouffies par les larmes.

« L'imagination de Son Altesse est surprenante. Elle a beaucoup d'humour. Voyons… Vous vous seriez rendue ridicule à la Cour en tenant de tels propos. Regardez donc toutes ces différences qui vous séparent. Regardez-vous ! Vous arborez les plus belles toilettes de la Terre du Milieu lui endosse des lambeaux de loques centenaires qui n'ont jamais été lavés et qui ne le seront probablement jamais. Vous buvez le meilleur vin dans une coupe en or incrustée de diamants lui avale tout ce qui est liquide avec ses mains ingrates en s'en renversant partout. Vous roulez sur l'or, lui se roule dans la paille et le fumier. Ce n'était qu'un truand, un vilain, une brute. »

« … que donnerais-je pour mille caresses de tes mains si tendres… »…

« Mais si je devais te déverser tout mon amour, la dernière goutte ne viendrait jamais. »…

« …il restera quelque chose de brillant, jamais terni, toujours là, bien vivant, et ce sera… »…

« La couronne que vous recevrez demain pour votre mariage vous déliera à jamais à lui. Le seigneur Celiwern est bien plus digne de vous. Votre père vous en a maintes fois fait les louanges, alors… je ne vais pas recommencer, dit Larón avec un sourire malveillant. Vous aurez bien vite oublié … l'autre, ajouta-t-il sur un ton dégoût. Rien qui ne convienne à une princesse. »

Après s'être penché une dernière fois sur ces mots, il se redressa et s'éloigna.

« Oh ! fit-il en se retournant. Et si vous voulez débattre les ordres donnés, n'hésitez pas à aller parler à votre père. »

Elle leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour le voir, puis elle replongea son visage abattu dans ses mains.

« Bonne soirée, Votre Altesse ! »

Et sur cette courtoisie, il quitta la pièce.

Laissant Laïta pleurer. Pleurer.

Pleurer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI

Legolas s'approcha en silence. Sur le sol de tapis et de parquet, les petites bottes à talon étaient sagement posées, debout. Les pieds et les chevilles délicates de sa sœur semblaient flotter au-dessus du vide, dévoilés en même temps qu'un peu de dentelle de ses jupons, alors qu'elle était blottie dans le fauteuil. Son teint pâle colorait à peine ses traits endormis et tirés par la fatigue.

« Laïta, murmura-t-il. Laïta, réveille-toi… »

La jeune fille émergea lentement du sommeil.

«Je t'ai cherchée partout, dit-il avec grande douceur. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Elle resta un instant sans répondre, puis porta sa main à ses yeux : tout lui revenait.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda son frère. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Lusulien…

-Lusulien va bien, la rassura Legolas.

-Evidemment… Il est en sûreté maintenant. Oh… Le monde est si froid sans lui ! Legolas.. C'est affreux… C'est affreux de se dire que je ne le reverrai jamais !

-Nous allons bien trouver un moyen…

-Comment veux-tu le ramener à la vie ? Il est trop tard…

-Mais… ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je l'ai vu il n'y a pas une heure de cela ! »

Laïta arrêta de pleurer et leva la tête, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

« Quoi ? souffla-t-elle. Tu… Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas…

-Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi imagines-tu toujours le pire ?

-Je n'ai rien imaginé, répondit-elle, pensive. »

Larón lui avait donc mentit ?

« Qui aurait pu te dire une chose telle ?

-Larón. »

Il se releva et s'assit à côté d'elle, comme on le fait avec un enfant qui a du chagrin.

« Pourquoi Larón aurait-il dit cela ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Il y eut un lourd silence.

« Je me pose la question. »

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère et se laissa aller contre lui. Il la serra tendrement.

« Ai-je le droit d'aller voir Lusulien ?

-Non. Les dames comme toi n'ont pas accès aux prisons pour leur sécurité.

-Cette convention n'existait pas avant.

-Non. »

La jeune fille soupira. Elle était tout de même tellement soulagée de savoir Lusulien en vie ! Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps en silence.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi Larón a-t-il voulu me faire croire que Lusulien…

-Je l'ignore. Il n'agit pourtant pas de façon étrange ces temps-ci. Il fréquente beaucoup père et le seigneur Celiwern, sûrement à propos du mariage, sinon rien qui me semble inconvenant.

-Mais… dans sa manière de dire les choses, dans sa voix, dans ses gestes, son comportement tout à l'heure, maintenant que j'y pense… il était… »

Elle frissonna et se serra davantage contre son frère.

« Legolas… »

Ses yeux allaient s'assombrissant de crainte.

« … J'ai peur. »

Lusulien avançait poussé par les gardes. On lui avait lié les mains dans le dos, pour qu'au moins il ne puisse pas se rebeller comme il le voulait physiquement. Car devant le Roi des Elfes, il lui serait difficile de tenir sa langue.

On le fit s'arrêter, debout. Les gardes croisèrent leur lance devant lui, et il savait qu'il était bien entouré. Après tout, il était un dangereux criminel, coupable, accusé d'avoir aimé, alors il était normal que l'on se méfie de sa violence.

Et le roi apparut dans la sombre salle, impérieux et fier comme un cerf.

« Voilà donc ce maudit malfrat ! s'exclama Thranduil sans se réjouir ? Miséreux… Vaurien… Te voilà, toi qui m'as causé tant de problèmes ! »

Il descendit vers lui la tête haute, si haute que Lusulien ne put s'en empêcher :

« Faites attention. Vous risquez d'attraper un torticolis. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas très agréable.

-Et il me provoque ! Ah ! A terre ! »

Les gardes le mirent à genoux. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les deux hommes de se défier encore u regard. Celui de chacun d'eux était un brasier, et c'était auquel brûlerait le plus ardemment.

Le roi le contourna en l'examinant, comme Rhald l'avait fait avec Laïta.

« Eh bien, c'est tout juste si l'on peut envisager qu'elle l'ait choisi, tant elle a mauvais goût ! Je n'ai jamais vu des traits aussi repoussants ! dit-il en regardant le visage magnifique du jeune homme. Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi laid !

-Je ne suis pas plus laid que le cœur dont vous avez à peine l'ébauche ! Car moi, je ne l'ai tout simplement jamais vu dans tout ce que vous avez pu dire et faire envers et contre nous !

-Silence ! Insolent ! »

Mais Lusulien le regardait toujours sans peur. Thranduil planta le bout de son sceptre sous le menton du jeune homme pour qu'il lève la tête.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, car dès le lendemain du mariage, c'est-à-dire après-demain, tu verras ce qu'il en coûte de me parler ainsi et d'avoir voulu entraîner une prétendue Vertefeuille dans la misère ! Parce que juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour les terres du seigneur Celiwern, Laïta te verra te faire torturer et achever.

-Savez-vous seulement où sont les terres de cet homme ? Histoire que, lorsque je ne serai plus qu'un fantôme, je puisse tout de même aller y jeter un coup d'œil, voir si Laïta y est bien traitée, chose que vous ne ferez pas…

-Tais-toi, idiot ! Cela ne te regarde pas !

-A l'Est, à l'Ouest ? »

Le roi le regarda un instant avec des yeux noirs. Noirs et pourtant troublés.

« Faites-le disparaître.

-Vous êtes un monstre.

-Pas lus que toi. Hors de ma vue. »

Et les gardes l'emmenèrent.

Thranduil se laissa aller dans le fauteuil derrière lui. Son regard se fit de plus en plus lointain.

« Elle vous a démasqué, Larón. »

L'homme, qui venait d'entrer, leva la tête.

« Malgré votre diplomatie, elle et son frère n'ont pas cru à une mauvaise farce. »

Larón avait le regard ancré dans celui du Maître. Et les yeux de ce dernier pétillaient.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air mécontent de mon échec.

-Non. Point du tout. Et… si je vous disais que cela m'arrange ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ne serait-il pas glorieux de tout déclencher durant un instant que tout le monde attend ? Toutes les conditions sont réunies, tout nous est favorable voyez plutôt : notre doux petit agneau de Lusulien est au cachot, notre douce petite tourterelle de Laïta est sous haute surveillance, Gandalf, Aragorn et tous nos grandioses opposants ne se doutent de rien, tout est prêt dans la Forêt, et, étant donné que votre position n'est plus stable, mieux vaut que le bon moment soit proche. »

Le silence regagna un instant la sombre pièce. Le Maître prit deux belles coupes en or et y versa du vin.

« Demain sera un grand jour Larón, tout est fin prêt, fit-il en s'appliquant. Excepté la robe de mariée et j'espère qu'elle sera belle. Vous comprenez, demain sera le plus beau jour de la vie de Laïta et du seigneur Celiwern, alors pourquoi pas le mien ? Ce serait vraiment injuste… »

Un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Songez que tout ira pour le mieux pour nous nous regagnerons notre lieu de vie, Lusulien va être exécuté, nous aurons tout ce que nous désirons depuis si longtemps…Vous verrez… Mais avant que vous ne voyiez… il vous reste une dernière chose à faire … »

Le Maître planta à son tour ses yeux dans ceux de Larón.

« Demain soir, vous devrez tout lui dire. »

Larón soutint son regard perçant. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas le décevoir. Car il serait l'élément déclencheur demain soir.

« Je sais que vous ferez bien, mon ami. Mais trinquons, trinquons avant même la cérémonie ! Car demain sera un grand jour, qui changera notre vie pour toujours ! Certains verront se prolonger leurs ennuis jusqu'au plus noir de la nuit, mais de rien ils ne se doutent, aucun obstacle sur leur route ! Mais nous nous savons, nous ferons et ils verront ! Demain est le jour du mariage, le jour où nous ne serons plus davantage sages ! »

Et après avoir chanté, il se mit à rire, d'un ricanement froid et sinistre, qui repoussa tout doute en eux. Larón et lui élevèrent leur coupe et burent à la santé du mal.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII

Le corset se serra autour de la taille de Laïta. Il devait la garder prisonnière ainsi jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Toutes les couturières du palais s'empressaient autour d'elle. Elle les regardait faire avec des yeux las, pas plus mobile qu'une statue. Autour d'elle, on manipulait, on faisait voler, flotter, planer, tourner, on assemblait, découpait, brodait, cousait, fronçait, plissait, des mètres, des quantités, des immensités de tissu blanc.

Ce matin-là, il neigeait.

Il était très tôt, et Laïta avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Seulement quelques heures la séparaient du moment où son frère l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre, après lui avoir appris que Lusulien n'était pas mort. Soulagée, elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais était inquiète quant au comportement de Larón. Il n'aurait pas poussé la mauvaise farce au point de la faire souffrir ainsi. Alors pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

« Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait pour avoir un tel teint ?

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune fille.

-Je sais que vous êtes fatiguée et inquiète, mais vous pourriez au moins sourire ! Votre père a dépensé une fortune rien que pour votre robe. Je vous en prie –aïe ! -, j'espère que vous lui ferez honneur. »

Bien entendu, la robe devait être splendide, pour montrer le talent des couturières de roi, la richesse de ce dernier et pour sûr servir son orgueil.

« Allons, donnez-moi du fil, s'il vous plaît !

-Tenez !

-Et dépêchez-vous un peu quant aux manches.

-Je me demande pourquoi diantre il neige aujourd'hui. Nous ne sommes qu'en automne !

-Du ruban par ici ! »

Et Laïta, au milieu de toute cette agitation, se souvenait de bien des choses concernant le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Au-dessous du corset la serrait une autre ceinture, celle d'une crainte confuse.

En un temps étonnamment rapide, dû à l'efficacité des couturières, la robe fut terminée. De fronces placées juste au-dessus des fesses tombaient du voile, du voile et toujours plus de voile, qui s'évasait dans une ampleur gracieuse. Le corset descendait sur ses hanches et mettait bien en valeur sa grandeur et sa minceur : les côtés et l'arrière au laçage apparent étaient ornés de broderies et de perles, d'argent et d'or, et au milieu s'étirait une bande de satin blanc bordée d'un beau galon brillant. La poitrine se couvrait de deux morceaux de voile croisés, qui trouvaient leur continuité sur les épaules et les flattaient joliment. Et, quant aux manches, un ruban serrait autour de chaque bras une immense pièce de voile qui ondulerait au vent et se déploierait telle les ailes d'un cygne.

La robe en elle-même, à elle seule, était magnifique, certes, mais n'avait rien de bien grandiloquent. Car toute l'emphase était dans la cape. Une cape démesurée comme Laïta n'en avait jamais vu, même dans les livres représentant ses ancêtres. Elle était si grande et si lourde, et dans tout son amplitude, elle traînait sur des mètres derrière elle. Elle lui tiendrait chaud, et glisserait dans son sillage et sur la neige aussi blanche qu'elle et que celle sui la porterait.

Car Laïta était réellement inquiète : cette neige qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue ni là par saison, ni là par hasard. Et dans les contes, les méchants choisissent toujours les cérémonies et les moments de réjouissance des gentils pour agir. Inutile d'avoir lu Grimweld pour le dire. D'ailleurs, c'était pendant l'Aubade des Chênes que Willion et Albagon l'avaient humiliée…

« Laïta ! »

Laria, sa mère venait d'entrer alors que les femmes la poudraient.

« Oui, poudrez-la, elle est toute pâlotte… Laïta, Legolas m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Lusulien va bien, ne crains rien.

-As-tu essayé de parler avec père ?

Laria sembla déconcertée, hésitante, comme si elle avait commis quelque erreur.

« Il ne veut rien savoir.

-Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette situation ?

-Si ton père t'entend me tutoyer… »

Laïta la regarda longuement.

« Tu me caches quelque chose. »

Mais Gandalf apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, ce qui sauva Laria.

« Alors, la mariée est-elle prête ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger »

Laïta sourit au magicien. Les femmes s'écartèrent et la jeune fille se leva elle trouvait étrange que son père lui ait donné la permission de venir la voir. Ils s'étaient brouillés plusieurs jours auparavant, à son sujet, et puis, seules certaines personnes étaient autorisées à aller voir la mariée, et elles étaient rares. Mais cela la rassurait de le savoir ici, non loin.

Ils la firent tourner pour pouvoir l'admirer, et furent réellement émus : ils l'avaient tous deux vue grandir, ils se la remémoraient dans le berceau, et maintenant, elle était devenue une magnifique jeune fille, prête à se marier, bien qu'ils songeaient que cette décision était un peu… précipitée.

« Tu es merveilleuse ! dit sa mère en prenant son visage entre ses mains. »

Sa fille la regardait, la gorge nouée, les larmes aux yeux.

« Que n'êtes-vous ma fiancée ! Nous sommes si bien accordés au niveau des couleurs ! plaisanta Gandalf pour lui redonner le sourire. »

Mais ses lèvres ne se courbèrent point. Plaisanter aujourd'hui, surtout au niveau des couleurs, n'était pas très avisé. Gandalf s'approcha d'elle et lui prit doucement les mains.

« Faites-moi un sourire… »

Laïta baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser cela à quelqu'un qui était devenu plus que son grand-père et qui le lui demandait sur ce ton. Sous son regard insistant, ses lèvres s'étirèrent timidement en un petit sourire.

« Ah… Je préfère ça ! la taquina-t-il. »

Elle croisa son regard et se détendit un peu.

Son père était sûrement en train de parler au seigneur Celiwern, alors que l'on habillait et apprêtait ce dernier. Thranduil n'avait pas dû avoir à lui demander un sourire. Il était sûrement rayonnant et ne tenait plus d'attendre l'heure.

Oui, il était impatient. Cella se remarqua lorsqu'on le regarda s'avancer. Son visage s'illuminait d'un sourire plus blanc que la neige et que sa robe. Hommes et femmes l'admiraient : c'était un beau et fier seigneur, il avait l'air à la fois franc et mystérieux. Le peuple des elfes était heureux de marier leur dame à un si bel homme.

Laïta avait longtemps patienté dans la sombre entrée. Les grandes portes restaient fermées tant qu'il n'était pas temps. Elle était seule. Elle ne tenait pas en place. Elle gigotait, nerveuse, faisait quelques pas, tournait, marchait de nouveau, s'arrêtait, rajustait sa robe, avançait un peu, jouait avec sa cape, s'arrêtait, levait la tête, observait les portes, qui semblaient prendre un plaisir hautain à la voir angoisser. Des milliers de pensées tournaient dans sa tête, lui faisait tourner la tête, la faisaient tourner en rond.

Enfin, alors qu'elle leur tournait le dos, les deux immenses portes du palais s'ouvrirent dans un silence majestueux. La lumière entra à flots, se déversant sur les escaliers. La jeune fille se retourna et fit un instant face à l'impressionnant cadre blanc qui la dominait. Elle plissa les yeux, éblouie, et sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Une étrange impression l'envahit. Elle devait monter ces escaliers, mais elle ignorait s'il était bon de le faire.

Mais là encore, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle monta lentement les marches, une à une, comme s'écoulaient les secondes, comme battait son cœur. Elle monta.

En haut, de part et d'autre de la grande voie qui s'étirait devant elle, l'attendait foule et silence. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle, les gens souriaient de la voir si belle, prête à convoler. Mise à part la petite bise glaciale et le tendre tintement des lucioles qui luisaient un peu partout, tout était silencieux. Laïta frissonna, inspira discrètement, puis avança.

Au premier de ses pas, son pied sombra. Dans l'épaisse couche de neige se dessinaient les empreintes de pas du seigneur Celiwern: elle marcha lentement à leur côté. Son cœur battait. Elle avait peur. Les craquements étouffés de la neige sous ses pieds lui rappelaient trop de choses. Elle connaissait cette ambiance. La Vieille Forêt, la Comté… Craquements. Le dragon. Le dragon allait surgir. Le regard d'une enfant, la neige. Il viendrait, sèmerait la panique, l'emporterait entre ses griffes. Elle leva la tête. Tout était calme et serein. Elle réalisa que l'enfant de tout à l'heure était émerveillée elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Tout était décoré autour d'elle. Des bannières d'argent, des lumières, des guirlandes, des fleurs blanches… Lusulien. Ses yeux, le bouquet de roses si pures… Ses mains… si douce dans son cou… Il était enfermé. Le regard de Gandalf. Elle devait avoir confiance. Le regard d'Aragorn. Rien n'était perdu. Sa cape était lourde, son énorme et magnificent chignon de boucles lui pesait. Battements de cœur, manque de souffle. Il était incarcéré.

Le pont si joliment décoré… de fleurs blanches. Il y en avait tellement qu'elles semblaient prêtes à tomber à l'eau. Lusulien. Leur amour était comme les fleurs. Si abondant qu'il pouvait tomber à l'eau et s'y noyer d'un instant à l'autre. Sanglot du cœur. Non…

Le regard de son père. De sa mère/ De son père. Si fier. Si satisfait. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus un problème pour lui. Le regard su seigneur Celiwern. Du Maître, de son père, su Maître. Cet affreux rêve. Rhald, son père, le Maître. Le seigneur Celiwern semblait heureux, ses yeux pétillaient, son sourire était discret mais sincère. Je vous aime. Etait-ce vrai ? Le mensonge. Larón. Lusulien. Des regards, des yeux, des pupilles partout. La foule. Ses frères. Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Lusulien dans son cœur. Sa mère. Son père. Rhald, Larón, le Maître, le seigneur Celiwern qui lui tendait la main.

Laïta prit la main du seigneur Celiwern sans trop d'assurance. Elle monta sur le pont, se plaça à côté de son fiancé. Pourquoi aucun orque n'avait surgi pour l'enlever ? Pourquoi aucun mur de feu ne l'avait emprisonnée ? Pourquoi aucun brin de tempête n'avait détruit toutes les décorations et emporté toutes les lucioles ? Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Qu'attendait donc le Maître pour agir et s'emparer d'elle ? Le seigneur Celiwern serra doucement sa main. Il avait dû sentir sa peur.

Enfin la voix du Roi des Elfes retentit.

« Vous voici réuni sous les regards de votre peuple, de votre reine, de votre roi, et de toutes les étoiles. Puissent-elles veiller sur vous éternellement, ainsi que toi, Celiwern, sur Laïta, ainsi que toi, Laïta, sur Celiwern. »

Les fiancés se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, puis firent face au peuple toujours muet. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer doucement, accompagnant le rituel. Laria et Thranduil se positionnèrent derrière eux, l'une derrière sa fille, l'autre derrière son gendre. Ils firent trois infimes tresses à chacun, les tresses étant composées de trois cheveux chacune. Avec une de Laïta et deux du seigneur Celiwern, ils réalisèrent une nouvelle tresse, et avec deux de Laïta et une du seigneur Celiwern, une autre encore fut tissée. Les quatre elfes reprirent leur place initiale. Le peuple pouvait à présent voir les époux liés par leurs cheveux, l'or se mêlant au châtain soyeux.

Legolas et Larón montèrent à leur tour sur le pont : ils portaient chacun un coffret orné de dorures, comme celui que Laïta avait vu dans le bureau de son père. Il s se placèrent face à face entre les deux couples, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'échanger ses regards, étranges pour l'un, méfiants pour l'autre, qui se posait beaucoup de question. Le roi et la reine prirent délicatement les couronnes, plutôt petites mais superbement réalisées, qui s'incrustaient à l'intérieur. Laïta et le seigneur Celiwern s'inclinèrent, main dans la main.

« Devant la grâce infinie du Firmament, devant la bonté sans égale de la Nature, je vous déclare unis par le mariage. Qu'il vous apporte amour, bonheur et prospérité. Que la vie vous offre toutes ses joies. Que l'avenir vous garde. »

Et sur ses mots, les couronnes vinrent se poser sur la tête des mariés. Legolas et Larón s'étaient retirer. Le roi et la reine vinrent leur ôter les longues tresses, prenant chaque cheveu un à un dès la racine.

La coutume voulait qu'on les laisse glisser sur la rivière, pour qu'elle soit bénie de toutes les étoiles. Si l'un des époux faisait du mal à l'autre, elles le sauraient et le maudiraient. Mais la rivière était gelée.

Thranduil l'attacha donc autour de son sceptre il attendrait que la rivière s'écoule de nouveau.

Laïta et le seigneur Celiwern se tournèrent face au peuple, qui s'inclina, puis applaudit à cette merveilleuse cérémonie. Ils étaient mariés. Cela ne réjouissait pas tout le monde, malgré que cela fut le but du mariage, mais ceux-là, les premiers à en souffrir, n'avaient certainement pas leur mot à dire. Les époux ouvrirent la marche pour entrer dans le palais, suivis du roi, de la reine, de conseiller, des princes, des invités et du peuple entier.

Laïta s'ennuyait fermement. Quelques instants plus tôt, toute la foule avait défilé devant elle et son prétendu mari pour les vœux de bonheur, de bonne santé, de bon ménage, tout ce à quoi Laïta n'avait souri qu'à demi. Maintenant, les gens conversaient, dansaient, buvaient, éparpillés dans la plus grande des salles du palais, dont le bout n'était pas discernable. Le seigneur Celiwern l'avait quitté, invité à jouer au jeu des Mille Coupes avec Legolas et ses frères.

Les joueurs avaient les yeux bandés, et chacun avait une coupe dans laquelle on versait à chaque tour une gorgée de vin, identique pour tous. Le premier à trouver le nom du vin avait gagné.

« Douceur pourpre ! clama Legolas, très doué pour ce jeu. »

Le groupe amassé autour des joueurs applaudit, admiratif. Un autre vin fut servi. A concentration était palpable et semblait même étouffer la musique, les voix et les rires.

« Délices d'automne ! dirent en même temps Legolas et le seigneur Celiwern, et ils rirent, ainsi que spectateurs et joueurs.

-Ah ! Je vous devancerai quand viendra le Crépuscule ! dit le seigneur Celiwern.

-Cela m'étonnerait, dit Albagon, c'est un de mes préférés. C'est moi qui vous aurai ! »

Et Laïta assistait à ce jeu, à moitié consciente qu'elle le regardait.

Elle songeait à Lusulien. Profondément.

Pouvait-elle aller le voir ce soir, pendant que tout le monde était occupé et ne faisait pas attention à elle ? Elle se voyait déjà arriver près de la grille du cachot et s'agenouiller, pour embrasser son amant…

C'est alors que deux petites filles coururent vers elle et la sortirent de sa rêverie solitaire.

« Quelle belle robe vous avez là, madame ! s'écria l'un d'elle.

-Comment fait-on la révérence ? demanda l'autre de sa voix acidulée.

-Oh ! Arrêtez donc ! dit la mère qui arrivait derrière. Je vous en prie, excusez-les, demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Ce n'est rien ! dit Laïta en souriant. J'aurais fat la même chose à leur place. Tu en auras une aussi, un jour, répondit-elle avec grande douceur à la première. Et toi, n'oublie pas qu'il faut rester bien droite lors d'une révérence. Tu places tes pieds comme ceci, et regarde… »

Elle effectua un gracieux mouvement. La petite fille l'imita, enchantée.

« Allez, les filles, cessez de la déranger. »

Les petites partirent –après une ultime révérence.

« Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec le seigneur Celiwern, dit la jeune femme, sincère.

-Merci. »

Et elles se séparèrent en souriant.

Laïta tourna la tête pour observer la magnifique salle, tout illuminée, pleine de mélodies et de rires. Mais son regard croisa soudain quelque chose qui effaça son sourire. Trois jeunes filles, aux environs de son âge, la considéraient, la dévisageaient, la toisaient, l'une avec mépris, sourcils rehaussés, l'autre avec colère, yeux plissés, et la troisième avec un sourire brûlant de jalousie. Laïta ne comprenait pas. Elle baissa les yeux et s'en fut se cacher derrière un poteau, large colonne qui la protègerait de tous ces regards qui l'enviaient alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison.

Elle souhaita que la petite porte la plus belle robe de sa vie, le plus beau jour de sa vie, un jour qui aurait le mérite de la rendre heureuse.

Pendant ce temps, Lusulien attendait dans sa prison. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour s'enfuir, il n'y avait rien à voir venir. Il s'ennuyait, se tourmentait. Laïta lui manquait terriblement. Le monde des elfes pouvait bien paraître beau dans les contes, mai en réalité, même s'ils le nourrissaient et ne le brutalisaient pas, ils étaient de véritables monstres. Ils croyaient en l'amour. Lorsqu'on croit en l'amour, tous les amours sont possibles. Aucun ne doit être persécuté.

Il réfléchissait sans cesse, jour et nuit. Jusqu'à ce jour, le jour du mariage, où il prit sa décision. Les lambeaux de son cœur battaient encore. Il ne se laisserait pas périr d'amour dans la cellule de ce Roi des Elfes bouffi d'orgueil. Il ne laisserait pas leur amour, à Laïta et lui, moisir pitoyablement. Il avait peut-être trouvé un moyen, le seul qu'il voyait, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit efficace.

Puisqu'on lui avait enlevé Laïta, il devait maintenant défendre la grandeur d'une autre personne. Il se battrait pour sa fierté, son honneur, le représenterait dignement, comme il aurait dû le faire lorsque cette personne était encore vivante. Le seul moyen d'être reconnu, de sauver leur amour, de les sauver tous les deux, Laïta et lui, était d'accepter son identité.

Il s'approcha de la grille de sa geôle. Le garde tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je voudrai la broderie, l'aiguille et le fil qui sont dans mon sac.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te donner quoi que ce soit.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire sauter une grille pareille avec un fil et une aiguille ? Et puis, si j'avais voulu vous poignarder, j'aurai demandé quelque chose de plus gros, mon couteau ou…

-Ca va, ça va. »

L'homme s'exécuta. Il partit dans la réserve où étaient logés tous les effets des prisonniers, puis en revint avec la requête. Il la donna à Lusulien avec un sourire railleur. Le jeune homme lui retourna un regard noir.

« Je me demande ce que tu vas faire avec, hé ! s'amusa le garde elfe.

-Recoudre mes vêtements. »

L'homme alla reprendre sa place.

« Et mon cœur, ajouta-t-il pour lui même. »

Il ôta la tunique brune que Laïta lui avait cousue pour l'hiver. Il planta l'aiguille à l'endroit du pectoral droit, après y avoir enfilé un fil blanc. Puis il essaya d'imiter Laïta, de reproduire ce que ses doigts de jeune fille faisaient, leur manière si charmante de danser avec l'aiguille et le tissu, alors qu'il regardait l'ouvrage par-dessus son épaule. A ce souvenir, il pouvait sentir de nouveau la chaleur de son cou contre sa joue, dans le sien.. Il devait broder, avec ses doigts qui n'avaient jamais effectué un exercice aussi précis. Il devait broder, et ses doigts lui parurent bien rustres au côté de la petite aiguille. Il devait broder, une rose, un bateau et un cygne blancs. Une rose pour Laïta, du côté du cœur, un bateau et un cygne, du côté où il tenait son épée, pour Imrahil, son père, l'homme duquel il avait rejeté l'amour.

Laïta ne tenait plus d'attendre. Toujours dissimulée à demi, derrière le grand et large poteau, elle n'en pouvait plus de sentir sa tête tourner, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre le temps. Le Maître allait frapper, mais quand allait-il s'en décider? La faire languir dans une attente insoutenable était peut-être dans ses plans, pour l'affaiblir, ou bien attendait-il une heure plus avancée de la nuit pour profiter de sa fatigue ? Mais qu ne pouvait-elle se retirer de ce monde, être hors du temps pour se reprendre, ou en revanche avancer celui-ci pour faire face plus rapidement au moment où le Maître agirait !

« Votre Altesse ! Vous étiez donc là ! »

Laïta avait sursauté.

« Larón… Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti hier soir ?

-Ce n'était qu'un malentendu ! »

Il émanait de lui une joie haïssable.

« Peu importe, de toute façon. Vous saviez très bien que sa naissance avait scellé son destin.

-Mais Larón, dit-elle, ouvrant de grands yeux, aucun homme n'est destiné à… »

Sa cruauté la dégoûtait.

« Que votre soif de l'or vous étouffe. »

Elle se détourna vivement et s'en fut d'un pas nerveusement cadencé. Elle était au bord de la colère. Mais le conseiller la suivit.

« Allons, Mademoiselle, il vous faudra bien vite oublier cet autre ! dit-il en élevant la voix. »

Ils serpentaient entre les gens qui ne remarquaient même pas qu'ils se fâchaient. Il la poursuivait toujours.

« Combien de fois vous a-t-on expliqué que ce miséreux ne vous valait pas ! »

Elle se retourna brusquement.

« Sachez que vous ne valez pas mieux que lui, s'énerva-t-elle. Et que vous avez creusé vous-même le trou pour enterrer vos prétentions. Vous êtes bien loin d'être recommandable. Et je vais vous dire une chose en laquelle je crois : sachez que la vertu ne s'achète pas. »

Larón ricana.

« Oui ! Et il en est bien la preuve ! »

Et cela en fut trop. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. D'ailleurs, Laïta s'empara d'une coupe de cristal et envoya tout le contenu sur le conseiller de son père. Tout devint muet autour d'eux. Larón la fixait, si légèrement contrarié qu'on eût dit qu'il allait bondir sur elle. Le silence parvenant à ses oreilles fit revenir Laïta des brumes trop fines de sa colère. Elle prit conscience de tous les regards rivés sur eux. Celui de Larón la fixait, assassin. Son cœur s'emballa encore, elle paniqua vraiment. Elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes, laissant la coupe de cristal se briser dans un éclat glacial. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, une rumeur reprit lentement dans la salle, la surprise et l'interrogation répandant partout leurs murmures.

« Tu le prends donc ainsi…, marmonna Larón. »

Il n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait l'entrée du couloir devant lui. Il se tenait droit, grand et sinistre, intensément ténébreux.

« Très bien… »

Laïta se réfugia dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, puis courut jusqu'à la salle de bains, comme si elle y avait été davantage en sécurité. La jeune fille posa sa main sur le mur, pour s'y appuyer : qu'avait-elle donc fait ? Elle sentait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi, mais elle ignorait si elle le regrettait par tempérament ou parce qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

La jeune fille ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle était comme grisée, pourtant elle n'avait bu qu'une gorgée de vin. La tête lui tournait, et plus le temps avançait, plus son cœur battait. Elle avait peur.

Laïta alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret devant la coiffeuse. Elle enleva ses chaussures, libérant ses pieds endoloris, elle ôta sa cape, déchargeant ses épaules, elle détacha les manches elle voulut desserrer son corset, mais n'y parvint pas, le nœud étant trop bien fait. Elle abandonna ses efforts en soupirant. Enfin, son regard remonta pour trouver à voir dans le miroir il lui restait une dernière chose à enlever : le diadème.

Elle fut soulagée de ne voir venir personne, ni père en colère, ni mère mécontente, ni conseil…

« Votre Altesse ? »

L'elfe sursauta dans le même bond que son cœur.

« Larón… »

L'homme se tenait près de la porte, bien droit, sombre comme un ciel décidé. Son visage s'animait d'une expression étrange, obscure, ses yeux brillaient d'une fierté ténébreuse pour une vengeance qu'il n'avait pas encore accomplie. Même éloigné, il la dominait. Comme toujours Laïta céda à sa faiblesse et à sa gentillesse.

« Larón… Je suis désolée, vraiment… Je n'aurais pas dû dire… ce que j'ai dit… »

Elle avait tout de même souhaité sa mort.

« Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas pensé, car je ne vous croirai pas, répondit-il, aimable. Je venais voir comment vous alliez. »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il s'approcha.

« Vous comprenez, continua-t-il, que la relation avec ce garçon nous paraissait dénuée de sens.

-Je comprends que vous ne comprenez pas ? S'il vous plaît, j'aimerai rester seule… »

Mais Larón n'en eut cure.

« C'est vraiment navrant que ce jour ne soit pas pour vous source de bonheur. Vous êtes pourtant si ravissante… »

Il la fit tourner face au miroir et caressa une des boucles de son cou sur ces mots. Laïta frissonna.

« Le seigneur Celiwern, en revanche, est fin heureux, et fol amoureux. »

Laïta sentit l'oppression serrer son cœur.

« Il trouve tout ce qu'il désire en vous. La beauté, évidente comme votre douceur, la générosité, la sensibilité, la tendresse… la magie… »

Laïta baissait les yeux il n'en allait pas de son désir de donner toutes ces choses à cet homme. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, finalement. Et puis, quelle magie pouvait-elle bien…

…

Son cœur se débattit, soudain. Son esprit se laissa envahir sous le coup de la stupeur par une brume dans laquelle il manqua de se perdre. L'elfe sentit tout s'écrouler en elle, dans une douleur sourde. Suffoquée, elle leva lentement le regard vers le reflet de Larón dans le miroir. Elle ne vit plus que lui, car tout était sombre et flou, et lui-même semblait s'éloigner. Mais jamais son expression ne parut dire le contraire de ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Il lui souriait, odieux. Elle ne respirait plus, tout son souffle absorbé par le saisissement qui enflait en elle. Puis elle ne sentit plus son corps. Durant une longue seconde, il n'y eut plus que du vide.

Larón l'en sauva en la rattrapant alors qu'elle tombait vers l'arrière, ce qui suffit à la faire revenir de l'inconscience. Ses yeux se plantèrent de nouveau dans ceux de Larón comment le miroir pouvait-il supporter un tel sadisme, une telle détresse, autant de pression…

« Larón… Cette fois-ci, dites-moi que vous mentez…

-Cette fois-ci, je ne ments pas. Et je n'en suis pas navré. »

Elle le fixait avec de grands yeux perdus.

« Alors c'est vous dont Rhald parlait ! C'est vous le traître ! »

L'homme ricana.

« Remarquable déduction, Mademoiselle ! Même votre mari, ce niais de Lusulien, aurait été plus rapide !

-C'est vous qui avez… Imrahil ! »

Il rit de nouveau, les yeux et le cœur dévorés de la satisfaction de sa folie mauvaise. Laïta n'y croyait plus, bouleversée. Tout se mélangeait autour d'elle, comme une ronde bruyante qui tournait toujours plus vite.

« Mais qu'attends-tu ? Qu'attends-tu pour courir ? »

Laïta le regarda, affolée, puis s'enfuit à toute vitesse, renversant le tabouret au passage. Et Larón rit encore, de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu rire auparavant, engoncé dans ce rôle de fidèle conseiller. Il rit, avec toute la joie, la force et l'inclémence qu'il avait retenues jusque là, dément, incapable de s'arrêter.

Il accourut dans la salle où les conversations avaient repris leur cours, tout comme la musique et les danses. Il arriva auprès de Thranduil en faisant mine d'être essoufflé.

« Monseigneur… fit-il à bout de souffle, monseigneur… votre fille, j'ignore si elle a été enlevée ou si elle s'est enfuie… Elle a disparu…

-Comment ? »

Le courroux, qui avait déjà gagné le roi suite à l'incident, s'intensifia en lui.

« GARDES ! hurla-t-il par-dessus le bruit, qui cessa. Retrouvez ma fille ! Cherchez dans tout le palais et toute la Forêt ! RETROUVEZ-LA ! »

C'en était trop cette fois : il ne doutait pas qu'elle s'était échappée, et elle avait été trop loin. Le peuple lui donnait encore plus de grandeur, dans ce silence ébahi : ses sujets ne l'avaient jamais vu pénétré d'un tel emportement. Les gardes partirent sans plus attendre. Le roi avait les yeux enfumés de colère, la reine couvrait sa bouche de sa main, dramatisé. Et alors que tout le monde se posait des questions sachant très bien que personne ne connaissait les réponses, Larón regarda le seigneur Celiwern : cet homme-là était élégant et inquiet, mais ce fut le Maître qui lui sourit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIII

Il lui était impossible de croire que le seigneur Celiwern s'était joué d'elle à ce point. Impossible de croire qu »il n'existait pas. Impossible de croire qu'elle avait rencontré, côtoyé et épousé le Maître.

Et pourtant, c'était vrai, aussi vrai que le froid et la neige qui transperçaient ses pieds nus alors qu'elle courait entre les arbres.

La nuit était glaciale et seule la lumière de la pâle lune l'éclairait ? Des ombres se dessinaient sur le sol, des ombres de doigts rachitiques et crochus qui semblaient vouloir déchirer de toutes parts le blanc manteau de la neige. Ces mains tordues et hideuses allaient sûrement la saisir, comme dans ce rêve affreux, si elle ne courait pas plus vite. Mais la jeune fille détalait à toutes jambes, aussi rapidement que la neige le lui permettait.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce palais.

Seulement, elle était partie sans dire à personne ce que Larón lui avait révélé. Mais comment aurait-elle pu, et qui l'aurait crue ? Tout le monde aurait ri d'elle en la prenant pour une folle, sauf peut-être Legolas ou Gandalf. Oh… Gandalf ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas là, lui qui savait toujours se rendre maître de la situation ? Enfin, il était là, mais auprès d'elle. Tout était si confus ! Comment le seigneur Celiwern pouvait-il ne pas être le seigneur Celiwern ? Elle aurait voulu que Larón eût menti. Mais, à y réfléchir, tout paraissait logique : le Maître ne s'était manifesté qu'une seule fois après l'arrivée du seigneur Celiwern, pour leur dire de quitter Dol Amroth et donc… d'accomplir le mariage au plus vite ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il neigeait ce jour-là, et il détournait la malédiction des étoiles en gelant la rivière sur laquelle était censé flotter leur tresse, ainsi il pouvait lui faire du mal tant qu'il le voudrait sans rien craindre ! Et lui qui lui avait dit, avec son ton si courtois : « …mais il ne devrait pas neiger ! » Comment avait-il pu ? Nombre de ses paroles raisonnaient dans sa tête. Cet air si aimable, si fiable… Elle comprit l'intensité de son regard. Elle comprit comment il avait fait pour lui apporter un gigantesque panier de fruits sans se faire repérer. Elle comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour repousser les gardes qui avaient capturé Lusulien. Elle comprit pourquoi son père était si tendu lorsque l'on abordait le sujet du seigneur Celiwern et de son arrivée, et toutes les raisons inconnues, le « service » rendu, qui l'avaient convaincu de lui donner la main de sa fille ? Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait.

Son esprit malmené par les torrents de peur et de confusion qui l'emmenaient, elle ne savait même pas où elle se rendait. Si bien qu'elle se fit maladroitement prisonnière d'un buisson de ronces. Revenant à la réalité, elle se mit à tirer sur les jupons de voiles pour se libérer, mais les pauvres ne purent que se lacérer en longues fissures, comme les sillons des larmes. Laïta ne se débattit pas davantage : elle tenta tant bien que mal de délacer ses jupes. Elle mit longtemps, car il y en avait bon nombre. Les ronces lui piquaient les jambes, mais ne les écorchèrent pas vraiment, car elle s'extirpa du buisson à temps. Elle abandonna l'amas de jupes à contrecœur. Quel gâchis ! Heureusement, elle n'était pas nue : elle portait une culotte de coton fin, légèrement bouffante, qui se serrait au-dessous du genou par une fine petite dentelle. Les couturières la lui avaient ajoutée pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop froid, car personne n'en portait d'habitude.

Elle se mit à marcher, tentant de reprendre haleine. Il faisait si froid ! Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, et elle ignorait où ceux-ci l'avaient menée. Elle leva la tête vers les arbres immenses et nus qui étendaient leurs ombres ? Elle frotta ses bras de ses mains. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée, de plus, elle ne se repérait pas. Elle devait être loin du palais. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas rejoint sa bibliothèque, là où elle aurait été au chaud et à l'abri ? Epuisée et gelée, elle s'appuya contre un arbre, posant les mains dessus pour partager son énergie. Mais il lui semblait bien qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose.

C'était une onde obscure au traits confus, échappant des cercles au contour flou, bousculés par la tempête. C'était comme un cri sourd, des mots inarticulés. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que la panique passait d'arbre en arbre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? murmura Laïta. »

Ils l'exhortaient à la prudence, et lui conseillaient même de s'enfuir.

Laïta fit quelques pas, avançant lentement vers le milieu d'une petite étendue sans arbres. De la fumée s'élevait de sa bouche alors qu'elle respirait. Tout était très calme. Tout semblait endormi, dans la nuit de cet hiver précoce.

Quand soudain, il y eut un craquement.

Laïta s'arrêta, le cœur battant. Elle attendit, dans un silence parfait comme la blancheur à ses pieds. Rien ne se produisit. Elle avança d'un pas, mais il y eut de nouveau un craquement, en face d'elle. Elle recula, puis se détourna, mais là encore, quelque chose craqua. Elle voulut partir sur le côté, mais le bruit recommença et derrière elle aussi. La jeune fille se sentit prise au piège. Et les bruits effrayants continuèrent sans pitié, la faisant tourner, terrifiée et seule. Elle tournait, tournait, jusqu'à ce que les craquements semblent se regrouper en face d'elle, dans l'obscurité du sous-bois. Fixant l'endroit de ses yeux grands ouverts, effarouchée, elle reculait. Puis elle se détourna vivement et voulut courir, mais se heurta à quelque chose. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait qu'elle fut saisie par la gorge. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, ses jambes tournant et s'agitant dans le vide, ses pieds cherchant le sol. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ses craintes furent confirmées : c'était bien un bras velu et crasseux qu'il y avait sous ses mains. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore lorsqu'elle vit que c'était un orque qui la retenait.

« Tiens tiens… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un elfe ! De la vermine ! »

Il la jeta au sol. La jeune fille recula en hâte, mais rencontra de nouveau un obstacle. Elle leva la tête et découvrit un second orque. Elle s'éloigna tant bien que mal, toujours sur son séant.

« C'est une femelle, dit celui-là.

-Voyez-vous ça… Hé ! Les gars ! Venez voir ce qu'on a trouvé ! »

Et Laïta, horrifiée, vit arriver une dizaine d'orques.

« Ah ! Regardez ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ! disaient-ils de leur voix monstrueuse.

-La pauvre enfant a perdu son chemin, alors… nous allons l'aider à le retrouver ! »

Les orques ricanèrent. L'elfe les regardait, toujours à terre, apeurée. Elle tâcha de se concentrer et réussit à en faire virevolter un contre un arbre.

« Ah ! Tu veux jouer à ça ? Ha ! Ha ! Tremesk, la liqueur ! »

L'orque la saisit par le bras et la maintint contre lui. Il attrapa une gourde, la déboucha de ses dents pourries et enfonça le goulot dans la bouche de Laïta, lui faisant pencher la tête vers l'arrière pour qu'elle avale.

« Une sacrée dose de notre bonne vieille liqueur orque ! »

Les autres rirent, encore plus fort lorsqu'il la lâcha et qu'elle s'étouffa en titubant. Le liquide lui piquait la gorge, il avait un goût immonde, et déjà elle sentait ses forces décliner. Alors que cet alcool redonnait de l'énergie aux orques et aux hommes, elle affaiblissait les elfes et les rendait incapable d'utiliser la moindre forme de magie.

« Les elfes ont jamais pu avaler ça ! »

On la saisit de nouveau, elle lutta tant qu'elle put.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ! déclara l'orque qui la tenait.

-J'en croquerais bien un morceau ! dit un des monstres avec des yeux voraces. »

Ils avaient fait un cercle, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus terrifiante. On la poussa vers l'orque qui avait parlé, qui l'emprisonna à son tour.

« On devrait peut-être la garder pour le Maître ?

-Ah ! Non ! Celle-ci, elle est pour nous !

-Tu en auras à foison lors de l'Attaque !

-Celle-là est quand même bien appétissante !

-C'est vrai ! »

Laïta ne passa pas un instant de plus à écouter les avis s'échanger, épouvantée elle fut soudain envoyée à un autre orque.

« En attendant, amusons-nous ! »

Les orques crièrent de joie et Laïta s'enfonça plus encore dans le cauchemar : les monstres la firent tourner, se la lançant sans délicatesse, la jetaient à terre, au milieu du cercle, la ramassaient, la faisaient tourner encore et toujours, toujours plus, toujours plus vite. Laïta était incapable de se défendre. Elle les implorait de la lasser partir, d'arrêter, d'avoir pitié, de la laisser s'en aller, elle les suppliait, mais ils n'en riaient que plus fort et Laïta s'entendait à peine crier.

« Oh ! Je mordrais bien dans la chair blanche de ses mollets ! »

Un coup de pied lui fut donné par l'orque qui la tenait, et elle trébucha, le visage dans la neige. Ils la relevèrent et continuèrent de la faire tourner et de se moquer d'elle. Ils lui firent de nouveau boire de la liqueur, elle s'étrangla encore. Elle pleurait d'humiliation et de froid, elle voulait se réveiller de ce songe monstrueux… Finalement, ils la jetèrent au centre du cercle, où elle se recroquevilla, tremblante.

« Alors, les gars, q'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

-Hé ! cria un orque hors du groupe. »

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, Laïta se redressa lentement. La créature brandissait une grosse boule blanche et légère.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

C'était les jupons de la jeune fille.

« C'est à toi ? lui demanda brusquement un orque. »

Laïta le regardait, éperdue.

« Réponds ! »

Elle hocha la tête à toute vitesse. Un autre monstre les considéra, elle et ses jupes.

« Mais ! On dirait bien robe de mariée, blanche comme la neige, comme ça !

-Mais, le Maître, il devait pas se marier aujourd'hui ?

-Mais oui !

-Ah ! Alors c'est toi l'élue chanceuse ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Hein ? »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, apeurée, toujours au sol.

« Donc, soit on la ramène au Maître lors de l'Attaque, soit on l'emmène directement à son repaire. Vous choisissez, les gars !

-A son repaire !

-A son repaire !

-Oui, à son repaire, ça nous évitera de nous faire décimer !

-Bonne idée ! »

L'orque regarda Laïta.

« T'en fais pas ! Tu y seras traitée comme une reine ! »

Les monstres se ruèrent sur elle et la ligotèrent. Mais à peine eurent-ils fini que des hurlements stridents se firent entendre. Les orques se retournèrent, Laïta tenta d'apercevoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Des araignées !

-Occupez-vous de ces bestioles ! Je m'occupe d'elle ! cria l'orque du début. »

Et il chargea Laïta sur son épaule comme un vieux sac.

« Lâchez-moi ! Reposez-moi ! criait la jeune fille, tambourinant dans son dos. »

Mais l'orque continuait son chemin, imperturbable. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en sortir ! Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire sans ses pouvoirs. Elle essaya de faire quelque chose, bouger une brindille, mais rien n'y fit.

« Arrête de gigoter ! gronda le monstre qui la portait. »

L'elfe regardait partout autour d'elle, partout où elle pouvait voir. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un couteau pendu à la ceinture de l'orque. Elle tendit les bras avec peine, ses poignets étant liés, l'effleura du bout des doigts, puis fit un grand effort pour l'attraper. Une fois en main, elle prit une grande inspiration et planta résolument l'arme dans le dos du monstre, qui s'effondra. Elle l'ôta ensuite péniblement Elle réussit à couper les liens, d'abord de ses poignets, puis de ses pieds.

Une araignée la chargea aussitôt par l'arrière, mais l'elfe planta son couteau dans ses yeux et y resta accrochée, alors que l'animal continuait sa course, désorienté. L'araignée l'emmena au cœur du combat, et se fit achever par un orque. Laïta lança son couteau dans celui-ci, avant de descendre du dos de sa monture et de la récupérer. Elle se retourna et observa la bataille, les deux groupes rivaux se valaient. Soudain, une araignée se tourna vers elle : l'elfe frissonna. La bête fonça sur elle, mais elle envoya son couteau de nouveau dans les yeux. L'animal alla s'assommer contre un grand arbre. Elle reprit son arme mais une autre araignée lui sauta dessus, l'immobilisant, sans le couteau qui avait volé au loin. Elle plantait ses horribles pattes pointues dans ses avant-bras et tentait de lui asséner un coup de dard dans le cou. Mais Laïta avait remonté ses jambes et appuyait de toutes ses forces sur son ventre avec ses pieds. Miraculeusement, elle réussit à la repousser elle roula sur le côté, récupéra le couteau et le planta dans son ennemie juste alors qu'elle lui sautait dessus à nouveau. Elle tourna craintivement la tête et regarda le dard pendre et goutter d'un étrange liquide à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle repoussa le corps lourd de la créature et se remit sur pieds avec peine, luttant comme elle le pouvait contre l'épuisement intense que lui engendrait la liqueur orque. Une autre araignée bondit sur elle, elle l'occit durant son saut en tournant et elle allait lancer son couteau sur un orque qui arrivait, mais fut devancée, à sa plus grande surprise. Une flèche venait de se planter dans le corps du monstre. Laïta se retourna et découvrit dans un grand soulagement, toute une troupe de soldats elfes à cheval. Cédant, elle se laissa tomber à genoux : la faiblesse gagnait encore du terrain, et elle avait si froid…

Pendant que d'autres s'occupaient des orques et des araignées qui subsistaient, des gardes accoururent vers la jeune fille.

« Votre Altesse ! Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, je crois… Merci… Merci beaucoup !

-Apportez une cape ! Vite ! »

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, on y blottit la jeune elfe. On la fit lever, on la mit en selle devant un garde, on lança les montures au galop. Laïta put prendre le temps de grelotter.

Une servante s'empressait autour d'elle, l'entourant de couvertures. Dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, elle tremblait de froid et de fatigue. Ses pieds se dégelaient dans une bassine d'eau bouillante. Elle toussait.

Soudain, on entendit des voix dans le couloir : il y a avait de l'agitation. Le cœur de l'elfe se mit à battre plus fort. Elle venait de reconnaître la voix de son père.

« Laïta ! »

Il ne l'avait pas même encore vue qu'il vociférait déjà. Puis il entra et s'avança vers elle dans une fureur terrible.

« Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

-Je connais déjà ton excuse.

-Non ! Vous ne vous doutez de rien ! »

Elle toussa.

« J'en ai assez de perdre mon temps avec toi. Parle ! »

Mais Laïta ne pouvait rien dire, la quinte ne s'arrêtant pas. Thranduil s'énerva encore et s'avança. La jeune fille se fit toute petite comme pour s'en protéger. Heureusement, Legolas accourut et empêcha son père d'agir. En voyant son frère, l'elfe se détendit.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il faut s'y prendre, critiqua-t-il à l'adresse du roi. »

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir : évidemment ! Le beau, le brillant Legolas savait tout mieux que tout le monde !

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de sa sœur. La prenant dans ses bras, il lui demanda avec douceur ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'étouffa encore un peu, puis commença avec peine son récit.

« Larón… Larón nous a trahis. Il est au service du Maître, et le Maître… est le seigneur Celiwern.

-Quoi ? Laïta, tu es sûre ?

-Oui, c'est Larón lui-même qui me l'a dit !

-Souviens-toi qu'il nous a menti hier soir.

-Pas cette fois. Les orques… que j'ai rencontrés ont bien mentionné le… mariage du Maître.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Ils ont joué avec moi… à leur façon… Ils ont voulu m'emmener au repaire du Maître. Et… Et ils ont parlé d'une attaque. Une attaque, cette nuit. »

Legolas regarda son père, attendant sa décision et ses ordres. Mais l'incrédulité rongea ses paroles.

« Tu vois bien qu'elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit. Préparez quelque chose pour la dégriser, ordonna-t-il à la servante qui revenait.

-Votre fille ne vous ment pas, dit la voix de Gandalf. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le magicien qui occupait l'encadrement de la porte.

« Le seigneur Celiwern et le conseiller Larón sont introuvables. »


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIV

« Laïta. Tu vas rester ici et te reposer, d'accord ? dit son frère en se tournant vers elle. Nous allons mettre les femmes et les enfants en sécurité. Ne crains rien, allonge-toi, la rassura-t-il.

-Oh, Legolas, sois prudent ! Je vous en prie, faites attention à vous, dit la jeune fille à Gandalf et Thranduil. Et n'oubliez pas… n'oubliez pas Lusulien. »

Elle s'allongea, ils partirent. Elle s'endormit très profondément, d'un sommeil de velours, aussi exténuée par les évènements de la journée et des deux nuits passées que par la liqueur orque.

Très vite, la panique gagna le palais. On regroupa tous les gardes, les soldats et les hommes, on organisa la défense. On mit à l'abri les femmes et les enfants dans des caves secrètes et enfouies Plus la menace du combat approchait, plus l'agitation battait son plein dans le cœur du château. Et c'est bien plus rapidement que prévu que les orques arrivèrent.

Nombres d'hommes avaient pris position dans la première salle du palais sur laquelle ouvraient les immenses portes. Tous retenaient leur souffle alors que des coups redoutables résonnaient sur celles-ci Elles tremblaient, résistaient, luttant pour protéger leur peuple. Mais malgré leur phénoménale résistance et leur superbe, on en vint à bout. Elle s'ouvrirent dans un claquement, comme un battement de cœur. Les orques envahirent la salle comme une immonde marée noire.

Le château retentit des cris, de l'acier et de la rage, et Thranduil crut devenir fou en le voyant se détruire par les coups et le feu. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas une réaction excessive. Gandalf et Legolas l'accompagnaient et leur cœur cognait sourdement dans leur poitrine.

Gandalf prit le chemin des prisons, bien enfouies sous terre. Il parcourut quelques couloirs, trouva enfin la geôle qui enfermait Lusulien. D'un simple sort, il déverrouilla la grille. Le jeune homme le salua et le remercia d'un franc mouvement de tête. Il récupéra ses effets, accrocha l'épée d'Imrahil à sa hanche. Gandalf le considéra avec une sorte de fierté, surtout lorsqu'il aperçut les petites broderies sur son vêtement. Et, comme la fougue de la jeunesse n'interdit rien à celle-ci, Lusulien se retourna vers un autre prisonnier et lui fit un signe de la main avec une moue railleuse. Il sortit. Gandalf libéra le nain qui attendait là d'un petit geste de son bâton, puis emboîta le pas au jeune homme.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes ni allergique aux orques ni à la fumée. Le palais en est déjà rempli. Je vous conseille de faire bien attention.

-Ah, ils ne m'ont pas attendu pour se battre ! Les ingrats ! dit-il en rajustant ses vêtements et ses bottes. »

Il se redressa.

« Rien ne paraît impossible quand je dois atteindre Laïta. J'irai la retrouver et je la sortirai de là.

-Vous affronteriez des dragons pour elle.

-Même son père. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant dans le sombre corridor qui montait vers d'autres salles. Gandalf regarda brièvement le jeune homme il était grand et leste, le port assuré, de la même confiance qui animait l'éclat de ses yeux. Une émotion furtive fit battre le cœur du magicien.

« Vous avez l'air d'un prince. »

Il se reprit.

« Allons, filez maintenant ! »

Il regarda Lusulien monter d'un pas vif, la main sur la garde de son épée. Il se détourna, et soupira en secouant la tête. Ah… La jeunesse… si courageuse et passionnée, et si loin de lui aussi…

Lusulien suivit le chemin indiqué par Gandalf, et arriva bien vite dans une immense salle où le combat jetait de toutes parts le chaos. Il dégaina son épée, dont il sentit la force et l'emportement. Il entreprit de traverser la foule qui combattait. Bien vite, il dut décimer des orques et échapper aux flammes qui détruisaient tout. Mais alors qu'il venait à bout d'un des monstres dans un giclement, et qu'il s'en détournait, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit une lame s'appuyer sous son menton. Lentement, il regarda. Le Roi des Elfes le dévorait de son regard haineux. Lusulien voulut reculer, mais l'homme n'ôta pas son épée. Et le duel commença, et les deux hommes se déchaînèrent l'un contre l'autre. Lusulien n'avait aucune envie de le tuer : cela n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose, finalement, à part à se faire détester d'un royaume entier. Comme maintes fois, tuer n'était pas la solution. Il fut choqué de la violence avec laquelle Thranduil luttait contre lui. Son regard brûlait, surtout de voir combien ce garçon qu'il avait tant sous-estimé était doué au combat. Soudain, l'issue se présenta pour Lusulien : il tourna sur lui-même en s'emparant de l'épée d'un orque et alla croiser ses lames derrière la tête du Roi, embrochant deux orques. Surpris, le roi se retourna et vit les corps tomber dans un bruit sourd. Il regarda Lusulien, sidéré, abasourdi qu'un gueux de sa sorte, dont il souhaitait la mort, l'ait défendu d'une manière si… brillante. Spectaculaire. Dans le regard de ce jeune fougueux brûlait le feu qui les entourait. Pourtant, il l'avait sauvé, alors qu'il aurait pu, rongé, dévoré par la rancœur et la haine, le tuer. Comme il mourait d'envie de le faire, lui. Le gamin partit sans se poser de questions.

Legolas parcourut le palais en courant. La fumée qui voyageait en volutes grises dans les couloirs l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il se rua dans les appartements du seigneur Celiwern, qui n'était plus le seigneur Celiwern, les scruta, les fouilla pour s'assurer que l'homme en était bien absent. Après une recherche vaine, il revint, aperçut sur un oreiller un bout de parchemin. Il s'en empara et lut :

Thranduil et vous tous,

Si vous voulez revoir Laïta, cédez-moi vos terres, votre royaume et le trône. Opposer une résistance ne fera qu'empirer les choses, surtout pour elle.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il avait promis à Laïta qu'on ne lui ferait plus de mal. Il abandonna la lettre et s'enfuit, rebroussant chemin pour regagner les appartements de sa sœur. Il entra en trombe, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Il ne put dire le nom de la jeune fille, figé, la bouche ouverte, lorsqu'il vit le lit de sa sœur, vide.

Lusulien courait, courait, demandant son chemin aux gardes qui couraient en sens inverse. La cohue semblait avoir envahie tout le palais, si immense fut-il. Il arriva enfin à une partie reculée et plus calme, dans laquelle il ouvrit toutes les portes, fouilla tous les couloirs, et finit par ouvrir la bonne pièce. Il vit Laïta étendue, endormie. Il se précipita sur elle comme un ravisseur –ravissant ravisseur-, la prit dans ses bras. Elle se réveilla.  
>« Ah ! Qui êtes-vous ? Laissez-moi ! cria-t-elle en se débattant, bien que Lusulien reçut un bon coup de poing dans le visage.<br>-Tu m'as posé la même question la première fois. »  
>Elle reconnut sa voix tendre. Elle se détendit, se laissant volontiers porter.<br>« Lusulien…, murmura-t-elle. »  
>Et ils traversèrent ainsi nombre de couloirs. Mais il dut bien vite la poser, car, et bien qu'elle lui avait indiqué une sortie plus secrète, ils rencontrèrent des combats. Le jeune homme se battait alors, Laïta sur ses talons, puis il la prenait par la main, ils couraient dans la cohue, il se battait, la jeune fille se faisait enlever, elle criait en se débattant, il courait la libérer, ils couraient… Enfin, ils sortirent, mais dehors aussi, la bataille répandait le désordre : dans une atmosphère rougie de feu, et pourtant dans un air glacial, on luttait, silhouettes noires animées de l'encre de la guerre. Ils tentèrent de s'extirper de l'agitation, main dans la main, mais ils n'en furent qu'à peine sortis qu'ils furent pris au piège dans un tunnel, un gouffre, un ciel, un nulle part abominable et fort bruyant dans lequel ils se perdirent.<p>

Lusulien retomba à genoux, hors d'haleine. Où était-il ? Dans la neige. Il se redressa. Tout était calme autour de lui, il n'y avait personne, aucun feu ne brûlait. Il était dans une forêt, il devait faire jour car il voyait bien clair. Il manquait juste Laïta.  
>« Laïta ! »<br>Il tournait sur lui-même, scrutant les bois. Ne voyant personne.  
>« Laïta ! »<p>

Legolas grimaçait sous la douleur, un râle pénible s'échappait de sa gorge. Son bras entaillé par la lame d'un orque saignait beaucoup. Il le tenait de sa main rougie et coulante, comme pour faire sortir la douleur.

« Venez ! Ne restons pas là ! »

Aragorn l'entraîna avec lui et ils se débrouillèrent pour se réfugier dans une chambre.

« Montrez-moi, dit le roi en prenant son bras. »

Il regarda la plaie, chercha une carafe d'eau et du tissu, en trouva, tenta de nettoyer tant bien que mal le sang. Il banda ensuite, essayant de ne pas trop faire souffrir son ami. Legolas était pâle, ses traits se crispaient.

« Reposez-vous, dit Aragorn. »

Legolas tâta le bandage.

« Merci, articula le jeune homme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Laïta Lusulien l'a emmenée en lieu sûr. Gandalf lui a tout indiqué.

-Pensez-vous vraiment qu'ils sont sains et saufs ? »

Aragorn le regarda sans répondre, pressa son épaule de sa main et se détourna, se hâtant vers le combat.

Cela faisait si longtemps que Lusulien marchait dans la neige ! Frictionnant ses bras de ses mains, il avançait péniblement sans aucune notion du temps, et très peu de l'espace. Il ignorait quelle était cette forêt, où il se trouvait, et surtout où se trouvait Laïta. Il espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave, qu'elle n'avait pas été capturée…

C'est alors qu'il aperçut quelque chose de brun dans la neige, plus loin, qui, pour la première fois depuis de longs instants, peut-être plusieurs heures, n'était pas un arbre. Il plissa les yeux. Bien sûr ! Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, car elle était unique c'était la chevelure de Laïta !

« Laïta ! »

Etendue par terre, la jeune fille ne bougeait pas. Il courut vers elle et s'agenouilla.

« Laïta ! »

Il n'obtint aucune réaction. Laïta était paralysée par le froid, et l'épaisseur de ses vêtements était dérisoire face à la neige. Désemparé, le jeune homme ôta sa tunique et sa chemise, lui enfila cette dernière et remit cette première. Il la souleva, la prenant dans ses bras, essayant de la réchauffer.

« Laïta, je suis là, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Il lui parlait doucement, son haleine chaude près de son visage. Son cœur battait encore, il le savait. Il fallait juste qu'elle se réchauffe pour qu'elle se réveille. Alors il la tint hors de portée de la neige. Il soufflait de l'air chaud sur son visage et dans son cou, il lui parlait tendrement. Tant et si bien, si bellement et avec tant de foi, que la vie ondoya de nouveau en Laïta. Il sembla tout d'abord au jeune homme qu'elle voulait parler c'était un bruit faible qui émanait d'elle. Il y eut de tout petits soubresauts qui l'agitèrent. Elle toussait.

« Oh non… Tu es malade… »

Mais elle était vivante, et c'était déjà une bonne chose.

Après plus d'une heure de marche, Lusulien s'était assis au pied d'un arbre. Il avait pris Laïta sur lui et la frictionnait pour lui procurer de la chaleur. Il avait réussi à allumer un feu avec quelques brindilles et des allumettes qu'il avait au fond de son sac. Il ne paraissait pas y avoir d'ennemis dans les parages. D'habitude, il aimait beaucoup les forêts, mais celle-ci était insupportable. Quel maléfice les avait dons envoyés ici ? Et pourquoi ? Caressant Laïta, Lusulien se posait bien des questions. Il ne devait pas s'endormir. Il sentait qu'il devait surveiller Laïta plus que jamais. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait.

« Lu… L… Lus… Lusulien… »

Le murmure difficile de Laïta. Il caressa sa joue.

« J'ai froid… »

Il appuya son menton sur sa tête qu'il tenait.

« On va s'en sortir, susurra-t-il. »

La jeune fille tenta de se recroqueviller un peu plus. Elle tenta.

Les loups étaient lâchés. C'était de grands loups blancs, très légers et très rapides. Et surtout, très obéissants. Ils galopèrent dans la forêt enneigée, aussi discrets et silencieux que des flocons dans le vent.

Ils arrivèrent près de la proie qu'ils cherchaient. Sans bruit, ils s'approchèrent et secouèrent leur pelage, qui avait un pouvoir soporifique. Une poussière s'en échappa. Les deux personnes qui étaient là s'endormirent sans résister. Les loups s'approchèrent lentement. L'un d'eux alla taquiner du museau la jeune fille vêtue de blanc. Elle esquissa un doux sourire. Les loups s'arrangèrent, avec pattes et museaux, pour l'ôter du garçon sur lequel elle était blottie. Ils la firent rouler sur la neige, et un autre loup se baissa, puis s'allongea par terre. Au contact de son pelage doux et chaud, et sous l'emprise du sommeil, elle fit lentement remonter sa main sur le corps de l'animal. Celle-ci se referma sur une touffe de poil, irrésistiblement, comme un piège se referme lentement sur quelqu'un. Les loups la hissèrent. Le porteur se releva, la soutenant comme un cheval, et sans peine. Ils quittèrent les lieux aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, laissant le jeune humain seul.

L'homme les regarda avancer. Oui, ils apportaient bien ce qu'il leur avait demandé de lui amener. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, son regard se fit de plus en plus perçant. C'était parfait. Enfin, il mettait la main sur elle, et elle était pour lui tout seul. Oui, cette fois, elle était à lui, tout à lui, rien que pour lui. Elle était sienne.

« Beau travail, mes loups. Très beau travail, dit-il avec une joie glaciale. »

Il jubilait, bouillonnait de l'intérieur dans un calme extraordinaire. Il alla recueillir la jeune fille après avoir flatté le museau de quelques-uns uns. Il la porta dans ses bras, avec beaucoup d'attention et de scrupule, comme on prend un cristal si précieux…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XV

Laïta revint du sommeil, en toute sérénité. Il faisait bon, elle se sentait bien installée. Elle soupira profondément, puis se décida à ouvrir les yeux. La tête tournée vers la droite, elle vit d'abord une grille de fer forgé raffinée dessinant des arabesques sur un mur qui se dressait très haut, incrusté d'une fenêtre, à travers laquelle aucune lumière ne passait. Avec toutes les couvertures et tous les draps qui lui tenaient chaud, elle ne vit pas vraiment sur quoi elle reposait, mais c'était pour sûr très confortable. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, qui était tout à fait hors d'atteinte, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Elle ignorait qui l'avait recueillie, mais cette personne était très aisée, et avait pris bien soin d'elle. Elle tâcherait de la remercier très généreusement. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté.

Elle sursauta.

Le Maître se tenait là.

Elle recula en hâte, comme elle put, apeurée. L'homme immobile comme sur une peinture, lui sourit paisiblement, sans excès. Laïta ne sut d'abord que dire, puis balbutia maladroitement.

« Vous… Vous n'êtes pas… Vous êtes le… »

Il la regardait avec de grands yeux doux et assurés.

« Bonjour, mon enfant. »

Laïta demeura désemparée, figée et pourtant tremblante. Une quinte de toux la saisit.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas parler, toute secouée de maladie. Lorsque enfin la quinte passa, elle vit que le Maître lui tendait la main. Cela lui rappela le seigneur Celiwern, l'invitant à danser ou à descendre de son cheval. Et pourtant, il faudrait qu'elle s'y habitue : cet homme n'avait jamais existé. Elle secoua la tête, craintive.

« Allons, lui dit-il d'une voix calme et séductrice. Penses-tu vraiment que, si je t'avais voulu du mal, je t'aurais amenée ici en prenant aussi soin de toi ? »

Laïta baissa les yeux. De ce point de vue-ci, sa peur n'était pas justifiable. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas logique : pourquoi l'aurait-il sauvée du froid si c'était pour lui faire du mal maintenant ?

« Viens…, répéta-t-il tout bas. »

Laïta avança sa main, hésitante. Elle n'avait pas confiance, surtout alors qu'il lui parlait de cette voix mielleuse et étrange. Il n'y avait pas de raillerie dans le ton du seigneur Celiwern.

Finalement, elle posa sa main dans la sienne et descendit du lit lentement. Il la guida avec douceur alors qu'elle regardait de tous côtés. Il la fit asseoir sur un fauteuil cossu, devant une petite table garnie de biscuits et de boissons chaudes. Assise du bout des fesses, Laïta découvrait sa chambre : le lit qu'elle venait de quitter n'était pas vraiment un lit c'était plutôt des dizaines de coussins empilés, montant à plus d'un mètre et pourtant si confortables, maintenus par des grilles de fer forgé. Ce « lit », occupait le fond de la chambre, à l'opposé d'une immense paire de portes magnifiquement sculptées. Sur le mur de gauche, il y avait une armoire et des étagères, et sur le mur de droite, une coiffeuse surmontée d'un miroir, puis une psyché, puis un âtre où dansaient des flammes, et à côté duquel se trouvaient la petite table avec les fauteuils.

Le Maître vint couvrir les épaules de Laïta d'une couverture. Elle la referma bien sur elle.

« Où est Lusulien ?

-Il est en sécurité.

-Non… Je suis sûre que vous mentez. »

L »homme vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Allons, pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

-Vous… Vous vous êtes joué de moi, comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ? »

Son sourire ne s'effaça pas.

« Ma chère, j'ignorais que la conversation peut évoluer lorsque l'on répond à une question par une question.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Crois-tu vraiment que je l'ai fait souffrir ? Je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire subir quoi que ce soit, à tous les deux.

-Mais… Vous êtes le Maître ! Vous êtes le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous ne pouvez pas… nous vouloir du bien ! »

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, mais son regard restait clément.

« Tu réagis exactement comme ton père Lusulien est pauvre, donc il n'est bon à rien. Je suis le seigneur des Ténèbres, donc je fais le mal. C'est si facile ! »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Lusulien. »

Laïta restait tout de même dubitative. Elle pensait devoir ne pas lui faire confiance, et pourtant elle ne voulait pas réagir comme son père.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? »

Il eut un petit rire, que l'elfe n'aimait pas trop.

« Rien que tu n'aies besoin de craindre, mon enfant. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je vais juste reprendre mes pouvoirs. C'est tout Mais, prends donc un biscuit, dit-il en poussant vers elle une corbeille remplie très appétissante. »

Là encore, Laïta s'interrogea.

« Ils sont empoisonnés ? »

Le Maître secoua la tête avec son petit rire doux et moqueur. Laïta se sentit un peu ridicule. Elle prit un gâteau.

« Un peu de meldenel ? demanda le Maître. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il commença verser du lait fumant dans une tasse. Il y ajouta du miel et des épices, comme traditionnellement. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille mangeait le biscuit sec avec des bouchées aussi petites que celles que prennent les rongeurs. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, l'homme lui tendit le meldenel dans la grande tasse bien chaude. Laïta posa ses mains dessus après avoir terminé le gâteau, pour les réchauffer.

« Merci, marmonna-t-elle.

-Reprends donc un biscuit. »

Cette fois, Laïta n'hésita pas : ces gâteaux ronds et secs étaient un vrai délice. Retrouvant sa gourmandise d'enfant, elle trempa le biscuit dans le meldenel. Le Maître la regardait manger d'un air mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Vous allez me garder ici…

-Oui.

-Est-ce que vous me relâcherez ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Laïta eut mal au cœur. Cela voulait dire « non ».

« Mais… Vous n'allez pas me garder prisonnière à vie !

-Prisonnière… Voilà un bien grand mot ! Sache que tu seras bien mieux traitée ici que dans ce palais où tu étais privée de tout. Dans ce palais où jamais tu n'avais le droit à la parole. Toujours moquée par tes frères. Toujours réprimandée, et même… brutalisée par ce père qui ne voyait en toi rien que la faiblesse incarnée… Oh, tes parents se sont bien laissés duper. Le seigneur Celiwern est arrivé, leur proposant un marché. Il leur dirait où se trouvait leur fille, en échange de sa main. Ta pauvre et désespérée mère n'a pas hésité un seul instant. Quant à ton père… Ma foi, aucune dot à payer à cet homme qui n'en demandait -…étrangement- pas, et l'occasion de se débarrasser de sa misérable fille en acceptant l'or que l'homme -…étrangement- lui donnerait. L'idéal pour garnir encore un peu plus son trésor. Il t'a menti. Il ne t'a pas mariée pour ton bonheur. Il a vendu ton bonheur, ton avenir, ta personne à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas pour une poignée de pièces d'or. »

Laïta regardait dans le vide, écoutant l'histoire racontée avec tant d'éloquence. L'avarice de son père allait donc jusque là…

« Alors, il s'est moqué de moi, tout ce temps….

-Oui, il s'est bien moqué de toi. Tu vois, autant te mettre à l'abri de toute cette cruauté. Tu en seras protégée ici.

-Il m'a vendue… mais… ce n'est pas grave, se dit-elle comme pour se persuader. Je suis en sécurité, ici, avec vous… »

Elle peinait à prononcer ces derniers mots.

« Mais vous allez cesser le combat dans la Forêt, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout dépendra du comportement de ton père. Avoue que se rendre serait une bonne solution, pour son peuple et sa cité autant que pour son orgueil. »

Laïta balançait entre les deux camps. Le Maître voulait-il faire le bien, finalement ? D'autant plus qu'elle était dégoûtée de son père…

« Si je dois rester ici, vous allez me donner des vêtements…

-Bien entendu. Je ne vais pas te laisser dans ces vêtements ridicules. »

Laïta baissa les yeux vers sa culotte, et la chemise ample et épaisse de Lusulien qui couvrait son corset. Effectivement, ce n'était pas très seyant pour une demoiselle.

« Tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin, et plus si tu es gentille, dit-il comme à une petite fille. Grande salle de bains, grande garde-robe, latrines personnelles, bibliothèque, instruments de musique, toiles et peintures… »

Les yeux de Laïta brillaient.

« Tu feras tout ce que tu auras envie de faire, et ce! sans jamais que personne ne t'interrompe. Tu pourras demander des robes et des parures à chaque seconde, te prélasser des heures durant dans ta baignoire… sans jamais que ton bain ne soit froid. »

Il fit une pause. Laïta savourait le meldenel bien chaud en songeant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire…

« Il y aura juste quelques exigences –moindres- auxquelles il faudra que tu te plies. Tu pourras parcourir le château à ta guise mais dans certaines salles tu ne devras pas entrer. Il ne faudra pas écouter aux portes et ne pas déranger mes hommes. Et n'essaie pas de t'échapper, car je risque de devenir méchant. »

Laïta crut qu'il allait continuer, mais il s'arrêta là.

« C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle entre deux gorgées. »

Ce n'était pas bien difficile à respecter.

« Oui. »

Laïta eut un petit sourire.

« Alors vous n'avez pas à craindre que je m'en aille. Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Nous irons visiter lorsque tu te seras reposée. »

Elle acquiesça. Finalement, le Maître n'était pas si désagréable…

« Pourrais-je revoir Lusulien bientôt ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton presque enjoué. »

L'homme mit un instant à répondre.

« Certes, si tu le trouves. Mais je ne t'y encourage pas. J'ai oublié une dernière interdiction. »

Son sourire était faussement désolé, et celui de Laïta s'estompa.

« Il t'est défendu de chercher et de revoir Lusulien. »

« Mais alors, ce n'est pas mieux qu'au palais ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. »

Elle reposa la tasse de meldenel vidée des trois-quarts.

« Vous lui avez fait du mal. Ou alors vous n'allez pas tarder. A nous en faire. A tous les deux. Je veux partir. Laissez-moi partir. »

Elle se levait. Le Maître regarda la tasse presque vide, puis eut un sourire mauvais qu'elle ne vit pas.

« Laïta. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, tremblant de détresse et d'indignation.

« Assieds-toi, mon enfant. »

Elle ne put résister à son regard. Elle vint s'asseoir de nouveau.

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle obéit, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Il fait chaud, dit-il d'une voix hypnotique. Tu es bien installée, le fauteuil est si confortable… Ta tête est lourde. Tes paupières sont lourdes… »

La jeune fille ne put réprimer un bâillement. Elle dodelinait de la tête et ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle dut clore ses paupières.

« Tu es bien… bien… bien… »

Cela fut assez pour que l'elfe se laisse sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle s'abandonna dans le fauteuil.

Le Maître la regarda un instant dormir en silence, puis eut un léger rire mauvais. Du meldenel et quelques mots bien dits étaient très efficaces. Il se leva et s'approcha sans bruit. Il la prit dans ses bras et alla la reposer dans son lit, avec délicatesse.

« Moi aussi, je me suis bien moqué de toi. »

Il la regarda encore.

« Dors, ma jolie poupée. Dors, pendant que tu le peux… »

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à raconter concernant la capture de Lusulien. Des hommes et des orques avaient été dépêchés et lui étaient tombés dessus, l'avaient privé de ses armes et de son sac. Il avait paniqué quand il avait vu que Laïta n'était plus là. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il se fut endormi ? Il n'avait pu que se débattre, pris par surprise.

Ses ennemis lui avaient bandé les yeux, et peut-être aurait-on dû le bâillonner, car il faisait beaucoup de bruit. C'est lorsque, après une très longue et très pénible marche, on entra dans une pièce glaciale et à peine éclairée, qu'on lui retira son bandeau. Aussitôt, on ligota ses mains dans son dos, puis celui-ci heurta violemment un poteau auquel on l'attacha, le forçant à se mettre à genoux. Il se débattait furieusement, et soudain le Maître entra. Il s'avança vers lui, le dominant.

« Alors alors… dit-il d'un ton glacial. Voici donc le Prince Lusulien ! Ha ! Eh bien, Thranduil avait raison : tu as davantage l'étoffe d'un mendiant que celle d'un prince ! »

Il mentait : il voyait bien le feu dans ses yeux, le port fier de son torse et la largeur musclée de ses épaules.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Laïta ? demanda-t-il, agressif.

-Elle m'a posé la même question, pour toi.

-Répondez-moi !

-Oh là ! Messieurs, reculez, notre mendiant s'énerve !

Hommes et orques ricanèrent froidement. Lusulien luttait en vain dans les cordes trop serrées.

« Je l'ai convaincue que tu allais bien. Et je n'ai pas tort ! Tu es en pleine forme ! Pas vrai, vous autres ! »

Les intéressés acquiescèrent avec force cris et affirmations mécontentes.

« Il faudra calmer ce gamin, dit un homme. Un enragé, un fou furieux ! »

Les autres consentirent bruyamment.

« Il se calmera. Je vais le laisser là jusqu'à ce que j'aie trouvé quoi en faire, et il restera deux jours sans manger. Quant à vous, vous avez mérité un bon repas ! »

Les hommes et les orques sortirent en criant et en ricanant, Lusulien reçut quelques coups de pieds. Le Maître se pencha vers lui.

« Laïta est mienne, maintenant. »

Son doux ton était horriblement cruel. Il se détourna, majestueux, et sortit, la porte se fermant dans un grondement, laissant Lusulien seul dans l'obscurité, avec une torche pour seule lumière, qui ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre.

« Larón ?

-Oui, Maître ?

-Veuillez faire apporter la robe de Laïta dans sa chambre. Vous savez, celle dont je vous ai parlé.

-Oui, Maître.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si morne, Larón ?

-Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous rend si guilleret, Maître ?

-Ah ! C'est que, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de ma petite Laïta lorsqu'elle aura enfilé sa robe. Pas vous ? »

Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres du conseiller du Maître.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre XVI

Des coups frappés à la porte réveillèrent Laïta. Rapidement, elle dut se remémorer où elle se trouvait, puis se redressa.

« Oui ? »

On poussa la porte, qui avança lentement. Un homme étrange apparut.

« Le Maître veut que vous veniez dîner avec lui ce soir. »

Laïta restait dans la semi-incompréhension du réveil.

« Bien…, fit-elle déconcertée. Combien de temps ai-je devant moi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Trois, quatre heures, peut-être. Peu importe, de toute façon. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. »

Laïta voulu ajouter quelque chose, pour savoir où se trouvait la salle du repas, mais l'homme referma très impoliment la porte. Laïta soupira, puis baissa la tête. Elle se souvenait de l'interdiction cruelle que lui avait imposée le Maître. Elle n'aimait pas ces instants, suivant le sommeil, où tous les mauvais souvenirs remontent à la surface. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'aller dîner avec lui, se dit-elle en toussant. Elle s'allongea. Et se rendormit.

Elle se réveilla. Il devait s'être écoulé une petite heure, après sa brève entrevue avec l'homme. Elle se leva, s'étira comme elle put elle allait prendre son bain et serait bien aise de quitter son corset. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, à laquelle elle accédait par une porte sur la droite, près de l'âtre. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit l'immense cuvier, deux cheminées, et des seaux déjà pleins d'eau, comme si le Maître avait su qu'elle prendrait un bain avant de venir. La jeune fille n'aimait pas vraiment cela.

Grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle alluma du feu dans les âtres et fit bien chauffer l'eau dans les seaux. Elle versa ces derniers dans le cuvier, après avoir défait son chignon et peigné ses cheveux. Elle s'y plongea, pressée de se réchauffer entièrement. Que cela faisait du bien, après toutes ces péripéties ! Elle lava aussi ses cheveux, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, puisqu'elle toussait.

Après s'être séchée, elle remit aussitôt ses vêtements. Il y avait encore l'odeur de Lusulien sur sa chemise, et Laïta y enfouit son visage. Elle respira pleinement. C'était une odeur rustique, la fraîcheur de la nature se mêlait à la sève et à une pointe de sueur.

Elle se coiffa dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la grande garde-robe et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Elle la referma, étonnée et déçue.

Elle revint dans la chambre et se glissa dans l'armoire, pensant qu'elle aurait peut-être de quoi s'habiller. Elle aussi était vide. Elle se détourna, triste.

Elle se retrouva devant la psyché, regardant, dépitée, ses vêtements. Elle tira sa culotte, la relâcha, attristée. Le Maître lui avait promis de quoi s'habiller, et voilà que déjà il manquait à ses promesses. Quand soudain, elle vit un élément qui n'était pas présent lorsqu'elle avait vu la chambre pour la première fois. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

C'était une immense malle.

Laïta s'approcha timidement, comme s'il s'était agi d'une personne. Elle détacha les sept fermetures (deux de chaque côté et trois devant) qui fermait l'impressionnant coffre. Elle l'ouvrit, curieuse, et en tira du tissu rouge pourpre. Elle tira, déroula… elle fronça les sourcils : le tissu semblait infini. Quand enfin elle arriva au bout, elle découvrit des jupons en tulle, en dentelle, en tulle, en dentelle… puis enfin, un corset rouge sombre qui semblait être une jupe, finement brodé d'or. Il y avait aussi des manches de la même couleur, et de petites bottines talonnées brunes, semblables à celles qu'elle avait au palais.

Elle entreprit de mettre tout cela.

Elle s'observa dans le grand miroir et afficha une mine égarée.

La jeune fille ignorait qui avait fait la robe, mais cette personne l'avait prise pour bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Tout était très mal taillé, tout était trop grand, les manches tombaient mal, les jupons traînaient sur le sol. Laïta devina aux fronces que l'intention était de faire bouffer cette robe, mais il manquait quelque chose pour l'ajuster.

Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas y aller ainsi ! Elle se concentra : elle allait essayer de rétrécir tout ce tissu à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Quand elle entendit un bruissement. Elle regarda attentivement.

Il lui semblait bien que les jupes ne touchaient plus ses jambes, et que même, elles SE soulevaient. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux : sa robe se gonflait.

Ses jupons montaient, s'enflaient, bourrés d'un air qui n'était certes pas naturel. Et ses manches… Ses manches remontaient sur son bras et vinrent se serrer au-dessus de son coude, laissant s'échapper un voile de dentelle, tout en gonflant démesurément. Laïta sentait l'air serpenter entre ses jambes comme un python vicieux, elle le sentait glisser autour de ses bras et de ses épaules, et allait-il vraiment distendre tout ce tissu… L'elfe se demandait quand le sortilège qui arrondissait sa robe de cette manière allait s'arrêter, et elle craignait bien de s'envoler si ce n'était pas bientôt.

Enfin, la robe s'arrêta de monter. Laïta la regarda dans le miroir, très inquiète. La robe était magnifique, mais beaucoup trop gonflée, et il restait encore de grands plis à l'immense jupe rouge. Elle en prit dans ses mains et se regarda d'un air gêné. Elle ignorait si elle était ridicule ou si dans quelque coutume qui lui était inconnue on avait déjà porté ce genre de robe. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le Maître et son conseiller riaient bien. Elle remarqua que le corset était trop petit au niveau de la poitrine, et qu'il la faisait ressortir comme deux jolies collines bien rondes, presque indécemment.

Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Laïta sursauta.

« Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme qui aussitôt haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la toilette de la jeune elfe. Laïta lui adressa un regard suppliant, le priant de ne pas se moquer. Il lui fit signe de venir, elle sortit de la chambre et il referma la porte derrière eux. Sans attendre, il saisit brusquement sa main. Laïta grimaça.

« Arrêtez, vous me faites mal ! »

Mais l'homme la tirait toujours sans douceur dans le sombres escaliers. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite, après une autre porte, dans un couloir obscur et inquiétant qui formait un virage à l'horizon mystérieux. Mais ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre côté.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient dans ce couloir, leurs pas feutrés par des tapis qu'ils voyaient à peine, Laïta s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Ce château était plutôt effrayant, il y faisait trop sombre et elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait des montagnes de poussière et des monstres affamés dans chaque coin. Et, lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle remarqua des tableaux accrochés au mur. Ils représentaient, immenses, des personnages élégants. Laïta s'aperçut qu'elle reconnaissait tous ces fiers bustes : Legolas, et sur le mur d'en face, Larón. Gandalf, Aragorn, Thranduil, et sur le mur d'en face, le Maître, très intimidant. Mais elle avait ralentit, et l'homme la tira de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle avance.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande porte. L'homme y frappa résolument. On vint ouvrir : c'était le Maître. Il regarda son serviteur, puis Laïta, et lui sourit.

« Ah ! Laïta, ma douce Laïta… Viens, entre ! »

Sa voix était toujours aussi mielleuse. Il ouvrit plus largement la porte, elle entra. Il remercia l'homme, referma la porte et la verrouilla, tournant silencieusement la clé dans la serrure. Il se retourna vers la salle, que Laïta regardait. Il alla la rejoindre.

« Alors, mon enfant, la berça-t-il. Comment vas-tu ? Tu tousses moins ? Le meldenel est très efficace contre la maladie. Tu as lavé tes cheveux, rien que pour moi ? Et tu as mis la robe que je t'avais fait apporter ! Tu es ravissante, vraiment… Tourne, tourne… »

Il l'éloigna et la contempla.

« Oui… Viens ! »

Il lui offrit sa main, qu'elle accepta sans trop de franchise. Il le mena vers l'immense table.

« Assieds-toi, ne sois pas timide, prends tes aises… »

La jeune fille s'installa dans le grand siège. Une très longue table s'étirait devant elle : le couvert avait été disposé avec beaucoup d'attention. Il y avait cinq couteaux, cinq fourchettes et trois cuillers, cinq assiettes de différentes tailles posées les unes sur les autres et quatre coupes. Le Maître alla s'asseoir bien droit sur son immense siège. Prenant une cuiller, il donna quelques petits coups sur une coupe.

« Qu'on apporte les plats ! »

Une autre porte s'ouvrit, et dans la sombre salle défilèrent une dizaine d'hommes chargés de toutes sortes de plats. Ils apportaient des viandes, des poissons, des légumes, des galettes, des feuilletés, des fromages, des pains, des sauces, des épices, de soupes, des potages, des crèmes, des pâtés, des vins qui leurs furent servis, … La jeune fille remarqua qu'un homme se tenait immobile en retrait, et appuyait son regard sur elle. Elle détourna les yeux, troublée. Et la procession dura. Lorsque les serviteurs furent partis, Laïta ouvrait toujours de grands yeux sur la table où il n'y avait plus aucune place.

« Sers-toi, mon enfant. »

Elle le regarda, ébahie.

« Vos hommes ne viennent pas manger ?

-Non. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

-Mais… Nous n'allons jamais manger tout cela ! »

Il eut un petit rire, celui qui inquiétait Laïta. Elle finit par observer attentivement les plats devant elle : elle allait prendre des tomates… Non ! Des pommes de terre, plutôt. Avec un peu de terrine. Et morceau de poisson… de viande… Non. Si ! De viande. Un peu de sauce, un peu de salade. Et un morceau de pain. Son assiette était bien garnie. Mais maintenant, quel couteau fallait-il prendre ? Hum… Elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle avait dû apprendre une fois, mais mettre autant de couverts n'était plus d'usage. Elle réfléchit bien, sa main hésitant au-dessus des couteaux. Elle trouva, puis ce fut la même réflexion pour les fourchettes. Une fois armée, elle s'attaqua à on assiette. Elle mangea, et le bon goût lui donna envie de manger encore. Depuis le midi du mariage, elle n'avait rien avalé que de la liqueur orque, du meldenel et deux biscuits. Et alors qu'elle mangeait sans pitié, affamée, elle se rendit compte que le Maître l'observait sans rien dire ni faire. A vrai dire, il ressemblait exactement à la peinture qu'elle avait vue dans le couloir : le regard bienveillant et malveillant, le sourire léger, et le reste de sa personne trop peu éclairé par les flammes de l'âtre. Elle s'arrêta de manger, effarouchée.

« Vous me faites peur… »

Elle avait dit cela comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui saute dessus.

« Mange, mon enfant… »

Laïta eut un mouvement de recul c'était plutôt effrayant. Sans la lâcher des yeux, il porte sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres. Laïta continua à manger lentement, comme pour se faire plus discrète.

« Pourquoi dites-vous que vous ne me voulez pas de mal ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Peut-être parce que tu ne le mérites pas ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as reçu mes pouvoirs. Tu n'avais rien demandé. Et tu ne me les as pas volés. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de t'en vouloir.

-J'avais donc déjà des pouvoirs avant de partir, se dit-elle tout bas. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu entrer dans la bibliothèque…

-Que dis-tu ?

-Comment se fait-il que vos pouvoirs aient ainsi été dilapidés ?

-Tu as besoin d'explication, constata-t-il. Hum… très bien… »

Laïta, après tout ce qui s'était passé, éprouvait une hâte satisfaite teintée de crainte à savoir la cause de tous ces événements.

« J'étais un allié de Sauron, en son temps. Lui et Saroumane m'ont formé. Je suis devenu un puissant sorcier à leur service. Seulement, il a fallu que le plus grand de mes maîtres soit détruit, et j'ai craint que la vague emportant toutes ses forces et créations ne m'atteigne et ne me consume aussi. Alors, pour m'immuniser, j'ai envoyé mes pouvoirs au hasard de l'horizon. Je n'avais qu'à peine fini lorsqu'elle est parvenue jusqu'à moi : je venais d'envoyer le peu de magie qui me restait dans une pomme qui se trouvait non loin. Tous les orques s'écroulèrent autour de moi. Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, la pomme, si… insignifiante, impuissante fut-elle, ne disparut pas. C'est dans un silence troublant qu'elle se changea en une grande boule de verre. Je l'ai conservée, d'ailleurs. La transformation… C'est bien ainsi que tes yeux sont devenus bleus. Alors, j'ai pu récupérer mes pouvoirs de cette boule de cristal, comme si j'étais un socle ils se ré-incrustèrent en moi. Et puis j'ai décidé de me mettre à la recherche de ceux que j'avais envoyés… je ne savais où. J'ai créé un ordre autour de moi, aux sombres intentions, qui pourrait servir mes desseins : car j'étais bien animé de l'intention de reconquérir la place perdue de mon maître. Alors j'ai cherché, cherché, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'il me fallait une petite pierre bleue, grâce aux ragots entendus parcourant la Terre du Milieu. Une pipe s'était transformée en cristal dans la Comté ? Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. C'est elle qui a brouillé les visions d'Elrond. C'est elle qui a complété les pouvoirs que tu possédais déjà. Rien qu'à votre proximité, car tu ignorais qu'elle se trouvait non loin lorsque les traces de pas ont disparu. En visionnant les événements dans ma boule qui m'était devenue fidèle et serviable, une fois que plus aucun pouvoir n'habitait la pierre, auquel cas je n'aurais pas pu te voir, puisque deux sources de pouvoirs réunies ne permettent pas d'être vu, j'ai su que c'était toi qu'il fallait traquer à présent. Alors j'ai envoyé Malrüwn, pour le tester, après que le dragon vous a emmené dans l'Eryn Vorn, Aragorn et toi.

-Vous dites que vous ne me voulez pas de mal, mais vous l'avez envoyé pour qu'il…

-Non, il avait ordre de te livrer à moi. Et puis Rhald t'a capturée. En réfléchissant, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas juste, ce que je faisais là. Tu n'as pas choisi. Et puis, en t'observant, j'ai remarqué que t'éliminer serait un grave gâchis. Alors j'ai essayé d'arrêter Rhald, en tentant de m'incruster dans ses pensées, comme je l'ai fait avec ton frère, mais il avait dû échapper à mon contrôle quand je l'ai engagé en fait, il m'était impossible de pénétrer dans son esprit pour lui dire de cesser de te faire du mal et de te livrer à moi. Heureusement que la Communauté est arrivée à temps pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Avec la pierre, tout fiérot, croyant m'avoir rendu invincible. Ha ! Mais elle était vide, il t'avait fait souffrir et il m'avait bien caché, peut-être sans le savoir, qu'il avait lui aussi de mes pouvoirs. Alors… »

Il prit un couteau et l'abattit sur un pâté, coupant une nette tranche. Laïta sursauta. Un léger sourire planait sur les lèvres de l'homme. Et la jeune fille le regardait, glacée de frayeur. Sous sa douce voix et ses charmes évidents, il était empli de cruauté.

« C'est la magie qui t'habite qui t'a gardée en vie de tout ce que tu as subi entre ses griffes. C'est grâce à elle que tu es encore vivante. »

Laïta essayait de tout mémoriser, et ce n'était pas facile.

« Et le murmure dans le couloir, la nuit, à Dol Amroth, et la menace du matin même…

-C'était bien moi, dit-il en riant.

-Mais pourquoi… Je veux dire… Comment…

-Pourquoi t'ai-je effrayée de la sorte alors que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ?

-Oui…

-Pour que l'arrivée du seigneur Celiwern soit discrète et ne te paraisse pas suspecte.

-Alors… vous vous êtes bien joué de moi…

-C'était assez amusant d'écouter tes confidences de jeune fille, et de jouer l'homme éperdument amoureux alors que tu étais éperdument perdue de le savoir soudain si éperdument éperdu. »

L'elfe se sentit blessée : elle se revit lui confier qu'elle aimait Lusulien, elle se revit refuser les sentiments du seigneur Celiwern et regretter de le voir si désespéré. Et dire que tout cela n'était que tromperie…

« Assez parlé, dit-il, joyeux. J'ai faim, à présent. »

Dans les ombres du château, le peintre exécutait les portraits de Laïta et de Lusulien.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre XVII

« Laïta arpente peut-être le château, mais elle n'a certes pas dans l'idée de te retrouver. Je ne le lui ai pas interdit, pourtant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me faire croire ?

-Qu'elle est bien trop occupée pour se mettre à ta recherche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, elle me cherche, c'est certain.

-Ah, tu crois ça ? Et moi je te dis que tu t'es bien laissé dupé par elle depuis le début. Elle ne t'a jamais récompensé de toutes les fois où tu lui as sauvé la vie. Elle t'a lâchement caché son identité. Pour elle, tu as pioché sans honte dans la fortune de ton père et tu as failli moisir dans les cachots du sien sans rien qu'elle fasse.

-Vous essayez de me monter contre elle !

-Ce n'est qu'une petite égoïste !

-Vous mentez !

-Alors regarde ceci ! »

Il sortit sa boule de cristal de l'ombre. Laïta y apparut. Elle mangeait, engloutissait.

« Regarde-la ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pense à toi alors qu'elle s'empiffre de la sorte ? Toi, tu crèves la faim, et elle se goinfre ! Et regarde-la dormir, l'insouciante ! Pendant que tu es là, ligoté dans cette salle glaciale ! »

Dans le verre, Laïta dormait paisiblement, étendue sur des coussins moelleux.

« Oui, elle t'a pris dans ses filets, et oui, elle y a pris plaisir, mais elle ne t'a laissé à l'arrivée qu'un port à sec sans même le fantôme d'une épave pour te sauver. »

Le Maître essayait bien de faire chavirer leur amour, mais il était toujours ancré dans le sable d'une grève lointaine, et aucune tempête ne semblait pouvoir le rompre, pas même l'emmener à la dérive. Quelques jours passèrent, où Laïta parcourut curieusement le château, avec quelque crainte tout de même, car il était très sombre et les couloirs peu accueillants. Le Maître l'avait emmenée dans sa bibliothèque, remplie de livres jusqu'au plafond, qui était bien à vingt fois leur taille plus haut qu'eux. La quantité des instruments de musique était impressionnante, ils venaient de toutes les régions de la terre du Milieu, et la jeune fille en avait découvert beaucoup. Le Maître la fit chanter, et il trouva sa voix très jolie. Il lui fit choisir une autre robe, le temps de laver celle qu'elle portait. Elle s'était d'ailleurs habituée à celle-ci, et la remit avec plaisir, car elle était très chaude et confortable. Elle dormit de longues nuits, mangea beaucoup. Il conversait aimablement avec elle en lui offrant nombre de mets absolument délicieux, et ô combien de petites douceurs… Elle se méfiait encore de lui, elle avait peur de sa tendresse. Elle pensait que toutes ces attentions, sucreries comme mots doux, ne cachaient rien de bon.

Une nuit, elle referma tristement la porte de la démesurée bibliothèque. Malgré tout ce que le Maître faisait pour elle, et peut-être pour cela, elle n'oubliait pas Lusulien. Qu'était-il advenu de lui ? Il devait bien se trouver quelque part dans cet immense château, mais malgré tous les couloirs qu'elle avait parcourus, écoutant son cœur, jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé. Elle décida donc, ce soir-là, de prendre un autre chemin que celui de sa chambre.

Elle marcha longtemps, le cœur battant, dans des endroits inconnus d'elle et apparemment de tous ceux qui vivaient ici, bien qu'elle s'attendait toujours à croiser quelqu'un. Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi inquiétants, comme si Laïta les dérangeait et qu'ils voulaient la faire partir. La jeune fille s'y sentait minuscule et avançait sans bruit. Le Maître la pensait sûrement au lit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse repérer, ni suivre, surtout si elle trouvait Lusulien.

Elle arriva dans une partie du château où il faisait vraiment très froid. De la buée s'envolait dans l'air alors qu'elle respirait. Les interstices des murs délabrés blanchissaient, et une pâle lumière s'échappait parfois d'une fenêtre brisée que la poussière n'avait pu boucher. Laïta hésitait à rebrousser chemin : elle devait être très loin de sa chambre. Mais elle sentait bien qu'elle devait continuer : si ce froid était là, c'était pour la décourager, parce que quelque chose se cachait au bout qu'elle ne devait pas voir. Elle avança donc.

Elle dut choisir son chemin dans la multitude d'escaliers et de croisements qui vinrent ensuite. Peut-être aurait-elle du trouver un plan à a bibliothèque, car plus elle s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du château, plus elle se sentait égarée Elle espérait retrouver son chemin dès qu'elle ferait demi-tour.

Elle arriva bientôt à un croisement où trois portes se présentaient à elle. Elle en avait assez de marcher, mais sûrement était-elle proche du but. Quelle porte devait-elle ouvrir ? Une brillante idée la frappa soudain. Pour savoir si quelqu'un était passé par ici, il suffisait de faire apparaître des empreintes de pas.

Elle tendit son bras vers l'avant, le poing fermé et se concentra bien. Elle ouvrit lentement sa main, et une petite poussière dorée s'en échappa. Elle voleta avec légèreté et vint se poser sur le sol, dessinant, petit à petit des empreintes. La poussière se glissa même sous sa robe, à ses pieds. Elle regarda en arrière : son propre trajet était tracé. Elle pourrait même retrouver son chemin.

Les traces dorées menaient tout droit, à la porte du milieu. Satisfaite, Laïta effaça toute la poussière. Gandalf aurait peut-être été fier d'elle, et elle eut un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Elle avança.

Elle déverrouilla la porte avec ses pouvoirs elle ouvrait sur une pièce sans lumière. Elle soupira. Cette expédition ne menait à rien ! Ses yeux lui piquaient, il faisait froid… Il valait peut-être mieux rentrer, et chercher de nouveau demain dans une autre partie du château.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle timidement. »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Tant pis. C'était bien dommage, pour tout ce qu'elle avait marché. Il était grand temps d'aller se coucher. Elle se détourna.

« Laïta… »

Elle s'arrêta net, tout ouïe.

« Laïta ! »

Elle se retourna.

« Laïta ! C'est toi ? demanda la voix.

-Lusulien ?

-Oui ! »

Laïta sentit l'espoir et le courage la réveiller.

« Lusulien ! …Attends ! Je… Je vais trouver de quoi nous éclairer ! »

Mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne voyait rien. Le manque de nature avait détérioré sa vision elfique.

« La torche, je crois qu'elle est sur le mur de droite ! Euh… à gauche pour toi ! »

Laïta avança, rencontra le mur glacé. Elle le longea, cherchant, tâtant avec ses mains. Enfin, elle trouva un bâton enfilé dans un anneau de fer elle l'en sortit, posa sa main sur le bout, et une flamme s'en éleva.

Le cœur battant, elle la brandit, et vit un grand poteau au centre de la pièce. Au pied de ce poteau sur lequel son regard descendit, le jeune homme était assis, attaché. Laïta remit la torche dans l'anneau et se précipita, tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Elle se jeta à terre près de lui, et sa robe se gonfla dans un claquement. Ses mains dans ses cheveux, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

« Oh… tu m'as tellement manqué… »

Ils respiraient pleinement et sensuellement. Ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils voulaient se dévorer l'un l'autre, pour ne plus se perdre, jamais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? demanda Laïta, inquiète.

-Rien, rien, et à toi ? »

Ils ne pouvaient pas se calmer.

« Rien non plus…

-Alors c'est que tout va bien… »

Laïta finit par se laisser aller contre son torse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Il s'occupe trop bien de moi, et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Mais tu me manques. Si seulement je pouvais rester là, avec toi… Tout contre toi… »

Elle resta blottie un instant.

« Tu dois avoir froid, dit-elle en se redressant, voyant son torse nu ceint de cordes. »

Elle se releva et alla défaire les cordes.

« Laïta… D'où est-ce que tu sors cette…robe ? »

Laïta tourna sur elle-même comme dans une danse.

« C'est le Maître qui me l'a donnée. Elle me va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh oui, elle est très.. très jolie, très… »

Laïta revint vers lui et s'agenouilla.

« Oui, je comprends, dit-elle avec un petit rire. »

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se leva, libéré, et la pris dans ses bras. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse nu.

« J'ai gardé ta chemise. Je dors et je la laisse à côté de moi. »

Il frissonna en souriant.

« J'aurais bien aimé l'avoir aussi. »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Lusulien, il faut que nous partions. Profitons que ce soit la nuit et que personne ne rôde ici. Je ne connais pas le château par cœur, mais nous trouverons sans doute une sortie.

-Je prends la torche. »

Il se précipita pour la récupérer. Laïta se mit à courir. Mais un filet se referma soudain sur elle, et s'éleva en tendant ses cordes dans un grincement sinistre.

« Laïta !

-Lusulien ! »

Le filet s'élevait toujours plus haut, dévoilant une hauteur au plafond insoupçonnée. Bientôt, Laïta put entendre des rires au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête : des hommes tiraient les cordes pour la faire remonter, éclairés par quelques torches.

« Laissez-moi descendre ! cria-t-elle aux hommes, qui ricanaient toujours.

-Ah ! Tu veux descendre ! »

Ils rirent encore plus fort, et lâchèrent toutes les cordes, laissant le filet chuter librement à toute vitesse. Laïta hurla toute sa peur et son vertige. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'écraser en bas, mais le filet s'arrêta et remonta aussitôt. Arrivé en haut, les hommes le lâchèrent de nouveau, et Laïta cria encore, cramponnée aux cordes à s'en faire mal aux doigts.

« Lusulien ! Lusulien ! Je veux descendre !

-Laissez-la descendre ! Arrêtez ça ! Saligauds ! »

Et Laïta s'époumonait toujours, paralysée de peur dans cet affreux filet. Les hommes s'amusaient beaucoup. La jeune file crut que ce manège n'allait jamais s'arrêter, elle avait l'estomac retourné et tellement mal au cœur ! Enfin, ils la laissèrent descendre après une ultime chute amortie par la robe. Ils abandonnèrent tout.

« Laïta, ça va ?

-Ils sont partis sonner l'alerte ! Vite ! »

Elle se releva avec peine, ses membres tremblants comme des feuilles. Il prit sa main et ils se mirent à courir. Laïta savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se risquer à retourner dans la partie du château qu'elle connaissait le mieux, car elle était aussi la plus habitée, fréquentée. Ils devaient trouver une issue près de l'endroit où ils étaient. Laïta tenta de se concentrer, et ce n'était pas facile car son corps tremblait encore. Elle fit apparaître les empreintes, reconnut les siennes et tint compte des autres.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas par où ils sont passés pour t'amener jusqu'ici ?

-J'avais les yeux bandés !

-Alors essayons…celles-ci ! dit-elle en montrant de nombreuses traces de pas qui prenaient la même direction. »

Ils se remirent à courir en suivant le piste, qui les entraîna de couloirs en couloirs. Mais la traversée de ceux-ci ne fut pas si simple.

« Une petite fille et un petit garçon qui s'échappent ? Voyez-vous cela… »

Bien vite, le tapis prit feu derrière eux.

« Cours ! »

Mais, bien que Lusulien la tirait, Laïta restait ralentie par sa robe. Elle cherchait une solution pour arrêter le feu. Elle leva, vit un immense lustre. Elle se concentra bien, et dès qu'ils furent passés au-dessous, elle le fit tomber. Il se brisa et se répandit en eau sur le tapis, étouffant les flammes. Ils se retournèrent.

« Joli coup ! dit Lusulien. »

Mais Laïta ne paraissait pas vraiment rassurée. Elle leva le regard vers les fenêtres. Un filet d'eau coulait par un trou de l'une d'elles.

« Lusulien… Les vitres ! »

Un grondement se fit entendre, qui résonnait, menaçant. Quand ils eurent compris, ils détalèrent. Les vitres explosèrent dans un bruit de verre, et des quantités d'eau se déversèrent dans le couloir. Les flots déferlants les rattrapèrent et les emportèrent. Sentant que leurs mains allaient bientôt lâcher, ils trouvèrent la force de se prendre dans leurs bras. Ils descendirent un escalier, transportés à toute vitesse. Il y avait deux grandes portes ouvertes dans ce même escalier. Laïta les fixa, regardant vers le haut dans la descente sans fin. Ce fut comme si son esprit luttait contre l'eau, et il lui fallut beaucoup de force et d'opiniâtreté avant de parvenir à les fermer et à rabattre une lourde barre pour les maintenir.

« Lusulien ! Accroche-toi à la première chose que tu trouves ! »

Le jeune homme regardait de tous côtés. Au passage, il saisit un morceau de bois qui devait servir de torche, mais il se brisa, fragilisé par le temps. Enfin, ils croisèrent d'autres portes, il agrippa d'une main la poignée de l'une d'elles. Ce fut dur, car il avait perdu de la force à ne rien manger. Les flots passèrent, puis les laissèrent au sec, continuant leur chemin. Ils se remirent sur pieds, reprenant leur souffle.

« Ca va ? demanda Lusulien.

-Oui, je crois… »

De la poussière se mit à tomber du plafond. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas. Le couloir devant eux se rétrécit en un étroit carré troué dans de la pierre.

« Viens, Laïta ! »

Lusulien entreprit d'y rentrer : il y parvint et se mit à ramper.

« Lusulien ! Attends ! Je ne peux pas… ! »

Sa robe était trop volumineuse pour qu'elle puisse s'aventurer dans le tunnel. Elle regardait à l'intérieur, mais elle ne voyait plus Lusulien. Des cris rauques la firent se retourner. Des orques arrivaient.

« Laïta ! appela le jeune homme dans le tunnel.

-Je ne peux pas venir ! cria-t-elle, paniquée. Je ne passe pas avec ma robe !

-Alors, déshabille-toi ! »

Laïta ouvrit de grands yeux. Les orques se rapprochaient. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle repoussa les premiers dans un grand coup de vent. Cela lui laissa le temps de s'emparer d'une barre de fer qui se cachait dans un coin. Elle la brandit aussitôt, car les orques étaient déjà sur elle. Elle essaya de se défendre avec le plus d'habileté possible, se souvenant des leçons d'Aragorn. Elle se retrouva pourtant contre le mur. Les orques eurent un instant d'hésitation, car ils devaient avoir reçu l'ordre de ne pas lui faire de mal. Laïta en profita : la fenêtre n'était pas trop haute. Elle y donna un grand coup de barre, et contrôla les morceaux de verre qui allèrent se planter dans le corps des orques. Débarrassée de cette dizaine d'importuns, elle s'approcha de nouveau du trou dans le mur. Elle se souvint de ce que sa robe se dégonflait un peu lorsqu'elle s'asseyait peut-être serait-ce le cas ici ? Elle tenta de s'introduire dans le passage. Effectivement, une fois engagée entièrement le tissu ne la gêna plus. Elle rampa tant bien que mal.

« Lusulien !

-Laïta !

-Lusulien ! J'arrive ! »

Elle avançait difficilement. Finalement, elle atteignit laborieusement la sortie. Lusulien l'aida. La jeune fille vit de nombreux morceaux de glace par terre.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Une pluie de stalactites. Je suis retourné dans le tunnel. »

La jeune fille attendait que sa robe se remplisse d'air de nouveau, mais rien ne se passa. Comme elle ne pouvait rien y faire, car elle avait dû être enchantée pour que le Maître soit le seul à pouvoir la contrôler, elle prit à immenses brassées tout le tissu qui traînait par terre et ils se remirent à courir. Ils aperçurent au bout du couloir une grande porte : c'était sûrement la sortie ! Se précipitant, ils poussèrent chacun une porte de toutes leurs forces.

Elles ouvraient sur un mur de feu.

Lusulien leva un regard désespéré vers les flammes. Elle semblèrent s'énerver soudain. Il prit Laïta contre lui pour la protéger. Ils distinguèrent un pont-levis derrière la rageuse frontière.

« Il n'y a pas de pluie dans ces nuages, dit Lusulien, assez fort pour couvrir le bruit des flammes.

-Crois-tu que les douves sont à sec ? »

Laïta leva le bras vers le haut, attirant un nuage. Elle le fit passer sous le pont-levis, l'emmena juste devant eux, où il lâcha l'eau qu'il avait retenue. L'ouverture s'offrit à eux. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, la foi et l'amour se lisaient dans leurs yeux. Ils coururent. Mais le pont-levis de bois céda, emportant Lusulien à l'eau.

« Lusulien ! »

Laïta avait atteint l'autre côté de la berge. Elle le regarda, ne sachant que faire. Un tourbillon se forma, qui l'attira, le fit tourner. La jeune fille voulut s'approcher mais son pied glissa et elle se retrouva elle aussi dans la douve. Le tourbillon fit disparaître Lusulien.

« Non ! NON ! »

Dans un immense soupir, Laïta abandonna. Elle se laissa tomber dans ses jupes soulevées par l'eau, sans plus d'énergie.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre XVIII

Laïta s'éveilla après une brève inconscience sur la berge où elle avait été déposée par l'eau. Elle décida de rentrer au château, épuisée. Elle marcha avec peine autour de celui-ci, cherchant l'entrée qu'elle pensait la plus proche de la partie qu'elle habitait. Le milieu environnant n'était guère encourageant : une plaine brune desséchée à l'horizon repris par un ciel noir de nuages. Après avoir longtemps marché, elle croisa deux orques : elle leur demanda son chemin. Ils se moquèrent d'elle et lui indiquèrent. Heureusement, elle n'était plus très loin.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle remonta lentement les couloirs. Elle grelottait, trempée dans sa robe qui avait regagné son volume. Elle irait se blottir dans son lit, après avoir allumé un bon feu et s'être séchée et changée.

Mais on la saisit soudain, lui appliquant quelque chose sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

« Chut… »

Elle voulut se débattre, apeurée, mais l'odeur qui se dégageait du morceau de tissu était si forte et entêtante qu'elle en perdit connaissance.

« Allez, enlève-moi ça !

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'il y a des trésors là-dessous !

-Ouais, et de quoi faire ! »

Laïta s'éveilla au milieu de ces voix.

« Laissez-moi la toucher, un peu ! »

Peu à peu, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très froid. Puis, horrifiée, elle vit une quinzaine d'hommes qui se passaient ses jupons. Elle se regarda. Il ne lui restait plus que sa culotte, son corset et la chemise qu'elle portait en dessous.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez ! »

Les hommes s'affairaient après le corset.

« Tiens-toi tranquille, ma biche, sinon, tu n'auras plus que des cendres à te mettre. »

Il désigna, son immense jupe en main, l'âtre dans le fond de la pièce.

« Rendez-moi mes vêtements ! gémit-elle, ne comprenant rien. »

Ils ricanèrent, desserrèrent soudain le corset et elle fut poussée en avant dans un tourbillon sur le canapé qui se trouvait derrière. Un homme se pencha vers elle.

« Que non ! On commence juste à s'amuser ! »

Il tira une bouffée de sa pipe et souffla la fumée sur son visage. Laïta agita la main en grimaçant.

« Allez, on enlève le reste ! »

Ils se ruèrent sur elle et lui enlevèrent sa chemise. Les bras rabattus sur sa poitrine, elle les regardait tous, effrayée. Plus que sa culotte, et elle serait nue.

Un des hommes la maintenait, un autre vint se placer en face d'elle, et le reste alla s'asseoir sur les canapés, spectateurs impatients. Sous les encouragements, l'homme d'en face tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui ôter son vêtement. Et alors qu'il allait y parvenir, tous les autres devinrent silencieux. Ils regardèrent tous les trois en leur direction, puis derrière eux. Le Maître se dressait, passant sur eux son regard inexorable.

« Hors de ma vue. »

Les hommes se regardèrent et s'en allèrent sans rien dire.

Laïta resta recroquevillée, si effarouchée qu'elle recula quand le Maître s'approcha. Il avança doucement, comme on le fait près d'un animal sauvage. Il ramassa ses vêtements et vint les déposer sur le divan. Sa chemise à la main, il fit quelques pas lents. Laïta tendit timidement la main, et prit l'étoffe.

« Je ne regarde pas. »

Il se retourna et Laïta enfila la chemise. Il vint se mettre à son côté, ses mains sur ses épaules, et l'escorta jusqu'à un canapé où il l'assit.

« Je regrette… je regrette d'avoir voulu m'enfuir. , bredouilla-t-elle, retrouvant la parole.

-Non. Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir voulu t'enfuir. Tu regrettes les conséquences, que tu crains. »

De derrière son dos, il fit apparaître une couverture. Il l'en entoura.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment… »

Il ne lui répondait pas et cela lui faisait encore plus peur.

« Je ne recommencerai pas. Je vous le promets.

-C'est vrai ? »

Oh ! Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce ton faux et glacial. Elle resta muette : elle ne pouvait pas dire oui. Elle finit par baisser la tête.

« Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire. »

Laïta réfléchit un instant. Puis :

« Merci… »

Le Maître s'assit en face d'elle.

« Maître… »

Elle se sentait terriblement soumise.

« Que me voulaient ces hommes ? »

L'homme respira patiemment.

« Je suppose que personne ne t'a jamais rien appris de tout cela. C'est assez… Etrange. Je ne sais pas si je saurai t'expliquer… correctement. Tu ressens quelque chose lorsque tu vois Lusulien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-De l'amour, du plaisir, du plaisir à aimer. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est attrayant, moralement comme physiquement. Ces hommes t'ont trouvée charmante, comme tous les autres hommes. Et ils voulaient voir tes atouts, pour se procurer cette sensation de plaisir, corporellement.

-Mes atouts ?

-Ce que l'on t'a enseigné à cacher depuis que tu es toute petite. Ce plaisir, peut être continué par plusieurs phases, qui parfois mènent à la création d'un enfant.

-Mais pourquoi voulaient-ils que je fasse un enfant ?

-Ce n'était pas leur intention, dit le maître avec un sourire devant sa naïveté. Ils voulaient juste le plaisir.

-Mais il n'y a rien de mal à cela…

-Ils se seraient servi de ton intimité. Et en plus, ils ne t'aiment pas d'un vrai amour. C'est par conséquent très vil et malintentionné. C'est abuser de toi et de ton corps. Alors il fallait que je les en empêche. »

Le plaisir avec le corps… Cela rappelait quelque chose à Laïta.

« Es-tu sûre de n'avoir pas déjà vécu ce que je t'ai décrit ? »

Son ton ne donnait pas confiance. Laïta se méfia.

« Si cela concerne mon intimité, je ne dois pas vous le dire. »

Sans qu'elle ne le voie, il afficha une mine contrariée.

« Mais je ne pense pas. »

Elle tenait absolument à les protéger du maître.

« Je voulais vous demander…

-Demande-moi donc.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous faire du mal à ce monde ? »

Le Maître la regardait de ses yeux perçants. Elle faisait de même.

« Vous n'avez pas de raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il restait silencieux.

Il aimait être fort.

Il aimait sentir le pouvoir brûler au bout de ses doigts. Il aimait sentir ce même feu autour de lui, comme un ménestrel aime entendre un écho à sa voix.

« N'avez-vous jamais été ému par le monde ? Par un rayon à travers le feuillage ? Par le rire d'un enfant ? Ne songez-vous pas à toutes ces familles que vous brisez ? N'avez-vous pas honte de toutes les larmes que vous répandez, et qui noient la vie de ceux qui les pleurent ? Ne tremblez-vous pas devant la malédiction des étoiles ? »

Il ne répondait toujours pas.

« Vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous. Peut-être avez-vous du bon au fond. Prenez la peine d'aller le regarder. La vie est si belle quand on ne cherche pas à ruiner celle des autres. Mais vous vous faites souffrir. Il n'est pas difficile de vivre une belle vie. Le bonheur n'est pas quelque chose qui se vole aux autres. Il se partage avec eux. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Laïta espérait de tout cœur que ses paroles avaient fait effet. Mais l'homme se leva sans mot dire et s'en fut, toujours de sa démarche fière et lente. Laïta le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, emplie de peur et d'espérance. Si ses mots avaient eu quelque impact, peut-être avait-elle réussi à faire un acte bénéfique pour le monde.

Blottie dans son lit, le lendemain matin, elle espérait de toute son âme que tous ceux qu'elle aimait allaient bien. Où en était-on dans la Forêt ? Et dans la Comté ? Que devenait Mara ? Laïta avait demandé au Maître au petit-déjeuner ce qu'il avait fait de Lusulien. Il lui avait répondu qu'il l'avait envoyé sur des navires dans son port, pour y aider ses hommes. Il l'avait rassurée en lui disant que ces navires restaient amarrés, et que, si l'un d'entre eux partait, Lusulien ne suivrait pas.

C'est ce matin-là, en se rappelant les étapes qui l'avaient menée jusqu'ici, qu'elle se dit que, si grâce à ses pouvoirs le Maître parvenait à entrer dans l'esprit des personnes et à leur parler, alors avec les pouvoirs du Maître elle aussi pouvait y arriver.

Elle visualisa Legolas. Elle s'imagina proche de lui, puis s'imagina dans son corps.

Elle sursauta.

Elle avait un instant ressenti les larges épaules alourdies de fatigue et un élancement dans le bras. C'était un peu effrayant, mais avait-elle réussi ? Respirant un grand coup, elle s'y replongea comme dans un lac froid.

Oh, il devait être épuisé…

« Legolas ? »

Elle n'avait pas parlé à voix haute : c'était une pensée. Elle sentit une réaction. Il l'avait entendue.

« Est-ce que tu peux me répondre ? »

Des efforts. Des tiraillements. Mais rien de productif.

« Comment allez-vous, dans la Forêt ? »

Comme il ne pouvait rien répondre par des mots, il lui montra des images. De la neige, des corps noirs. Lui était assis et se reposait.

« Il faut que tu sois fort. »

Elle essaya de lui transmettre une chaleur réconfortante. Elle sentit qu'il se demandait comment elle allait. C'était une caresse spirituelle à son intention.

« Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas. Le Maître me traite bien, un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Je suis logée et habillée, et si je continue à manger de la sorte, je vais devenir ronde et rose comme un cochon de lait. J'ai revu Lusulien. Nous avons essayé de nous enfuir, mais… »

Il lui opposa une résistance : elle ne devait pas recommencer.

« Mais le maître refuse de me dire où est son repaire ! Si je ne m'enfuie pas, comment ferai-je pour vous rejoindre ? Vous ne pourrez pas venir me chercher. »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit l'ombre du Maître sur les draps blancs et le mur. Elle se retourna vivement.

Il pleuvait à plein temps dans ce maudit port. Sa chemise se plaquait sur son corps, transparente et glaciale. Ses cheveux trempés venaient devant son visage aux yeux enfoncés cernés de noir, cernés de larmes, rouge comme la douleur. Les cordes usaient ses mains qui autrefois chatouillaient Laïta. C'était il y avait bien longtemps. Avant qu'il ne devienne un monstre parmi les monstres.

« Arrête de rêvasser, toi ! »

L'orque lui asséna une grande tape dans le dos. Lusulien s'étouffa. De sa bouche s'échappait du sang.

« Hé toi ! dit un homme à l'orque. Tu laisses ce gars tranquille ! »

Lusulien releva la tête : une étincelle de bonté avait jailli des ténèbres. L'orque fit une grimace à l'homme, qui avait dû être fait prisonnier.

« Ca te regarde ?

-Parfaitement ! »

D'autres hommes avaient levé le nez de leur travail. Mais déjà les deux se frappaient sans scrupule. Lusulien les regardait, la bouche ouverte, sans pouvoir rien faire. Il frissonna la sensation de la peau chaude de Laïta contre la sienne. Et sa douceur. Rouvrant les yeux, des larmes brûlantes vinrent se mêler à la pluie sur son visage. La violence était une chose immonde.

« Arrêtez… marmonna-t-il, à bout de force. »

Mais les deux autres continuaient. L'homme n'avait pas à se battre pour lui , même si les autres encourageaient bruyamment cette rébellion.

« Arrêtez ! cria-t-il, s'époumonant. Arrêtez… »

Ils se calmèrent vraiment, lorsque Lusulien, tomba sur le plancher, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche sur sa joue blanche.

« Laïta ? »

La jeune fille força un sourire.

« A quoi pensais-tu donc pour ne pas m'entendre t'appeler ? »

Son ton était toujours aimable. Il devait être l'heure de déjeuner.

« Je pensais… »

Le temps de se remettre de son expérience, elle n'avait pas d'idée.

« Je m'étais peut-être endormie. »

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Ne pourrais-je pas revoir Lusulien bientôt ?

-Non, dit le Maître avec un grand sourire. »

Laïta baissa la tête.

« Oh… Je sais que cela te chagrine, mon cœur. Mais je ne peux pas. »

Elle s'y attendait, de toute façon.

« Allons déjeuner, veux-tu ? »

Au retour du repas, elle marchait seule dans d'autres couloirs, songeuse. Elle devait agir. Mais comment ? La Communauté ne le pouvait pas, Lusulien non plus, alors c'était à elle de faire le premier pas. Et il faudrait qu'elle soit sûre du résultat, car si le Maître la surprenait, il s'arrangerait très bien pour l'empêcher d'agir encore.

« Regarde ça ! »

Une voix, ou plutôt un murmure furtif et rauque dans le silence. Laïta s'arrêta, mais reprit son chemin.

« Oh ! Oui ! C'est intéressant ! C'est tout blanc et ça a l'air tendre !

-Tu crois qu'on pourra en faire quelque chose ?

-Evidemment ! »

Une porte s'ouvrit soudain, juste à l'endroit où Laïta s'était arrêtée. Les deux femmes qui avaient parlé apparurent dans le cadre de lumière qui atteignait Laïta. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Elles étaient petites et vieilles, et pourtant ne semblaient pas manquer d'énergie, au vu de la malice de leur sourire et de l'éclat de leurs yeux.

« Viens, entre, n'aie pas peur ! »

Leur voix chevrotante se voulait rassurante. La jeune fille avança timidement et elles l'accueillirent dans une pièce lumineuse, chaude et surchargée d'odeurs de nourriture. L'une referma la porte, puis les deux vinrent tourner autour d'elle comme deux rapaces, un air étrange peignait leur visage.

« Hum… Bien sûr… Une jolie paire de joues bien rondes, dit une en les prenant entre ses doigts.

-Et des bras grassouillets…

-Un ventre débordant de bourrelets…

-Une paire de fesses bien gonflées… »

L'une souleva soudain ses jupes dans un bruissement et regarda sans honte au-dessous. L'autre et elle sourirent d'un air entendu.

« »Et des jambes si grasses qu'elle ne pourra plus marcher ! »

Elles ricanèrent.

« Ca fera un sacré bon dîner ! »

Elles la poussèrent sur une chaise et l'attachèrent avec de corde. Laïta se débattait en protestant, le cœur battant.

« Amène donc ce qu'il faut pour ! »

La vieille femme apporta un grand plat avec une cuillère. L'elfe regarda avec des yeux ronds la bouillie d'œufs, de sucre et d'huile, ainsi que les beignets qu'il y avait dedans.

« Ouvre la bouche ! »

L'une tenait le plat, pendant que l'autre tenait Laïta par les cheveux et tentait de lui enfoncer la cuillère dans la bouche, alors qu'elle luttait.

« Ses vêtements sont assez larges, on va pouvoir faire ça bien ! »

Mais la porte s'ouvrit soudain, lissant le Maître apparaître et figeant la scène. Toutes les trois le regardaient.

« Maître ! Que désirez-vous ?

-Que faites-vous donc à cette jeune fille ?

-Nous voulions l'engraisser un peu…

-Beaucoup !

-Oui, beaucoup, pour vous la servir en dîner.

-De la bonne viande qui fond dans la bouche !

-Et sa sauce.

-Et sa sauce.

-Je vous remercie, mesdames, mais je pense que cette jeune fille est bien comme elle est ainsi. »

Le Maître tomber les cordes. Laïta se leva et il lui donna son bras.

« Je vous remercie encore pour ces petites attentions qui me font très plaisir, et pour tous ces bons repas que vous nous servez chaque jour. »

Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement avec maintes courtoisies. Enfin, ils quittèrent cette salle où Laïta ne voulait plus revenir. Ils regagnèrent les noirs couloirs.

« Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre pour éviter qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose. »

Elle ignorait s'il y avait de la dérision ou de l'agacement dans son ton.

« Maître, dit-elle, pressant le pas sur ses talons, comment faites-vous pour arriver au moment exact où l'on s'apprête à me faire quelque chose ? Comment faites-vous pour savoir qu'il est sur le point de m'arriver quelque chose de fâcheux et que je dois être sauvée ?

-Je te sauve, c'est l'essentiel.

-Oui, mais… »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, pour lui dire de sa douceur habituelle.

« Laïta, ma colombe, pourquoi te sens-tu obligée de placer des « mais » partout ? N'as-tu pas confiance dans les choses telles qu'elles arrivent et telles qu'elles sont pour les décomposer incessamment ? »

Laïta ne sut que répondre. Il semblait presque émerveillé par son entêtement, mais peut-être était-ce pour la dissuader de savoir quelque chose dont elle ne devait pas avoir connaissance… Mais à force, Laïta ne savait plus où se trouvaient les limites de la franchise et de l'hypocrisie mielleuse.

On frappa à la porte. Laïta, plongée dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas. C'était sûrement le Maître : il allait approcher silencieusement, glisser ses doigts dans son cou et lui murmurer une flatterie à l'oreille.

Elle avait mal au doigt : elle s'était pincée dans une porte. Et puis elle était passée devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle s'était regardée, avait regardé son doigt : elle avait compris. Le Maître voulait l'engourdir, en l'engluant de douceur. Il intervenait au bon moment pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance entièrement, presque comme si toutes ces péripéties étaient calculées. Son doigt était rouge et boursouflé, douloureux et pourtant insensible : cela lui correspondait parfaitement. Il la gâtait en lui offrant des parures et des tenues surfaites. Ses anciennes peines allaient s'effacer, et aucune autre ne l'atteindrait, car le Maître se chargerait de les détourner avant.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Larón dans le miroir au-dessus de sa coiffeuse. Elle se leva dans un grand bruissement.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas impressionner : il lui avait fait trop de mal pour qu'elle puisse continuer à se soumettre.

« Je me suis donné la permission d'entrer. Je venais juste voir si tout allait bien.

-J'irai beaucoup mieux lorsque vous serez sorti.

-Le reproche ne vous va pas.

-Peu importe. Vous êtes venu pour vous moquer de moi. Allez-vous-en.

-Le Maître désire danser avec vous ce soir.

-Soit.

-Il désire que vous portiez votre robe rouge.

-J'aurais préféré le deviner que vous voir ici. Déguerpissez.

-Et il désire que vous portiez les bijoux rangés dans le petit coffre à votre chevet.

-Je vous remercie, Larón. Partez.

-J'espère, fit-il avec un vil sourire, vous revoir bientôt, Votre Future Majesté. »

Et alors qu'il sortait, la jeune fille s'assit, mais fit pivoter les portes sur leurs gonds : immunisé contre les pouvoirs, mais pas contre les portes, elle l'entendit dévaler l'escalier avec grand fracas et jurer une fois arrivé en bas. Laïta trouva cruel de sourire à cet instant, mais après tout, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, cette chute ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Les coins de ses lèvres frémirent.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre XIX

Elle arriva parée dans la démesurée et noire salle de bal. Le Maître l'y attendait déjà, soigneusement vêtu. Il offrit sa main, dans laquelle Laïta posa la sienne avec hésitation. Il referma avec application ses doigts dessus, puis elle plaça sa seconde main sur son épaule, et perdit encore en assurance lorsqu'il alla prendre sa taille fine et rigide.

Il faisait chaud au creux de ses bras. Laïta avait du mal à se maintenir car elle fut au bout d'un moment comme grisée. Le Maître, la ressentant attentivement, le comprit et fit en sorte de la soutenir pour qu'elle n'ait aucun effort à faire. C'était fort probable. Le bien-être commençait à lui monter à la tête. Elle ne se maîtrisait plus très bien. Lui était fier et leste et la menait avec aisance et légèreté. La petite perle se laissait éblouir par ses reflets. Il souriait, d'un sourire paternel mais sombre qui, lorsque Laïta osa enfin le regarder –et il lui fallut du courage !-, lui fit baisser les yeux. Cela attendrit encore le Maître.

« Laïta… »

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Même si elle se sentait légèrement plus à l'aise qu'au tout début dans la danse, elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire la conversation.

« Je t'en prie, n'aie pas peur… »

Il aimait la douceur de sa main dans la sienne, mais il la sentit devenir moite.

« Ne crains rien. »

Il baissa la tête. Leurs visages se touchèrent. Laïta sentit sa peau chaude et son souffle dans son oreille :

« Je te protège. »

Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux. Il voulait la tranquilliser, elle le comprenait bien, du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle s'efforça de se détendre. Elle laissa aller, si bien qu'elle manqua un temps et sursauta. Elle dut prendre la bonne mesure à l'aide du Maître.

Un pas en plus vers la confiance qu'il voulait qu'elle porte en lui.

« Dis-moi, Laïta…

-Oui ? répondit-elle, un peu trop fort, comme paniquée. »

Elle s'appliqua à reprendre plus doucement.

« Je veux dire… Oui ? »

Un tremblement de joie, un frisson d'empressement fit vibrer la voix du Maître :

« Laïta, que dirais-tu si je faisais de toi ma femme ?

-Votre femme ?

-Oui. Mon épouse. »

Un rire sec et clair retentit dans l'esprit de Laïta.

« Tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi ? Rah ! Mais je peux aussi être un serpent, toutefffois, sssi tu préfffères ! »

Elle sursauta : le Maître n'avait rien dit. Il continuait la valse avec elle très agréablement, son visage tranquille.

« Ccc'est ççça, je te vois, tu t'agggites, tu t'afffoles ! Je vais t'attraper ! Rah ! »

Cette fois, elle poussa une exclamation et rouvrit les yeux sur la salle plongée dans l'ombre. Le Maître s'était arrêté et il fronçait les sourcils, presque agacé de ne pas comprendre.

« Mais qu'y a-t-il ?

Laïta essaya de faire cesser son tournoiement de tête. Elle ne pouvait pas dire « rien ». A cet instant, ce fut comme si elle tentait de questionner son for intérieur pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, qui était venu. Etait-ce lui ? Non : son étonnement semblait sincère, et il ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas pénétrer son esprit.

« Je dois être fatiguée… »

Elle ne se força pas à en dire davantage. Le Maître la mena avec soin plus loin dans l'ombre. Une vieille fontaine, morte et délabrée, apparaissait. En la regardant, Laïta se rendit compte qu'elle ne ressentait plus de tristesse en voyant la vieillesse et l'abandon. Ce château en était rempli, et cela le rendait magnificent. Ou bien peut-être sa capacité à ressentir profondément les choses s'émoussait-elle, Devait-elle s'en inquiéter ? Non : c'était sûrement lié au coup de fatigue qu'elle éprouvait. Ils s'assirent sur la margelle grise. Elle regarda le Maître agiter ses doigts comme si l'eau emplissait le bassin rond : celle-ci apparut sous peu. La pierre usée et rongée se changea en pavé clair et en faïence la colonne centrale devint une ravissante sculpture enroulée de fleurs. Des poissons vinrent nager dans l'eau claire et se rapprochèrent de Laïta en se tortillant tendrement. Elle leva les yeux vers le Maître : il l'observait en souriant. Elle baissa le regard vers les poissons qui semblaient l'appeler. Le Maître lui faisait la cour. Loin de la protection de son père et de ses frères. Loin de tout, seulement éclairés par la lumière de la fontaine. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que de l'ombre. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'enfuir.

Un courant d'air chargé de senteurs vint caresser Laïta, soulevant quelques boucles. Sa robe se couvrit de broderies d'or, son front fut ceint d'un diadème. Le Maître l'admira : son visage pâle longé par ses cheveux, ses cils baissés florissants, la délicatesse de ses mains, l'une dans le tissu de sa robe, cachée dans la douceur du jupon, l'autre timidement appuyée sur le rebord de la fontaine, hésitante à aller dans l'eau…

« Quel charme… »

Laïta ne put s'empêcher de rosir, mais, mal à l'aise, ne sourit pas. Il n'était pas vraiment facile de se faire séduire par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les poissons nageaient maintenant libres dans le bassin.

Loin dans l'obscurité, derrière eux, une flamme passa, en hauteur, s'arrêta. Laïta et le Maître la remarquèrent, elle se remit à flotter et disparut petit à petit.

« Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir, dit le Maître. »

Laïta avait tenté de discerner les traits qu'elle avait aperçus, éclairés, de si loin.

« C'était…

-Larón. »

Le cœur de Laïta s'assombrit.

« Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes blessée par lui ?

-C'est difficile, admit Laïta, hésitante. »

Le Maître respira profondément.

« Il fait du mal par pur plaisir d'être méchant. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te sentes offensée par lui. »

Laïta essayait de discerner la manœuvre du Maître : essayait-il de la convaincre qu'au fond, lui était bon ? Qu'il l'avait écoutée l'autre soir et qu'elle pouvait à présent lui faire confiance ? Cherchait-il à la prendre dans un piège ? Ou bien était-il sincère, exempt de la machination qu'elle-même imaginait ? Son cœur était-il si aguerri pour ne plus croire, comme autrefois, aux sentiments que les gens choisissaient de lui montrer ?

« Il n'a jamais aimé personne, continuait le Maître, sauf quelques femmes, quelques soirs… »

Doucement, il se mit à rire, imaginant son fidèle et cynique conseiller dans les secrets de l'ombre de l'alcôve. Il trouva raisonnable de cesser les images qui se présentaient à son esprit, comme si Laïta pouvait les voir aussi, et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas la gêner, la bousculer. Elle avait déjà le rouge aux joues.

« Je trouve qu'il me surveille un peu trop. Je lui en parlerai car je n'apprécie guère que l'on vienne me guetter dans un tel moment. Que l'on vienne troubler une eau … si claire et calme, par un ricochet de trop. »

Laïta risqua son regard dans le sien. Il la regardait presque amoureusement, la pupille étincelante, un soupçon de sourire au milieu de ses traits qu'il semblait s'efforcer de maîtriser. Laïta se donnait du mal pour ne pas baisser les yeux sous ce regard légèrement dérangeant. Elle finit par abandonner, refermant le cocon qu'elle avait eu l'audace d'ouvrir, à l'encontre de sa propre volonté, et se sentit mieux.

« Rafraîchis-toi, lui proposa-t-il en voyant la sueur qui perlait au creux du diadème.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle. Je me suis fardée. »

Il l'avait bien vu.

« Cela te va très bien. ».

La jeune fille sembla ne pas se rendre compte de ses avances car elle ne réagit pas. Le Maître attendit en silence, sentit la déception s'avancer mais refusa de se laisser dominer.

« Retournons danser, veux-tu ? »

Ils dansèrent. Le malaise de Laïta grandissait alors qu'il l'approchait de lui : elle sentait la chaleur de son corps et son odeur parfumée. Elle n'aimait pas être si proche. Pas de lui.

Et plus la valse évoluait, plus la musique s'intensifiait, plus la lumière des torches semblait rougir, plus le désir s'élevait en lui.

« Plus jamais. Plus jamais, Maître, vous ne m'enverrez dans ses appartements lui délivrer un message.

-Votre bras ne va pas mieux ?

-Nous avons pourtant fait ce qu'il fallait, dit une des deux cuisinières. Vous pourriez mieux guérir si vous le vouliez. »

Larón retint son regard noir sur la table. Tous les quatre s'étaient réunis dans une petite salle cette nuit-là.

« Cette gamine est une véritable garce, grogna Larón. Méfiez-vous d'elle. »

Et pendant ce temps, après qu'elle eut regagné sa chambre suite à la danse, Laïta avait créé tout un échafaudage sur son immense lit, empilant fauteuils, coussins… jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte péniblement. Elle laissait apparaître des immensités de plaines asséchées relayées à l'infini par le ciel gris et brun. En marchant, elle finirait bien par s'en échapper. Le tout était qu'elle n'était pas encore partie.

Elle se tenait pour le moment sur le rebord de la fenêtre, face au vide. En bas, elle pouvait apercevoir le trait fin et sinueux des douves. Il y avait du vent cette nuit, qui faisait voler ses jupes et ses cheveux. Le vertige au ventre, elle jetait des coups d'œils apeurés vers le bas, et encore plus anxieux vers le haut, qui ne la rattraperait pas si cela se passait mal.

Car elle allait sauter.

C'était le moment ou jamais.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse, et même soporifique. Les deux femmes et le maître se lançaient dans des conversations futiles qui semblaient s'enchaîner sans fin. Larón s'ennuyait aussi fermement que le chat dans son panier, un peu plus loin près de l'âtre. Une âcre rancœur crispait ses mâchoires rien qu'à la pensée de Laïta. Il espérait de tout cœur que, lorsque le Maître aurait fait d'elle sa reine, elle lui serait encore soumise. Et le Maître qui n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle ! Cette petite peste était insupportable même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. C'était presque à croire que le Maître était amoureux d'elle. Ha ! Son chaton ! Eh bien, son chaton lui avait donné un coup de griffe tel qu'il s'était tordu le bras en tombant dans les escaliers.

C'est alors que le chat dans son panier décida de partir.

Le regard songeur sur lui, il mit quelques secondes à réagir.

Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser son humiliation.

Laïta était en train de s'enfuir.

La jeune fille respira profondément. Elle devait avoir confiance. Ses jupes s'enfleraient et elle atterrirait gracieusement. Ou alors s'affalerait ridiculement dans la boue des berges des douves. Non, elle s'arrangerait pour s'en sortir, avec ses pouvoirs s'il le fallait. Elle avait pris de l'eau et avait gardé les bijoux pour assurer sa survie au-delà de l'horizon. Allez…

« Ah ! Çà ! Je m'en doutais bien ! »

A ce rugissement, Laïta sursauta et perdit l'équilibre. Elle cria, assaillie par le vide, mais réussit à se rattraper à la partie fermée de la fenêtre. Elle put se retourner pour découvrir Larón.

« Descendez, idiote que vous êtes ! »

Il ne servait plus à rien de s'enfuir : elle serait aussitôt poursuivie et rattrapée. La jeune fille posa le pied sur le fauteuil, mais la pile s'effondra et elle dégringola, pour se retrouver par terre en gémissant, les deux jambes en l'air. Larón secoua nerveusement la tête et la saisit aussitôt, l'entraînant sans douceur. Elle résistait.

« Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi !

-Viens ! »

Même avec un seul bras, il avait de la force. Laïta ne parvint pas à se libérer de sa prise.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle où le Maître et les femmes les attendaient, il la poussa en avant et elle se retint à la table, sa tête rentrée entre ses deux manches énormes.

« Mesdames, veuillez disposer, et vous aussi, Larón, je vous prie. »

Son ton était très gentil. Ils partirent, les laissant seuls.

Laïta n'avait pas bougé. Elle n'osait pas. Une mèche de cheveux vint lui cacher la moitié du visage. Cela fit sourire le Maître.

« Assieds-toi, lui dit-il de sa voix mielleuse. »

Laïta hésita, désorientée par sa douceur. Elle finit par se poser à peine sur le fauteuil derrière elle. Cette tendresse n'était qu'un masque. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette erreur. Il allait la punir sévèrement.

« Alors, dis-moi, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Laïta ne sut que répondre. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, et la peur l'avait rendue muette.

« Eh bien, dit-il patiemment, tu as essayé de t'enfuir, c'est donc que tu manques de quelque chose. »

Elle demeurait décontenancée.

« Serait-ce… »

Il fit apparaître sa boule de cristal sur la table. Elle s'illumina, et la lumière sembla baisser autour d'eux. Lusulien apparut dans la boule. Il tirait péniblement une corde.

« Lusulien… »

Elle murmura comme s'il avait pu l'entendre.

« Il est souffrant. »

Son cœur fit un saut douloureux dans sa poitrine à cette annonce.

« Non… Oh, s'il est malade, je vous en prie, faites quelque chose, ne le laissez pas…

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

C'était une vraie question. Il passa sa main sur la boule. Dans une première vision, il était attaché à son poteau de bois et s'ennuyait. Dans une deuxième, il servait au Maître un plateau les poignets enchaînés, vêtu comme un bouffon.

« Je crois… que la première idée est très bien. »

Elle le soupçonnait d'être phtisique comme son père : s'il retournait dans son cachot, elle ne pourrait certes pas le voir comme s'il servait le Maître, mais il pourrait se reposer. Mais c'était tellement affreux de penser qu'il était malade ! Elle repensa à son père, son souffle se coupa. Elle toucha la bague au saphir qu'elle portait toujours.

Mais devait-elle lui confier ce qu'elle avait découvert ? Ainsi il s'occuperait bien de lui aussi… Car elle avait essayé de contacter Lusulien. Sans résultat. Comme lorsque le Maître voulait la contacter elle. Comme lorsque deux personnes qui ont des pouvoirs, en l'occurrence, les pouvoirs du Maître, veulent se contacter. Sans résultat.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle était maintenue par des fils, comme une marionnette. Elle était vêtue d'une immense robe rouge. Et surtout, elle était manipulée par une immense main d'homme.

Elle se retrouva enfermée dans le verre d'un grand sablier. Lui, il ne pouvait pas bouger, comme souvent dans ses rêves. Seulement, il ignorait qu'il était plongé dans un rêve.

« Legolas ? »

Sa sœur était inquiète. Elle regardait dans sa direction et blêmit lorsqu'elle toucha le verre qui l'incarcérait. Elle chercha une issue, mais soudain de petits grains se mirent à tomber, dans ses cheveux, et sur son visage lorsqu'elle leva la tête. Elle commença à paniquer, tournant en tous sens. Et lui se débattait de cette étreinte invisible. Qu'aurait-il donné pour briser les vitres ! Sauver sa sœur ! Sa robe prenait beaucoup de place, et le niveau du sable montait vite. Affolée, Laïta tambourinait en hurlant le nom de son frère. Une voix d'homme ricanait. Bientôt, le sable ne laissa plus que sa tête et ses mains à l'air, puis les engloutit, et Legolas vit ses doigts disparaître, avalés. Il hurla à son tour. Le sablier se brisa, et il put voir sa sœur étendue au milieu du sable. Une silhouette masculine vint la soulever.

« Bien sûr, qu'elle est vivante… »

Le jeune homme se réveilla en s'agitant. Il sentit une main posée sur son bras.

« Mon prince ? »

C'était son valet. Il le regarda, encore hébété par son rêve, puis il se souvint : si le garçon en face de lui avait les traits creusés par la fatigue et la faim, ce n'était pas pour rien. Laïta avait contacté Legolas quelques jours plus tôt, peut-être un ou deux, mais ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, c'était qu'il se reposait sagement… dans les prisons de son propre palais. Il tourna la tête et découvrit, de l'autre côté des barreaux, le Maître.

« Maître Legolas, dit-il avec un plaisir cruel. »

Legolas le regarda, puis fit glisser ses yeux sur les autres geôles remplies de sa famille et de son peuple.

« Vous cherchez encore Laïta ? Votre désespoir est si touchant… »

Il se pencha encore vers lui et lui murmura comme s'il l'ignorait :

« Elle n'est pas ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle se porte on ne peut mieux. Je la garde dans la chaude sécurité de mon château. Elle ne peut pas être moins bien traitée qu'ici, de toute façon. N'est-ce pas, seigneur Thranduil ? Et ses frères ne pourront dire le contraire ! »

Ils évitèrent de baisser la tête mais furent pris de remords.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda Willion.

-Combien de fois allez-vous me poser cette question ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit rien.

-Alors qu'allez-vous lui faire ? s'enquit Legolas hardiment.

-Je vais sans doute lui demander… un héritier. »

Le saisissement parcourut l'assemblée emprisonnée, répandant regards ébahis et murmures anxieux ou indignés.

« Vous ne ferez rien de la sorte à ma fille ! s'exclama la reine, prise entre la panique et l'indignation.

-Mais qui êtes-vous, ma Dame, pour m'en empêcher ? Rien qu'une reine déchue à travers des barreaux dans un cachot humide. Vous n'étiez même pas assez puissante auparavant pour demander à le faire nettoyer avant d'y entrer. »

Laria soutint son regard, mais ne put retenir ses larmes.

Toute cette méchanceté ne pouvait plus durer. Laïta en était consciente. Si elle ne faisait rien, personne ne ferait rien. Impossible de savoir où se trouvait ce château, rien dans les livres, rien à l'horizon qui pût l'indiquer. Et rien à tirer de la bouche du Maître.

Elle se dirigea donc, cette même nuit durant laquelle elle avait appris la souffrance de Lusulien, à travers de nombreux couloirs, jusqu'à la chambre du Maître, loin de la sienne. Un couteau se dissimulait dans les plis de sa jupe.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans bruit. Elle avait dû choisir parmi au moins une dizaine de portes et plusieurs couloirs, donc, mais elle trouva vite. Elle s'approcha du grand lit.

Elle le regarda longtemps. C'était un homme, un elfe, son semblable il respirait. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Et pourtant, il les menaçait tous. Sans honte, avec détermination. Il faisait du mal, sans compter, sans doute. Il l'avait trompée. Il les avait tous trompés.

Mais Laïta savait qu'il n'était pas dénué de bonté. Sûrement, en son cœur, au fin fond de son âme.

Mais le savait-il, seulement ? L'utiliserait-il ?

Laïta ne voulait pas qu'il détruise le monde. Mais, elle avait bien essayé de le convaincre. En vain.

Peut-être lui fallait-il plus de temps.

En tout ce temps, il semblait l'occuper en faisant plus de mal. Et Lusulien, lui, souffrait, comme bien d'autres.

Peut-être avait-il souffert lui aussi.

Non, sinon elle ressentirait ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il respirait, comme tous les hommes. Et si elle ne se résonnait pas, elle deviendrait une meurtrière comme lui, et elle ne le voulait pas.

Ce ne serait qu'un homme, à la place de millions d'autres, à cause de lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

Il le fallait.

Non.

Il le fallait.

Non. Non…

En larmes, elle laissa tomber le couteau, qu'elle avait maintenu au-dessus du Maître. L'arme résonna vastement sur le carrelage, et cela l'extirpa des larmes pour lui glacer les sangs.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se détourner pour s'enfuir que quelqu'un la saisit.

« Encore, grogna la voix de Larón. Je vais me charger de toi. Et je te jure que tu ne recommenceras, certainement pas. »

Aussitôt, il l'entraîna au-dehors, par les couloirs. Elle s'étonna que le Maître ne se soit réveillé, mais ne s'en débattait pas moins.

« Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

-Qu'est-ce donc autrement ? Pauvre idiote ! »

Et il grognait toujours en la tenant fermement, un bras autour de son cou.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte d'apparence très solide. Larón la jeta à l'intérieur et la referma dans un puissant claquement.

Laïta se retrouva dans le noir. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, simplement, puis avec ses pouvoirs. Il n'y eut rien à faire. Elle devait être immunisée. Elle soupira. Elle n'aurait jamais dû…

Elle se releva et se mit à marcher. Elle garda ses mains levées devant elle au cas où elle rencontrerait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Elle finit par trébucher sur quelque chose qui fit un bruit de verre. Elle se pencha, palpa : on aurait dit une lanterne, ouverte. Elle la souleva et y incrusta une petite lumière. L'élevant, la jeune elfe découvrit une rangée infinie de lanternes identiques. Son instinct d'en ouvrir une ne fut pas contrarié par le tas de poussière derrière elle, qu'elle ne vit pas.

Lusulien avait observé la scène de derrière un mur. Un homme aux cheveux noirs avait emmené brusquement Laïta et l'avait enfermée derrière cette porte. Il était naturellement hors de question qu'il ne la sauve pas.

Cette nuit-là, le Maître l'avait fait amener dans sa cellule. Il lui avait ensuite dit qu'il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Il avait posé sa main sur sa tête, avait fermé les yeux et s'était concentré. Satisfait, apparemment, il lui avait apporté un bon repas auquel Lusulien n'avait pu résister. C'était comme s'il avait tout à coup décidé de bien le traiter. Lusulien avait alors réfléchi : pourquoi était-il si soigneux avec Laïta ? Parce qu'elle était jolie, certes, mais aussi parce qu'elle possédait ses pouvoirs, qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupérés, et qu'il voulait garder en sûreté, aussi forts que possible, en prenant soin de la jeune fille. Alors, Lusulien avait tenté quelque chose : se prenant pour un magicien, il avait voulu faire léviter la torche accrochée au mur. Il avait réussi.

Il comprit comment il avait pu vaincre la Dame Aux Iris D'Or sous l'eau sans avoir besoin de la surface pour respirer.

Il avait alors pu s'échapper, et voilà que dans cette haute tour, un homme enfermait Laïta. Mais il devait maintenant attendre que ce goujat s'en aille loin pour pouvoir la libérer.

Laïta décrocha une des lanternes bizarrement disposées dans la salle sans fond. Elle ouvrit la vitre et voulut là aussi y incruster une petite lumière, mais une étrange odeur se fit sentir. Elle s'infiltra dans sa gorge, puis dans ses poumons, elle toussa. Mais, à sa plus grande horreur, elle ne put reprendre sa respiration. Elle s'efforçait, tant bien que mal, d'inspirer, de trouver de l'air. Elle s'étouffait sans tousser, souffrait sans bruit, étranglée par un ennemi invisible. Elle s'effondra, luttant, mais s'évanouit.

Dès qu'il le put, Lusulien courut à la porte. En fer, très solide, elle ne craindrait ni les flammes, ni sa carrure affaiblie. Le jeune prince posa sa main sur la pierre. Elle s'effrita, se fissura, trembla et finit par céder, les blocs se détachant et s'écroulant bruyamment. A l'insu de Lusulien, et aussi de Laïta, le gaz s'échappa dans le grand couloir, et ainsi répandu ne put affecter Lusulien. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, escaladant le tas de pierres, puis chercha Laïta dans la pénombre.

« Laïta ! »

La trouvant inerte sur le sol, il se rua vers elle.

« Laïta ! »

Elle ne répondait pas. Il l'emmena au-dehors dans le couloir. Il l'allongea et s'agenouilla. Dans l'Eryn Vorn, il avait refusé de lui faire du bouche à bouche pour la ranimer, mais maintenant… Sa poitrine se souleva, s'abaissa, il donna encore son air, et au bout de quelques fois, la jeune fille se remit à respirer par elle-même. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Laïta ! Ca va ? »

Elle le regarda, puis soupira fébrilement.

« Je me sens… faible…

-Laïta, on va sortir d'ici.

-Je ne crois pas. »

Lusulien leva la tête : c'était le Maître qui avait formulé sa phrase sur le même ton.

« Allez-vous en !

-Mais il me semble que je suis le Maître de ce château.

-N'approchez pas ! »

Mais le maître continua d'avancer de sa démarche majestueuse vers eux. Il vint s'agenouiller et posa sa main au-dessus de la poitrine de Laïta. Elle frémit.

-Ne la touchez pas !

-Flétrissement des poumons…, continua-t-il sans l'écouter. Heureusement que tu as été sauvée à temps. »

Laïta paraissait incapable de répondre.

« Mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu donc essayé de faire ? Larón m'a raconté que tu as manqué de faire une sottise… »

Les yeux de Laïta se fermèrent douloureusement.

« Prenez ses pouvoirs et relâchez-la ! »

L'homme leva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lusulien.

« Elle n'aura nulle part où aller. Le palais est en état de… n'est pas en état de l'accueillir, et personne n'est disposé à s'occuper d'elle, avec tout ce qui se déroule en ce moment. Je suis le seul à pouvoir en prendre soin, et toi comme moi voulons sa sécurité.

-…pourquoi… »

Laïta avait tenté de s'exprimer.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon enfant ?

-Prenez… et relâchez Lusulien aussi…

Tu veux que je prenne aussi les pouvoirs de Lusulien et que je vous relâche tous les deux ? »

Elle sembla hocher la tête. Le Maître leva les yeux vers Lusulien, un sourire odieux étirant ses lèvres fines. Le jeune homme le poignardait du regard.

« Ne lui dites rien !

-Toi, tu aurais voulu qu'elle te dise la vérité depuis le début. N'est-ce pas ? Ne te souviens-tu pas ? »

Lusulien sentait ses nerfs s'enflammer. Cet homme ne cessait d'avoir raison.

« Vois-tu, dit le maître en attirant Laïta vers lui, Lusulien et moi avons passé un accord. Nous avons fait… un marché. »

Les yeux à peine ouverts, Laïta ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« … un marché ? »

Elle les regardait à tour de rôle.

« Lusulien… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Le jeune homme secouait la tête : il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en parler. Elle aurait trop peur, elle s'inquiéterait sans cesse.

« Tu as peut-être raison, lui dit soudain le Maître, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Après tout, elle t'a caché son identité sans honte. Elle t'a fait souffrir. Elle ne mérite pas de savoir.

-Lusulien… dis-moi… »

Le jeune homme refusa d'entrer dans le manège du Maître : il essayait de faire tomber leur amour. Alors, même si c'était douloureux, il devait lui dire, pour que la situation soit la moins horrible possible entre eux deux.. Il l'attira contre lui le Maître, dans ce qui semblait être de la bienveillance, le laissa faire. Il l'enlaça. Ses traits tremblaient et ne tarderaient pas à se creuser, en plus de la fatigue, de larmes.

« Laïta… »

Il lui parla dans l'oreille.

« Le Maître m'a proposé… une mise à l'épreuve. Il va m'envoyer dans un labyrinthe. Je devrai combattre. Et si je… »

Laïta gémit, le cœur frémissant de peur.

« Laïta, si je sors vivant de cette épreuve, il nous rendra la liberté et nous pourrons vivre ensemble à jamais, car il me donnera son immortalité. Laïta, tu entends, il me fera don de son immortalité, Laïta… »

La jeune fille sanglotait sur son épaule, et lui aussi fondit en larmes. Il ignorait si la foi qu'il avait mise dans ses paroles était vraie ou si elle s'échappait par les larmes qui sillonnaient son visage.

« Lusulien,, ne fais pas ça. »

Un soubresaut d'horreur l'agita.

« Laïta, je le ferai pour nous. N'aies pas peur. Je le ferai. N'aies crainte. »

Ils se serraient si fort qu'ils auraient pu échanger leurs cœurs, si celui-ci n'avait pas été si impitoyablement lacéré. Par l'homme qui les regardait, profitant de leur souffrance comme d'un spectacle. Et puis il amena Laïta à lui, avec douceur, et elle se débattit comme une furie, comme au moment où tout se joue.

« Laïta, mon enfant, Lusulien a raison, ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera…

-Pour le mieux, reprit Lusulien. »

Laïta était perdue. Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard.

« Le combat est inutile, Lusulien. Nous ne pouvons pas nous affronter. »

Contre toute attente, Lusulien souleva une pierre du tas par la pensée et tenta de la faire se précipiter sur le maître, mais celui-ci la fit voler en éclats.

« C'est déloyal. »


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre XX

Les vagues étaient immenses. Elles ne cessaient de l'avaler, toujours plus goulûment, toujours avec plus d'appétit. Puis elle la firent sombrer, elles la perdirent dans leurs profondeurs. Etrangement, elle gardait les yeux ouverts sous l'eau, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi. Mais elle ne voyait que la confusion du bleu sombre des flots dans lesquels elle s'enfonçait, impuissante. Bientôt, sa robe vint lui cacher la vue, ses jupes gonflées par l'eau. Commençant à manquer d'air, elle s'en débattit davantage, elle voulut remonter et y mit toute sa force, mais elle pouvait bien s'agiter, elle ne remontait pas à la surface, elle restait sous les flots déchaînés et étouffait un peu plus chaque seconde. Semblable à une marionnette, un pantin, elle ignorait comment faire, appartenant aux mains de la mer. Et elle sombrait, à l'intérieur d'elle-même aussi, car la conscience la délaissa peu à peu.

Quelqu'un plongea remarquablement et nagea habilement et rapidement jusqu'à elle. Il prit sa taille et remonta avec elle.

Laïta se réveilla en sursaut. Le Maître était assis au bord de son lit. Elle le regarda, hébétée, puis se redressa pour mieux le voir.

« C'est vous qui me donnez ces cauchemars. Vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance absolument. »

Il la regardait avec une expression neutre, et le silence qui les entourait était gênant. Laïta avait l'impression de vivre et de parler dans un monde immobile, figé.

« Répondez-moi. »

Elle frissonna.

« Répondez-moi. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Je ne vous donnerai rien de plus que vos pouvoirs. »

L'homme se décida enfin à parler.

« Je veux que tu sois ma reine. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés lors de mon règne. Je te comblerai. Tu porteras des robes magnifiques, des parures richissimes…

-Et vous continuerez à me bourrer de friandises et à me rassasier de compliments. Non. Ce n'est pas ce qui contribue à mon bonheur, répondit-elle d'un ton désolé.

-J'ai dit « je veux. ». Je ne t'ai pas demandé si, toi, tu le voulais. »

Laïta voulu répondre quelque chose, mais resta bouche bée.

« Donne-moi ta main. «

Et il lui tendit la sienne. Laïta resta réticente.

« Allons… T'ai-je déjà fait le moindre mal ?

-Non, jamais. »

Elle fit une pause.

« Vous n'avez fait que le plus grand. Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à me ronger de l'intérieur, lentement, sûrement. Je sais que vous n'aurez aucun mal à faire cela.

-En quoi t'ai-je fait le plus grand mal ?

-Vous vous êtes débarrassé de Lusulien. Je l'ai perdu pour toujours à cause de vous. A cause de votre monstruosité.

-Il n'est pas mort. Tu ne peux pas m'accuser. »

La jeune fille soutint son regard.

« Nous allons être en retard, lui dit-il. »

Et il saisit la main de Laïta.

L'elfe se retrouva dans sa propre salle de bain, celle qu'elle avait au palais. Larón s'empressait, derrière elle, de délacer sa chemise de nuit. Il la déshabilla et entreprit de lui mettre une robe encore plus immense que celle qu'elle portait dans le château du Maître. Celle-ci était de voile blanc et crème et d'or. Larón serra son corset, serra ses manches et la serra contre lui lorsque le Maître entra. Il s'inclina pour la faire s'incliner, prit sa main et sa robe dans sa propre main et dit d'un ton moqueur :

« Nous sommes prêts, monseigneur. »

Et il la poussa vers le Maître qui la réceptionna, puis se détourna en s'exclamant :

« Allons-y ! »

Larón la poussa à sa suite. Elle leur demanda où ils se rendaient et ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais ils ne lui répondirent pas.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans les sombres couloirs qui paraissaient encore plus obscurs qu'avant, presque inconnus. Paniquée, elle ignorait où ceux-ci la menaient. Cela ressemblait de manière effrayante à la situation actuelle de sa propre vie.

Le couloir déboucha soudain sur la salle du trône, qui aurait pu être bien plus lumineuse si elle n'avait pas été, au plus grand désarroi de Laïta, remplie d'un peuple des méandres d'une tortueuse existence. Au bas des marches s'amassait une foule de brigands, de sorciers, de catins hirsutes et ricaneuses, d'orques et bien d'autres créatures monstrueuses. Tous les hommes de l'ordre allaient assister à l'événement au premier rang, mieux accoutrés déjà que le reste des débauchés qui noircissaient la salle et la faisaient bourdonnées d'acclamations. Le Maître avança, Laïta fut poussée à sa suite. Son regard glissait frénétiquement sur tous ces gens hystériques et ténébreux. Elle regrettait tant, une boule dans le ventre, de n'avoir pas profité de son peuple, ces belles gens qui aimaient la beauté et qui prenaient soin d'elle. Du moins, qui la respectaient un peu plus que cette foule maléfique devant elle.

Le maître, à son côté, proclamait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre et sa voix résonnait et soulevait la masse en exclamations. Les yeux de Laïta s'emplirent de larmes devant cette horrible scène.

« A présent que tous nos opposants sont hors d'état de nuire, nous allons établir le règne des ténèbres comme nous l'avons toujours voulu, et nous changerons à jamais les fondations de ce monde ! Et dans cette entreprise je serai votre roi ! Je serai celui qui vous guidera pour sortir de cette lumière aveuglante que nous haïssons tous ! Nous répandrons l'ombre sur la Terre du Milieu, pour en faire un empire à notre nom ! A notre nom ! »

Et la foule se mit à crier encore plus fort. Laïta, horrifiée, les regardait à tour de rôle, elle et le Maître. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Mais la terreur ne s'arrêtait pas là. Les immenses portes du palais s'ouvrirent on apporta, dans la foule qui ouvrit un passage, enchaîné, courbé, sali, humilié dans tout son orgueil, Thranduil, autrefois fier roi, aujourd'hui déchu. Laïta, la main sur la bouche et le visage crispé, les larmes ruisselantes, le regarda avancer, alors que le foule noire et surtout le Maître, comme jamais auparavant, ricanait. A son plus grand malheur, Laïta découvrit que tout son environnement était immunisé : elle ne pouvait pas exercer ses pouvoirs, mettre le feu à la salle, faire s'écrouler des pierres pour faire diversion. Impuissante, elle regarda les orques faire avancer son père dans l'allée. Mais toute cette agitation, toute cette humiliation devint trop lancinante, et elle ne put se retenir de courir vers son père Elle s'élança. La foule avait déjà fermé les portes et le chemin pour les atteindre. Elle se jeta à genoux et attendit de saisir le regard de son père, à genoux lui aussi. Ses vêtements étaient sales, déchirés par endroits, son visage crasseux, ses cheveux collants et poussiéreux, et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient éteints, et Laïta crut percevoir des larmes les rougir. L'humiliation pesait si lourd sur ses épaules, sur son dos courbé… courbé comme il ne l'avait jamais été…

« Père… Oh père… Je suis tellement désolée !

-Laïta. »

Son père parvenait à peine à parler, et elle à l'entendre. La voix du Maître résonna :

« Laïta ! Viens par ici, mon enfant ! »

Et il lui chantait des douceurs alors qu'elle s'était élevée du sol et lévitait vers l'arrière. Le Maître l'attirait vers lui. Il la posa délicatement à son côté.

« Laisse donc venir à nous ton père ! Glorieusement ! »

Thranduil fut poussé en avant et trébucha sur les pavés de la salle du trône. De son trône volé.

« Arrêtez ça ! »

Mais le vacarme couvrit les mots de la jeune fille. Une fois les marches montées, Larón s'avança vers lui, portant un coussin sur lequel deux diadèmes reposaient. Les mains enchaînées furent condamnées à couronner Laïta en premier, puis enfin le Maître qui, jubilant, éclata d'un rire sinistre repris par les acclamations de la foule. Larón empoigna l'anneau de fer que Thranduil portait autour du cou et le malmena pour l'éloigner. Laïta voulut l'empêcher de faire du mal à son père, et se rua, mais fut rattrapée au vol par le Maître, qui ne perdit pas de temps.

Il l'embrassa.

Un silence se fit dans la foule, puis des huées encourageantes se firent entendre. Laïta avait rentré ses lèvres à l'intérieur de sa bouche : elle s'était promis qu'aucune autre paire des lèvres ne viendrait se poser sur les siennes que celles de Lusulien. Elles lui étaient réservées. Surtout que le maître ne ferait pas que les toucher, il les souillerait aussi. Elle avait tenté de le repousser, mais son étreinte était trop ferme. Elle dut supporter.

Dès qu'elle fut libre de sa prise, et cela lui parut une éternité avant qu'il ne la lâche, elle s'enfuit en courant.

Et le Maître rit, longuement avec son peuple, les bras ouverts pour mieux accueillir l'approbation de ce dernier.

Lusulien esquiva le coup de l'orque et attaqua sa taille. Le monstre recula en se tenant le ventre, et Lusulien l'acheva. Il essuya son épée dans le chiffon qui servait à l'orque de vêtement, puis la rengaina en reprenant son souffle.

Cet orque avait été plutôt coriace, mais une fois un bras en moins, le combat avait été plus facile pour le jeune homme. Il avança encore dans le sombre couloir sans plafond du labyrinthe. L'odeur de l'orque le rattrapant, il tenta d'en faire abstraction. Il aperçut une fontaine au bout de l'allée. En fait, ce n'était qu'un trou dans le mur d'où coulait un filet d'eau sur une demi-vasque suspendue et délabrée, en pierre comme le mur. Il avait soif. Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser duper. Et patienter un peu pour sauver sa vie. Alors Lusulien attendit un rat. C'était injuste, certes, mais à quel moment le sort n'avait-il pas été injuste avec lui ?

Un rat passa au bout du couloir qu'il venait de parcourir, dans un petit couinement. La chasse était lancée. Lusulien s'élança. Il avait appris à ne pas traîner avec les rats. La petite bestiole allait se faire un festin du cadavre de l'orque, et lui allait lui sauter dessus et l'attraper. Mais la chance lui manqua : le rat lui échappa, filant dans le couloir de pierre. Lusulien arracha le tissu de l'orque et s'élança à la poursuite du rat. Il coupa des bandelettes qu'il sema, ne lâchant pas des yeux le rat, faisant parfois des pauses pour le prendre par surprise. Mais aucune de ses tentatives ne fut fructueuse. A bout de tissu et de force, il abandonna, revint sur ses pas. Une autre solution s'imposa à son esprit : il tira son couteau prit un peu de chair de l'orque dans sa main. Il retourna s'asseoir près de la fontaine et déposa la chair à côté de lui.

Une heure plus tard, sûrement plus, il aperçut un rat au bout du couloir, puis un autre grimper et redescendre le mur non loin de lui. L'animal s'approcha du tas de chair, sous le regard de prédateur de Lusulien qui attendait le moment propice pour l'attraper. Soudain, il bondit sur lui et l'emprisonna dans ses mains. Il mit son museau sous l'eau pour le faire boire alors qu'il se débattait. Il le retira e regarda si une réaction particulière avait lieu. Apparemment, rien ne se passa. Tenant le rat dans une main, il nettoya l'autre et but. Il se détourna et décrocha la torche qui se trouvait non loin. Il fit le nécessaire pour faire cuire le rat. Il avait faim, maintenant.

Après la cérémonie, le « peuple » s'était dispersé pour aller piller ce qu'il restait dans les habitations des elfes, laissant le palais désert.

Le Maître et Larón, après s'être dégrisés de cette joie enivrante, allèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à la porte close de la chambre de Laïta. Le regard pétillant, ils collèrent leur oreille contre la porte. Ils sourient cruellement en entendant ses sanglots. Puis ils s'éloignèrent.

« C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait.

-Allons, Larón, c'est vous qui êtes censé me contenir de ma folie et c'est vous qui êtes le lus sauvage. »

Il y eut un silence. Ils continuaient à marcher.

« Je dînerai avec elle ce soir, et ensuite, j'irai la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Pendant le dîner, vous aurez apporté les huiles.

-Attendez… Vous voulez faire cela ce soir ? »

Il paraissait vraiment stupéfait.

« Oui.

-Mais est-elle seulement encore pucelle ?

-Bien évidemment.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr, à votre place. Vous souvenez-vous de la nuit où vous n'avez pu voir pu voir Laïta parce qu'elle et son amant étaient ensemble et que leurs deux sources de pouvoirs étaient réunies ?

-Comment pourrais-je m'en souvenir si je ne l'ai pas vue ?

-Alors souvenez-vous du matin où vous l'avez croisée dans les couloirs à Dol Amroth.

-Oui.

-Elle a été dépucelée dans la nuit.

-Vraiment ?

-J'en suis presque sûr.

-Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elle est enceinte. »

Larón se tut.

« Peu importe, elle finira bien par l'être de moi, puisqu'elle a toute son immortalité à me consacrer. Il faudra faire percer un trou d'observation dans la paroi de sa salle de bain, et prêter attention à son ventre. Je compte sur vous pour que sa chambre soit ce soir un endroit accueillant. »

Sur les ordres que Larón lui donna à travers la porte qu'elle refusa d'ouvrir, Laïta trouva dans sa penderie la robe qu'elle devait mettre pour le dîner, et la parure sur sa coiffeuse. A contrecœur, elle se prépara. Elle était restée écroulée tout le jour sur son lit, pleurant sa déchéance. Elle alla ensuite prendre un bain, à l'eau duquel elle joignit quelques larmes. Elle enfila une robe de velours rouge aux galons d'or, qui était d'une taille tout à fait normale. Elle chargea ses oreilles, son cou et ses poignets d'une parure lourde bien trop comblée de pierres précieuses et d'or. Comme une enfant, elle refusa de mettre son diadème, et Larón s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il vint la chercher. Il l'en para.

Elle n'avala presque rien au repas pourtant si délicatement préparé. Elle resta assise, si petite dans l'immense fauteuil ( celui de sa mère), laissant couler quelques larmes et étouffant quelques sanglots. Elle lançait des regards au Maître, qui lui mangeait de bon appétit. La plupart des aliments étaient aphrodisiaques.

Il alla la rejoindre dans sa chambre, soigneusement vêtu comme au dîner. Il ne fallait pas l'effrayer. Il fallait qu'elle se laisse faire, et donc qu'elle ait confiance. Il faisait sombre, les bougies scintillaient. Le velours et les voiles, les coussins bien disposés, les tapis, les odeurs qui 'élevaient en volutes de fumées rendaient l'atmosphère de la chambre chaude et lourde. Laïta, assise, les jambes repliées sur son lit, regardait de ses grands yeux obscurs le Maître se masser les mains. Elles étaient enduites d'huile de massage qui sentait très bon. Il vint s'asseoir derrière elle et commença à caresser sa nuque et ses épaules, qui se détendirent.

Apparemment, elle se laissait faire, elle se laissait toucher. Il allait pouvoir étendre son empire, venir sur tout son corps, il s'apprêtait à la dévorer tendrement, non plus des yeux cette fois, mais avec ses mains, avec ses lèvres, avec ses dents. Cette fois, il serait plus puissant que jamais. Il avait l'emprise et il avait le temps, le moment était dédié à cela, elle était tout à lui, tout entière, elle n'avait plus que lui, il était très jeune et beau et elle en avait conscience. Du moins n'allait-elle pas tarder. Elle allait l'aimer. Elle serait nue, il s'allongerait sur elle et ils partageraient leurs soupirs.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre XXI

Après, il l'avait tendrement revêtue de sa chemise de nuit, puis avait quitté le lit pour se rhabiller lui aussi. Elle avait pleuré et échappé un sanglot : le Maître ignorait si c'était à cause d'une effrayante nouveauté ou bien si elle trouvait du mal en reconnaissant que cela lui faisait du bien. « Ne pleure pas », lui avait-il susurré, et elle s'était calmée.

Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait plu besoin d'être doux. Il aurait un enfant, qui aurait des pouvoirs comme sa mère et son père, enfin… comme son père une fois qu'il serait né.

Non, il n'allait pas se débarrasser d'elle, elle était si belle elle s'occuperait bien de leur enfant. Elle le ferait grandir dans l'amour, saurait lui chanter des berceuses, ferait ses vêtements et lui dirait les mots qui font du bien à l'âme. Et il s'épanouirait. Elle, elle ne s'ennuierait pas. Simplement, elle n'aurait plus de pouvoirs.

Mais, pour que tout se passe pour le mieux, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'enfuie ou qu'elle essaie une nouvelle fois de le tuer. Il fallait donc s'assurer qu'elle reste là.

« Larón. »

Il n'avait pas crié. C'était tout juste un appel. Mais l'homme l'entendit. Alors il vint, avec d'autres hommes. Ils apportaient d'immenses chaînes.

Allongée sur le lit, elle les vit arriver, impuissante et faible, et elle les regarda l'attacher, désespérée.

« Vous n'allez pas… »

Le Maître la fixait, debout au bout du lit, imperturbable.

« Je suis navré, ma belle. »

Il hésitait à sourire, son ton sonnait faux.

« Oh… pitié… »

Mais supplier ne servait plus à rien. Le cœur serré, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Les chaînes étaient très longues, elle pourrait se déplacer dans la chambre et la salle de bain, mais pas en dehors.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis, elle se recroquevilla et pleura. Pleura.

Pleura.

Le Magicien Blanc dormait profondément. Il avait installé sa couche au petit étage près des rayons de livres de sciences.

Il avait longtemps ruminé son échec, de n'avoir pas pu sauver le peuple des elfes. Peut-être que ce rôle ne lui avait pas été attribué par le destin, il ne savait pas, en tout cas, il n'avait sauvé personne à part lui-même. Il n'était plus que le seul pion de sa rangée il lui fallait à présent défaire le roi adverse.

Il s'était alors caché dans la bibliothèque secrète de Laïta. Le seigneur Celiwern, ou plutôt la supercherie qui se cachait derrière, ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il l'espérait, du moins, mais le plus rassurant était que personne n'était venu le débusquer ici.

Sauf peut-être cette nuit, où quelque chose l'interrompit en plein rêve comme un petit insecte gênant. Il lui semblait qu'on l'appelait.

« Gandalf… Gandalf… »

Il crut reconnaître le contact : c'était similaire à un contact du Maître. Mais ce n'était pas le Maître.

« Gandalf, m'entendez-vous ?

-Laïta ? »

Il était dur pour le magicien de se concentrer alors qu'il sortait du sommeil.

« Laïta, où êtes-vous ?

-Au palais. Le Maître n'est pas là.

-Ah ! Bon. J'aurais cru que vous étiez devenue folle si le Maître avait été dans les parages.

-Non. Et vous, où êtes-vous ?

-Dans une certaine bibliothèque dont vous m'avez parlé. »

Le cœur de Laïta fit un bond enthousiaste.

« Va-t-elle bien ? Enfin, je veux dire… Rien n'a changé ?

-Rien ne me paraît anormal. »

Il ressentit son soulagement. Mais aussitôt, l'inquiétude la submergea.

« Gandalf… Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont ma famille, Aragorn, tous les elfes ?

-Oh, Laïta… »

Ce souvenir mordait douloureusement le magicien.

« Ce… Ce fut… terrible. Le Maître a déchaîné sur nous ses hordes et… maints valeureux guerriers sont morts indignement. »

Laïta ressentit la souffrance du magicien qui lui montrait des images. Dans un tourbillon de lame, des soldats étaient éjectés sur la neige où ils versaient leur sang, et les arbres tombaient, en feu. Laïta lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus voir cela.

« Gandalf, dit-elle, nous devons absolument nous retrouver.

-A l'insu du Maître, la reprit Gandalf. Attention, Laïta.

-Et je ne sais pas comment sortir d'ici. Je suis enfermée dans ma chambre et enchaînée sur mon lit. Tout est immunisé autour de moi.

-Où est Lusulien ?

-Le Maître l'a emprisonné dans un labyrinthe où il doit combattre. Il a été si stupide d'accepter ce marché ! S'il sort vivant de cette épreuve, il obtiendra notre liberté et l'immortalité du Maître. Mais…

-Vous n'avez pas confiance ?

-Je doute que le Maître soit loyal jusqu'au bout ? Gandalf ! Par pitié ! Lusulien a des pouvoirs, ceux du Maître, tout comme moi. Si vous pouviez lui apprendre à les maîtriser…

-Vous me suppliez comme si j'étais dans le camp adverse. Bien sûr. Je le ferai.

-Oh ! Merci ! »

Elle fut déstabilisée un moment.

« J'entends des pas. Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

-Ecoutez bien, Laïta : vous trouverez votre peuple dans les prisons du palais. Je vais aider Lusulien. De votre côté, cherchez une solution pour me rejoindre et ce sans que le Maître s'en aperçoive. Et si vous ne pouvez pas agir sur les choses qui vous entourent, agissez alors sur vous-même. »

Et le lien fut rompu entre eux.

Après que le Maître lui eut annoncé que de nouvelles robes lui seraient apportées, ainsi que des toiles à broder, dans la matinée, Laïta se concentra sur ce que Gandalf lui avait dit. Elle était plus tranquille quant à Lusulien, tant que l'on peut l'être quand l'être aimé est sur le point de ne plus être il lui fallait maintenant trouver comment partir d'ici. Elle voulait aller aux prisons en premier, pour rassurer ses proches, et ensuite… Une idée lui vint qui la fit frémir de peur : il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour que le Maître ne la voie pas. Ce serait terrible, très délicat à exécuter, les secondes seraient comptées, mais il le fallait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Il lui fallait briser la troisième pupille du Maître il lui fallait briser la boule de verre qui se trouvait briser la boule de verre qui se trouvait sans doute dans ses appartements.

Elle se demanda si elle était folle d'envisager une telle action, puis se dit qu'il était temps de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Lorsqu'elle remua pour trouver une autre position sur son lit, le tintement épais des chaînes attira son attention. Comment allait-elle s'en libérer ? Elle leS contempla. C'était bien là un drôle de jeu de chercher comment se défaire de ces chaînes sans même avoir la possibilité d'agir dessus avec des pouvoirs magiques ! Gandalf avait dit de ne pas agir sur les choses, mais sur elle-même… Hum… Bien sûr !

Elle se leva et alla prendre, dans le tiroir d'une commode, un mouchoir de tissu blanc. Elle le considéra en fronçant les sourcils. Le blanc, dans les recoins sombres et sur les tapis rouges du palais, n'était pas assez discret. Elle se dirigea, ses chaînes traînant à sa suite, dans la salle de bain, puis dans la penderie. Avec une paire de ciseaux, elle découpa un petit carré au bas de ses immenses jupes rouges rangées là. Revenant à sa chambre, elle prit du fil et une aiguille et ferma le carré en cylindre, qu'elle serra avant sa moitié. Ce fil, elle ne le coupa pas. Elle posa le morceau de tissu par terre,, et se tint debout, priant avec ferveur pour que les étoiles la gardent du regard du maître à cet instant, et à tous ceux qui viendraient.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

« Allez, Laïta, ne fais pas de bêtise, se murmura-t-elle. »

L'opération serait délicate, mais elle savait que si elle ne réussissait pas cela, elle pouvait dire adieu à ses objectifs suivants. Se remémorant les compliments, conseils et encouragements qu'elle avait recueillis jusqu'ici, elle se mit à l'ouvrage. Elle pouvait le faire.

Lentement, elle se sentit descendre. Lorsqu'elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, elle vit le monde s'agrandir autour d'elle. Elle sentit les chaînes glisser de ses mains trop petites et leur bruit sourd lorsqu'elle tombèrent sur les tapis. Elle fut impressionnée mais continua ses efforts. Lorsque enfin elle s'arrêta, son corps se détendit et elle soupira, soulagée. Elle avança dans les plis de sa chemise de nuit laissée par terre, vers le morceau de tissu qu'elle enfila. Par chance, il n'était ni trop grand ni trop petit. Elle serra le fil pour ajuster sa robe improvisée à la taille et fit un nœud. Une longue route l'attendait jusqu'aux prisons.

Elle n'était pas plus grande qu'une petite cuillère.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre XXII

Laïta commença tout d'abord par rejoindre la porte de sa chambre. Elle devait se hâter. Elle se faufila rapidement en dessous. Lorsqu'elle vit les pieds des orques qui gardaient l'entrée, elle retint son souffle. Il fallait distraire les deux monstres. Sans bouger, elle les considéra en réfléchissant. Eh bien ! Elle n'avait jamais vu d'aussi grands orques ! Elle regarda ensuite à ses pieds et autour d'elle. Entre les dalles étaient coincés de petits cailloux. Elle en prit un et le lança dans l'ombre du couloir, plus loin, aussi loin qu'elle put, espérant qu'il ferait assez de bruit. Hélas, cela ne suffit pas aux monstres : dans un palais qui avait plusieurs millénaires, un petit craquement était bien anodin : le sol bouge, la pierre vit, comme le bois d'un meuble. Alors Laïta en lança plusieurs à la suite, et les orques commencèrent à trouver cela louche. Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils se déplacent, en lança encore un, puis traversa le couloir dans leur dos.

Celui qui menait à son entrée personnelle dans la salle du trône était désert. Elle courut, courut, et se cacha derrière le rideau rouge, entendant des voix. Elle risqua un regard : le Maître était assis sur le trône de son père –elle ne supportait pas cette vue- et les hommes de son ordre étaient debout au bas des escaliers.

« Il faudra bien leur couper les vivres un jour.

-Vous avez raison, répondit le Maître. Ils nous coûtent cher en nourriture. Mais je veux que nous parlions d'autre chose. Je veux qu'un chemin de promenade soit aménagé pour que je puisse sortir avec Laïta. Je ne veux pas qu'elle périsse par manque d'air naturel.

-Voulez-vous qu'on l'aménage de manière à ce qu'il soit surveillé ?

-Oui.

-Oh ! s'exclama Larón. J'ai une excellente idée. Chaque orque ou homme qui se postera au bord du chemin aura un elfe tenu en chaîne. Nous prendrons les plus rebelles. Cette petite peste verra ce qu'il en coûte de désobéir et cela l'en dissuadera.

-Les plus rebelles qui seront alors les plus mal en point, n'est-ce pas ? dit l'un des hommes.

-Je vais réfléchir à cela. Voyez-vous, il nous faut un peu d'intimité… Je vais vous montrer par où je veux que nous passions. »

Ils partirent.

Laïta resta dans le silence. Choquée, elle ressentait une boule énorme qui plombait son ventre, comme si toute l'angoisse qui se concentrait en elle alors qu'elle était grande se retrouvait dans son minuscule ventre sans avoir voulut rétrécir et s'alléger.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle traversa la salle derrière le trône et s'engouffra dans un autre couloir, puis dans un autre encore, et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du palais, ils devenaient plus étroits et plus sombres.

Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose pour son peuple. Quoi qu'il lui en coûtât.

Elle arriva enfin aux geôles où les elfes se serraient. Leurs visages fatigués, leurs traits tirés et pâles, leurs yeux éteints sans plus d'espoir se confondaient les uns dans les autres. Laïta se couvrit la bouche devant la laideur qui les avait rattrapés, tous ces beaux enfants parfaits de la nature… Quel gâchis…

La jeune fille se risqua à regarder plus avant pour voir le gardien. Elle fut soulagée : c'était un orque très robuste et armé jusqu'aux dents, qui aurait pu avoir l'air redoutable s'il n'avait pas été grassement endormi avec de grands ronflements. Sauvée !

Elle s'approcha plus lentement des prisons. Personne ne l'avait vue. Elle vit sa famille enfermée, eut un coup au cœur, mais se faufila tout de même entre deux barreaux. Sa mère, immense, lui tournait le dos et regardait ses fils dormir. Ses frères, assis, semblaient des statues, de gigantesques sculptures sorties d'un conte, majestueuses dans le sommeil douloureux qui fermaient leurs traits. La jeune fille eut le souffle coupé, tant impressionnée qu'émue.

Elle tira sur le bas de la robe pour attirer son attention, comme lorsqu'elle était plus petite, et pourtant plus grande.

« Maman ! »

Sa voix ne portait pas du tout, mais dans le calme des cachots, et en sentant la tension sur sa robe, la reine Laria baissa le regard et ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Laïta ! murmura-t-elle en se penchant. »

Elle lui tendit la main et Laïta grimpa dessus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, devant le visage de sa mère où deux yeux bien ronds s'ouvraient.

« Maman, comment vas-tu ?

-Meriath, dit-elle au valet de Legolas. Réveille-les ! Réveille-les ! Oh, Laïta, je suis si… contente de te voir ! »

Les elfes des autres prisons commençaient à lui prêter attention, se prévenant les uns les autres.

« Laïta ! »

Ses frères étaient réveillés –et réjouis. L'elfe eut l'impression qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais autant aimée.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »

Ils parlaient tous en même temps. Ce flot d'affection réconforta Laïta elle leur souriait mais cherchait son père des yeux. Meriath le réveillait.

« Je vais bien, leur répondit-elle. »

Mais ces mots réveillèrent l'inquiétude oubliée un instant. Elle cherchait à toute vitesse un moyen d'assurer leur salut. Les clefs ! Elle devait trouver les clefs qui pourraient les libérer tous !

« Savez-vous où sont les clefs ? »

Ils se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête.

« Il faut que je les trouve !

-Nous ne savons pas où elles sont.

-L'orque ne les a pas ?

-Non, regarde. »

En effet, elles n'étaient pas à sa ceinture. Fronçant les sourcils et pinçant les lèvres, Laïta réfléchissait. Une idée lui vint qui pourrait la faire avancer.

« Père ! »

Legolas la prit dans ses mains et l'emmena jusqu'à Thranduil. Son père aussi la considéra, sidéré.

« Laïta !

-Père, avez-vous la clef de ma chambre ? »

L'homme hésita un instant, puis fouilla ses vêtements. Il l'avait gardée lorsqu'il l'avait enfermée pendant deux semaines dans sa chambre. Il la sortit et la lui tendit.

« Pourras-tu la porter ?

-Oui, je pense. »

Elle l'accrocha à sa taille, comme une arme, à l'aide du fil. D'ordinaire, pour quelqu'un de taille normale, la clé en or était minuscule, très fine et sculptée de manière complexe. Elle semblait ouvrir la chambre d'une poupée, mais c'était la porte de la délicate damoiselle du royaume qui s'ouvrirait et lui permettrait de s'enfuir voir Gandalf.

« Merci. »

Dans les grands yeux de son père, l'estime se lisait pour la première fois. Laïta se laissa aller à l'émotion de ce premier partage de tolérance, une seconde, mais se reprit.

« Il faut que je trouve les clefs, répéta-t-elle. »

Son frère caressa sa joue de son index.

« Sois prudente. Reviens-nous vite. »

Elle regarda toute sa famille avec un sourire qui se voulait confiant. Mais son frère n'avait pas même baissé sa main pour la reposer sur les dalles que les elfes s'agitèrent et que Larón entra dans la pièce. Legolas la cacha dans sa chemise.

« Eh bien, eh bien, dit l'homme d'une voix grinçante et perverse, pourquoi tant d'émoi ? Et vous ! »

Il réveilla l'orque de garde d'un coup de pied.

« Pardon, monseigneur, gronda-t-il. »

Larón se tourna de nouveau vers les elfes.

« Nous avons trouvé quoi faire des plus rebelles d'entre vous. Vous allez border le chemin de promenade de Ses Majestés. Vous serez bien sûr tenus en laisse ! »

Il ricana de toute son idiotie.

« Vous êtes un monstre ! cria Willion, et les elfes reprirent après lui.

-Un volontaire ! Vous serez le premier, prince Willion ! »

Laïta se risqua à regarder par la fente sous la broche qui fermait le col de la chemise de son frère. Willion se tenait dans toute sa colère, les mâchoires crispées, face à Larón derrière les barreaux.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un vil traître, espèce de…

-Ne gaspillez pas vos forces en insultes, je vous en prie. Réservez-les plutôt pour pouvoir assurer votre service de figuration, d'autant plus lorsque votre chère et précieuse Laïta mettra au monde l'héritier du Maître.

-NON ! cria la reine. »

Larón rit encore. Il accentuait cruellement tous les mots, profitant de son avantage et des barreaux qui le rendaient invulnérable.

« Je suis navré, madame, mais ce qui est fait est fait. »

Willion le saisit par le col et le plaqua aux barreaux.

« Vas dire à ton Maître que toutes les étoiles feront en sorte que sa glace lui gèle les entrailles, et que nous prions pour ça. »

Mais, et bien que visage contre visage, l'agressivité de Willion ne sembla pas impressionner Larón. Il tirait lentement un couteau de sa ceinture.

« Non ! Non ! Willion !

-Ce sont les vôtres qu'il remplira de sa neige avec plaisir, monseigneur, lorsque, l'abdomen ouvert, vous croupirez sur le sol à ses pieds ! »

Des cris retentirent à la vue du couteau, mais alors qu'il s'y apprêtait, Larón n'eut pas le temps de l'enfoncer dans son ventre.

Bien au contraire, il se planta dans le pied du traître.

Le visage de Larón blêmit et se couvrit de sueur sous la douleur paralysante. Son regard resta fixe : il allait peut-être s'évanouir. L'orque se précipita vers lui.

« Monseigneur Larón ! Monseigneur ! Répondez ! »

Il passa son bras crasseux sous les siens et l'emmena, disparaissant au tournant du sombre couloir.

Les elfes se détendirent peu à peu. Legolas ouvrit sa chemise. Il en retira Laïta, pâle et tremblante.

« Laïta ? Laïta, respire. »

Il lui parlait doucement pour la rassurer, car elle aussi paraissait sur le bord de l'évanouissement.

« Laïta, c'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête, le regard dans le vide. Willion s'approcha et la prit dans ses mains.

« Laïta, je … je t'ai trop méprisée, et j'ignore comment tu as fait pour me pardonner. Merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Et c'est d'une petitesse… Plus petit que… »

Il reconsidéra la taille de sa sœur. Ce fut Albagon qui répondit :

« … un petit pois. »

Ils sourient. Laïta avait apparemment la même idée en tête. Si elle l'avait dit, il n'aurait pas bronché : il l'aurait bien mérité.

« Laïta, dit sa mère, d'un ton grave, es-tu enceinte ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit à son tour de grands yeux.

« Je n'en sais rien !

-Ecoute, si le Maître t'a mise enceinte, tu n'as rien à craindre pour ta personne. Mais ne fais rien d'imprudent, je t'en supplie.

-Maman, je…

-Vas-t'en vite avant que le Maître ne soit informé de l'incident. »

Comprenant tout juste, elle fut reposée à terre.

« Maman, si je suis enceinte, que va-t-il m'arriver ? «

Déjà, les elfes lui lançaient des : « Courez ! » « Sauvez-nous ! » « Au revoir ! » « Revenez-nous vite ! ». Elle regardait partout, perdue.

« Maman ! Réponds-moi ! Dis-moi…! »

Mais sa voix trop petite était inaudible, et tous la chassaient avec beaucoup d'espoir. Elle finit par partir en courant.

Elle détala aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, convaincue soudain que le Maître l'observait dans son grand orbe de verre. Poursuivie par cette pensée, et à la fois par celle que le Maître allait voir sa famille au cachot, ou encore qu'il venait la retrouver dans sa chambre, elle courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes et sa clé le lui permettaient.

C'est alors qu'elle passa devant la porte des appartements du Maître –de son père, à la vérité. Des orques massifs étaient postés devant les ayant vus de loin, Laïta s'était collée au mur de pierre ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir aperçue. Comme ils gardaient le regard droit devant eux, et qu'elle était si petite, elle put continuer sa route, tout en retenant son souffle. Elle se glissa prudemment sous la porte traversa un couloir et regarda sous l'une des portes: le Maître n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle fut légèrement soulagée, mais refusa de se reposer le Maître était peut-être dans son étude ? Peu importait : elle devait y aller. Elle prit la direction du bureau de son père.

Elle se faufila sous la première porte à gauche, traversa le corridor. Mais ce fut la seconde porte qui lui posa problème. Elle ne passait pas en dessous l'espace était plus réduit pour que les conversations privées ne sortent pas du bureau. Elle rassembla son courage et passa de la taille d'une main à la taille d'un doigt. Son vêtement devint trop grand, la clé aussi, mais elle se glissa avec eux sou la porte.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle ne vit pas le Maître. Avant de se reposer un instant et d'observer la salle que son… détenteur avait modifiée, elle décida de grimper sur la commode sculptée qui se trouvait contre le mur à sa gauche. Avant de monter, elle rajusta sa robe en la pliant et serra le fil, et cacha la clef sous le tapis. Pourvu que rien ne l'empêche de la récupérer…

L'escalade fut dangereuse car ses pieds nus glissaient sur les arabesques lisses et lustrées, et l'esthétique du meuble ne s'accordait pas aux prises pratiques que Laïta aurait souhaité trouver pour une montée facile.

Arrivée en haut, elle découvrit un grand damier. Curieuse, elle s'avança sur les carreaux noirs et blancs et observa les figurines : elle faisait leur taille. Elle croisa des hommes au visage étrange ou vierge pour certains. Mais entre toutes ces poupées de porcelaine, la plus jolie était la seule fille : elle avait des cheveux bouclés bien coiffés et une robe rouge trop grande, et son visage était peint avec tant d'application… Laïta comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle regardait la poupée avec une impression bizarre, puis les autres autour d'elle –elle se trouvait exactement au milieu : non loin, son père était tombé, Larón le dominait. Il y avait des hommes tout de noir vêtus, et à leurs pieds, une farandole de gens habillés en clair –son peuple, sans doute. Angoissée par ces visions, elle reporta son attention sur la figurine qui la représentait, mais son cœur sursauta lorsqu'elle vit celle du Maître posée à côté. Elle paniqua autant à cause de ce tableau que parce que la seconde poupée n'était pas là un instant avant.

« Alors, Laïta… »

La voix du Maître retentit, grinçante, derrière elle. Elle se retourna dans un sursaut et découvrit l'immense visage devant elle. Elle recula.

« Tu sembles avoir… rétréci… rapetissé, articula-t-il, railleur. »

Elle le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre.

« Te voilà dans une curieuse posture ! Qu'as-tu donc fait ? Que cherches-tu ?

-J'ai été poursuivie par une souris.

-Que dis-tu ? Je ne t'entends pas, dit-il d'une voix aiguë et mielleuse en approchant son oreille bordée de sa main.

-J'ai été poursuivie par une souris, répéta-t-elle plus fort d'une voix mal assurée.

-Oh ! Mais tu es en sécurité maintenant. Ne t'inquiète de rien. Viens, mon petit trésor, ma petite reine... »

Il tendit sa main bien à plat. Laïta resta méfiante, mais finit par avancer, rajustant son vêtement, et posa son pied sur sa main. Mais aussitôt, il la saisit dans son poing, ouvrit le tiroir juste au-dessous et l'y fourra. Il le referma brutalement et Laïta glissa, se cognant douloureusement, contre l'avant et le fond du tiroir. Elle se releva, courut jusqu'au trou de la serrure et regarda : le Maître n'était plus là elle poussa de toutes ses forces, sauta : le tiroir était fermé à clé.

Grandir, non, elle ne le pouvait pas : c'était trop risqué dans cet espace étroit. Et si elle restait coincée sans pouvoir se libérer ? La clé de sa chambre, même si elle parvenait à la récupérer, n'ouvrirait pas le tiroir : ce n'était pas du tout la même forme. Rétrécir encore pour passer dans le trou ? Et si elle tombait du haut du meuble, serait-elle encore vivante après la chute ?

Elle croisa la boule de verre du regard : elle était sur le bureau de son père, sur un socle raffiné. Mais le bureau lui semblait tellement loin….

Elle croisa deux bougies du regard.

Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Le Maître la sauverait si elle était en danger, car elle portait son enfant : elle ne se rendit pas compte sur la seconde du sens de ces mots. Elle l'avait ensuite suppliée de ne pas faire de choses imprudentes. Mais Laïta se dit qu'il fallait peut-être parfois mettre sa vie en danger pour pouvoir la sauver, la rattraper au vol après l'avoir lancée.

Grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle déplaça la bougie qui tomba et enflamma le tapis. La fumée qui passerait par la porte ouverte alerterait le Maître il accourrait, sans aucun doute. Les flammes commencèrent à crépiter et à rugir.

« Au secours ! »

Mais une souris passa sur la cheminée, renversa la seconde bougie et s'en fut.

« AU SECOURS ! »


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre XXIII

Laïta regardait, terrifiée, le spectacle des flammes qui dévoraient deux fois plus vite la pièce. Des pensées vinrent hurler dans sa tête : et si le Maître ne venait pas ? S'il ne sentait pas ? Pire, s'il ne voulait pas ? Et elle s'égosillait de sa voix minuscule. Mais quelle folie l'avait poussée à faire cela ? Comment allait-elle accomplir ce pour quoi elle était venue ? Jamais elle n'aurait dû s'y prendre de la sorte ! Mais avait-elle eu le choix ? Elle se gourmandait et se donnait des excuses, tout son intérieur tempêtait de peur, de culpabilité, de désespoir, de ce vent de fureur qui semblait attiser les flammes de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle avançait, serpents inexorables.

Elle crut voir quelque chose bouger sur sa droite, près de la porte : il n'y avait rien quand elle regarda, mais elle perçut au-delà du bruit des flammes un cri.

« Seigneur ! Votre étude est en feu ! »

Un instant plus tard, le Maître arriva dans la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts, la fureur tirant ses traits. Il ordonna à son serviteur d'aller chercher des seaux d'eau dans sa salle de bain. Il se rua ensuite, saisissant la clé dans sa poche, pour ouvrir le tiroir où Laïta était enfermée. Il la prit dans son poing et la mit dans sa poche à l'intérieur de sa robe. Laïta passa du noir du tiroir au noir de la poche du Maître. Soudain, elle vit l'échappatoire : le Maître était concentré sur les flammes qu'il tentait de maîtriser avec ses pouvoirs, son serviteur allait faire de me^me avec de l'eau. Elle commença à détacher les fils pour créer un trou dans la poche. Elle avait peu de temps pour trouver un refuge, briser la boule et s'enfuir. Elle se glissa courageusement par le trou et, une fois qu'elle eut descendu la robe en s'y accrochant, elle évita, le cœur battant, de se faire écraser par les pieds des hommes. Elle courut, émergeant d'un pli de la robe, chercha des yeux un endroit où se cacher. Mais la souris passa sur le meuble en face d'elle et fit tomber une autre bougie. Les hommes se retournèrent en jurant et en maudissant la souris qu'ils venaient de voir. Le cœur de Laïta s'emballa : la souris qu'ils venaient de voir ! Et ils ne l'avaient pas vue, elle, juste aux pieds du Maître ! La situation tournait à son avantage ! Elle repassa sous la robe, déboucha devant le bureau et la boule qui y trônait. Dos à dos avec les hommes, elle se concentra bien et rapidement. Avec foi, elle traça des fissures dans le verre et une fois cela fait, elle alla se cacher sous le tapis. Dont ce côté n'avait pas été brûlé. Avant de s'y glisser complètement, elle regarda la boule une dernière fois elle ne sut pourquoi, elle pensa à Lusulien. Elle se ressaisit. Les hommes mettraient cela sur le compte de la souris qu'ils avaient vue. : elle se glissa entièrement à couvert après avoir brisé la boule de verre du Maître.

Lorsque l'homme, au bruit de la casse, se retourna et vit les morceaux répandus par terre, il vit les yeux de son contrôle crevés, son autorité devenir bancale, son pouvoir perdre l'une de ses tours : il cria. Il hurla une rage époustouflante, quelque chose d'effrayant, une entité qui fit trembler le serviteur et Laïta.

« NON ! »

Il ne resta debout que par orgueil : un autre n'aurait pas hésité à s'effondrer. S'effondrer dans les ruines d'une partie de son œuvre.

« Non… C'est impossible… »

Larón franchit le seuil de la porte.

« Maître. Je suis blessé. »

L'homme se retourna avec fureur.

« Et alors ! aboya-t-il.

-Alors, cela s'est produit dans d'étranges circonstances, répondit-il sèchement. »

Il lui raconta l'incident. Le Maître le considéra, perplexe.

« Vous avez échappé le couteau, c'est tout. »

Le Maître fouilla dans sa poche.

« Où est-elle ? »

Il tourna sur lui même en regardant par terre.

« OU EST-ELLE ? cria-t-il hors de lui. »

Il hurla encore lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas le savoir sans sa boule de verre. Il fut aussitôt persuadé qu'elle était coupable des deux accidents. Horrifié à l'idée qu'elle lui échappe, il hurla :

« RETROUVEZ-LA ! ELLE NE DOIT PAS ME FILER ENTRE LES DOIGTS ! »

Les hommes partirent aussitôt donner l'ordre de la recherche.

Le calme était revenu dans la pièce. Les hommes partis, le Maître resta silencieux. Laïta, qui tremblait un peu moins, avait tellement envie de voir son visage ! Ce n'était pas pour se moquer de lui, non : cela devait être fascinant de voir cet ennemi si charismatique, si redoutable, déplorer quelque chose, tous masques tombés.

« Qu'est-ce… »

Il avait prononcé ces mots dans le silence qui avait revêtu la pièce, intrigué. Laïta, qui ne voyait rien, se demanda ce qui se passait. En entendant des pas, elle devina qu'un des hommes revenait.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Maître ?

- Larón … »

Il mit beaucoup de temps avant de lui parler.

« La boule s'est brisée. Et tous les pouvoirs qu'il y avait dedans se sont imprégnés en moi. »

Le silence laissa un instant ses ombres voiler la pièce et l'atmosphère.

« Ce qui signifie que…

-…que vous pouvez faire de même avec Laïta.

-Pas avec Laïta, pauvre idiot ! s'emporta-t-il, puis il se reprit. Je ne vais pas la tuer, elle porte mon enfant.

-Vous n'en êtes pas sûr.

-J'en suis presque sûr. »

Sous le tapis, dans le noir, Laïta attendait, le souffle court.

« Si Lusulien devient trop dangereux, je le détruirai. Et alors, j'aurai récupéré une partie des pouvoirs que j'ai tant recherchés. »

Laïta rajusta les chaînes qui liaient ses poignets. Elle le savait, le Maître allait accourir. Elle s'assit, se positionnant dos à la porte, courbant l'échine. Tout était bien en ordre dans la pièce. Maintenant, il fallait faire semblant n'avoir rien entendu dans les appartements du Maître, à partir du moment où elle s'était échappée de sa poche. Si elle avait été responsable de ce qui s'était passé, elle se serait enfuie. Elle ne serait pas revenue sagement, en captivité chez le Maître… il penserait alors que c'était un gage de confiance, dans les deux sens.

« Laïta ? »

Le ton était doux, sans agressivité aucune.

« Oui ? »

Elle se retourna, l'air coupable.

« Maître, je suis désolée d'avoir voulu m'enfuir de ma chambre.

-Ce n'est rien, mon enfant. »

Larón apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte à côté de lui.

« Ce que nous voulons savoir, c'est pourquoi vous êtes allée dans les appartements du Maître. »

Elle devait bien mentir : son but était de s'innocenter de la blessure de Larón et de la boule cassée.

« En voulant éviter les orques, je me suis perdue. Et une souris m'a poursuivie. Cela, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Et que faisiez-vous dans les prisons ? »

Elle avait attendu la question. Maintenant que Larón savait qu'elle avait rétréci, il se doutait qu'elle l'avait offensé alors qu'il menaçait Willion, et qu'elle était bien cachée.

« Les prisons ?

-Oui, l'endroit où vous m'avez fait ceci ! »

Il retroussa sa robe pour dévoiler le pied enrobé de bandages. Il releva un regard perçant.

« Mais… comment… pourquoi m'accusez-vous ? Je… je n'ai rien fait ! J'étais dans les appartements du Maître ! Je n'ai pas pu… »

Il sembla tout à coup devenir fou, un rictus carnassier dévora ses traits.

« Elle ment ! Maître, elle ment ! Tu ments, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'avança vers elle en boitant. Elle se leva et recula.

« Laron ! Non, allez-vous-en !

-Tu n'es qu'une peste et une menteuse !

-Eloignez-vous !

-Cessez, Larón, cessez. »

La voix du Maître le calma. L'homme s'éloigna dans un long regard noir. Laïta finit par s'asseoir de nouveau sur le lit, faisant mine de n'y rien comprendre.

« Laïta ? N'aurais-tu pas, par hasard, cassé quelque chose dans mon bureau ?

-Quelque chose ? Quoi donc ? »

Le ton enfantin lui attirerait la tendresse et la clémence du Maître.

« Une grande boule.

-Je… non. Après être sortie de votre poche, je suis revenue ici. C'était peut-être la souris.

-…oui, bougonna Larón. »

Et il repartait sans son emportement, mais le Maître l'arrêta.

« Oui, Laïta. Probablement. »

Il la considéra un instant, scrutateur. Mais avec sa carapace, son air craintif habituel, Laïta était protégée. Elle ignorait pour combien de temps, mais elle fut efficace cette fois-ci. Les hommes tournèrent les talons et disparurent.

Laïta soupira. Convaincue que le Maître l'avait crue, elle se détendit. Elle irait voir Gandalf cette nuit.

Tard dans la nuit, elle endossa sa cape après avoir à peine rétréci pour libérer ses poignets, puis grandi pour regagner sa taille normale. Comme elle ne pouvait pas sortir par la porte principale de sa chambre, car elle avait oublié la clé dans le bureau du Maître, et que de toute façon, sa porte était très bien surveillée, elle tâta l'un des murs pour déboucher dans la penderie de son frère. Elle réussit à s'échapper par la porte de Legolas, puis par les passages secrets et peu fréquentés qu'elle utilisait pour se réfugier dans sa bibliothèque. Elle put sortir sans encombre. Elle disposait, au maximum, d'une heure. Pas davantage.

Gandalf et elle firent d'émouvantes retrouvailles, tant par la joie de se retrouver que par la peur de ce qui viendrait. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu avec la boule du Maître. Ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion que, pour anéantir les pouvoirs du Maître, il fallait les réunir en une seule personne et éliminer celle-ci. Ce devait donc être le Maître, cela était évident. Ils devraient donc être plusieurs à effectuer cette manœuvre délicate, car le maître serait au plus fort de sa puissance, et il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit lui qui déclenche ce moment crucial de leur lutte. Ils abordèrent ensuite le sujet de Lusulien et de la menace qui le concernait. Ils ignoraient s'il était bon de lui apprendre à maîtriser sa magie, car il pouvait devenir « dangereux ». Néanmoins, Gandalf jura qu'il veillerait sur lui quoi qu'il advienne. Il remit ensuite à la jeune fille une fiole qui contenait un étrange liquide.

« Lorsque vous vous sentirez menacée, buvez une gorgée de ceci. Mais ne l'utilisez qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. »

Laïta acquiesça attentivement à ces propos. Enfin, il lui dit qu'il avait fait appel aux armées du Sud, au Gondor et au Belfalas, et qu'une attaque serait tentée, qui réussirait peut-être maintenant que le Maître était privé de son principal outil d'observation. C'est sur cette note d'espoir qu'ils se quittèrent. Ils souhaitaient de tout cœur se revoir bientôt.

C'est à regret que Laïta quitta sa bibliothèque, mais fut bien contente de regagner –en toute discrétion- sa chambre chaude et son lit. Il faisait encore froid dehors, l'hiver était bien avancé. Après réflexion, elle se dit que les saisons n'importeraient peut-être pas cette année, et que l'air ne se réchaufferait peut-être pas de sitôt. Epuisée, elle laissa aller quelques larmes de fatigue. Des troupes arriveraient dans peu de temps. La situation changerait. Elle se promit d'être courageuse. Et de faire tourner la roue du destin en faveur du bien.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre XXIV

Les jours passèrent. Laïta faisait en sorte de dissimuler son impatience : elle surprenait souvent son cœur à cavaler dans sa poitrine au rythme des combats salvateurs qui révolutionneraient le royaume impitoyablement conquis. Elle semblait pouvoir entendre les cris victorieux des soldats, dans ses élans d'espoir. Mais, lorsqu'elle revenait à elle, tout était calme alentour. Et le regard de Larón pesait sur elle, cuisant, mauvais. Plus maléfique encore que celui du Maître.

Lui, en revanche, semblait l'avoir laissée de côté. Il paraissait occupé ailleurs, et elle avait dû prendre quelques repas seule dans sa chambre. Elle avait la sensation que Larón, lui, ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, comme s'il voulait à tout prix percer un secret, trouver une preuve. L'accuser, se venger.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre, pour se protéger de lui, certes, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait nulle part où se rendre et rien d'autre à faire.

Or, elle fut négligente en un point : elle avait voulu cacher la précieuse fiole que lui avait donnée Gandalf sous la dizaine d'édredons qui couvrait la tête de son lit. Mais elle y avait renoncé, car ils étaient battus chaque matin et remis en place. Le soir, ou plutôt la nuit où elle était rentrée, elle l'avait donc glissée derrière les livres sur sa table de chevet. Depuis, elle avait oublié de la cacher mieux que cela.

Et Larón, assurant parfaitement son rôle de gardien inexorable, était venu, en son absence, inspecter ses appartements. Fouiller. Fouiner. Trouvant la fiole, il plissa les yeux, observa attentivement le contenu, déboucha, sentit. Il haussa les épaules et en prit une gorgée. C'était très bon, doux et sucré, enjôleur. Au bout d'un instant, il se sentit revigoré, bien qu'il n'était pas fatigué auparavant. Il ignorait quand cette cachottière s'était procurée ce produit, ni où, ni auprès de qui, mais bien que cela parut inoffensif, il ne fallait pas la laisser agir. Il fallait arrêter son manège avant même qu'il ne commence à tourner. Il reposa la fiole à l'endroit exact où il l'avait trouvée, partit. Il revint à l'heure du repas suivant, comme une ombre, remplacer la fiole par une nouvelle, parfaitement semblable, mais aux effets différents. Pas contraires. Différents.

L'attente s'allongea, et s'allongea encore. Les jours, les heures, les secondes semblaient se figer dans sa glace. L'impatience s'exténuait, faisait place à la nervosité insupportable d'un moment pénible qui s'éternise. Laïta s'en sentait fatiguée un peu plus chaque jour, et n'arrivait plus à oublier le temps. Chaque activité devenait rébarbative et ennuyeuse au possible, du lever au coucher tant attendu. Le sommeil, une fois trouvé, accélérait les heures. Les jours se succédaient lentement, trop lentement, maussades, éreintants, et les questions, elles, par dizaines, se bousculaient, sans réponse. Laïta n'en pouvait plus.

La jeune file avait dû broder des mètres de toile depuis le temps qu'elle attendait. Elle avait poussé des milliers de soupirs. Et elle se retrouvait une fois de plus assise sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, fil et aiguille dans les mains, cercle de bois et toile blanche sur les genoux. Ce qu'elle aimait bien faire autrefois devenait aujourd'hui une longue torture.

« Laïta, mon cœur… »

Le Maître s'avança dans un bruissement. Il s'était fait beau pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas levé le nez de sa toile. En fait, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle fixait le tissu d'un air las et dur.

« Ma mie, je t'ai amené des douceurs. En veux-tu un peu ? »

Il s'était assis sur le fauteuil et avait déposé un plateau plein de petites gourmandises sur la table.

La douceur franche de son ton faillit la faire éclater en sanglots. Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle ? Il attendait.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle se leva soudain.

« Non. »

Elle laissa la broderie sur le plateau.

« Rien ne va. »

Elle avança de quelques pas en lui tournant le dos, les bras croisés.

« J'en ai assez. »

Le silence du Maître l'encourageait à continuer.

« J'en ai assez. Plus qu'assez. De rester enfermer ici, tous les jours, toutes les nuits, sans respirer un brin d'air frais et naturel. Je deviens aveugle dans ces pièces sombres. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vu le ciel et la lumière, et les arbres de ma forêt ? Et… Et j'en ai assez de vous servir de passe-temps. Je ne suis rien d'autre que l'un de vos jouets, une poupée que vous habillez, que vous faites manger et broder toute la journée. Je vous sers de douceur quand vous ne supportez plus la violence que vous créez. Ou plutôt quand vous en avez fini pour la journée. De la violence… Vous n'en êtes jamais rassasié. Et je sais que votre tendresse envers moi est fausse. Et je ne supporte plus Larón. Le regard qu'il porte sur moi est tellement… mauvais, accusateur. Il m'en veut de lui avoir fait… quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, il me méprise… »

Elle le croyait sur le fauteuil, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, il était déjà derrière elle. Elle s'interrompit, prise par surprise. Il la dominait et ne souriait pas, mais son regard était franc, doux, bienveillant et compréhensif. Griefs et méfiance furent balayés du cœur de Laïta, et elle redevint douce et calme. Elle se sentit si triste et si touchée par le regard tendre du Maître et sa propre douleur qu'elle se laissa aller vers lui, et il l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

L'étreinte fut suave et agréable, tellement douce et sincère, que Laïta laissa rouler quelques larmes. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle avait besoin d'affection. Elle manquait tellement d'amour ! Il la tenait très délicatement, car elle était si fragile ! Il l'aimait vraiment. Elle sentit qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Ses mains dans ses cheveux et son dos ne mentaient pas.

« Je vais arranger tout cela, Laïta. Je te le promets. »

Oui, il l'aimait, il l'aimait beaucoup, oh ! Il l'aimait tant ! Et cette chaleur, cette confiance qui l'emplissait, c'était tellement bon ! Il l'aimait comme un frère, comme un père. Comme… Comme ce qu'elle n'avait plus. Par sa faute.

« Non ! »

Elle se libéra de l'étreinte et toute la magie disparut comme une bulle qui éclate. Elle se détourna et s'éloigna, croisant les bras comme si elle avait froid.

« »Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Je ne suis ni votre sœur ni votre enfant ! Vous me les avez enlevés et vous en profitez !

-Que t'ai-je donc enlevé ?

-Ma famille, mes amis, mon peuple.

-Mais je ne te les ai pas enlevés. C'est eux qui ont échoué.

-Il ne devait y avoir ni échec ni victoire.

-La vie est faite de batailles, Laïta.

-Les traîtres ne sont pas dignes de mener une armée.

-Et les mauvais perdants ne devraient pas reformuler les règles du jeu.

-Mauvaise perdante ? s'offusqua-t-elle en se retournant. Je n'ai pas participé au combat pendant lequel vous vous êtes emparés du royaume.

-Tu en étais la cause. Et puis, tu aurais peut-être dû être là. Cela aurait, sans aucun doute, fait une grande différence.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ! Mais comment osez-vous… ! Après tout ce que vous avez fait ! Vous avez détruit des innocences, des familles, des vies, par milliers ! J'ai perdu mon royaume, mon peuple, on m'a arraché mes parents, ma fratrie, mon amant, mes amis, tous ceux qui me sont chers… Le problème est là ! Vous ne vous attachez à rien, vous êtes si puissant, alors la vie n'est qu'un jeu pour vous. Mais pas pour moi j'ai un cœur, des sentiments et pas des masques ! Vous êtes faux, calculateur, hypocrite, et ô combien redoutable ! Et… ô combien immonde ! Entre les mains de Rhald, j'ai souffert plus que jamais, il était votre serviteur ! Ensuite vous… vous nous avez tous trompés, vous m'avez enlevée, vous avez fait ce que vous avez voulu de moi, vous m'avez dépouillée de tout, même de mes vêtements, à cause de vous, j'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai plus personne à aimer. Certainement pas vous. Vous avez su déguiser votre douceur pour me duper, mais je ne m'y suis pas laissée prendre ! Et jamais vous ne m'y prendrez ! Vous me laissez moisir ici, dans un confort et un ennui étouffant, depuis des semaines. Je n'ai plus rien à faire. Je ne sers plus à rien, pour personne ! Et vous osez me traiter de mauvaise perdante et vous vous moquez de moi ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Vous avez détruit ma vie ! Et vous voulez que je devienne votre reine ! Je ne me fais plus d'illusions. »

Ses traits étaient tirés comme ceux d'une femme fatiguée d'amertume. Elle paraissait avoir vieilli.

« Vous, oui. »

Elle laissa le silence porter ses mots jusqu'à l'homme. Son cœur battait très fort d'avoir tant parlé et de s'être rebellée contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'allait-il dire, qu'allait-il faire ? Aurait-elle dû se taire ? Attendre ? Il était trop tard, de toute façon. Résignée, elle soutint le regard du Maître.

« Oh ! Je suis désolé, Laïta ! »

La raillerie avait repris le contrôle de sa voix.

« Je suis désolé de t'infliger pareille existence ! Je suis injuste. Quelle drôle d'idée que de te garder au chaud cet hiver, dans des appartements bien aménagés, décorés à ton goût ! De quoi te plains-tu ? C'est vrai, tu brodes beaucoup trop, tu as les jambes engourdies et de la corne au bout de doigts. Tu vois trop de robes et de parures et toutes ces toilettes somptueuses n'ont plus aucun éclat à tes yeux. Et puis tu manges beaucoup trop, et tu ne sors pas… Je vais bientôt arranger cela, Laïta, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je me fiche de votre chemin de promenade ! »

Et ce furent les mots de trop. Laïta s'en rendit compte et se maudit lorsque le regard du Maître pétilla, entendu.

« Ah ! Tiens donc… »

Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement Laïta sentait ses jambes trembler mais refusa de reculer ?

« Laïta, j'ignore comment tu as entendu parler du chemin de promenade, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais… »

Il prit ses mains, à la plus grande horreur de l'elfe.

« … c'est une autre fin que je donnais à ma réplique. Vois-tu, puisque tu en as assez que je fasse tout pour que tu sois bien ici, puisque tu ne supportes plus ce confort « étouffant », je vais arranger cela d'une telle façon que tu sauras apprécier davantage ce que l'on te donne par la suite. »

Il la regarda, eut un sourire, puis lui retira la bague au saphir que Lusulien lui avait offerte.

« Non ! Rendez-la moi ! »

Comme il se détournait après avoir évité qu'elle lui reprenne, il la glissa dans sa poche. Comme il marchait, elle tomba sans bruit sur les tapis : il portait la robe à la poche trouée. Il ne parut pas s'en rendre compte, mais Laïta, si. Soudain, ils entendirent des cris dans les couloirs. Ils se retournèrent vers la porte. La jeune fille comprit : c'était l'assaut qu'elle avait tant espéré ! Aurait-elle dû attendre quelques instants de plus pour que Gandalf décide de son sort, et non le Maître avec qui elle venait de crever l'abcès ? L'homme alla hâtivement regarder derrière la porte. Laïta se précipita sur la bague, et voulu s'enfuir par le passage secret menant chez Legolas.

« Malédiction ! rugit le Maître en fermant la porte. »

Il fit s'élever un mur de flammes pour condamner l'entrée . Se retournant, il vit Laïta qui tentait de s'échapper. Il fit en sorte que le feu lui barre aussi la route. Elle recula, surprise, déséquilibrée, puis elle se tourna vers le Maître qui la fixait. La fiole de Gandalf ! Il la lui fallait, coûte que coûte ! Elle envoya, grâce à ses pouvoirs, les édredons à la face du Maître et se rua vers sa table de chevet pour s'emparer de la fiole. Le Maître se débarrassa des oreillers, les rejetant violemment. Dans la chambre en flammes, Laïta le vit disparaître, et eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour le voir. Elle sentit sa main dans son cou et ne vit plus rien.

Dans la chambre déserte, on enfonça la porte et Gandalf, domptant la flamme, apparut.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre XXV

La fatigue, le manque de nourriture, de nature, d'hygiène et d'air pur, et surtout de respect, avait rendu les elfes agressifs comme jamais dans toute l'histoire de leur peuple. Libérés des chaînes et des barreaux, tous déferlèrent comme des vagues en colère dans le palais. Criant aux armes, s'emparant de tout ce qui leur serait utile au combat, métal ou flamme, ils prirent par une démente surprise les orques, les humains et les autres monstres qui assiégeaient le palais. Rien ne résista à leur rage. Hommes, femmes et enfants se battirent, regagnant leur terre et leur fierté.

Les armées du Sud –Gondor, Belfalas, Rohan- leur avaient prêté main-forte. Appelés par Gandalf, leur aide en attaque comme en défense avait été très efficace.

Mara, Eowyn et Arwen avaient mené une partie de leur armée jusque dans la Forêt et laissé leurs terres entre de bonnes mains. Le chemin n'avait pas été sans embûches perturbée par quelques attaques ennemies, la progression n'avait heureusement pris que deux jours de retard. Ces trois braves dames s'étaient jointes aux meneurs des troupes et peuples qui se trouvaient là, Aragorn, Elrond, Thranduil, Laria et leurs fils, et Gandalf.

Ils avaient travaillé rapidement et proprement au rationnement, au logement des troupes et avaient organisé une défense régulière et efficace. Des ennemis leur parvenaient des profondeurs de la Forêt, mais leurs attaques étaient tout à fait insignifiantes, faibles et vaines comme le vol d'une mouche contre une vitre. La Forêt allait être désincrustée des troupes ennemies qui restaient.

Ce qui semblait perturber ces réussites était l'absence de Larón, du Maître et de Laïta dans le palais, alors qu'ils auraient dû s'y trouver.

La vision floue d'un épais anneau de fer autour de son poignet attira son attention. Elle émergea un peu plus du néant où elle avait été mystérieusement plongée. Laïta se sentit allongée dans une position inconfortable sur un sol dur et glacial. Lever la tête et se redresser réveilla des douleurs dues au contact avec les dalles de pierre. Une chaîne partait de la lourde et solide menotte pour atteindre… le mur derrière elle. Son second bras était pareillement relié, ainsi que ses chevilles. Les chaînes étaient longues, elle pourrait se déplacer dans cette… prison. Brr… Elle était froide et grise, éclairée par une fenêtre percée dans la pierre, où apparaissait un ciel blanc et où quelques flocons se faufilaient. Et de l'autre côté des barreaux, à l'intérieur su couloir…

L'elfe sursauta.

Le dragon de glace s'imposait en gardien, puissance calme couchée à côté de sa geôle.

Alors, elle ne l'avait pas vaincu. Et à présent, il la surveillait dans sa geôle. Cela rappelait à Laïta les contes dans lesquels les dragons gardent étroitement les princesses dans leur terrifiant et solitaire donjon.

Dans ces histoires, on contait l'arrivée du héros et la libération de la damoiselle.

Or, elle ignorait qui viendrait la sauver. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait. Et que s'était-il passé au royaume ? Qu'était-il arrivé à ceux qu'elle aimait ?

Un tournoiement de tête la prit, qui fut interrompu par la découverte de la fiole donnée par Gandalf, sur les dalles à côté d'elle. On ne la lui avait pas enlevée, donc elle s'était retrouvée ici et avait été enchaînée par magie. Elle devait la dissimuler avant qu'on ne la découvre, mais de manière à ce qu'elle reste à sa portée. Elle remarqua que sa robe avait disparu, et qu'elle était vêtue de la culotte et de la chemise qu'elle portait en arrivant dans le château du Maître. Elle glissa le flacon à sa taille. Aucun corset ne lui enserrait le corps. En l'envoyant ici, le Maître avait-il veillé à son confort ? Dans ce cas, il aurait dû lui laisser sa robe pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid… Elle devait apprendre la réponse à ces questions plus tard.

La pensée du conte revint dans son esprit. Son sauveur, … où était-il ? Qu'avait-on fait de Lusulien ? De son frère, des autres ? Lusulien, son espoir… Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle songea aux soirées d'été passées en sa compagnie…

Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol et fondit en larmes.

C'était un vide plein de douleur qui l'emplissait.

Laïta pleura une longue nuit, ses sanglots résonnant dans sa prison, l'écho de son souffle glissant sur chaque pierre. Mais les pierres ne sont que pierres, leur cœur est de pierre, elles ne peuvent compatir.

Elle dut sommeiller deux ou trois heures, désœuvrée, fatiguée et triste. Ici, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, et il était inutile de rétrécir pour s'enfuir : le dragon l'empêcherait d'aller visiter le lien froid et malsain où elle se perdrait, ou mourrait de faim ou de manque de chaleur.

Le dragon… Laïta se redressa lentement comme pour ne pas l'énerver, puis l'observa. Elle avait l'impression d'être liée à lui, comme à un vieil ennemi, comme à un vieil ami. Ils avaient traversé cette aventure en se rencontrant plusieurs fois, s'étaient affrontés, se retrouvaient ici vivants. Pourtant, le mystère demeurait autour de cet animal.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Le dragon tourna la tête et ses yeux dans les siens, noirs perçant. Au lieu d'avoir peur de ce regard, Laïta l'accepta et alla plus avant.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« D'où viens-tu ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te touche ? »

« As-tu des sentiments ? Ressens-tu les choses ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? Connais-tu la peur ? La faiblesse ? La souffrance ? Es-tu vivant ? Vivant à ma façon ? Qu'es-tu en vérité ? Peux-tu en décider ? Choisis-tu ? Te libères-tu, parfois ? Qu'aimes-tu ? L'aimes-tu, lui ? Es-tu toi-même ? Que te fait-il ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? Qu'a-t-il fait de toi ? Qu'as-tu fait pour lui ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour toi ? Que feras-tu ? Pour lui ? Pour toi ? Feras-tu quelque chose pour toi ? As-tu toujours été son esclave ? T'a-t-il fait du mal ? As-tu fait du mal pour lui ? Le voulais-tu vraiment ? Sais-tu ce qu'est le bien ? Peut-on l'atteindre ? Y a-t-il quelque chose entre le bien et le mal ? Une rédemption ? Iras-tu la chercher ? La trouver ? La rattraper tant qu'il en est encore temps ? »

Laïta sentit sa tête tourner et des larmes faire peiner ses yeux. Elle cligna des paupières pour voir le dragon qui l'observait toujours.

… L'avait-il seulement comprise ?

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Laïta sursauta à l'appel qui retentit. Son cachot était au fond d'un couloir vide, à côté du dragon. D'autres couloirs devaient se situer alentour et un homme enfermé devait l'avoir entendue parler au dragon. Laïta chercha que répondre.

« Qui est-là ?

-Présentez-vous d'abord ! »

Laïta hésita un instant.

« Je m'appelle Laïta. «

Le silence lui répondit. Laïta crut l'homme désintéressé, mais il était en réalité ébranlé : cela se ressentit dans sa réponse.

« Vous… Laïta ? Laïta ? Ma dame ? Laïta ? »

L'elfe fut déconcertée.

« Oui ! »

Qui pouvait bien être cet homme pour la connaître et être si ému de la retrouver ?

« C'est moi, Eravar ! »

Eravar ! Le maître d'armes ! Lui qui l'avait escortée dans la Vieille Forêt, qui s'était battu et avait été capturé !

« Eravar !… Comment allez-vous ? Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ?

-Non. Je manque juste de presque tout. Et vous ? Que s'est-il passé depuis notre séparation ? »

Elle lui raconta tout en quelques phrases concises. Le Maître pouvait venir d'une minute à l'autre.

« Eravar, que vous a-t-il fait ?

-Il a voulu savoir des choses sur vous. Mais je ne savais rien que votre nom.

-Le lui avez-vous dit ?

-Non. Il le connaissait déjà.

-Vous a-t-il torturé ?

-Un peu. Mais du jour au lendemain, il a compris que je ne savais rien et qu'il ne pouvait rien tirer de moi ? Alors il a cessé.

-Oh ! Eravar, je suis navrée qu'il vous ait fait du mal ! »

Elle dit un instant plus tard :

« Eravar, savez-vous où nous sommes ?

-Dans les terres du Rhûn. Aux sous-sols d'une tour au sommet de glace.

-Et… et savez-vous s'il y a un labyrinthe par ici ?

-Vous avez des questions bien étranges, Mademoiselle ! Rit-il tristement. S'il y avait eu un labyrinthe par ici, j'aurais été volontiers m'y perdre pour m'occuper. »

Laïta eu mal au cœur. Comment pouvait-il le savoir, et comment osait-elle le lui demander, elle à cause de qui il était emprisonné ? Depuis si longtemps. Elle se sentit cruelle.

« Pardonnez-moi, maître Eravar. »

Un instant plus tard, le dragon grogna. Elle n'y prêta par vraiment attention, bien qu'elle ressentit une vibration en elle.

« Je vous ai entendue pleurer cette nuit, dit la voix résonnante du maître d'armes.

-Oui… »

Et elle qui pensait, qu'en dépit du dragon, elle était définitivement seule !

« Vous a-t-il fait tant souffrir pour que vous sanglotiez ainsi ?

-C'est que… je repensais à celui que j'aime, et…

-Ah ! Un soupirant ?

-Plus que cela…, dit Laïta, gênée et rougissante… Un amant… »

Elle l'entendit acquiescer.

« Il me manque beaucoup, vous savez. »

Le dragon grogna plus fort, et en même temps un grand bruit résonna. En entendant d'autres claquements et tintements lourd, les craintes de Laïta furent confirmées. Quelqu'un arrivait. Le dragon s'agita à côté d'elle. Elle vit au tournant droit du couloir s'avancer le Maître et un orque.

Son cœur battait. Le Maître ouvrit la grille et l'orque déposa une assiette garnie soigneusement sur les dalles devant elle.

« Eh bien, on parle toute seule ?

Comme elle l'ignorait, il lui dit d'un ton grandiloquent :

« Oh, Laïta, pardonne-moi, ma belle, mais t'enfermer ici est nécessaire. Le palais était avant trop bien pourvu et maintenant trop dangereux. »

Et comme elle ne disait rien, il répondit à son silence :

« Mange. »

La jeune elfe tourna lentement la tête vers l'assiette, puis leva les yeux pour les poser sur le maître.

« Non. »

Elle avait parlé calmement, mais fermement. Elle n'avait pas envie d'obéir à cet homme qui lui paraissait étranger soudain.

« Mange, ordonna-t-il plus froidement.

-Non. »

Elle ne put retenir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle le vit franchir la grille, mais tint bon alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Il s'arrêta devant elle, elle leva lentement la tête, s'armant de courage. Il était si haut…

« Tu vas avaler, gronda-t-il.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous m'engraisser ?

-Je ne veux pas t'engraisser, incohérente, bien que tu serais plus affriolante si tu étais plus opulente.

-Affriolante ? … Non, je ne mangerai pas. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et la peur se peignit sur le visage de Laïta. Et, au moment où il effectuait un mouvement avec le bras, les chaînes se rétrécirent et Laïta fut plaquée contre le mur, les bras en l'air, prisonniers dans leurs anneaux. Etourdie car sa tête avait heurté le mur de pierre, elle se fit surprendre par le Maître qui était déjà sur elle. Il prit ses joues dans sa main et lui dit sans détour :

« Le problème avec toi, Laïta, c'est que tu es si facilement impressionnable que ce n'en est même plus drôle. »

Elle se libéra et replia ses jambes contre elle position de faiblesse. Il anéantissait tous ses efforts de rébellion. Il se détourna et s'éloigna. Mais il fit volte-face, et d'un mouvement de la main, fit doucement voler Laïta jusqu'à lui, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Laïta fut parcourue d'un frisson de dégoût et ses traits se durcirent. Enfin le baiser cessa.

« Vous êtes fou.

-Fou d'amour, oui. »

Il la reposa au sol, assise par terre. Laïta ne supporta pas qu'il reprenne une phrase de Lusulien. Mais, venant de lui, elle lui cherchait un sens.

« De l'amour… ? fit-elle d'une voix faible, entre dégoût et sérieuse incompréhension. »

L'homme sortit du cachot.

« Oh ! Et tu as plutôt intérêt à manger. Je connais, ou plutôt nous connaissons tous deux quelqu'un qui serait content de profiter de cette nourriture.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-je crois que nous ne parlons pas du même. Je n'ai rien fait à celui auquel tu penses, et il ne tient qu'à toi de faire vivre celui auquel je pense. A moins que tu ne sois une cruelle et mauvaise mère. »

Et il partit.

Laïta resta seule dans sa cellule, troublée jusqu'aux fondements. Jamais sa famille, son entourage, ses professeurs, ni les livres qu'elle avait pu lire, ne lui avaient appris quoi que ce fut de l'amour charnel ni de la création d'enfants. Elle devait en savoir plus.

De plus, grâce à Eravar, elle savait maintenant où lui et elle étaient enfermés.

Elle se concentra bien.

« Gandalf, j'ai des choses importantes à vous demander et à vous dire. Je vous en prie, que se passe-t-il lorsque… Lorsque l'on attend un enfant ? »


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre XXVI

« Que faites-vous ici ? s'exclama Legolas en se levant et en dégainant son sabre.

-Voyons, maître Legolas, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je viens juste vous faire part d'une invitation. »

L'assemblée des hauts personnages demeurait coite devant le maître apparu soudainement dans les ombres de la salle. L'homme s'appuyait au mur d'un air détaché et levait un sourcil.

« Je vous convie, clama-t-il en ouvrant les bras, tous à un grand repas.

-En quel honneur ? demanda Eowyn, les yeux plissés.

-En l'honneur de ce que vous avez laissé en votre demeure pour venir guerroyer ici, très chère dame Eowyn. Vous savez, ces petits êtres aux joues rondes que nous bichonnons…

-Qu'avez-vous fait à ma sœur ? demanda Legolas, tendu.

-Oh-là, calmez-vous, seigneur Legolas. Laïta va très bien, elle est en pleine santé, elle a même profité un peu lors de son séjour à mes côtés. Elle ne manque de rien et elle est fort jolie lorsqu'elle se pomponne. Et le bleu lui va aussi bien que le rouge. Il est sûr qu'elle est beaucoup mieux traitée dans cette opulence que je lui offre que dans les privations et les mauvais traitements qu'elle a subis par le passé, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en tournant son regard dans celui de Thranduil. »

Le roi se leva à son tour.

« Dans une pincée de jour, la rivière sera dégelée, et j'y mettrai les tresses du mariage à flotter, ainsi les étoiles vous maudiront et vengeront Laïta.

-La venger de quoi ? rit le Maître. Et si vous faites cela… Je dépêcherai mes navires et de nouveaux combats souilleront vos terres. Laïta ne me le pardonnerait jamais, dit-il avec une moue faussement apitoyée.

-Je me demande combien de choses vous lui avez fait qui sont impardonnables ! s'écria Legolas. »

Il fixa le jeune prince de son regard pétillant, affichant un vil sourire.

« Le bébé naîtra dans de bonnes conditions, j'en suis certain. »

Il disparut alors que sa voix retentissait une dernière fois :

« N'oubliez pas l'invitation ! Laïta vous dira sûrement où vous rendre ! Mais préférez le château ! »

Un instant plus tard, Gandalf arriva en trombe dans la salle.

« Laïta est prisonnière avec Eravar, dans le Rhûn ! Dans les sous-sols d'une tour de glace ! »

Alors, il était temps de partir.

« Avons-nous le temps de nous reposer ? demanda Aragorn. De manière à être plus efficace.

-Pas plus d'une nuit, avertit Gandalf en déroulant une carte sur la table.

-Ce sera suffisant.

-Combien de temps pour se rendre dans le Rhûn, demanda Mara.

-Deux jours au plein galop sans dormir. »

Il y eut un silence où tout le monde sentit un poids peser dans son corps : le moment approchait où leur liberté ou leur mort allait se jouer.

« Qui viendra ? demanda Gandalf gravement. »

Legolas planta son couteau dans les terres du Rhûn. Ainsi firent Aragorn, Thranduil, Mara, Gandalf. Le magicien fit glisser son regard sur les frères de Laïta : Willion se leva dignement, vint se placer devant la carte et ajouta son couteau aux cinq qui le perçaient déjà. Un silence se fit, impressionnant, décisif, effrayant.

« Nous resterons ici pour nous occuper des armées, des terres et du peuple, déclara Elrond.

-N'hésitez pas à réclamer du renfort, dit Albagon.

-Nous serons là, ajouta Eowyn. « »

Tous échangèrent des regards durcis de bravoure.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans sa froide prison, Laïta vit une chose sombre dans un coin. Elle se redressa, et discerna la couverture qu'elle avait demandée au Maître, bien qu'elle l'avait davantage supplié que sollicité.

Elle se déplaça à genoux sur les dalles froides jusqu'à… eh bien, elle avait beau tirer sur les chaînes, elle n'atteignait pas la couverture. A une longueur de main près. Elle se fit mal aux épaules à étirer son bras vers l'avant et à manquer ce qu'elle voulait avoir, comme un enfant obstiné qui désire un jouet mis hors de portée. A bout de forces, elle finit par arrêter, allongée, les bras en avant, vers la couverture. Ses pieds ne pourraient pas l'accrocher, les chaînes de ses chevilles étant plus courtes que celles de ses poignets. A court d'énergie mais pas d'idées, elle prit la fiole dont Gandalf lui avait fait don et la pointa : elle fit tomber la couverture, mais aussitôt d'énormes insectes en sortirent. Elle poussa un cri, se reculant en hâte. Les insectes disparurent d'un seul coup, aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient sortis de la couverture. Prudente, elle s'approcha de celle-ci, roulée et tombée, sa main hésita, puis elle voulut la prendre : mais le tissu s'effilocha. Elle tenta de nouveau, mais là encore, le tissu intact se perdit en mailles. Ecœurée, Laïta revint vers le centre de la prison, se détournant, en même temps que de la couverture, de son intention de demander quoi que ce fut que le Maître aurait pu lui fournir. Elle rangea la fiole.

La jeune fille ne dormait pas lorsque le Maître vint lui rendre visite. Les yeux fermés, elle fit semblant d'être endormie. La grille s'ouvrit dans un léger crissement. Elle le sentit approcher, elle entendit le bruissement de ses vêtements et ressentit l'air lorsqu'il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Mais il fit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Il souleva le bas de sa chemise et posa sa main chaude sur son ventre tiède. Simplement, il la posa : il ne la bougea pas. Le contact dura. Laïta s'efforça de ne pas donner signe qu'elle était réveillée. C'est alors qu'il commença à la faire glisser sur son ventre, et à ce moment, Laïta se rendit compte qu'il pouvait découvrir la fiole de Gandalf. Elle recula brusquement. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Le silence dura trop longtemps.

« Ce que vous m'avez fait est très vil et malintentionné, dit-elle en reprenant les mots du Maître.

-Tu veux parler de la couverture ?

-Non. »

Son regard le quitta un instant. Elle se demanda si elle devait lui dire, si donner la vie était une chose vile et malintentionnée, si elle devait lui dire qu'elle savait ce qui arriverait, qu'elle se doutait qu'elle était enceinte, admettre qu'elle allait être un des objets utiles à son pouvoir en toute conscience. Avec un goût amer dans la bouche, elle posa sa main sur son bas-ventre et reporta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ca, dit-elle sans souffle.

-Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ? »

Son regard s'échappa de nouveau : Laïta n'était pas familière à ces notions.

« Parce que, vous m'avez fait l'amour, vous m'avez fait le plaisir avec le corps alors que vous ne m'aimiez pas.

-Laïta… »

Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

« Dans cette histoire, le problème est en toi. Tu ressens une injustice à ce que je t'ai fait parce que je t'ai expliqué que sans les sentiments, cet amour est plein de bassesse. Et tu penses qu'aucun de nous n'aime l'autre, mais il n'y a que toi, le problème est en toi. »

Il se levait.

« Mais je n'ai rien demandé ! Comment cela peut-il me paraître juste ? Je ne vais pas inventer des sentiments que je n'éprouve pas pour que cela me semble juste ! Vous m'avez forcée, je n'ai jamais voulu cela, je n'ai pas à me corriger, vous m'avez obligée…

-… et c'est par conséquent très vil et mal intentionné. Mais excuse-moi, mon trésor, dit-il en se penchant vers elle, tu t'es bien laissée faire cette nuit-là. »

Cette phrase l'ébranla jusqu'aux fondements. Elle le regarda bouchée bée. Elle voulait protester mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il s'éloigna et fit signe à l'orque de lui déposer un plateau richement garni.

« Tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse, mais tu m'as bien facilité la tâche. Tu ne m'as pas convaincu sur le fait que tu refusais et que tu ne trouvais pas cela agréable. »

Laïta restait toujours la bouche grande ouverte. Ils partirent, la laissant chamboulée de fond en comble.

L'elfe regarda le plateau du petit-déjeuner. De la brioche, de la crème, quelques fruits –sûrement venus de très loin- et des confitures. Des choses assez lourdes. Elle en avait besoin face à ce froid. Mais il privilégiait la nourriture à la chaleur et au confort. Elle avait compris pourquoi elle ne portait ni robe ni corset. Le Maître la pensait vraiment en attente de son enfant.

Elle n'avait pas demandé à Gandalf ce que le Maître entendait par « affriolante » et « opulente ». Elle le devinait. Cet homme préférait sûrement une jeune fille aux formes rebondies qu'une gamine décharnée comme elle avait été. Etant une elfe, elle ne deviendrait pas trop grasse, mais la nourriture dont la bourrait le Maître avait fait monter les courbes timides qu'elle avait réussi à prendre, et complèteraient celles qu'elle acquerrait durant sa grossesse.

Pour le moment, elle était trop choquée par les paroles du Maître pour toucher à la nourriture. Avait-il pu croire qu'elle s'était laissée faire cette nuit-là parce qu'elle le désirait ? Et même, il essayait à présent de lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait ! Que tout était de sa faute à elle si l'injustice existait, parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ! Et à présent, la seule issue qui s'imposait –étrangement- à elle, c'était de se forcer à l'aimer pour se sentir mieux. La tête lui tournait de confusion. Elle s'assit contre le mur et ne put s'empêcher de ressasser ces cruelles et curieuses pensées.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre XXVIII

Le sable lui avait giclé dans les yeux et le brûlait. Il clignait des paupières pour en chasser les grains, mais seules des larmes sortaient. Il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas le faire, mais il fut contraint de fermer les yeux.

Une odeur de cuir montait de son tablier. Il avait posé sa chemise car il faisait très chaud dans la forge. Marteau en main il se sentait heureux, de faire ce qu'il affectionnait. Il se sentait d'autant plus heureux que Laïta, sa femme, le regardait faire. Elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras, un petit garçon, haut comme trois pommes, debout à côté d'elle, se tenait à sa robe, et elle avait un beau ventre bien rond qui attendait son troisième enfant. C'était une femme charmante, bien habillée et coiffée, tout sourire, et ses cheveux bouclaient autour de son visage illuminé de bonheur. Elle parlait doucement aux enfants. Et lui la regardait d'un air béat, pensant à leur première rencontre, quelques années plus tôt à peine, un an ou deux peut-être. Ils étaient jeunes et avaient la vie devant eux.

Il ne parvint pas à reprendre sa respiration. Il rouvrit inconsciemment les paupières et se sentit emprisonné solidement dans le sable presque jusqu'aux yeux. Il secoua la tête pour libérer le reste de son visage, puis, pris de panique, mettait toute sa force dans ses membres pour les faire bouger. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ils étaient coincés, résolument.

« Ma belle, ma douce Laïta… Par ici… »

Le Maître passa sa main dans son épaule repliée. Elle se réveilla.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, marmonna-t-elle, en se dégageant.

-Oh non, rit-il. »

Son ton fit peur à Laïta, qui s'éveilla un peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Il commençait à la caresser en respirant bruyamment.

« Des invités vont arriver, dit-il, comme fou. Il faut que je les accueille comme il se doit. Et je me disais qu'après cela, j'aurais besoin de réconfort. Je pensais très fort à toi ! Et je ne peux pas attendre. Je veux te faire des choses tout droit sorties d'un rêve… »

Elle enleva d'un coup sec sa main sur son sein.

« Ca suffit ! cria-t-elle. Arrêtez ! Vous êtes devenu fou ! On dirait un chien qui halète après un os ! Vous ne pensez plus qu'à cela ! Si mon corps est devenu plus important que le royaume, alors vous n'avez plus de raison d'être le Seigneur des ténèbres, et plus de raison de vouloir récupérer vos pouvoirs et de dominer ! »

Elle était effrayée par ce qu'elle disait, et parce qu'elle le lui disait !

« Regardez-vous ! On croirait un vieillard ivre ! Vous fondez sur moi comme si vous vouliez me dévorer ! J'avais du respect pour vous, mais… »

Il serra les mâchoires et s'affaira de nouveau.

« Arrêtez ! »

Elle le gifla, il éleva un revers de main et elle se recroquevilla, s'abritant avec ses bras, toute tremblante, regrettant son geste. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Il allait la frapper, il y prendrait goût et elle souffrirait le martyr comme avec Rhald. Oh non, elle ne voulait pas de nouveau vivre cette horreur ! Elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle sentit, quelques secondes après, l'étreinte chaude et douce du Maître. Elle ne comprenait plus très bien.

« Ne m'oblige pas à lever la main sur toi, dit-il d'un ton calme. »

Etait-il capable ou non de la frapper ? Etait-ce un signe de faiblesse ? S'ils devaient faire bon ménage par la suite, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il la frappe, mais pourquoi ne la punissait-il pas ? Elle crut comprendre : il essayait de la perdre, de lui faire perdre conscience de ce qui était bien ou mal, pour qu'elle ne sache ainsi plus comment se comporter elle suivrait les règles de vie qu'il lui présenterait, peut-être inconsciemment. Elle ferait ce qu'il voudrait.

« Des invités vont arriver, répéta-t-il après s'être levé.

-Quels invités ? »

Elle craignait de comprendre.

« Je suis navré mais tu ne pourras pas les voir. En revanche, tu pourras venir nous rejoindre dès que nous nous serons mis en bons termes les uns les autres. Tu vas être emmenée dans la chambre que tu occupais dans mon château. Tu trouveras de quoi te changer et de quoi manger.

-Non ! Je n'irai pas… je vois très bien ce qui va se passer. Je vais mettre une robe grandiloquente, vos hommes vont venir la mettre en pièce en se moquant de moi. Je le sais. Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de m'exhiber. Comme un marionnettiste avec ses poupées.

-Ma princesse, si tu veux vraiment que je sois un marionnettiste… »

Elle se sentit soulevée du sol, et elle flotta vers le Maître. Il passa ses mains sur son visage.

« … Je peux en devenir un. »

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même, si bien qu'elle se trouve serrée dans les longues chaînes qui l'entouraient, et si habilement que l'une d'elle passait dans sa bouche, la bâillonnant. Le Maître sourit devant ses grands yeux ébahis. Il passa son index sur sa joue lisse, puis la laissa retomber à terre. Elle se débattit et réussit à se libérer, tirant sur les chaînes de toutes ses forces. Le Maître allait sortir de la geôle lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

« Qu'allez-vous leur faire ?

-Tout dépendra de ce qu'ils vont vouloir me faire. C'est ma théorie : on ne me veut pas de mal, je ne fais pas de mal. Mais tu peux très bien le leur dire ! Oh ! Et je transmettrais aussi tes tendres attentions à… ton amant !

-Non ! »

Il rit. Soudain, quelque chose saisit le pied de Laïta. Elle cria, regarda une liane verte s'était enroulée autour de sa cheville. Le Maître émit un rire sec. Laïta luttait contre le tentacule qui la tirait. Mais très vite d'autres lianes surgirent et attrapèrent son genou, son autre cheville, son poignet. Laïta tirait elle aussi de toutes ses forces.

« Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle. »

Mais elle n'eut pour toute réponse que le ricanement du Maître.

« N'aie crainte, mon petit ! Elle ne te fera aucun mal ? Elle va juste t'emmener dans ta chambre, d'une façon discrète si toutefois tu ne cries pas, pour éviter que tu ne fasses une rencontre indésirable, dans un couloir, par exemple. Ma beauté, je dois te laisser à présent. N'aie crainte ! »

Et l'étrange plante qui faisait sortir ses bras minces et sinueux du mur s'était emparée de la taille, du second bras et des deux jambes de la jeune fille.

Il respirait pour se calmer, pris au piège dans cette effroyable machination. Comment allait-il faire à présent ? Pourquoi avait-il décroché cette lanterne parmi tant d'autres ? Un autre n'aurait pas été meilleure, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Agir. Il fallait agir maintenant. L'heure n'était pas aux regrets. Il fallait agir.

Des pouvoirs. Il en avait, il lui fallait les utiliser, tout de suite. Il pensa très fort à Laïta, à s'en faire mal au cœur et à s'en enflammer l'âme.

Ce Maître n'aurait rien. Il le jura. Il n'aurait plus de château, car avant que lui, Lusulien, n'eût plus de souffle, il aurait détruit murs, sol, plafond, chaque pierre qui contenait le sable dans cette pièce sans fin. Englouti par le sable, il s'entendit hurler lorsque sa rage, possessive et décisive, sortit de lui. Inutile de savoir maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Il fallait, au contraire, les déchaîner.

Dans une gigantesque vibration, le sol s'écroula. Lusulien sentit le sable qui l'emprisonnait se mettre en mouvement. Il bougea et réussit à dégager sa tête pour reprendre son air, et aussi à libérer ses bras. Il essaya de rester à la surface, mais la mer de sable s'écroulait dans une grande confusion et lui fit perdre son équilibre. Comme les autres grains de sable, il fut aspiré par les sous-sols.

Il refit surface et dévala en glissant la pente sableuse jusqu'au sol trempé : il était sous les fondations du château, dans ses égouts. Bien aise de retrouver un sol ferme sous ses pieds, il reprit le contrôle de sa marche, puis se mit à courir à la recherche d'une issue. Il trouva une bouche où un barreau manquant lui permit de passer. Il se retrouva dans les douves, au pied du pont cassé qu'il reconnut. Cette fois, il atteindrait la berge libre. Il passa l'eau peu profonde qui s'étendait et escalada les bords de la berge. Ainsi, il reprenait là où il s'était arrêté dans sa fuite avec Laïta. Très bien.

Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il tomba presque nez à nez avec deux hommes à cheval. Parfait ! Ils le dévisagèrent pendant une longue seconde de silence, mais lui se rua sur eux en criant, pris d'un regain d'énergie et déclencha une bagarre semblable à celles qui avaient lieu dans les tavernes. Il n'y avait jamais pris part, mais il avait ici l'occasion de tester l'efficacité de ses poings. Redoutable ! il les assomma et se mit en selle. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel : il était toujours noir et sali, les nuages n'avaient pas bougé. Mais lui avait réussi à rejoindre l'autre rive. C'était une avancée considérable. Il était libre, à l'insu de tous.

Les savants elfes avaient fait au plus vite. Les conditions de leur travail avaient été les meilleures possibles malgré la situation dans la Forêt. Elrond marcha avec eux jusqu'à la rivière, sur le pont où Laïta et le mensonge avaient été mariés, devant les portes du palais. Un des elfes ouvrit la fiole et laissa échapper une goutte du liquide qu'elle contenait sur une dague, qu'un autre alla planter résolument dans la glace qui retenait le cours d'eau. Petit à petit, un mince voile d'eau glissa sur la couche de glace, qui se fissura, puis les morceaux sombrèrent. La Rivière de la Forêt s'écoulait de nouveau. Sur l'ordre qu'avait donné Thranduil, Elrond décrocha les tresses du sceptre et les laissa à la Rivière. Les étoiles viendraient en aide aux combattants partis pour la confrontation fatidique avec le Maître.

Le Maître leur avait dit de se rendre au château. Laïta y serait peut-être. Mais le Maître allait sûrement les tromper. Il les attendrait au château sans Laïta qui, elle, était retenue prisonnière dans la tour. S'ils voulaient avoir une chance de la sauver, il fallait se rendre aux deux endroits en même temps. Car Laïta et le Maître pouvaient très bien se retrouver au même endroit, et s'ils allaient, eux, au mauvais, ils pouvaient tout à fait tomber dans une malhonnête embuscade.

Aidés des aigles, Gandalf et Legolas se dirigèrent vers la tour de glace.

Mais arriveraient-ils à temps ? Car les jambes de Laïta étaient déjà entièrement prisonnières, et d'autres lianes plus épaisses les enveloppaient. Ses bras luttaient encore, et sa taille fut attrapée. Elle eut le souffle coupé un instant.

Alors le Maître l'avait entendue parler à Eravar l'autre fois, il allait se débarrasser de Lusulien et attirerait la Communauté –ou du moins ceux qui viendraient la sauver, dans un piège. Il savait qu'elle pouvait leur parler, il avait sûrement tout fait pour la mettre en échec.

Une des lianes qui surgit du mur lia son bras à son buste. Il était plus compliqué de se débattre maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs car encore une fois, le Maître avait pris soin d'immuniser son entourage. Mais Laïta ne voulait pas abandonner son espoir. Si elle ne pouvait rien faire ici, elle le ferait à son lieu d'arrivée. Elle continuait toutefois de se débattre.

Malgré la confusion qui l'agitait, elle entendit des voix fortes s'échanger dans les couloirs. Son crâne fut saisi, elle ne put réprimer un râle lorsque sa gorge fut tordue vers l'arrière. Celle-ci aussi fut douloureusement prise. Elle était à présent ligotée presque entièrement, tout son corps était recouvert. Mais juste avant que ses yeux ne soient cachés, elle aperçut son frère au loin.

« Legolas ! »

Ses yeux furent bandés.

« Legola… »

Elle fut bâillonnée.

« Laïta ! »

Tout son visage fut emprisonné.

La plante commençait à l'emmener dans le mur, lorsque Legolas et Gandalf passèrent à l'attaque. La plante dut les sentir approcher, car elle dégaina des lianes gigantesques qui se dressèrent entre ses ennemis et sa proie. Legolas lui tira une flèche, puis la trancha au sabre, mais fut vite attrapé par derrière. Gandalf trancha le bras qui retenait le jeune homme, qui tomba et se redressa. La magie paralysa la plante, puis la fit se rentrer lentement. Legolas et Gandalf se précipitèrent vers l'épais cocon qui gardait Laïta prisonnière Legolas tirait de toutes ses forces sur les lianes qui refusaient de bouger. Lors du combat, la plante avait eu peur de perdre sa proie,, elle l'avait donc beaucoup serrée. Le Magicien Blanc fit beaucoup de lumière. La plante mollit et relâcha lentement sa prise. Le corps de Laïta fut libéré par les lianes qui glissaient sur lui, le délaissant. Legolas prit le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains, puis ses doigts descendirent dans son cou, où une horrible marque rouge s'enfonçait.

« Oh non… Laïta, murmura-t-il, réponds-moi ! »

Par bonheur, Laïta recommença à respirer doucement. Elle cligna des paupières, reconnut son frère et esquissa un pâle mais sincère sourire. Ils ne purent résister à se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques larmes scintillèrent dans l'entrelac.

La jeune fille étreignit aussi Gandalf. Mais il fallait malheureusement mettre fin à ce moment d'émotion. Ils l'aidèrent à se mettre sur pieds, mais elle boita un instant car elle avait très peu marché ces derniers temps. Ils allèrent retrouver Eravar qui lui aussi eut beaucoup de difficultés : il était maigre et faible et Laïta le crut devenu humain et vieux, car des sortes de rides creusaient son visage. Elle eut de la peine pour lui. Une raison de plus pour ne pas laisser le Maître agir plus longtemps.

Laïta ressentit une curieuse émotion à parcourir les couloirs des prisons : il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu autre chose que sa propre geôle, et même, elle avait l'impression que ces lieux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus et ne verrait qu'une fois, resteraient ancrés dans sa mémoire. Elle sentait la fin de l'histoire approcher.

En grimpant les escaliers, ils avaient pour but de se rendre tout en haut de la tour afin de se repérer dans les environs. Le Maître avait aménagé les terres du Rhûn comme il lui avait semblé bon de le faire. Il y avait son immense château, où Laïta avait résidé, son port et ses plaines où logeait son armée, et ses tours, au sommet de glace, comme celle qu'ils gravissaient. La question était que faire du Maître de ce domaine gigantesque.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un escalier où une fenêtre percée à même le mur leur permettait d'observer les étendues. Leur ascension n'était pas terminée. Et peu à peu, les marches et les murs se changèrent de pierre en glace.

Laïta était blanche et faiblissait. Elle s'arrêta subitement dans un escalier. Legolas s'approcha et la regarda : elle était si pâle et essoufflée qu'il dut prendre son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde. La fatigue et la peur qu'il put lire dans ses yeux lui fit un coup au cœur. Il avait l'impression que sa sœur savait, qu'elle possédait une conscience et une maturité supérieure à la sienne. La pensée qu'il l'étreindrait peut-être pour la dernière fois vint lui déchirer l'âme, lentement, affreusement. Alors il le fit.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre XXVIII

Ils débouchèrent, au terme de leur ascension, dans une immense salle de glace. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque les trois hommes se retrouvèrent brusquement envoyés et plaqués contre le mur, dans un sanglot de stupéfaction de Laïta qui se retrouva seule. Ils étaient maintenus par des flocons, grandes toiles tissées par… la magie, et non par le froid qui régnait. Et ils n'étaient pas seuls : Thranduil, Mara, Willion et Aragorn étaient déjà suspendus. Laïta esseulée cherchait le Maître, et le trouva bientôt. Il venait vers elle, et elle sentit son ventre se nouer. Elle recula de quelques pas.

« Ils n'ont pas voulu négocier, déclara-t-il. J'avais pourtant dressé une table débordante de mets succulents, et les avais accueillis plus que respectueusement. Tu as oublié de les prévenir, et eux n'ont pas su être raisonnables. C'est bien dommage, car nous aurions pu réduire les tensions et arranger bien des choses. »

Il enjamba le bâton de Gandalf.

« Alors je les ai amenés ici pour que nous vous attendions ensemble. »

Il fit une pause.

« Il est temps pour moi de reprendre ce qui m'appartient. »

La jeune elfe eut l'impression terrifiante de ne pas le connaître, et aussi celle qu'il ne lui voulait que du mal.

« A… Attendez…

-Ce ne sera pas douloureux. C'est promis, conclut-il sur un ton serein. »

Laïta s'éloignait, mais lorsqu'elle vit le Maître préparer ses mains, elle éleva les bras pour se protéger Elle se retrouva tout de même prisonnière d'un bloc de glace. Le Maître la regarda un instant son visage resta sobre, mais tout son intérieur sûrement bouillonnait. Il posa sa main et aspira ses pouvoirs qui lui avaient tant manqué et qu'il retrouvait enfin, après tout ce temps. Cela dura, le temps qu'il fallut.

Les mâchoires crispées, un râle s'échappa de sa gorge. Les yeux grands ouverts, un feu avide embrasa ses pupilles. Lorsqu'il ferma les paupières, la glace se brisa. Lorsqu'il rouvrit son regard, Laïta était à terre, et il était de nouveau calme. Il porta son attention sur l'enfant à ses pieds.

La jeune fille se serra, voulut se réchauffer, reprendre son air, se cacher, pleurer. Le regard que le Maître posait sur elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle avait perdu. Tout perdu. Et que tout était perdu à cause d'elle. Tous les efforts, tous les espoirs, de tous, étaient gâchés soudain. Tout n'avait servi à rien. Aventures et dangers, tous les moments qu'elle avait partagés avec la Communauté, dans la Comté, à Dol Amroth, tout ce qu'elle avait pu donner d'amour, tout ce qu'elle avait espéré, vécu, souffert, tout lui revenait. Et tout se brisait sur les roches de l'échec. Tout n'avait servi à rien. A rien. A rien qu'au froid et à l'échec qu'elle sentait la transpercer. Elle aurait désiré disparaître au regard de ceux qui étaient là et qui avaient eu confiance, qui s'étaient saignés aux quatre veines pour la victoire, et qui la regarder à présent ramper misérablement. A la pensée de sa propre image elle se roula un peu plus et pleura la seule chaleur qui lui restait.

Pourtant, le regard que le Maître laissait sur elle ne l'invitait pas à ressasser ses échecs. Nullement. Il y avait quelque chose d'humain, comme s'il prenait conscience de la tristesse de Laïta. Il y avait en lui une concentration, comme s'il tentait de se rappeler un nom. Lentement, il se baissa vers la pauvre jeune fille recroquevillée qui cachait son visage.

« Vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi… »

Elle se sentait d'une extrême faiblesse maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, et elle avait si froid sur le sol de glace…

« Non. Non. «

Il parlait doucement mais aucun sarcasme ne se laissait entendre dans sa voix. : il était sincère. Il la releva sans brusquerie, et la prit dans ses bras. Il y faisait chaud car les amples manches de sa robe la recouvraient. Instinctivement, elle s'y serra et cessa de grelotter.

« Laïta. »

Il dit son nom, simplement. Il l'aimait entendre sonner, et ce sur un ton nouveau. En fait, toute sa personne était nouvelle. Il était humain. Elfe, mais pourvu de véritables sentiments, simples et sincères. Comme si regagner ses pouvoirs lui avait rendu la raison.

« Laïta, je t'aime. »

Il était franc, et Laïta en fut touchée. Elle avait l'impression qu'un vieil ami lui annonçait enfin les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

« C'est terminé. Je ne te ferai plus souffrir. Plus jamais. Je veillerai sur toi. Pour toujours. »

Elle avait tant besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle ! Elle se découvrait aussi des sentiments pour cet ami, car il ne voulait que son bonheur. Elle l'enlaça et lui resserra sa prise.

« Ferme les yeux et regarde. »

Et Laïta voyait. Elle était dans ses bras, la salle du trône était lumineuse et remplie de sourires. Il y avait son frère et ses amis ils étaient splendides dans leurs vêtements de fête, mais l'expression qu'ils affichaient ne correspondait pas à l'ambiance.

Elle, elle sentait ses jupes flotter autour d'elle, le Maître l'étreindre et réchauffer ses bras nus. Elle sentait un lourd collier orner son cou, ses cheveux propres et parfumés boucler derrière elle, du fard colorer ses yeux. De bonnes odeurs voyageaient dans l'air. Les rires d'un bébé la réjouissaient encore davantage. Elle ne souriait pas mais sentait une chaleur intérieure la remplir, une douceur l'entourer, son cœur battre dans peur des menaces. Elles étaient toutes parties au loin.

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, susurra le Maître. »

Elle était si bien !

« Oh, Laïta, ma petite reine ! Ma petite fille ! Je t'aime ! »

Il la protégerait de tout, même de lui, comme le père qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir. Pourquoi en avait-elle eu peur ? Il était si bon et si gentil avec elle, il ne méritait pas qu'on le haïsse ! Alors, Laïta fit tout le contraire, dans l'évidence !

« Je… »

Tout de même, le visage de ses compagnons trahissait comme une fausse note dans l'harmonie du tableau.

« Je… »

Une étincelle de panique à l'extérieur la dérangea. Le rêve se dissipa comme de la fumée. Tout autour d'elle était pâle et froid et ses vêtements froissés pendaient ses pieds nus la firent trembler.

« J…

-Laissez-la tranquille ! »

Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête à gauche. Il y avait là un homme aux vêtements crasseux et aux cheveux gras, à la peau sale, à la maigreur inquiétante, mal rasé et l'air agressif. Une vague lutta contre les autres en Laïta cet homme… Oui, elle l'avait aimé un jour. Et celui qu'elle tenait dans les bras était celui à cause de qui il était dans cet état. Mais comment était-ce possible, comment avait-il pu être aussi mauvais tout en voulant son bonheur comme il venait de le lui montrer ?

Et cet homme qui l'enlaçait retrouva, sembla-t-il, un brin de folie, à la vue de cet homme qui possédait ce qui lui restait à reconquérir de pouvoirs.

« Prince Lusulien ! Vous voilà enfin. Il ne manquait plus que vous.

-Lusulien.. »

Elle murmura ce nom qu'elle avait presque oublié. Mais le Maître la lâcha et lança aussitôt ses pouvoirs à la poursuite du jeune homme, qui courut aussi vite qu'il le put dans la grande salle gelée. Il esquiva la boule de lumière, esquiva son retour, mais fut bien vite coincé et jeté à terre. Le Maître garda sa main élevée et Lusulien se mit à crier de douleur.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! »

Laïta tirait sur sa robe et, à terre, le suppliait de ne pas blesser Lusulien. Mais il n'écoutait pas. Il allait accomplir son œuvre, celle qu'il avait tant peiné à exécuter. Son but se trouvait à présent dans la tension entre sa main et Lusulien qui se tortillait au sol. La Communauté, toujours plaquée au mur, lançait des regards épouvantés à l'un puis à l'autre. Leur souffle se coupa lorsque Lusulien cessa de se tordre et de hurler. Dans le silence, le Maître garda sa main levée. Elle clamait sa victoire.

Comme il ne faisait plus attention à elle, Laïta rampa lourdement jusqu'au corps étendu de Lusulien, retenant des sanglots et des larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler. A quoi bon se retenir ? Elle avait échoué, de toute façon.

Elle arriva à bout de souffle auprès du jeune homme. Faisant abstraction de son odeur, elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas pour toujours.

« Lusulien, appela-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Son cœur se serra très fort en se souvenant de la manière dont elle avait appelé le Prince Imrahil qui venait de mourir. Mais les paupières de Lusulien frémirent. Un souffle d'espérance soulagea Laïta.

« … Laïta… »

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux. Ses larmes sur ses joues sècheraient peut-être. Il lui sourit.

« J'ai sommeil. »

Comprenant la balance qui se trouvait dans cette phrase –prendre du repos ou s'éteindre à jamais-, elle s'empara de la fiole de Gandalf, la déboucha et en versa une gorgée dans la bouche de Lusulien, qui avait refermé ses paupières. Elle regarda ensuite Gandalf, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle pensait pouvoir le faire. Pourquoi n'en boirait-elle pas une gorgée elle aussi ? Elle se sentait si faible…

Pourquoi n'en boirait-elle pas un peu, sous le regard d'un Larón embusqué ?

Le liquide était épais et blanchâtre, sucré, plutôt agréable au goût, et Laïta dut se faire violence pour arrêter d'avaler. Elle reboucha la fiole et la rangea –elle pouvait s'avérer utile- et s'allongea par terre. Elle prit la main rugueuse de Lusulien. Le contact était quelque peu différent, mais il lui était toujours tendre. Oui, elle l'aimait. Elle avait retrouvé ses sentiments pour lui. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le Maître jubiler au loin.

Elle sentait une chaleur l'emplir, et elle se laissait aller dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle sentit un poids naître dans son ventre. Elle voulut mettre cette lourdeur sur le compte de l'épuisement, seulement, elle ne cessait de grandir, un peu douloureusement. Laïta mit sa main sur son ventre là où elle sentait qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle se troubla lorsqu'elle le sentit changer de taille. Son ventre montait.

Il devenait de plus en plus rond et proéminent, et Laïta ouvrait d'aussi gros yeux. Elle regarda Lusulien à qui rien n'arrivait, puis Gandalf, qui fut perturbé lorsqu'il remarqua l'anomalie. Que se passait-il donc ? Elle regardait son ventre enfler sous sa chemise, et sa poitrine aussi semblait se remplir, même si elle ne pouvait dire de quoi il s'agissait. Une fois que le ventre eut terminé de gonfler, Laïta, assise, le regarda dans le silence.

Le Maître aussi l'avait vu et il s'en approcha avec une joyeuse curiosité, comme d'un cadeau. Il vint caresser la peau lisse et distendue avec intérêt.

Laïta sentit une douleur forte qui l'agita dans un soubresaut. Elle voulut se retenir de crier, mais d'autres douleurs l'assaillirent et elle ne put s'empêcher.

« Oh ! Oh ! faisait le Maître, comme on le fait pour calmer un enfant qui tousse. »

Il était tout excité à l'idée de savoir enfin si Laïta lui mettrait au monde un fils ou une fille. La jeune fille criait. Larón fit son apparition sous les regards stupéfaits des autres, et vint se placer derrière Laïta pour la maintenir, pendant que le Maître lui ôtait sa culotte. Il prit la main de la jeune elfe et dit :

« Ne souffre plus. »

Laïta arrêta de crier, mais peinait toujours, car il fallait maintenant pousser très fort.

Cela fut plutôt rapide, sauf pour Laïta qui laissait aller des larmes à cause de l'effort trop important qu'elle se voyait imposer. Enfin, l'enfant sortit. Le Maître serra la petite créature contre lui. Laïta ouvrait de grands yeux éberlués à travers ses larmes, le bébé pleurait et le Maître le rassurait tout en nettoyant avec ses pouvoirs le sang qui les salissait lui et sa mère. Sur sa pensée, le ventre de Laïta regagna sa taille d'origine. Laïta le regarda nettoyer et envelopper le bébé en le berçant. Finalement, après qu'elle eut, gênée, renfilé sa culotte, il lui tendit la main et la jeune fille éberluée la prit pour se mettre debout. Elle chancela, se stabilisa, et s'approcha timidement pour voir l'enfant duquel elle venait d'accoucher. Il était petit et rouge, mais finit par se calmer. Trois ans de gestation en quelques minutes… La jeune fille s'efforça de se détacher de sa surprise. Le Maître le lui tendit, elle allait le prendre lorsqu'il l'éloigna comme pour regarder quelque chose. Examiner un détail. Laïta leva des yeux mal assurés pour voir son expression un peu trop contrariée.

Le nourrisson n'avait pas d'oreilles pointues.

Le Maître regarda Lusulien, puis Laïta, avec d'énormes yeux qui s'embrasaient de colère. Il se dirigeait vers Lusulien quand Laïta l'arrêta.

« Non ! Pitié ! Ne faites de mal ni à l'un ni à l'autre ! Je l'élèverai comme votre propre fils ! Donnez-lui l'immortalité dont vous auriez dû faire don à Lusulien, ainsi, il sera comme votre fils. »

Il la regardait, comme elle, dans les yeux, et sembla réfléchir. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur Larón. Laïta se retourna pour voir celui-ci, qui affichait une mine confuse, sur la défensive.

« Larón … Veuillez approcher. »

Il obéit à contrecœur.

« Donnez votre immortalité à cet enfant. »

Il était visiblement offensé dans son intimité.

« Non. Maître, non… »

Le Maître le convainquit par son seul regard. Il lui devait obéissance. Ses traits se crispèrent et il se forçait comme s'il avalait un breuvage infecte. Il secoua la tête.

« Non…

-Faites-le. Obéissez-moi, Larón! »

L'homme avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait ni se départir de son immortalité, ni flancher et désobéir à son maître.

« Et ne songez pas à tricher. Faites-le pour moi. Vous en serez récompensé. »

Un instant après, le teint de Larón était terne et des cernes s'assombrissaient sous ses yeux. Tous deux le considérèrent, puis le Maître donna son enfant à Laïta.

« Donne-lui le sein. »

Laïta le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis finit par comprendre. Elle obéit, se débrouillant. C'est alors que Lusulien, quelque peu raffermi, arriva à son côté. En voyant les petites oreilles rondes du bébé, il comprit qu'il avait enfanté. Il était père à présent. Et bien vivant. Fier, il regarda le Maître dans les yeux.

« Vous me devez quelque chose. »

Le Maître plissa imperceptiblement les yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

Il l'avait provoqué. Lusulien passa devant Laïta toutes voiles dehors.

« Donnez-nous ce qui nous revient, gronda-t-il, serrant les dents. »

La jeune fille qui les observait comprit qu'ils allaient se battre elle avança d'un pas.

« Non, Laïta ! cria Lusulien, menaçant. Ne t'interpose pas ! »

Il le défia encore du regard.

« Si vous ne voulez pas me la donner, je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne vous serve plus à rien. »

Larón lui sauta à la gorge, couteau dégainé, par derrière.

« Non Larón ! l'arrêta le Maître. C'est ma bataille. »

L'homme le lâcha. Ils se regardèrent encore, et une vibration rugissante se fit sentir. Les murs s'écroulèrent, le plafond disparut, les combattants se retrouvèrent au sol, libéré.

« Emmenez juste Laïta. »

Larón se rua sur elle et elle se débattit en criant.

Le combat était lancé. Mara et Willion vinrent vite libérer Laïta, qui, avec le bébé, se retira sur les bords de la tour. La salle était devenue le toit de celle-ci, et le vide les entourait dans des brumes blanches. Mara et Willion tinrent Larón en respect. Pendant ce temps, les autres tentaient de mettre en échec le Maître qui usait de la surpuissance de ses pouvoirs et ses meilleures bottes d'épéiste. Lusulien, lui portait des coups qui s'alourdissaient et parfois il tombait vers l'avant ou l'arrière avec son épée. Il était si épuisé après tous ces jours passés à se défendre et à s'affamer dans un dédale infesté de monstres et de pièges ! Et Thranduil, Legolas, Gandalf qui utilisait ses pouvoirs, Eravar et son excellente technique, Aragorn et sa combativité à toute épreuve, parvenaient à peine à déconcerter le Maître. Ils l'approchaient parfois, mais il semblait d'une agilité et d'une rapidité incroyables, et inépuisable. Il faisait usage de ses pouvoirs comme de ses armes et une sorte de loyauté se dégageait du combat.

Quand il fit tournoyer autour de Lusulien et de lui un brouillard chargé de flocons et de braises. Le vent le faisait tourner si rapidement que personne ne pouvait approcher ni même bien voir.

Le Maître profita de la légère déconcertation de la part de Lusulien pour le désarmer habilement. Le cœur du jeune homme battait, brûlait, comme une forge, sans épée, puisqu'elle était partie à l'autre bout de leur zone de combat. Il tourna à toute vitesse la tête vers le Maître.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit. »

La tresse flottait à la surface de la Rivière. L'autre avait coulé, car les étoiles avaient vu que son porteur allait faire du mal à celle avec qui il avait été uni. Elles allaient agir.

« Bien sûr que si. J'ai tous les droits.

-Pourquoi ai-je cru une seule seconde que vous pouviez être loyal ?

-Parce que tu es naïf. Cela va ensemble. Emporte cette réflexion avec toi. Larón viendra te saluer. Il est loyal aussi.

-Vous l'avez manipulé ! Votre propre et dévoué serviteur !

-Laïta voulait que je devienne marionnettiste. »

Lorsque Lusulien tourna la tête pour estimer la distance qui le séparait de son épée, il fut surpris lorsqu'il la sentit sous son pied. Le Maître, lui, ne l'avait pas vue.

« Laïta voulait aussi que vous soyez bon. La décevrez-vous, comme les autres ?

-Cela t'arrangerait que je ne le sois pas, auquel cas elle serait tout à toi.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas ? Et nous sommes faits pour être tout l'un à l'autre. »

Il se saisit de l'épée de son père et l'enfonça dans les entrailles du Maître.

Le brouillard tomba. La vue se dégagea petit à petit, ainsi tous ceux qui se trouvaient là purent voir Lusulien, un genou à terre, une main sur la poignée de son épée, qui psalmodiait quelque chose. Cette épée avait trouvé, comme piédestal, le corps du Maître. Laïta ne crut d'abord pas ce qu'elle vit elle songea à un rêve. Mais elle était déjà réveillée Son souffle et son cœur s'arrêtèrent, puis, donnant le bébé à Mara, elle s'élança dans un sanglot. Larón, lui, s'esquiva. Elle courut s'agenouiller auprès du Maître étendu là. Le sang qui se répandait sur le sol de glace et sur ses vêtements lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se tourna vers le visage du Maître. Il la regardait sous ses paupières mi-closes. Elle échappa un autre sanglot et plaqua furtivement sa main sur sa bouche. Avait-elle le droit de pleurer le Maître ? L'ennemi commun ? L'ennemi commun ! Quelle erreur ! C'était faux ! Il partait, lui qui avait fait tant de promesses chaleureuses et pleines de douceur ! A cause d'eux ! Oh ! Comme elle aurait voulu son étreinte ! Pour la réchauffer, rien qu'une dernière fois ! Mais encore une fois, elle voyait quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait que son bien, partir. Il s'éloignait. Il allait partir. Loin.

Elle laissa aller ses larmes.

« Tu pleures pour moi ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres fines, et il tendit la mais vers elle, pour prendre son visage, prendre, sans avidité, quelques larmes. Il était d'une sérénité parfaite et déchirante.

« Il est temps de nous quitter. »

Elle voulait dire non. Il était là, dans sa gorge, blotti entre deux sanglots. Mais elle sentait le Maître déjà partir. Il n'y avait plus le temps pour les vaines paroles.

« Vous étiez bon, dit-elle d'une voix déchirée. »

Il la regardait avec amour, simplement. D'une pensée, il revêtit Laïta d'une belle robe aux voiles bleutés et aux perles d'argent. Elle baissa un regard où une infime étincelle brillait encore.

« Je t'aime, Laïta. »

Elle releva vers lui un regard cascadant de larmes.

« Je vous aime. »

Elle approcha son visage tremblant d'émotion vers le sien, et, prenant son visage dans ses mains, déposa sur ses lèvres un long baiser.

« Je l'emporte avec moi. »

Laïta n'eut pas le courage de hocher la tête.

« Qu'il me donne la main. »

Laïta se tourna vers Lusulien. Il serrait son épée.

« J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, père, grognait-il. J'ai été loyal, vaillant et courageux, et je t'aime, maintenant, papa. Je t'ai vengé. Alors… pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'embrasse ? C'est de la comédie ? Ou bien elle l'aime ? Non, certainement pas. Papa, dis-moi ce que je dois faire. C'est toi qui as raison. J'ai besoin de toi. Dis-moi.

-Lusulien. »

Le jeune homme sortit de sa transe et fixa Laïta, et son regard bandé de rouge.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

-Donne-lui ta main. »

Lusulien porta sur le Maître un regard dur.

« Pourquoi ?

-C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Son ton le pressait. Il étouffait le sentiment de victoire qu'il sentait l'emplir, et donna sans trop de confiance sa main au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui raffermit sa prise.

« Je ne te laisserai pas démunie dans ce monde. »

Laïta sentit qu'il était à l'œuvre.

Le Maître donna son dernier ordre.

« Prends soin de Laïta. »

Il aimait entendre sonner son nom. Il l'aimait une dernière fois, puis il l'aimerait pour toujours. Il regarda Laïta, qui veillerait sur les premières secondes de son sommeil, puis après lui avoir souri, ferma les yeux.

Les larmes de Laïta coulaient, coulaient sous ses mains, elle s'allongea sur le corps du Maître pour sentir sa chaleur qui s'évanouissait. Lusulien vint la rejoindre et voulut la prendre dans ses bras.

« Laïta, c'est fini. Il est parti.

-C'est bien pour ça que je pleure ! »

Lusulien n'eut pas le temps de désespérer de la consoler. Larón arriva, traversant la brume et le vent, avec trois gigantesques thorvaks.

Lusulien releva Laïta qui arrêta de crier et de sangloter lorsqu'elle vit de quoi il était question. Tous se lancèrent à l'attaque des monstres, même Mara qui, ayant une furieuse envie de se battre, apporta l'enfant à Thranduil.

« Tenez, grand-père. »

Et elle s'élança, laissant Thranduil, ses yeux ronds et son petit-fils.

Laïta voulut aller rejoindre son père pour voir le bébé, mais elle hésita, se sentant trop vide et trop triste. C'est Thranduil qui vint la retrouver. Du moins, le voulut-il, car un des ennemis abattit sa lame devant lui. Il recula d'abord, repéra Mara, lui donna le bébé et lui dit :

« Mara ! Allez vous mettre à l'abri dans les escaliers avec lui ! »

Le pauvre pleurait et criait. Mara acquiesça, puis chercha Laïta du regard pour l'emmener avec elle.

Larón l'avait depuis longtemps saisie et lui avait mis le couteau sous la gorge.

« Tu va le payer très cher, grondait-il. »

Laïta n'avait aucun doute : lui ne se gênerait pas pour la tuer. Il en mourait d'envie. Elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

« A cause de toi et de ton avorton, je vais mourir. Alors ne croie pas que je vais te laisser continuer comme ça.

- Larón, je vous en supplie, non ! »

Elle sentait sa lame appuyer dans son cou. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne voulait pas !

« Laisse-moi me concentrer ! rugit-il. »

Il se tourna brutalement en face du vide.

« J'ai la cruelle envie de te laisser choisir.

-Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez influencé le Maître ?

-Mais non ! Maintenant dis-moi. Je te tranche la gorge ou je te laisse tomber ? »

Elle voulut se débattre et son pied glissa. Elle cria et se rattrapa de justesse, comme un miracle. Sa robe disparut d'un coup, dans une poussière, pour la laisser dans ses anciens vêtements. Larón était haut et la dominait dans un cruel sourire. Elle voulut remonter et appuya ses bras pliés sur la glace. Larón la prit à la gorge et la souleva. Elle le regarda avec d'immenses yeux. Lui était immobile mais fou. Qu'il prenne autant de plaisir donna la nausée à Laïta. Mais rien qu'à la pensée qu'elle allait disparaître, son cœur galopait pour s'enfuir et tout son corps était secoué de l'intérieur. Des larmes détrempaient ses joues, coulant de ses yeux rouges et brûlants. Il desserra lentement ses doigts, la lâcha. Elle se rattrapa encore, mais ses doigts glissaient douloureusement. Larón éleva son couteau. Mais ce fut dans la glace qu'il le plante. Laïta avait déjà disparu.

Larón mourut d'une flèche dans le cœur, vaillamment tirée par Legolas. Mais lorsqu'ils virent que derrière lui plus rien ne se cachait, leur cœur manqua plusieurs battements, et leur souffle plusieurs vagues. Lusulien écumant de rage et de désespoir, acheva violemment le dernier thorvak et cria, cria, tomba à genoux en martelant le sol pour le détruire et tomber aussi. Rejoindre Laïta. Peut-être le pourrait-il si cette épée lui tranchait la gorge. Peut-être seraient-ils heureux, tous les deux, là où ils ne pourraient pas se tenir la main, mais où leurs âmes pourraient, en paix, s'enlacer.

Tous pleuraient. Ils se retenaient de crier, voulant rester dignes. Mais qu'était la dignité à côté de Laïta, de son absence ? Rien. Rien du tout.

Lui avait perdu son élève, petite jeune fille appliquée et prometteuse, si ouverte à tout, discrète, intelligente, qu'il la considérait comme sa propre petite fille.

Lui avait égaré sa sœur, manquant une fois de prudence. Lui, né à la mauvaise place pour être son amant, lui qui l'avait toujours protégée et qui voulut l'embrasser une fois encore. Encore trop tard.

Lui, que les forces agissant sur cette terre avait toujours éloigné d'elle, était maintenant fils, père et veuf, et avait un enfant sans nom et sans mère, et une femme éveillée dans un rêve.

Mais, lui, allait-il la chercher ? La trouver ? La rattraper tant qu'il était encore temps ?

Obtenir sa rédemption ?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre XXIX

Il avait fallu plus que de la volonté pour faire descendre Lusulien. Le bébé était le seul lien qui l'accrochait encore à la vie. Legolas, lui, était devenu si faible de tristesse qu'il s'était évanoui, et n'avait repris connaissance que lors de la descente dans la tour. Les autres pleuraient. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, mais encore bien trop peu.

Ils allaient reprendre le chemin de la Forêt. Même s'ils avaient sauvé tous ces royaumes, ils ne pouvaient s'en satisfaire. Ils n'iraient pas chercher Laïta. Comment un être si fragile aurait-il pu survivre à une pareille chute ? Comment son corps pouvait-il encore être en état ? Ils secouaient la tête en chassant les vains espoirs.

Aragorn osa lever les yeux vers les cieux blancs. Il n'y vit, comme dans ses regrets, rien que des brumes trop visibles. Il n'y vit rien, sauf lorsque quelque chose se décida à faire son apparition. Quelque chose qui avançait. A grands battements d'ailes. Il s'arrêta, les autres firent de même. Ils laissèrent le dragon s'approcher. Car il était bien là, cet animal, mais il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il s'approche d'eux. Sans rugissement. Que voulait-il alors, si ce n'était le combat ?

Tous le scrutaient alors qu'il descendait. Il se posa en soulevant un peu de neige. Mais la vue s'éclaircit bien vite.

« Regardez ! »

Le dragon, qui n'était pas dans la tour lorsque Gandalf et Legolas étaient venus sauver Laïta, avait donc rôdé autour du combat sans se faire remarquer, ou bien il avait senti, par on ne savait quel attachement, que la jeune fille était en danger. Car elle reposait là, sur son dos comme un miracle.

Legolas voulut se lancer, mais Lusulien lui fourra le bébé dans les bras et courut jusqu'à sa cavalière. Legolas était forcé de se voir encore une fois Laïta volée par ce jeune homme, mais soulagé de la voir entre des mains aussi attentionnées.

« Laïta, Laïta, soufflait Lusulien dans le froid près de son visage. Réveille-toi, dit-il en caressant ses joues. »

La jeune elfe était étendue sans force sur le dos du dragon. Un souffle de vie s'envola, blanc, dans l'air glacial. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient bleuis par le froid. Vite, Gandalf apporta sa cape, l'en drapa après l'avoir fait descendre. Lusulien, dans ses dernières forces, la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient bien assurés que son cœur battait encore. Comme lorsque l'on colle son oreille à une porte, pour entendre une charmante mélodie, ils avaient prêté attention à ce petit tambour de la vie.

Le dragon s'envola et disparut à jamais.

Thranduil et Elrond donnèrent l'ordre de dépêcher une petite armée pour purifier les terres du Rhûn. Elle s'y rendit par bateau et par voie terrestre, ramenant quelques prisonniers, humains comme elfes.

Les deux jeunes gens –et tout le royaume de même- avaient eu besoin, après tout ce temps, d'ensoleillement et de calme. C'est pour cela qu'on les emmena à Fondcombe, où le seigneur Elrond les accueillit généreusement.

Lusulien dormit d'un sommeil lourd, pendant de longues après-midi. Il peina à retrouver l'appétit. Il mangea peu les premiers repas qu'on lui servit dans sa chambre – la plus belle qu'il ait jamais eue depuis sa naissance. Puis il se découvrit une faim grandissante et reprit des forces. Il redevint peu à peu un jeune homme vigoureux.

Il avait eu besoin de beaucoup plus de repos que Laïta, qui n'avait pas eu à faire face à la faim et à la rudesse des combats. Elle était passée, dans sa convalescence, par une phase de délire dont avaient été témoins Lusulien et Elrond.

« Legolas est affreusement doué pour les mathématiques, avait-elle dit dans son sommeil.

-Cela doit être vrai, dit Lusulien.

-C'est vrai, confirma Elrond.

-Vous, seigneur Elrond, jouez bien souvent de la harpe en pleine nuit.

-C'est vrai ?

-C'est vrai, admit l'intéressé.

-Et de la flûte lorsque vous étiez petit. »

Lusulien se tourna vers le roi.

« C'est vrai aussi.

-Et Gandalf déteste perdre lorsqu'il joue aux cartes. Il devient tout rouge quand il a égaré sa pipe ou ses herbes, et il bougonne dans sa barbe.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Elrond d'une voix où l'on sentait l'expérience.

-Et Lusulien est un très beau garçon.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Elle a raison, vous savez !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être pénible lorsqu'il ne veut rien savoir ! Et les jours de pluie le contrarient. C'est un merveilleux ronchon.

-… c'est faux ! protesta-t-il comme un enfant dénonce une injustice. »

Elrond rit.

Laïta allait souvent veiller sur Lusulien, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, avant l'heure du dîner. Alors, lorsque l'un ou l'autre se réveillait, ils se tenaient la main. Ce qui n'empêchait pas à leur âme de s'enlacer. L'inquiétude était partie, le souffle de la sérénité les faisait voler, légers comme ils étaient maintenant, comme des plumes.

Ils respiraient à présent l'air qu'ils voulaient, comme ils le voulaient.

Ils nommèrent leur fils Ivanorn.

Un matin, alors que Laïta avait voulu dormir avec le bébé, Gandalf vint la voir. Il vit qu'elle avait une petite mine.

« Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Je crois qu'il préfère crier, dit-elle. »

Gandalf sourit. Son instinct paternel s'éveilla et le porta jusqu'au berceau. Quel beau nourrisson…

« Alors, on empêche sa maman de dormir ? Ce n'est pas très gentil. Viens par ici, dit-il en le prenant. Maman doit recevoir un message important. Nous, nous allons parler d'homme à homme. Au revoir, maman ! »

Laïta sourit. Son fils, calé sur l'épaule de Gandalf qui sortait de la chambre, la regarda avec de grands yeux bruns étonnés. Elle lui fit un tendre signe de la main.

Lusulien vint la rejoindre. Ils restèrent là à se tenir la main. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Pendant longtemps.

Thranduil et Laria arrivèrent, une heure plus tard, dans la chambre ensoleillée. Les deux jeunes gens leur sourirent. Laïta se redressa par respect.

« Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. »

Ils attendaient, impatients.

« Premièrement, j'aimerais m'excuser auprès de vous, Lusulien. J'ai trop longtemps renié votre bravoure et votre amour franc pour ma fille. J'ai même nié jusqu'à votre existence, d'une manière complètement arbitraire, et c'est bien moi qui ai fait preuve d'incohérence dans cette histoire. Je vous présente de bien plates excuses, parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de justifier ma cruauté. Je regrette, et c'est tout. Quant à ce que je t'ai fait subir, Laïta, ce n'est pas pardonnable. A toi aussi, Laïta, j'implore ton pardon, et comme tu t'en doutes, je n'en veux pas. Même la créature du Maître, le dragon de glace, a su faire preuve de plus de compassion envers toi que moi, ton propre père. En ce qui me concerne, et ce pour me punir de mes erreurs, je me retire du pouvoir. Je cède le trône à Legolas, dont le calme et l'amour sauront gouverner le peuple et lui garantir la paix. Quant à vous, nous voulons vous marier. »

Lusulien et Laïta sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles, et se regardèrent avec des yeux scintillants d'espoir. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir mener la vie qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé de partager !

« Quand voulez-vous célébrer les noces ? demanda la reine. »

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, puis portèrent leur regard de nouveau sur le couple royal.

« Après-demain, dirent-ils en chœur.

-Alors ce sera pour après-demain. »

Après-demain, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour rentrer à la maison.

Deux jours plus tard, on avait regagné la Forêt, où la neige s'étendait encore mais où la lumière était revenue et répandait ses rayons dorés et un scintillement féerique sur le sol.

Lusulien avait essayé la mode vestimentaire elfique, mais préféra ce jour-là une tenue semblable à celle des hommes : une tunique de velours vert sombre sublimée de galons d'or, une chemise blanche épaisse en dessous, des gantelets de cuir bien travaillés, des chausses brunes et des bottes ciselées.

Laïta, elle, portait une robe immense comme celles que lui offrait le Maître, sûrement pour lui rendre hommage, à l'insu de presque tous. Elle était d'un vert clair et d'un blanc fin, et ses jupons étaient chargés, vers le haut, de draperies de voiles, de broderies, de fleurs et de perles. Ses boucles étaient coiffées en un beau chignon, et l'ensemble allait à ravir avec le froid ensoleillé qui illuminerait les noces.

Ce jour-là, Lusulien et Laïta furent mariés, et s'embrassèrent devant un royaume entier qui renaissait sous l'aurore d'un soleil nouveau.

Ce jour-là, on couronna le Roi Legolas.

On apprit les sentiments du prince Willion pour une certaine Mara.

L'ancienne famille de Lusulien, son grand-père et son frère, vinrent assister aux célébrations. Le jeune homme rencontra sa sœur, Lothíriel, avec qui il s'entendit très bien.

Cette nuit-là, Laïta et Lusulien bercèrent leur enfant sous le ciel étoilé, sur le pont aux fleurs blanches. Le petit flottait sur un sommeil tranquille comme le flot de la Rivière sous lui. Les pétales blancs dégringolaient des arbres qui en avaient été couverts pour le mariage. La lune se mirait dans la bague au saphir. Les bruits, les rires, la musique, leur parvenaient comme s'ils s'en éloignaient. Comme lors de cette soirée magique, dans laquelle ils s'aventurèrent encore, sur des sables lointains, embarquant sur leur navire, le moment d'un autre baiser sans cesse renouvelé. C'était un entrelac éternel.

FIN


	30. Chapter 30

La valse de Laïta et du Maître

_(Voici un passage additionnel au Chapitre XIX.)_

Elle arriva parée dans la démesurée et noire salle de bal. Le Maître l'y attendait déjà, soigneusement vêtu. Il offrit sa main, dans laquelle Laïta posa la sienne avec hésitation. Il referma avec application ses doigts dessus, puis elle plaça sa seconde main sur son épaule, et perdit encore en assurance lorsqu'il alla prendre sa taille fine et rigide.

Il faisait chaud au creux de ses bras. Laïta avait du mal à se maintenir car elle fut au bout d'un moment comme grisée. Le Maître, la ressentant attentivement, le comprit et fit en sorte de la soutenir pour qu'elle n'ait aucun effort à faire. C'était fort probable. Le bien-être commençait à lui monter à la tête. Elle ne se maîtrisait plus très bien. Lui était fier et leste et la menait avec aisance et légèreté. La petite perle se laissait éblouir par ses reflets. Il souriait, d'un sourire paternel mais sombre qui, lorsque Laïta osa enfin le regarder –et il lui fallut du courage !-, lui fit baisser les yeux. Cela attendrit encore le Maître.

« Laïta… »

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Même si elle se sentait légèrement plus à l'aise qu'au tout début dans la danse, elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire la conversation.

« Je t'en prie, n'aie pas peur… »

Il aimait la douceur de sa main dans la sienne, mais il la sentit devenir moite.

« Ne crains rien. »

Il baissa la tête. Leurs visages se touchèrent. Laïta sentit sa peau chaude et son souffle dans son oreille :

« Je te protège. »

Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux. Il voulait la tranquilliser, elle le comprenait bien, du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle s'efforça de se détendre. Elle laissa aller, si bien qu'elle manqua un temps et sursauta. Elle dut prendre la bonne mesure à l'aide du Maître.

Un pas en plus vers la confiance qu'il voulait qu'elle porte en lui.

« Dis-moi, Laïta…

-Oui ? répondit-elle, un peu trop fort, comme paniquée. »

Elle s'appliqua à reprendre plus doucement.

« Je veux dire… Oui ? »

Un tremblement de joie, un frisson d'empressement fit vibrer la voix du Maître :

« Laïta, que dirais-tu si je faisais de toi ma femme ?

-Votre femme ?

-Oui. Mon épouse. »

Un rire sec et clair retentit dans l'esprit de Laïta.

« Tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi ? Rah ! Mais je peux aussi être un serpent, toutefffois, sssi tu préfffères ! »

Elle sursauta : le Maître n'avait rien dit. Il continuait la valse avec elle très agréablement, son visage tranquille.

« Ccc'est ççça, je te vois, tu t'agggites, tu t'afffoles ! Je vais t'attraper ! Rah ! »

Cette fois, elle poussa une exclamation et rouvrit les yeux sur la salle plongée dans l'ombre. Le Maître s'était arrêté et il fronçait les sourcils, presque agacé de ne pas comprendre.

« Mais qu'y a-t-il ?

Laïta essaya de faire cesser son tournoiement de tête. Elle ne pouvait pas dire « rien ». A cet instant, ce fut comme si elle tentait de questionner son for intérieur pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, qui était venu. Etait-ce lui ? Non : son étonnement semblait sincère, et il ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas pénétrer son esprit.

« Je dois être fatiguée… »

Elle ne se força pas à en dire davantage. Le Maître la mena avec soin plus loin dans l'ombre. Une vieille fontaine, morte et délabrée, apparaissait. En la regardant, Laïta se rendit compte qu'elle ne ressentait plus de tristesse en voyant la vieillesse et l'abandon. Ce château en était rempli, et cela le rendait magnificent. Ou bien peut-être sa capacité à ressentir profondément les choses s'émoussait-elle, Devait-elle s'en inquiéter ? Non : c'était sûrement lié au coup de fatigue qu'elle éprouvait. Ils s'assirent sur la margelle grise. Elle regarda le Maître agiter ses doigts comme si l'eau emplissait le bassin rond : celle-ci apparut sous peu. La pierre usée et rongée se changea en pavé clair et en faïence la colonne centrale devint une ravissante sculpture enroulée de fleurs. Des poissons vinrent nager dans l'eau claire et se rapprochèrent de Laïta en se tortillant tendrement. Elle leva les yeux vers le Maître : il l'observait en souriant. Elle baissa le regard vers les poissons qui semblaient l'appeler. Le Maître lui faisait la cour. Loin de la protection de son père et de ses frères. Loin de tout, seulement éclairés par la lumière de la fontaine. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que de l'ombre. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'enfuir.

Un courant d'air chargé de senteurs vint caresser Laïta, soulevant quelques boucles. Sa robe se couvrit de broderies d'or, son front fut ceint d'un diadème. Le Maître l'admira : son visage pâle longé par ses cheveux, ses cils baissés florissants, la délicatesse de ses mains, l'une dans le tissu de sa robe, cachée dans la douceur du jupon, l'autre timidement appuyée sur le rebord de la fontaine, hésitante à aller dans l'eau…

« Quel charme… »

Laïta ne put s'empêcher de rosir, mais, mal à l'aise, ne sourit pas. Il n'était pas vraiment facile de se faire séduire par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les poissons nageaient maintenant libres dans le bassin.

Loin dans l'obscurité, derrière eux, une flamme passa, en hauteur, s'arrêta. Laïta et le Maître la remarquèrent, elle se remit à flotter et disparut petit à petit.

« Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir, dit le Maître. »

Laïta avait tenté de discerner les traits qu'elle avait aperçus, éclairés, de si loin.

« C'était…

-Larón. »

Le cœur de Laïta s'assombrit.

« Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes blessée par lui ?

-C'est difficile, admit Laïta, hésitante. »

Le Maître respira profondément.

« Il fait du mal par pur plaisir d'être méchant. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te sentes offensée par lui. »

Laïta essayait de discerner la manœuvre du Maître : essayait-il de la convaincre qu'au fond, lui était bon ? Qu'il l'avait écoutée l'autre soir et qu'elle pouvait à présent lui faire confiance ? Cherchait-il à la prendre dans un piège ? Ou bien était-il sincère, exempt de la machination qu'elle-même imaginait ? Son cœur était-il si aguerri pour ne plus croire, comme autrefois, aux sentiments que les gens choisissaient de lui montrer ?

« Il n'a jamais aimé personne, continuait le Maître, sauf quelques femmes, quelques soirs… »

Doucement, il se mit à rire, imaginant son fidèle et cynique conseiller dans les secrets de l'ombre de l'alcôve. Il trouva raisonnable de cesser les images qui se présentaient à son esprit, comme si Laïta pouvait les voir aussi, et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas la gêner, la bousculer. Elle avait déjà le rouge aux joues.

« Je trouve qu'il me surveille un peu trop. Je lui en parlerai car je n'apprécie guère que l'on vienne me guetter dans un tel moment. Que l'on vienne troubler une eau … si claire et calme, par un ricochet de trop. »

Laïta risqua son regard dans le sien. Il la regardait presque amoureusement, la pupille étincelante, un soupçon de sourire au milieu de ses traits qu'il semblait s'efforcer de maîtriser. Laïta se donnait du mal pour ne pas baisser les yeux sous ce regard légèrement dérangeant. Elle finit par abandonner, refermant le cocon qu'elle avait eu l'audace d'ouvrir, à l'encontre de sa propre volonté, et se sentit mieux.

« Rafraîchis-toi, lui proposa-t-il en voyant la sueur qui perlait au creux du diadème.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle. Je me suis fardée. »

Il l'avait bien vu.

« Cela te va très bien. ».

La jeune fille sembla ne pas se rendre compte de ses avances car elle ne réagit pas. Le Maître attendit en silence, sentit la déception s'avancer mais refusa de se laisser dominer.

« Retournons danser, veux-tu ? »

Ils dansèrent. Le malaise de Laïta grandissait alors qu'il l'approchait de lui : elle sentait la chaleur de son corps et son odeur parfumée. Elle n'aimait pas être si proche. Pas de lui.

Et plus la valse évoluait, plus la musique s'intensifiait, plus la lumière des torches semblait rougir, plus le désir s'élevait en lui.


End file.
